Arrangement
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: The discovery that our plan in life is not the plan that God has for us is never easy and often painful - and only by the true gifts he has given us can we reap the true rewards of the life He gives us out of His never-ending love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_My faithful readers and any new readers I have - this is different from any story I've written on this site so far. This is rated M for a reason, this is not fluff (and there won't be any for a good while), and this story goes very deep into human emotions and psyches. Just giving you fair warning if you expect this to be like my previous stories or if you are not comfortable with the mature content. _

_Now that that's out of the way, please read and enjoy and give feedback - as a writer I can never get enough!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Something was not right._

_ Years in the navy at sea and in dangerous missions had helped Captain Georg Ritter Von Trapp develop a type of sixth sense when it came to sensing anything out of the ordinary. He was not at all paranoid; he was a very observant and intelligent man who knew how to read people and situations very well. Though he was officially retired from active duty, Georg's senses of observation were still keen._

_ Georg knew that this door should not be open at all. It had not been open for over three years, by his strict orders. There was no need for that room anymore, not since Agathe had died. Just looking into that room brought back so many memories of joy that brought him nothing but pain._

_ So, he decided to just shut the door firmly and lock it forever. But before he could do that, Georg paused as he reached for the doorknob. Was it his imagination, or did he hear music coming from inside? The music was soft, gentle, a lullaby; the instruments he could make out were a guitar and piano, playing in perfect synchronization and harmony. There were no instruments in that room, not even a record player. _

_ Before he could wonder any further about the instruments, Georg's well-trained ears picked up another musical sound: a voice, a beautiful voice, humming along with the instruments. _

_Who was inside? What the hell was going on?_

_Desperately needing answers, Georg pushed the door open a little more and stepped inside, the music louder now he was in the room._

_What he saw took his breath away._

_The gilded ballroom was flooded with moonlight and starlight, coming in through the windows and glass doors. The moonlight passing through the chandelier came out in glittering stars, and illuminated the cobwebs between the golden arms of the structure. The golden frames in the ballroom caught the moonlight and absorbed it, giving them an unearthly glow._

_But Georg's attention was soon captured by the other person in the room…was she a person or nymph, even an angel without wings? She moved so gracefully, walking to the window, her long white gown rippling softly around her legs. Both facing the window, Georg could only see her profile in silhouette. He could see a slim figure with slender arms, and if his eyes weren't playing too many tricks on him, her hair was cut quite short. There was something familiar about that…This was confirmed in his mind when he saw her run a hand through her hair as she slowly walked to the window. She stopped just before the glass, still humming, and began to sway to the music, bathed in the gentle moonlight._

_Georg's breath caught in his throat as he watched her, realizing her arms and shoulders were bare as she raised her hands to the ceiling as the music swelled. Her back arched, her neck bent, and her head dipped back a bit. Georg felt a longing in his body for her own._

_With her eyes closed and her lips parted, Georg did not know her; but he could see a tear glittering on her cheek like a precious jewel. His heart seemed to crack along the icy core, and for the first time in over three years, it moved while it kept beating. His mind, also, was touched: Why did she cry? If she was an angel, why did she cry?_

_As the music hit its climax and continued in the lullaby waltz, the mysterious and unearthly woman began to dance dreamily around the ballroom. The fabric of her white gown was semi-translucent, outlining her legs and figure further. If Georg could only view her from the waist up, he would have said she was floating. She did not seem to notice him or sense his presence at all, which was just fine by Georg. He had this fear that if she became aware of him, or if he attempted to touch her, she would disappear or dissolve into the moonlight. That was the last thing he wanted._

_What frustrated Georg the most was that he could not see her face. With the moonlight streaming in from the opposite side of the room, this mysterious creature was always in silhouette to him. And the longer he watched her dance, the longer he let the music of the unseen piano and guitar cast a spell on his mind, the more he felt a longing._

_Everything about her entranced him: her bare feet, her toned legs, perfectly proportioned hips and tiny waist, slender arms, perfect chest and graceful neck, even her short hair. A part of him would have been content to just stand by the door in the room and watch her, not disturbing her, until he died. But another larger part was controlled by the longing flooding through him. _

_This longing was something that could not be defined as simply one emotion. This was more than just lust for her body, his intellectual and wistful curiosity, even the beginnings of compassion when he had seen the tear. This longing was…well, for her. All of her – body, voice, heart, the whole being. He wanted to somehow take her in his arms and join himself to her. There was something about this ethereal woman; she seemed to represent all he lacked, all he had lost, all that he longed for. He wanted her, all of her._

_This revelation allowed him to reached behind him and close the door. The sound it made closing stopped the music, and the music concluded. The woman, at its conclusion, ended her dance by dropping to one knee, on the ground, her white gown spreading out on the polished floor around her in a pretty circle. Her back was still to him, and this was the first time she was aware that she was not alone, perhaps._

_Knowing that he could not turn back now, or be afraid this might all disappear, Georg cautiously took a step forward. She did not disappear, she did not move. Another step – same thing. Soon he was walking slowly across the ballroom to her. Even when he stopped a foot behind her, the fabric of her gown somehow sliding out of the way of his feet, she made no indication that she felt his presence at all. _

_Did she really not know? Or was it he who was the spirit now?_

_ His fears of her disappearing had become overshadowed by his desperate wish for her to acknowledge him in some way. So, feeling daring, he knelt down behind her. His senses became even more intoxicated now that he could feel her body heat and smell her scent. It was familiar to him, faintly familiar, just as the sight of her hair seemed to be. _

_ Looking closely, his longing strengthened when he saw her immaculate skin, bare at the shoulders, arms and upper back, touched by the moonlight. He could see now how the gown was held up: thin straps tied around her neck._

_ His body, his longing, controlled his body now: his hands reached out and – careful not to touch her skin – he untied the two thin straps. Once the knot was undone, the straps slipped through his fingers and around her neck. To his surprise, the entire top of her gown fell and pooled in her lap and around her waist. Of course, being behind her, he could not see what his loins so wanted to, but the sight of her bare back, though mostly hidden away from the moonlight, was enough to heighten his longing to a new height._

_ He could no longer resist touching her. His hand reached out, but before he could make contact, her head began to turn._

_ His heart started to pound – at last some recognition. He went through elation that he would finally see her face, and panic because he had made her half-naked. But all he wanted now was to see her face._

_ Finally, her face was visible with the moonlight illuminating the left side of her face and her eyes. Big, bright, sparkling, innocent blue eyes._

_ He knew those eyes. With that hair. And that smell._

_ It all came together in his mind now._

With a violent gasp, Captain Georg Ritter Von Trapp woke up. The image of _her _face was burned in his sleepy vision still. Groaning in frustration, Georg rubbed his hands over his face and eyes, willing the image to go away, but it did not. Further proof was when he looked down his body and seeing that another part of him was standing erect at attention.

"Goddamnit!" he managed to harshly whisper as opposed to shouting. He got up from his bed and for a moment, still sleepy-eyed, wondered why his bedroom looked so different. Then he remembered he was not in his bedroom at the villa; he was in his guest room at Elsa's villa, where he had been sleeping for over a month now.

Relieved that his room had a small balcony, he opened the glass doors and stepped outside, trying to find some relief in a non-existent breeze this humid July night. Even without his nightshirt, which he had tossed off sometime earlier in the evening because of the heat. Clutching the stone railing tightly, he lowered his head, closed his eyes, and took some deep breaths as he waited for a particular organ in his body to soften and relax.

This was the longest he had ever spent at Elsa's villa. He had not planned to stay longer than three weeks, but the time had doubled with anything but protests. Elsa loved her salons and parties here, and Max loved the rich society he could mingle in. Georg liked the fact that, even though this world never suited him, here he could find no traces of, not only his dead wife, but also the infuriating creature that had haunted each of his nights since that day six weeks ago she'd come into his life. More like rudely and without welcome at all.

This most recent dream had been the worst so far. At first, she would just appear amongst many people and faces in his normal dreams, but always leaving an impact; those dreams had not even been romantic or lustful in nature, really. But as the nights passed, everything else in his dream world had disappeared, leaving only her and anything that reminded him of her. Like that ballroom, where he had first found her. From the start, she was where she did not belong. A horrible, infuriating nuisance!

Thinking of the dream did not help matters in his midriff, so he cursed and headed for his bathroom. Another cold shower, the seventh one he had taken in two weeks in the early hours of the morning.

Once the dreams had started becoming worse, he had moved back into this room, no longer sharing a bed with Elsa. Also, another part of him wanted to start behaving like the gentleman he was supposed to be now that his intentions towards her were becoming much more significant. When they had met two years ago, it hadn't been very long before they'd tumbled into bed. Both were lonely and newly widowed, craving the company of another. While they were also compatible on a social level, they satisfied their appetites consensually between the other. There was nothing romantic about it; just two people fulfilling bodily desires.

His frustration and anger boiled as the freezing water hit his body. He felt guilty that he did not dream lustful dreams of Elsa, the woman he intended to marry; but what he felt most guilty about was that he was even having romantic dreams as well about a woman who was not Agathe. He had known, once Agathe had passed, he would never be capable of that kind of love again…could he? He couldn't be, he just couldn't…

The haunting blue eyes burned in his mind again, and his anger reached a new boiling point. _This was all _her _fault. _That damned fraulein who invaded his life, disrupting the order and stability he had worked so hard to make, and he couldn't even remember her name because he had purposefully stamped out anything about her from his mind he could forget. He needed to do that, especially since the day had now come.

Since it was the early hours of the morning, he could say that he was going back to Salzburg today, and he had to be ready. Bringing Elsa, even Max, would definitely help, but he had to be ready. Ready to face her again and view her as nothing more than the insignificant governess she really was.

How very, very wrong he would be, and had he known what would happen on this very day only, there was no way he would be going back home before the summer's end.


	2. A Time to Break

**A Time to Break**

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old _drapes?"_

He had come closer to her as he spoke, his fury rising, and then bursting as he shouted the last word and threw Louisa's wet head scarf to the ground. Now he was standing less than a foot from her, and the twenty-one-year-old could practically feel his anger radiating from him along with his body heat.

But Maria Rainer was not afraid; she was anything but afraid. And there were several reasons for that:

One – Maria was no stranger to being in trouble. Every day of her life that she could remember (with the exception of the past six weeks with the children), she had been in some kind of trouble.

Two – The fact that she was drenched in lake water only made her more aware of her serious situation. When the Captain had stopped her from following the children inside, she obeyed, not surprised. Of course he would want to confront her in a humiliated state, covered in proof that she had disobeyed every rule he had given her. But she would not let herself be humiliated; she would stay strong. So in every second, when she felt herself get more cold and every drip of water drop off her, it only strengthened her resolve.

Three – Her actions were justified. In her heart, she had known from the very first day that the way he was running his household and the way his children had to behave was wrong. Yes, she understood that he had lost his wife, but that had been over three years ago, and how could he expect his children, even Marta and Gretl, to be perfect adults now? He was asking too much of them and pushing them away at the same time. She had given them what they had needed most and lacked for too long – music, laughter, fun, and love most of all. In Maria's good heart, that would never be wrong.

So, in response to his threatening gesture and furious question, she did anything but flinch. Her smile simply widened a bit and nodded as she said cheerfully, "Mm-hm, and having a _marvelous _time."

"They have uniforms!" he snapped, as if it were an obvious point that she had missed, before he began to walk away from her.

It slipped out and she didn't try to stop it for once: "Straight-jackets, if you'll forgive me."

He stopped and turned back around, still looking furious. "I will not forgive you for that."

She turned to face him again, her temper and determination rising. "Children cannot do all of the things that they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes!"

"I haven't heard them complain yet," he bit back, turning away from her again and walking to the lake.

"Well, they wouldn't dare! They love you too much!" she said indignantly. Not liking that he would not look at her, she said something she knew would make him turn around again. "They _fear_ you too much."

She succeeded: he turned around, looking as furious as ever, but speaking like a strict military man. "I don't wish you to discuss my children in this matter."

"Well, you've got to hear from _someone_, you're never home long enough to know them."

"I said I don't want to hear anything further from you about my children!"

"_I know you don't but you've got to!"_

This surprised them both – Maria had never spoken so fiercely and with such authority to anybody. She saw a flash of surprise in the Captain's eyes, though he kept his face like stone. But he stopped talking. Maria had no idea what was coming over her, and she knew that a miracle from heaven was the only thing that could keep her from being sent back to the abbey now, after speaking to her employer like this. But, at this point, she had nothing to lose. Fired, she would just go back to the abbey and pursue the life she had always wanted to live. But she would go out fighting for those seven children she had grown to love so much and whom he should be loving like the father he was. They deserved so much, and she would not leave without saying all that needed to be said for them.

* * *

><p>The fact was confirmed in his mind: she was his own personal demon sent from hell to torment him.<p>

No, it was not enough that she was pointing out just how horrible of a father he had been for the past three years, but she had to be standing there all wet, her dress clinging tight to her body outlining every curve that had haunted his dreams.

Georg's frustration and anger were very high, and the damn Fraulein didn't seem to have any idea of what half of the reasons were for that. Though outside he kept his face hard and tried to shut her up, inside his impulses were fighting an epic battle: one was to keep as sane as possible, one was to make her disappear somehow, and the other was to grab her and take her to his bed.

His ears remained open. It was very painful to hear all she had to say about his children, things he either did not know or things he had not let himself acknowledge. In these moments, she was Hell Incarnate: a reminder of all of his deepest regrets, and the symbol of his deepest desires he did not welcome.

And he still could not remember her first name!

"Oh, please, Captain, love them, love them all!" she pleaded coming closer to him. No, he had to get away from her now or he would lose control. He began to walk towards the house.

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children," he practically shouted, not looking at her.

"Captain, _please!" _Her voice was so pleading, almost desperate. It would have made him pause if something else hadn't already: as she had spoken, he felt something close around his forearm, something soft but insistent. And wet.

_That _made him freeze. Slowly, he turned his head to look at where her hand was holding him, then at her face, which looked as shocked as he felt. She began to take her hand off his forearm.

And then, it is safe to say, that Captain Von Trapp's façade finally broke.

* * *

><p>Maria didn't know what had made her do it. She just couldn't have him walk away from her when she had not finished. He just had to hear what she was telling him! His children needed a father, they loved him so much. So, momentarily forgetting herself, her hand closed around his forearm to stop him as she made a final plea.<p>

It seemed to work, for the Captain froze in his steps. But when he slowly turned his head to look at where her hand rested, Maria realized that now she had really crossed a line. She, too, looked down at her hand resting on his forearm. Vaguely she thought how warm and strong it felt beneath her hand and the fabric of his clothes.

When Maria felt his eyes on her face, she began to withdraw her hand from his arm, ready to apologize for touching him.

What happened next she could not comprehend. All of a sudden he was much, much closer to her, his body against hers. His hands had grabbed her upper arms tightly, so tight it hurt. But most confusing of all, she felt something hot and hard on her lips. Her vision was out of focus and her mind was racing, not catching up with what was happening. She was so surprised and caught off guard that she could not move, could not protest, to what was happening to her. She was frozen and could do nothing.

It was not until cold air hit her lips did her vision clear to reveal the Captain's face inches from hers. Everything in his expression read one thing: "Torture."  
>The cold air on her lips felt good, because she felt like her lips had just been attacked and hurt. Still in shock and not quite believing what was happening, one thought vaguely flittered in her mind:<p>

_I think . . . he just kissed me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_This story was initially inspired by Crazy4urlove's story "Scared Away By Love," and have her blessing – thank you! My story will not go in the direction hers goes, however. Wait and see what's going to happen, and please leave a review!_

_Also, I would like to mention that my prologue was inspired by the Josh Groban song "So She Dances," I allude to the lyrics quite a bit. I highly suggest listening to it and reading the prologue again!_


	3. A Time to Awaken

**A Time to Awaken**

"How much trouble is she in?"

Max Dettweiler asked the question to Elsa, half joking and half serious, leaning against the wall of the drawing room. Baroness Elsa Schraeder stood at the window that looked out to the lake and the terrace.

"More than she can guess, that's for sure," said Elsa, rather amused. She chuckled when she saw the young governess give Georg an order that must have been pretty effective, because she saw Georg shut his lips and looking a bit shocked. "I think the kitten's bit the tiger; she's shut him up for a moment."

Max chuckled right back. "Oh, really? Well, no one since his cadet days has ever had the courage to do that, it'll be a good lesson for him."

"Now the battle ground is evened out," murmured Elsa, looking at the battle happening outside. "Georg is trying to shut her up but she's relentless." She turned to look at Max. "This certainly explains why, whenever he received an update from his home, his teeth would grit and he got an almost murderous look in his eyes. What I don't understand is, if he was so dissatisfied with this governess, why did he not just fire her on the first day? That's what happened with the last governess, isn't it?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I think he told me this makes the…twelfth governess he's hired for his children. He must really be getting desperate for that order he loves if he hired a postulant."

"A _postulant?" _asked Elsa incredulously, turning to look out the window again. "I never would have guessed, the way she carried herself in the boat with those children and her lack of one of those…oh, what do you call those veils…Well that probably explains why her hair is so short…"

"Oh, really?" asked Max casually, crossing his arms, still leaning against the wall. "I haven't seen her yet, so I wouldn't know…" His voice drifted as he watched Elsa's expression freeze in what he was sure was an expression of shock. A hand went to clasp over her heart as her jaw dropped. A moment later, Elsa turned rapidly from the window, anger mixing with her shock.

Max, who rarely saw her in such a state, said seriously, "Elsa, what is it?"

But before she could answer, the sound of many tiny footsteps caused them both to turn their gazes to the door. There stood the seven children of their host, their hair still wet from their tumble in the lake, but dressed neatly in their uniforms. The eldest, Liesl, holding a guitar, addressed them. "Excuse us, Baroness Schraeder. We – my brothers and sisters – we wanted to welcome you to our home with a song."

If the Baroness had not been raised to always go with the flow when it came to other people, to keep her own personal feelings completely masked beautifully on many occasions, the children would no doubt have been frightened by the anger and shock she was feeling. But, being the perfect upper-class lady she was, Elsa's face immediately changed to an amiable and touched expression, her voice a chilly gentle as she said, "Oh, how sweet, my dears! Let's hear this, Max!" She sat herself gracefully on the couch, and only Max could see her true feelings at the moment by how white the knuckles of her folded hands were.

He focused on the children as well, smiling and saying, "Well, well, well, since when did you all learn how to sing?"

"Fraulein Maria taught us," said Gretl helpfully, taking her place in the first row.

"Ah, Fraulein Maria…" said Max, nodding. This Fraulein seemed to be at the center of everything now; but he would have to learn more later. It seemed the children had a performance to give.

* * *

><p>If the Fraulein hadn't touched him, he would have been all right.<p>

Georg Von Trapp, in his navy days, had always prided himself on his ability to remain calm and keep his brilliantly logical mind in the most high-pressured and dangerous situations. It had been the main reason he had risen the ranks quicker than most, and had won him the honors and recognitions he'd received.

So much for all of that now. Georg was right when he concluded that if she had not touched him, he would not have kissed her. But he was wrong when he concluded that he had gone mad. It was all very simple, really, a physics fact: the longer one keeps pressure on something, the bigger the explosion would be. The simple fact was that Georg had kept his grief, emotions and heart locked away for too long – they had to come out sometime, and the only way was by force.

In Georg's mind, the Fraulein represented all of the mistakes he had made regarding these locked away things, while at the same time the being that had raised feelings he never thought he could feel so strongly again. In her were the means of destroying all of the hard work he'd done to himself over the past three years.

The Fraulein's touch was the last stone that set the avalanche free – not even the great Captain Georg Von Trapp could freeze his heart forever.

In his dreams, he had never touched the Fraulein, just watched. He had been afraid that if he touched her, she would disappear or shrink away from him. Now he wanted her to disappear so he did the exact opposite of his dreams: he'd grabbed her by the upper arms, pulled her flush against his body, and kissed her. Hard. It wasn't gentle or caring; it was a command. A command to stop tormenting him.

When he'd finally pulled his mouth off of hers, all he could see of her through his tormented haze was the bright blue of her eyes. In a ragged whisper he spoke to her, almost spitting his words:

_"Who do you think you are? Who are you to come into my life and turn it every wrong way? To tell me how I should live my life, raise my children, haunt my dreams to the point of insanity? Who are you to teach me a lesson when it's you who need to be taught?"_

He saw her lips open, as if to reply, and he couldn't resist. He slammed his mouth on hers again. But, unlike the first time, she was no longer not reacting. Now she was reacting, but not in the way his primal instincts wanted her to. She squirmed, pressing her hands against his chest, trying to push away. He didn't want that, he didn't want rejection, that was what he had feared in his dreams, so he deepened the kiss.

He immediately knew it was not the right thing to do, for she screamed against his mouth through her sealed lips, pushing harder than ever against him. She gave a big push at the same time he finally realized exactly what he was doing. He let her go as if she were burning.

The force of her push at the same time he let her go caused the young woman to stumble back and fall. She landed on the stone walk, wet from the drippings of her and the children. Though she fell on her behind, her hands were able to cushion the fall and stop any serious injury.

But worse injuries were already done.

The sight of her on the ground made him wide awake now. After over three years, Georg Von Trapp had finally woken up. This was not some demon sent to torment him, a temptress come to haunt his dreams and lead him to hell. A trouble incarnate sent to disrupt his order. No…this was a woman no older than twenty-one whom he had made his scapegoat and, for a few moments, easily physically overpowered.

He felt the water that had soaked from her body through his clothes like the mark of Cain. He'd never felt more disgusted with himself.

Immediately, he moved towards her to help her up. "Fraulein –"

But the moment he tried to get closer, she scooted back, making her message all too clear: _Don't come near me._ Now he could clearly see her face, the expression on her face. She looked like she were looking at a monster.

_I _am_ a monster._

Helpless, Georg watched as the young woman got herself up of the wet smooth stone, avoiding his eyes, speechless. She covered her chest with her arms, gingerly placing her palms on her upper arms. She winced.

_Oh, God, no._

"Fraulein…" he said, sounding like a lost child. He needed to apologize, beg for forgiveness, properly, on his knees if he had to. But he found himself without the right words – as if he weren't disgusted enough with himself…he couldn't remember her first name. He'd pushed it from his mind weeks ago, dehumanizing her for sake of his own pain. He begged his mind to recall her name. "Fraulein…" he began again.

Too late. She looked up at him, and saw in his face his thought process. Anger and dignity mingled with the hurt and the shock. That expression would haunt him for a long time.

"Maria," she said, her voice thick and trembling. "_My name is Maria_."

With that, the young woman, still crossing her arms, ran past him, up the stairs and into the house. The sweep of air that hit him as she rushed past felt like a slap – he welcomed it.

_Oh, God, what have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I told you this story wouldn't be like my others, did I? The road ahead of them will not be an easy one. Don't worry; I won't leave you readers hanging for long._


	4. A Time to Connect

**A Time to Connect**

Georg stood frozen there for a span of about three seconds before he started after her. Guilt was seeping through his veins like a poison, as it should be. Fighting in the wars against physical equals and political enemies was one thing – this was another thing entirely. Something much worse.

Even as he headed back inside, intent on finding her again and begging for forgiveness, he still could not find any words to give her. It frustrated him, that he could not really name why he had done what he had done, why he had put so much on her and distorted the image of her so much in his mind. What had made him do this to her?

But once he entered the house, he paused. He was hearing something he couldn't name for a split second. Then he realized it was singing, along with the faint chords of a guitar. It wasn't only one person singing, but a group. The voices sounded very nice, a harmony and descant adding to the main melody. The song was very familiar to him too:

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_ With songs they have sung for a thousand years._

_ The hills fill my heart with the sound of music._

_ My heart wants to sing every song it hears._

He walked closer towards the sound of the singing. A possibility of who could be singing entered into his mind, but it sounded impossible. _It couldn't be, could it?_

Stopping at the open door into the drawing room and looking in, Georg saw that it was: His seven children, standing in a formation, were singing. He barely noticed Elsa listening, sitting on the couch, or Max, the only one who noticed his presence. All he could see and hear now was his children.

_My heart wants to beat like the wings_

_ Of the birds that rise_

_ From the lake to the trees._

_ My heart wants to sigh_

_ Like a chime that flies_

_ From a church on a breeze._

Where had his children learned how to sing? And so beautifully, too? He noticed Liesl playing a guitar – briefly wondering where she had learned to play – and recalled where the guitar had come from…

She'd been right. About everything. He could see that now, with his heart open and thawing. For the first time, he was able to look at his children without feeling pain or loss. In a way, he was looking at Agathe, whose death had been so unexpected, so unfair, and so hurtful to him. He could see her now, as she had been when alive, alive in each one of his children now. She had not abandoned him, after all. His anger had been fruitless, and he had taken it out on his children in the coldest way.

It's nearly impossible to describe the healing process that began within Georg that day, but it was happening, powerfully. His heart was reborn, and reached out like a child for his children.

He listened for a moment to their song, a song that described all that his children had wanted to feel and do, and now all he felt and wanted to do:

_To laugh like a brook _

_ When it trips and falls_

_ Over stones on its way._

_ To sing through the night_

_ Like a lark who is learning to pray._

His heart took over his actions, and he made no move to stop it. He stepped slowly into the room and began to sing. How he knew the song, he did not know. It was vaguely familiar to him, and his heart seemed to have opened up every memory of his soul he had.

His children's voices faded in shock when they saw and heard him. He couldn't blame them – he could hardly believe it himself.

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely._

_ I know I will hear what I've heard before._

His children seemed to find their voices, and they chimed in as harmony while he finished the song, the words so prophetic and true.

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music,_

_ And I'll sing once more._

The voices faded, and father and children stared at each other. Surprised, afraid to believe, hoping, and loving. Georg gave a hesitant, scared smile and tried to speak, but again found no words. He took a scared step towards his children, his arms moving but then drawing back.

Thankfully, his children seemed to understand his wish, and rushed to hug him. He hugged them right back, tightly. They cried and he cried.

No words can adequately capture the moments that followed between them, between a father and his children.

* * *

><p>Max was not blind, and was more observant than people gave him credit for. He had, after all, been in the navy as well, and the fact that he was still alive today meant that he was both lucky and smart.<p>

He could see Georg before Elsa and the children had noticed him. And he noticed how the front of his suit was soaked with water in places. He had seen how distressed Elsa had been when she had seen something out the window that had to do with Georg and the governess, who she had been watching. He also recalled how Elsa had told him that the governess had fallen into the lake…

Getting a foreboding feeling in his stomach – despite the beautiful scene happening before him – Max left the drawing room without anyone noticing once Georg was embracing his children. Of course he was happy for his friend and the family he had come to call his own, but he couldn't really partake in it until he had found out what exactly was going on.

Perhaps the biggest reason for his foreboding feeling was the fact that, some nights over the past six weeks, Georg would indulge in more than just a nightcap with him and reveal some things he never would have said sober. When he'd had a few too many, he would go on and on about "that damn Fraulein" and how she had disobeyed every order he gave her that first day. What disturbed Max the most was how Georg was dreaming about her so often. He must have felt very strongly attracted to her. A postulant could do this to him?

Coming to the rooms that were the childrens', knowing the governess's room would be close, he suddenly became very fearful of what could have just happened. His fears were confirmed when he heard the sounds of frenzied packing and shaking breaths behind a door that was nearly shut.

Peaking in, he saw what could only be the governess. Like Elsa had said, she was young with rather short hair, which was still damp though she wore a grey sack of a dress that was not wet. She had obviously changed. And was breaking down before his eyes. She was packing in a frenzied way, and her hands were shaking. Her face was twisted in an effort not to sob.

_Dear God, what has he done?_

He tapped on the slightly open door. To say the young woman was surprised would have been an understatement. She gave a huge gasp, almost an exclamation, and shied from the door, eyes wide, crossing her arms. Like a frightened animal in a cage.

Max opened the door a bit more to show who he was and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I didn't mean to startle you, Fraulein, I just wanted to be sure you were all right."

"Who are you?" asked the young woman, not letting her guard down.  
>"Oh, of course," said Max, shaking himself mentally. "I'm Max Dettweiler."<p>

To his relief, she cocked her head and lowered her arms. "Uncle Max?"

He laughed. "Yes, that's what they call me. And your name?"

"Maria," she said, her distress creeping back into her after a brief moment of respite and she began to pack again. "Forgive me, Herr Dettweiler, for being in this state, but I'm in a hurry."

He watched her pack for a moment, growing more frightened by the second. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the abbey," she said, not stopping. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Why?" he asked.

She was trying very hard to control the tone of her voice. "I just can't, Herr Dettweiler."

"Did he touch you?"

His worst fears were confirmed as she, caught off-guard by his question, paused in her actions, trying to speak but couldn't.

Very scared now, Max took a step closer to her. "Fraulein…Maria, did he?"

Her eyes filled with tears, not looking at him, and gave a brief nod.

"More than that?" he asked. Max could keep his voice calm and controlled when he most needed to, which he was very grateful for, because he was terrified of what he would find out.

She nodded haltingly again.

"Did he . . . try to kiss you?"

Her mouth moved a bit before she said a few trembling words that sounded as if they could be shattered with the slightest waver. "He…grabbed me and k-kissed me, hard…I pushed him away and I fell…" Her hands and body were shaking violently now.

His worst fears and more confirmed, Max closed his eyes in horror, his fists clenched, and began pacing the room. _I should have seen this coming, after all he's told me. I never should have left him alone with her for a second, I should have gone right out there when Elsa told me what was going on…_

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered furiously to himself.

Maria must have heard it for she now turned to him with a pleading look in her burning eyes. "Herr Dettweiler, please," she said, her voice broken. "I do not know you well, but please just let me leave here, don't tell them until after I've gone. If I see the children, I'll never leave, and I . . . I just _can't _stay here anymore…" A tear streamed down her face.

Max thought for a moment about his course of action and nodded. "I'll sneak you out and drive you back myself."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, please –"

"It's no trouble, Fraulein," said Max, firmly. "Quite frankly, I don't feel comfortable with you walking anywhere in your condition. I'll feel much better when you are home. Now come on," he concluded, picking up her carpetbag.

Thankfully, she did not argue but nodded, and she couldn't help but look grateful.

* * *

><p><em>*Song is, of course, from Rodger's and Hammerstein's The Sound of Music - I own nothing.<em>


	5. A Time to Retreat

**A Time to Retreat**

Maria remained completely silent on the car ride from the villa to the abbey. Though she did not know Max well, and was not ready to give him complete trust and confidence after knowing him for less than an hour, the young woman greatly appreciated all he had done; not only for all he had done for her at the villa, but also because he now remained silent, seeming to understand her wish to not talk at all.

Max knew the town pretty well, and was able to find the abbey without relative difficulty. Looking at the familiar building, Maria couldn't deny the relief she felt to be here again, as well as a feeling of sadness and nervousness about facing the sisters, especially the Reverend Mother. Already she could see the annoyance and exasperation in Sister Berthe's eyes that she came back, and the disappointment in the Reverend Mother's eyes when she heard she was back. But what else could she have done?

Both Max and Maria got out of the car. He retrieved her carpetbag from the trunk and handed it to her.

An awkward moment of silence followed. Finally, Maria spoke as earnestly as she could in her state, "Herr Dettweiler, I barely know you, either, but I will never forget the kindness you have shown me."

"It was the least I could do, Fraulein," replied Max, waving away her words. "I wish I could do more for you, but the sad truth is that I am not the one who should be doing any of this."

His words hit Maria and she hung her head, her hands gripping the carpetbag handles tightly.

Max continued. "I swear to you, Fraulein, he's never been like this before. I don't know what's caused him to break like this, but don't think I won't find out."

"He is your friend, you must do what you must," said Maria tonelessly, not lifting her head. "Please don't apologize for something that is not your fault…I just wish I could understand what I ever did to make him think…"

Her voice had gotten quieter and more unsteady as she spoke until she couldn't continue any further; a tear drop from her eye to her left thumb knuckle. She ignored it. But Max saw it, and his anger and disappointment with his old friend deepened. If it took all night, he would pound the reason out of Georg and get it into his thick skull that he needed to beg this woman's forgiveness. _Just so the poor thing can have some peace_.

Another uncomfortable moment of silence followed before Max spoke in the kindest voice he could to her. "Is there anything you want me to say to…anybody when I get back?" He said 'anybody' but both knew whom he really meant.

Maria gave a deep, shaky sigh to regain a level voice. "Tell the children that I will always love them, that this does not mean I am leaving their lives, and that they are more than welcome to write or visit any time they like. Tell Ellen – Frau Schmidt, I mean – that I will write to her, explaining everything, in due time."

"Would you prefer me to tell her?" asked Max.

As they had left the villa, Frau Schmidt had come across them and, safe to say, she was surprised. Max had taken charge and asked her to, if the Captain or the children, asked for her, she would say that Maria was resting in her room and does not want to be disturbed. Max had no doubt, in his mind, that Georg would listen and have his children heed to that, especially after what he had done. Maria had then hugged Frau Schmidt good-bye and apologized, thanked her and said she would write soon. The housekeeper could do nothing but nod and let them go.

In response, Maria nodded. "I would appreciate that."

Behind them, the church bell in the steeple chimed five times, turning their heads. Maria turned back to Max and offered her hand, which he took. "Thank you again, Herr Dettweiler."

"It was no trouble, Fraulein," said Max, squeezing her hand. "And if ever you need anything, let me know."

Maria nodded, let go of his hand, and walked to the gates of the abbey. Max waited until a nun had answered her ring and let her inside before getting back in the car.

On the drive back to the villa, Max was dreading seeing the looks on the children's faces when they found out she was gone. Of course he would not tell them just why she had left – it would make them look on their father with fear and anger in new levels, just when he had managed to reconcile with them.

Max gasped then groaned as he realized he had forgotten something: why had he not told the young Fraulein about Georg's change of heart? It was, after all, what she had wanted all along, and why she had argued with him to the point of breaking. He'd been so focused on what Georg had done to her that he'd completely forgotten about what had happened between him and the children. Thoughts of just getting her out of there were dominant in his mind. And it wasn't just for the sake of getting her away from Georg, but getting her away from Elsa.

He knew now what she had seen from the window, and he knew the aristocrat well enough to know that she had fallen hard for Georg. Elsa would be deeply hurt and deeply angry. But Max thought that, because she had become attached to Georg and did not want to lose him, she would take out all of her anger on Maria, despite her innocence in the entire matter.

_Yes, it's best that Maria is not here anymore_, Max thought as he pulled the car up to the villa. He knew the children would be devastated, but he had no doubt that they would continue their relationship with Maria, if they loved each other as much as had been implied. They would also undoubtedly tell her about their father's change of heart, so his guilt about not telling Maria lessened somewhat.

The first person he ran into upon entering the house was Frau Schmidt, who immediately went to him, her eyes burning for answers. He led her into an empty room and told her all that had happened with Maria and the Captain.

Frau Schmidt clasped a hand over her mouth at the end. "Oh, my goodness…" she murmured. "The poor thing…what on Earth am I going to tell her? They've asked their father three times if she could come down."

Max sighed. "Don't worry, I will take care of that. It's nearly time to get ready for dinner, isn't it?"

"Yes, it will be served in an hour," replied Frau Schmidt.

"All right," said Max, determining he had enough time. Seeing the worried look on Frau Schmidt's face, he gave her a comforting pat on the arm. "Do not worry, Frau Schmidt. She is in a safe place now; she'll be all right." The last four words he spoke in the dear hope that would be true. And, by God, he would do everything he could to make that happen.

Frau Schmidt nodded, gave a brief smile and hurried to the kitchen. She and Maria had grown to be close friends over the past six weeks. The first thing she would do once her work was done tonight would be to right the poor girl a letter offering any help she could.

Max looked in the parlor for the family he had left, but he did not find anyone in there. Hearing the faint sound of a commotion outside, Max walked towards the back door. Opening it, Max saw a heartwarming sight: Georg playing a ball game with his seven children. Max knew his friend had a natural competitive streak, and it seemed his children had inherited that as well. It was very amusing to watch the eight of them.

Then his focus shifted to Elsa, who was sitting by herself at the white wicker table, ignoring a cup of tea sitting before her. The gaze of the older woman was fixed on the water to the right, and the expression on her face was hard as marble.

Max brought her attention to him by placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She did not jump but jerked a little, immediately turning to give him a carefree smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

"How are you?" asked Max kindly. After all, it was not only Maria that Georg was hurting in his actions.

"Oh, I'm as fair as a flower," said Elsa neutrally. "Where have you been hiding, I'd have thought you would want to watch Georg make a fool of himself."

If Max had not known her as well as he did, he would not have heard the iced tinge in her voice. Remembering that she did not know he knew what she had witnessed, he merely chuckled and patted her shoulder before stepping to the stone steps.

He clapped his hands and grabbed the attention of the Von Trapps, who barely paused in their game to look at him. Instantly, he was old Uncle Max for the children. "Our dear housekeeper has reminded me that we have now just under an hour before dinner is served. Georg, don't you think it's time the children tidy themselves up and wash for that?"

And Georg laughed. For a moment, Max forgot everything. It had been so long since he'd heard Georg genuinely laugh, or even smile. His oldest friend really was changing, and for the better. Max suddenly felt hope that things would be all right for everybody.

Then he remembered what he had to do in order to bring that about, and that meant very, _very _tough love.

"All right, children, you heard your sometimes-smart uncle," said Georg, setting Gretl on the ground, whom he had been holding. "Head inside and polish yourselves up."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Max heard Elsa say conspiratorially to herself as she got up and headed inside.

"Can I wake Fraulein Maria up so she can fix my hair?" asked Gretl to her father.

Immediately he said, "No, dear, ask your sisters to help you and Marta. Just let Fraulein Maria rest for as long as she wants."

Hearing him say that reminded Max again of what had to be done. After he watched the children rush past him and into the house, he fell into step with Georg and steered him towards his study.

"Max, what –"

"We need to talk. _Now._"


	6. A Time to Confront

**A Time to Confront**

Georg had a sinking feeling when he heard Max speak to him in the authoritative tone for once, and headed into his study as he asked. Max followed him into the room and shut the door behind him. He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at Georg.

The two men had been friends through war and peace, love and loss, joy and sorrow; Georg could see from that look that Max knew. His heart suddenly was as heavy as lead, so he leaned against his desk, cornered. "So you watched from the window."

"No," replied Max. Georg's eyes widened, taken aback. "But Elsa did."

Georg's eyes widened even more and he slammed his palms down on the desk as he exclaimed, "_Shit!_" and began pacing the room.

"Oh, she didn't tell me what she saw, but I knew whom she was watching and that it had to be something very bad by the look on her face. Then, when you came into the room, I saw you had damp patches on the front of your suit."

Georg had stopped his pacing and stood in front of the window, his forehead leaning against the cool glass pane. Max continued, slowly stepping closer to Georg.

"I got a bad feeling so I went to find her, wanting to know what happened. I found her in her room packing and shaking; I felt like she might shatter at a harsh sound. She nearly did after I found out what happened."

Georg turned around, looking at Max. "She…said…what exactly?"

"I guessed specifically, she confirmed reluctantly. I know everything you did."

All Georg could do was hang his head, covering his face with his palm. A long moment silence followed, before Georg headed for the door, muttering, "I have no excuse, I need to apologize –"

"She's not here, Georg."

That stopped him before he could open the door, and he looked suspiciously at his friend. "Max?"

"I drove her back to the abbey just now. She was set on leaving, and, in the state she was in, I felt very uncomfortable with her walking all that way by herself. Also, you'll forgive my saying so, but after what you did, I certainly didn't think here with you or Elsa was a good place for her to be."

For a moment, it looked like Georg wanted to hit Max, but as the words sunk in, his expression went from angry to devastated and self-loathing. He leaned back against the door and covered his face with both of his hands now. In a broken voice, he whispered, "What on earth am I going to tell the children?"

"You should have thought about that before you set upon an innocent woman."

_Now _Georg looked very angry, lifting his face from his hands and even taking a step to Max. "I would never…Max, I…I never wanted to…_I wasn't thinking!_"

"_That's my point exactly!"_

The intense moment between the two men passed as they calmed their breathing down. Eventually, Georg wilted under Max's clear stare and asked almost timidly, "Did she…say anything for…"

Max sighed. "She just wants to know why, Georg, and what she could have done to make you –"

"_She did nothing,_" he hissed, looking at his feet. "This is all my fault…" He gave a deep sigh just before the grandfather clock in the study chimed six times. He looked at the clock then back at Max. "Can we have a longer talk after the children are abed? We'll have time then, and I need time now to figure out what I'm going to tell the children."

At that moment, distant childlike shouts of "Fraulein Maria!" in panicked voices could be heard. Georg closed his eyes as if in pain.

For the first time in the conversation, Max looked at him with something akin to sympathy. "Better figure it out fast, my friend."

* * *

><p>The Reverend Mother of Nonberg Abbey sat at her desk, filling out some necessary letters this early evening. She hoped to get the majority of them done before six o'clock mass just before dinner. But, looking at the mountain of paper before her, she didn't have high hopes. Either way, she wasn't in a big hurry.<p>

An unexpected knock sounded at her office door. Thankful for the distraction, she looked up from her letter and called, "Ave."

The door opened and Sister Margaretta entered. The Reverend Mother immediately gave her her full attention by the look on her face. "Sister, what is it?"

"Maria's come back, Mother," said Sister Margaretta.

The Reverend Mother's eyes widened a bit and she stood up slowly, disturbed by the look on Sister Margaretta's face. "Back…but the summer is only half-way over, what's happened?"

Sister Margaretta shook her head. "I don't know, Mother, but I have a bad feeling. The look on Maria's face, there's so much sadness and hurt and fear in her eyes, I don't know what happened but it had to have been something capital for her to look like this. She just asked to go straight to her room and begin seclusion."

"_Seclusion?_" Now the Reverend Mother knew something was wrong. Seclusion was a practice the sisters sometimes employed at the abbey – this meant a vow of complete silence, except for prayer, and isolation from others, even the nuns, except for mass. Even then, they stayed in a private little alcove. The practice was employed mostly by postulants and novitiates just before taking the next step towards becoming a nun, or to any nun who suffered a loss. But for Maria, who could never resist being away from her mountain for more than a few days and couldn't stop herself saying anything on her mind, and having come back unexpectedly and early from her employment, it could only be bad news.

"Shall I bring her here, Reverend Mother?" asked Sister Margaretta. The Reverend Mother did have the power to break seclusion by contacting her.

"No," said the Reverend Mother, moving to the door. "I'll see her myself. Come with me, sister, she's always been most fond of you."

"And I, her," said Sister Margaretta, following her out of the office. "She's a wonderful girl. Whether or not she would make a good nun, she had a big heart and a faith to match anyone here. She tries her best."

"Which is why something had to have gone wrong for her to come back early," said the Reverend Mother. They arrived at the wooden door, one of many, that led into Maria's tiny postulant's room. The Reverend Mother softly knocked; no answer. Using her authority, she opened the door softly and the two older women looked inside.

What she saw broke her heart: Maria sitting on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried between her arms. She was shaking a little.

"Maria," said the Reverend Mother gently, but Maria reacted violently. Her head shot up like a caged bird and immediately got off the bed. She knelt before the Reverend Mother, kissing her hand. But she couldn't find the strength to lift her head or get back up.

"I'm so sorry, Reverend Mother," she said, pleading. "Please don't be disappointed in me for coming back like this, but I was so frightened –"

"Frightened?" asked the Reverend Mother, briefly sharing a scared look with Sister Margaretta. This was serious, indeed. Turning to look back down at Maria, she asked, "Were they unkind to you?"

At that moment, loud bells announcing half past five tolled through the walls. The Reverend Mother made her decision. "Sister Margaretta, prepare for mass with Sister Berthe without me; I'm unavoidably detained." She rarely used this power, but it was not unheard of.

Sister Margaretta and, after a brief caress of Maria's bare head, left the room and softly shut the door behind her.

The Reverend Mother helped Maria get up and sat her down on the edge of the bed with her. Soothingly rubbing her back, she said, "Tell me everything, my child."

And Maria allowed herself to cry for the first time that day, as she laid her head on her mother figure's shoulder and told the entire story that she knew.


	7. A Time for Clarification

**A Time for Clarification**

"Children, come into the drawing room with me, please."

This was Georg's gentle request as he rose from the dining room table when the dessert course had been taken away. The children obeyed without protest, rising from the table like sad and gloomy spirits: slowly and with heads down.

Max watched them leave the room with a sad sigh. He had been the witness to all seven children rushing down the stairs, panicked, to inform their father that their beloved Fraulein Maria had disappeared. He had also been witness to Georg taking the full blame for that: as an explanation, he'd told the children that, in his anger over the rowboat incident, he'd fired her and she'd left before he'd had a chance to apologize and take it back.

On the one hand, Max was not surprised. After all, Georg could hardly tell his children the truth of why Maria really left, could he? On the other hand, however, Max _was _surprised at the reason Georg gave. He had so newly reformed the bond with his children, and he was taking a big risk by giving this reason.

_Well, he has a lot of guilt, as he should, _thought Max as he finally rose from the table. _Typical Georg: when he makes a mistake, he'll do at least three times the penance before he can even consider forgiveness as a possibility._

Elsa had retired early for the evening just before the dessert had come out, so he decided to do the same, praying that the so newly reformed bond between father and children would not be severed.

* * *

><p>Liesl came into the room last, Gretl clutching her hand tightly. The little one no longer made an effort to hide her tears. Coming into the room, Liesl seated herself on an armchair beside the couch her father had seated himself on. Wordlessly, he reached a hand out for Gretl, who immediately went to sit by him, leaning against his side. Liesl smiled at how easily the little ones, who could not remember their mother or any loving contact from their father before she died, went to him and reached out to accept the love he was now showing. Just like with Fraulein Maria – those two had been the first to open to her, to trust her, to love her.<p>

Her father, after putting his arms around both Gretl and Marta, took his turn to look at each of his children. Liesl wasn't as angry with him as she thought she would be – the more prominent emotion was just sadness that Maria was no longer there. Maria had become her best friend, her older sister, and confidante. The same seemed to be true for her siblings also, looking at each of them. Louisa seemed the most angry, but she would have been the most angry in any situation. She was so like Father in that way – preferring to be tough rather than vulnerable. And because the children knew this, perhaps that was why their anger was not as high as they had thought.

Her father took a deep breath, and then began to speak, in a controlled but soft voice, to his children. "I want to tell you seven a story. It's a story you should have heard a long time ago, and one which, I hope, will help you understand."

The children looked at their father with a new curiosity.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young man who loved the sea. He joined the navy, naturally, wanting to serve his country and be of use in some way. He rose quickly in the ranks to Captain, even winning the admiration and decoration of the emperor."

Small smiles appeared on the older children's faces, understanding the allegory. Marta said, "You're talking about you, Father, aren't you?"

He chuckled and kissed her head. "You caught me, sweetheart, yes. Anyway, after the recognition, the Captain was invited to meet a lot of people and go to a lot of parties. One of these parties was a coming-out ball for a Miss Agathe Whitehead."

"Mother," smiled Brigitta. Georg nodded.

"It was love at first sight. The Captain fell immediately when he saw her coming down the staircase in a white gown. And by the end of their first dance together, she'd fallen for him, too. They became inseparable, and soon became engaged, then married. Less than a year later, their first child was born." He smiled at Liesl, who had a tear in her eye. "Six more healthy children followed, each one so precious and wonderful. Their names were Liesl, Frederich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl."

The children smiled at him and he smiled back. But their smiles faded, because they knew what was coming in the story.

"Then…about three and a half years ago…there was a small outbreak of scarlet fever in Salzburg. It got so bad that the Captain and his wife didn't want to take any chances, so they sent their seven children to their grandparents in Vienna. The Captain had some work to do in town and his wife…decided to stay with him."

Her father's voice faltered, and Liesl felt a lump rise in her own throat. Looking at the little ones, their eyes were as big as saucers; this was the first time they were hearing any of this from their father.

"The Captain had had the fever as a small boy, so he was not in danger of being sick. But his wife…Agathe…" He took a deep breath to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing out. "The fever took her, and within a few weeks she died. The Captain was so devastated and so shocked he had to ask the doctor to phone her parents and his children with the news."

Now all of the children were silently weeping, looking at their father, who was hugging his two youngest close to keep his composure. He had to finish his story, the most essential part for his children to hear.

"The Captain…was very hurt and very angry about what had happened. He couldn't understand why God would take away his wife, who was still so young and had done nothing deserving of death. It became painful to care for anybody now, even his own children, because he now knew what it was like to lose someone you loved so dearly. So, determined that he would never be that hurt again, he distanced himself from everything that reminded him of his late wife, especially his children."

Liesl and her siblings sat with wide eyes looking at their father. This was the first time they were getting any kind of explanation from him as to his behavior. Of course, over time, they had produced theories, but to actually hear it from the horse's mouth was wonderful.

Now their father looked close to tears as he looked at them all. "But he was wrong, very wrong. He didn't realize that by trying to protect himself, he was hurting those that he loved most. It took a long time to realize that, as well as the children's twelfth governess." Liesl was shocked to see a tear drop from her father's eye and land on his thigh, but he wasn't sure any of her other siblings saw it. But his composure returned somewhat as he leaned forward towards his children. They all leaned in closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, my children. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you or make you doubt my love for each of you. I thought by treating you coldly like adults, you would learn how to prevent yourselves from dealing with pain later in life, like the pain I felt when your mother died. In a way, I was trying to protect you, and I was also scared."

"Scared?" asked Frederich, surprised. He'd never thought his father capable of that emotion, but it didn't disappoint him; it reassured him that it was all right for him to feel fear sometimes, too.

"I didn't know grown-ups got scared," said Marta softly, taking her father's big hand in both of her small ones.

Georg smiled at his seven-year-old and kissed her brow. "Grown-ups get scared too, just as much as kids if not more; we all get scared about different things. No one is born brave; we have to learn that in life, and keep practicing at it. That was easy for me to do at sea on a ship, but the idea of being left alone to raise you children, the possibility that I could do something horribly wrong in the process…scared me so much that…I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

Brigitta, who was crying freely and had been the first to embrace their father earlier that day, embraced him fiercely now. "Of course we can, Father, we love you! We've already lost Mother, we can't lose you too!"

Their father hugged Brigitta back, and all of the children rushed forward to do the same. Except Liesl. She was so overcome with emotion, good emotion but overwhelming nonetheless, that she had to walk to the window, her hand covering her mouth as she let herself cry. After her mother's death, she had not let anybody see her cry, not wanting to scare her siblings and feeling a lot of responsibility to be the role model. That had changed with Fraulein Maria, once the two had become close. Liesl had felt so safe with her, and she felt safe now. So she cried.

Then she felt warm hands gently turn her around and then her father's embrace. She collapsed against his chest and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. How she had missed this – her father's love.

"I know it's been the hardest for you," he whispered to her. "I've asked you to grow up much too fast. Don't think I never noticed how you've looked after your siblings. Your mother would be as proud of you as I am, and you deserve my apology the most."

And Liesl, so full of happiness and relief, cried harder and held her father harder, needing reassurance that this was real. It was.

* * *

><p>After this life-changing day, Georg felt drained. Completely drained. He'd experienced the sweetest joy, the fiercest frustration, and the deepest regret in one day. One had disappeared, and one was more dominant than the other at the moment with good reason.<p>

He now lay on his study sofa, staring at the ceiling, a half-glass of amber liquor in his left hand. Max was seated nearby, listening silently.

"There was a practice in ancient Israel, on the day of Yom Kippur. This was the main day of repentance in their year. What the high priest would do is pass all of the sins of Israel onto the head of a single goat, and then banish it into the wilderness…it's where the term 'scapegoating' comes from, and it's exactly what I did to Maria."

Max nodded, twirling his own glass in his hand. "I can't disagree with you about that, Georg." He spoke gently now, for he did, after all, understand what was going on with his friend, even if he didn't agree with what he had done in terms of the innocent woman.

Georg sighed again, rubbing his face. "What I don't understand is…I've been expecting a confrontation from Elsa ever since our last conversation. Not that I would stop her, she has the right to be angry."

"I have no doubt that she is," said Max. "But you know Elsa better than that. She never deals with these things directly, head on, she prefers…the subtle but just as effective approach."

Georg nodded, not really scared by the thought. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel comfortable marrying her anymore, especially now that my children and I are so close again. Everything's changed now. I don't just need a wife, I need a mother for my children, and I can't see Elsa filling that role. Besides that, I never loved her. I never planned on loving her, and I didn't really try. I needed her at one point, for things I'm too ashamed of to admit, and she would have made a good social and physical match if I were the person I had been six weeks ago. But I'm not that anymore."

"You're going to have to talk to her soon then, Georg," said Max, not really surprised by the decision of his friend. "It wouldn't be fair to leave her hanging."

"I know. I'll talk to her tomorrow when I can." He covered his eyes again as a new revelation crossed his mind.

"What is it, Georg?"

He laughed without humor, not removing his hand. "I'll still dream about her every night, Max…She was the first person to show my children love and happiness when I couldn't. In a way, she became their mother. I don't know why I'm so attracted to her, why I want her…but it makes more sense now…she's an extraordinary person, and if I were to marry the right person for myself and the children, it would be Maria…" His hand dropped from his face to his chest, and he stared at the ceiling, resigned. "But that can never happen, my actions made sure of that. I don't resent these punishing feelings at all. I deserve everyone of them and more."

Max looked sadly at his friend. "Let the punishment fit the crime," he said, but under his breath. Because, after meeting Maria and hearing all had about her, he too felt that she would be a good match for Georg. Only someone strong enough to stand up to him and look him straight in the eye at great risk to herself was that.

* * *

><p>Just outside the slightly open study door, Elsa wiped away a rare tear. She had heard everything. Unlike Georg, she had found the courage to try to love again, and she'd succeeded to a degree. She had wanted to marry him, to eliminate her loneliness and to try and help him too. But from the start it had all been a lie. He had just wanted her for her body and social status. He hadn't even tried to love her. And her chance had all been ruined by a postulant who was also an attractive young woman.<p>

Steeling her heart, she walked quietly back to her room. She had bags to pack and calls to make. Lots of calls to make.


	8. A Time to Face

**A Time to Face**

Marta Von Trapp was the only early riser of the Von Trapp children. Liesl enjoyed her beauty sleep, Brigitta and Gretl found their dreams very fascinating, and Maria had often had to use very creative methods in getting Frederich, Louisa, and Kurt out of bed at seven each morning. But Marta was different; she woke up with the sun. And today she had a very good reason.

After washing and dressing herself – skills she had taught herself after her mother's death and before Fraulein Maria came because she woke up first – Marta quietly sneaked out of the room she shared with a still-sleeping Gretl. Now all she had to do was wait for her father to wake up. How long would that even be? Well, she would just have to find out.

So Marta sat herself on the top step of the stairs closest to her father's bedroom, trying to control the jittering of her legs, she was that excited.

Thankfully, she did not have long to wait. Just as she was beginning to wish she had brought her favorite storybook with her, Marta heard a deep chuckling from behind her that made her jump and turn around. Her father stood just behind her, smiling down at his seven-year-old daughter.

"So I am not the only early-bird in the house," he said, sitting down on the step beside his daughter, imitating her position of folding his hands on his knees. It was a touchingly comical sight. "Or are you just eager?"

Marta still felt a bit shy with him, so she ducked her head for a moment. She was the most shy of all of the children, and she was not yet accustomed to this new, friendly, loving father she had no previous memory of. But, remembering her Fraulein's words to keep her chin up, she raised her head to answer her father's question in her soft voice. "I always wake up before everyone else. You do, too?"

"Oh, yes, all my life," said her father, still smiling at her reassuringly.

Now Marta smiled back. "I thought I was the only one. I hated how I was so different."

"Not different," said her father, lifting her chin up with a finger. "Special." He kissed her forehead. "Now, let's have some breakfast before we set out." He held out a hand and she placed her smaller hand in his big one.

But as they were reaching the bottom of the stairs, Marta spotted Uncle Max and the Baroness outside the open front door, where a taxi was pulled up. "Father, look!" she said, pointing there.

Her father looked, and immediately walked a little quicker towards them, Marta with him. "Elsa? Max? What's going on?"

Max turned to them and, surprised to see Marta as well, said, "I was just about to drive Elsa to the train station, Georg. But if you two need to go somewhere I can call a taxi."

"No, no, no, we're not leaving right away…" said her father, who was looking in surprise and some fear at the Baroness. "Elsa, why…"

"Well, Georg," said the Baroness in an almost biting tone, but then she noticed Marta, standing by her father and holding his hand. Immediately, her expression melted into sorry pleasantness. "I realize how emotional and life-changing a day it was for both you and your children; this is a time for re-connecting. I don't want to be in the way of that, and _don't_ –" She held up a hand as he was about to protest, "try to change my mind, it's made up." She bent down towards Marta. "It was a pleasure meeting you and your siblings, little one."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Baroness," said Marta, determined to make her father proud by being as polite and pleasant she could be. She held out her free hand for the Baroness to take.

The Baroness hesitantly took Marta's hand, her face for a moment full of regret. To further confuse the seven-year-old, the Baroness only grasped her hand briefly before straightening up hastily and saying hastily, "Well, Auf Weidersein, Georg." With that, she went to the packed car.

Max and Georg exchanged a surprised look. Before following her, Max leaned in and whispered something to Georg. Obviously they did not want Marta to hear them, but she had good ears and did anyway.

"_Safe to say your daughter just saved your life."_

* * *

><p>Georg had made a resolution to spend each day of the coming week with one of his children, to get to know them on a personal level. Marta was first, for a special reason. He felt terrible about missing her birthday, and wanted to make it up to her. So, after a quick breakfast in the kitchen, Georg had driven the two into Salzburg.<p>

Upon helping her out of the car, he'd knelt in front of her and said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for your birthday, sweetheart. I know this is a shallow way to make up for it, but I drove us here to pick out some presents for you that I should have given you."

Marta's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?"

"Really. So, birthday girl, pretend you are Aladdin and I am the Genie. You have three wishes for your birthday."

Marta flung herself at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck in joy.

Of course, the first wish she made was for the birthday present she had most wanted: a pink parasol. So Georg took her to a dress shop for children that he knew Agathe had often ordered clothes from for their daughters. He certainly was an odd sight: the upright father in a shop full of lace and silk, but he didn't think about that. He was just happy to be able to make Marta happy.

With the help of the shop assistant, Marta found the perfect parasol for herself: light pink silk with the outline of blossoms in magenta, and an elegant white handle. Marta also fell in love with the light pink summer dress that matched it. The dress was perfect for her: light pink with white blossom print, not too frilly or poofy, letting her own self shine through. So this made her second birthday wish.

Walking out of the shop, holding her hand, Georg said, "I do declare, Marta Von Trapp, I do not recall being more proud to walk down the streets with such a great lady before."

Marta giggled and blushed.

"So, do you have your third birthday wish, sweetheart?"

Marta paused in their walk along the street, and Georg stopped with her, stooping down to look at her face. She looked slightly apprehensive but hopeful.

"I…I want to visit Fraulein Maria."

Georg looked at her for a few moments, an emotion in his eyes his little daughter could not read, then nodded slowly. "I was planning on going to the abbey today anyway. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Marta jumped out of the car the moment the engine turned off. Clutching her new parasol tight beneath her arm, she hurried up to the gate and waited for her father. Turning around, she saw he was approaching slowly, looking scared.<p>

"Can I ring the bell, Father?" she asked eagerly.

"One moment, Marta," he said, stopping beside her and still looking at the gate. Finally, he reached inside his blazer and pulled out a small envelope. He bent down and put it into the pocket of her dress. "Give that to her, will you?"

Marta looked at him, surprised. "Are you not here to see her too, Father?"

Georg shook his head. "I came to speak to the Reverend Mother."

"But, Father, if you don't see her you can't say you're sorry for firing her, and then she won't come back."

Her father gave Marta a sad smile and looked down for a moment. "You have my word, Marta, that I will apologize to her. But not today, unless she asks to see me. I won't force her to see me. Sometimes, when people get angry, they need a little time. Understand?"

Marta thought she did and nodded.

"All right," said her father, standing up. "Ring the bell now." He smiled. "But I think you might need my help." He gently picked her up from behind and held her up as she pulled the bell three times. He put her down just before a nun approached the gate. Her father took her hand in his, but she somehow felt that it wasn't for her comfort that he did it.

The nun arrived at the gate, smiling at them both. She had a sweet round face that was aged but doubled in kindness. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're here to see Fraulein Maria," said Marta right away, smiling and eager.

For a moment the nun looked surprised. Then her gaze shifted to her father and the surprise turned to realization, and not a good kind. But it didn't last when she shifted her gaze back to Marta, seemingly torn. Finally, she sighed and opened the gate. "Come in, please."

Marta and her father followed the nun down the passageway and turned into another, until they came before a wooden doorway. She stopped and turned to them. "Wait here," she said before entering.

Only a minute passed before the nun came back out with a smile for Marta. She held out a hand for the seven-year-old. "I'll take you to Maria."

Marta smiled brilliantly and took the sister's hand. She heard her say in a less friendlier tone to her father, "The Reverend Mother would very much like to speak with you, Captain."

Marta glanced behind her as she and the sister walked away, and saw her father, looking scared, go through that wooden door.

As they walked along the stone corridor, other sisters who passed them smiled at Marta; she smiled back. "My name is Marta. What's your name?" she asked the nun holding her hand.

"Sister Margaretta," said Sister Margaretta. "Your name and your dress are very pretty."

"Thank you," said Marta, playing with her skirt. "Why are all nuns called sisters?"

Sister Margaretta chuckled. "Well, we all live together and become as close as sisters."

"Oh," said Marta. "I have four sisters."

"Yes, Maria told me," said Sister Margaretta. "Speaking of…" They stopped outside a more simple wooden door, one of many. Sister Margaretta knocked gently on the door. "Maria?" she called. "You have a visitor."

A pause, then Marta heard a muffled, familiar voice from behind the door. "Please, sister, don't make me see him."

Marta's eyes widened in confusion; was she talking about father? She called through the door, anxious to see her. "Fraulein Maria, it's Marta! Can I please see you?"

Instantly the door flew open and there stood her beloved Fraulein, wearing a thick black dress and a black veil. That didn't matter – it was still her governess. "MARTA!" she cried, immediately opening her arms and crouching down. Marta rushed to her and hugged her tight around the neck. She couldn't stop smiling. This must be what it's like to hug a mother.


	9. A Time for Blocking

**A Time for Blocking**

Georg Von Trapp could only ever remember feeling this apprehensive once in his life: he was seventeen, and had gone to the local pub to celebrate the end of the rigorous training/testing week at the Naval Academy with a group of his friends. Unfortunately, they'd all had too much fun and showed up late and hung-over for inspection. Boy, he'd been apprehensive when he walked into the office of his commanding officer, and it was only due to his top marks in the training and exams that he was not immediately discharged.

Now, Georg felt sure that he would not make it out so easy. After all, his crime this time had been much worse.

After knocking on the grand wooden door, he heard the rich voice of a woman say, "Ave," in a commanding way. Taking a deep breath, Georg opened the door and stepped inside.

The office, like the Abbey itself, had stone walls and floor, but one could tell someone with high position resided here, if only by the beautiful artwork and beautiful golden-glass window. And sitting at a dark-wood desk in an elegant dark-wood chair was the Reverend Mother. It wasn't the large golden cross that hung with authority around her neck; it was the dignity and authority in her aged face and bright eyes that confirmed it.

"Close the door, please, Captain, and take a seat," she said simply, with a quiet authority and a hint of ice. Georg immediately obeyed.

"Reverend Mother, thank you for seeing me," he said humbly. He found it difficult to keep her sharp gaze, which told him that Maria had told her everything. He felt the guilt seep through his blood like a black poison. It seemed like a long time passed before she spoke, but her gaze never lost their angry and accusatory light.

"When I gave Maria her assignment as your governess, I described you as a fine, brave man. After listening to Maria's story through her tears yesterday, I wish I could say my opinion has not changed. Had I known that anything, _anything _like this would happen to her, that you were capable of doing something like this to her, I would have ignored your request for a governess completely. I placed her under your protection, Captain, trusting you with her; what you have done may not mean much in the eyes of the law – God knows how many rich men take advantage of those who serve them – but in my eyes, the sisters, God and especially Maria…well, it means a great deal."

"In my own eyes, too, Reverend Mother," replied Georg, more ashamed than ever after hearing those words from her. She spoke in a straight and neutral tone, which only made the words speak for themselves, how awful they were. "I have never committed a greater sin, even considering my time in the war. If I had known this would happen, I would have sent her away on sight. And even if it takes Maria ten lifetimes, only her forgiveness could ever make me consider forgiving myself."

It was very hard to keep eye contact with the Reverend Mother; he wanted to hang his head in shame. But Georg wanted, _needed_ this woman to see he was being honest, that he wanted to make it right, that he would do anything to take back what he did, not just yesterday, but over the past three years.

Again, there were long moments before the Reverend Mother spoke as she searched his eyes. Georg felt as if she were a surgeon, using his eyes to examine his soul. Determined to be brave, his gaze, like hers, did not waver, willing her to believe the truth.

The Reverend Mother took a deep breath, finally, and her eyes told him that she was at least willing to listen. "If there is anybody in this world that wants only to be all that God wants her to be, it is Maria. What on earth did she do that, in your mind, gave you the idea that she would give up her duty and beliefs to be your playmate?"

Georg couldn't help but cringe inwardly at her words, but he deserved them. "She did nothing wrong; the fault is entirely mine. I will not offer excuses – there is no excuse for my actions. I can only offer an explanation, even if I don't fully understand all of my reasons yet."

After another long look, the Reverend Mother slowly got up from her desk and slowly walked over to the shrine to Christ in her office. She stood before it for long moments. Georg didn't dare speak or interrupt her.

Finally, the Reverend Mother turned around and faced him. For the first time since he saw her, the hardness in her face was somewhat softened. "Your actions to Maria were deplorable, Captain. But I do believe that this is very out of character for you; after all, you came here offering no excuses or blame for Maria, and I see the genuine remorse in your eyes.

"But Maria is as close to a daughter as I have. I cannot let you see her; the only way I can is if she tells me it is all right. As for your explanation, I would suggest you don't try to see her again until you know exactly why you did what you did, every single reason. Maria deserves no less than the truth, so she can stop blaming herself."

"Blaming herself?" asked Georg, horrified. "She did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing!"

The Reverend Mother held up a hand for him to stop, and looked regretful of her slip of the tongue. "She is confused, Captain, about what she could have done to make you think of her in such a way. She is also, I think, angry that she was put in this position." The Reverend Mother seemed to choose her words carefully. "I know very little of Maria's past before she came to us; she has only ever described her childhood and youth as 'wicked' and 'miserable.' I don't know for sure, but it would not surprise me if you were not the first person to assault her."

Georg's horror reflected on his face, and he let out a pained exhale as he buried is face in his palms, slumping in his chair. He wanted to sink into hell right then and there, to think of what damage he might have done. He sat there for a long time, pushing the tears back into his eyes, all the while feeling the Reverend Mother's gaze on himself.

When he did raise his face, he looked at the Reverend Mother with pleading eyes. "Anything," Georg said softly. "I will do anything to make this right, Reverend Mother. She gave me my children back, opened my eyes to all I had pushed away since the death of my wife. It is not fair that I have gained so much and not her."

The Reverend Mother finally looked at him with some form of compassion. "I will hold you to that vow, Captain, when the time comes." She walked back to sit behind her desk. "You can start by telling me as much as you can about your actions yesterday, and what prompted them."

* * *

><p>Maria came back into her small room after Sister Margaretta had escorted Marta away towards the Reverend Mother's office. The two of them had spent nearly an hour sitting in the gardens, Marta talking as Maria braided her loose, thick brown hair prettily. The little girl had never looked so happy as she eagerly told Maria all that had happened since the children had sang for the Baroness. Her little fingers never ceased to smooth the folds of her pretty new dress, or twirl the beloved pink parasol in her hands.<p>

The former governess, meanwhile, was glad that she was seated behind Marta as she brushed and braided; the look of surprise, astonishment, and near disbelief never leaving her face. After all he had done to her…he'd listened to her? To love his children and open his heart was all Maria had ever wanted the Captain to do. And now he was doing it. She should be happy, especially for the children.

And to a certain degree she was after kissing Marta good-bye. The previous night Maria had tossed and turned with, not only because Maria could not rid herself of the horrible memory of the previous afternoon, but also with guilt. What had she left the children to, if this was the man their father was? After all she had done to defend them, had she left them to the abuse she had just endured?

But what choice did she have? A long time ago, Maria had promised herself that she would never put herself in a position to let any man hurt her again. But somehow she had broken that promise, and she couldn't understand how.

Hearing Marta's account – which couldn't be false from a seven-year-old and dress and parasol were proof enough – lifted a great weight off Maria's heart. The children she had grown to love so much now had their loving father back, and a happy home with music, too.

Leaning against her closed door in the tiny room, Maria pulled out the small envelope Marta had given her. A strong, masculine hand had written 'Maria' in black ink; no secrets as to who this was from.

For a moment, Maria considered opening it, but when she felt the reoccurring pain in her upper arms, she immediately locked it in her bedside-table drawer.

Even if this man was now the loving father his children deserved, this was still the man who had taken away her first kiss by force and against her will. And he'd replaced it with a horrifying memory, sore bum and hands from falling onto the wet pavement, and more physical proof.

Sitting on her bed, she carefully took off her black postulant's dress and looked at her bare upper arms. Touching her right upper with her left hand, she winced as she put pressure on the bruises.

Not even the Reverend Mother knew. One trait as a child she still had: she could never bear to show anybody her injuries and scars, emotional or physical.

No…she was not ready to forgive him, let alone see him…she was still bruised, and could not think of him without remembering the fierce anger in his eyes.


	10. A Time of Gossip

**A Time of Gossip**

Over the next few weeks, life had settled into somewhat of a routine for those living in the Von Trapp Villa. After spending a day with each of his children, Georg spent as much time with the children as he could each summer day as July changed to August. He especially took pride in helping with their studies, because there he felt a little more competent: Though he always joined in their games whenever they asked, he had to work to keep up with their energy level the longer they played; and when it came to music, he felt even less confident, especially when he compared himself to their teacher.

Each day, Georg grew closer to his children, and the household was relatively happy. But something was missing, something crucial, and everyone knew what it was. Each day, Georg would be asked by at least three of his children if Fraulein Maria was coming back or if he had apologized to her. It broke his heart to say 'no' each time, but he couldn't bear to give his children false hope.

Georg made an effort to see Maria so often it became part of the regular routine: At three o'clock each day, Georg would arrive at the abbey and ring the bell; Sister Margaretta would come to the gate and tell him that Maria did not want to see him yet; Georg would hand her a note he'd written for Maria, nod politely and leave. He latched onto the word 'yet' the sister would use; Maria would have to see him eventually, if only to tell him to stop coming. He just needed to see her with his own eyes, to make sure she was all right, and apologize even if she didn't want to hear it. He had to try, for his children's sake and for his own.

In the meantime, he heard about her indirectly by the correspondences that his children were keeping with her. Occasionally, he would allow one of them to come with him on one of his daily visits; he would wait in the car while his child would spend an hour with their Fraulein. He didn't dare insist he be there with them.

She also, it turns out, kept up a less frequent correspondence with Max, starting with a letter of gratitude she had sent him a few days after _the_ day. Max, who was as eager for her forgiveness as Georg was, wrote in each letter how miserable and sorry Georg was about what he did – which was the truth. Georg greatly appreciated it: never once had Maria responded to any one of his daily notes. For all he knew she never read them.

And so life went on, satisfying on the surface but a gaping hole beneath the surface for everyone. All waited for a resolution they were beginning to fear would never come...

* * *

><p>There is a sermon, perhaps the most famous in both Catholicism and other cultures – with a variation here and there – that deals with one of the ten commandments: You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor.<p>

_A woman gossips with a friend about a man she barely knows. That night, she has a dream that a giant hand from above is pointing down at her, accusingly. Distressed by the dream and guilty about what she had said, she consulted the local priest. "Is gossiping a sin?" she asked. "Was that the hand of God pointing down at me? Did I sin?"_

_ "Yes," replied the priest. "You ignorant woman! You bore false witness against your neighbor and should be ashamed of yourself."_

_ So the woman confesses her sin and repented through the sacrament of reconciliation. Just as she was about to leave, the priest said, "Not so fast. You still have to do one more thing. Tomorrow morning, after you wake up, take your pillow and a knife and go to the roof. Cut open the pillow with that knife, then come back here to me to tell me what happened."_

_ So the woman did as the priest asked, and returned to him the following morning._

_ "So, did you do all that I asked?" asked the priest._

_ "Yes, Father," replied the woman._

_ "And what happened?"_

_ "Feathers…feathers everywhere, father, like so many snowflakes."_

_ "Good…now, go out and collect every single feather that escaped the pillow when you cut it open."_

_ "But," said the woman, shocked. "That can't possibly be done! The wind took them all over, I have no idea where they all went."_

_ The priest gave a grave nod. "And that is gossip."*_

Maria had heard this sermon within a year of coming to the abbey, and, like with all sermons she heard, took it to heart as best she could. She had never gossiped in her life, anyway.

But Elsa Schraeder had never heard that sermon, let alone been in church since her first husband's funeral. And gossiping was one of her main talents and joys. And before leaving Salzburg, she had used that gift to her full advantage when she made plenty of phone calls. They didn't last too long; she knew that all she had to do was give the dogs a small piece of meat – all would pounce. And when she returned from Vienna, she continued her gossip to her friends, where she received quite a bit of sympathy.

The man who had made intentions to her for marriage while fucking the governess behind her back…of course she would get sympathy, because they believed the story to be true.

* * *

><p><em>*This sermon can be found in the play and movie "Doubt" by John Patrick Shanley. But, as a Catholic myself, I have heard this sermon in church - everyone uses it, so I can too.<em>

**A/N:** _I know in the past I've portrayed Elsa in a positive light. In this one she is human still but nastier, as you have gathered from above. Hopefully this didn't shock you too badly as I put in some hints in previous chapters she would do this._

_Also, my faithful readers, I need you all to tell me your opinion: I've been completely torn about whether to bring in one of my original characters for this story - you all know him from my first story and my four-act story. I would love to bring him back, but if you don't want that, I won't. The story could work either way. Please review and let me know!_


	11. A Time of Consequences

**A Time of Consequences**

Though the gossip spread as fast as a wildfire – as gossip usually does – it did not reach the Von Trapp family until twenty days had passed from the fateful day of the rowboat incident and Maria's flight.

The first week of August was coming to a merciful end, but the day was still very hot. The six younger children spent the afternoon swimming in the lake with their father; Liesl and Max had opted to go into town to pick up the new family guitar.

Everyone felt bad that they had continued to use Maria's guitar, even though she had told Liesl in her correspondence that she didn't mind at all they still had it. During her time as governess, Maria had begun to teach Liesl how to play the instrument, so now she insisted Liesl keep it to continue her practicing.

However, the family still felt guilty for depriving Maria of her beloved guitar, so the children went to their father to beg his permission that they might get a family guitar for themselves, so that they could give Fraulein Maria's back to her. Georg gave his assent immediately.

Now, in the afternoon of that day, Georg entered his study and collapsed in his desk chair. After swimming with his children for a while, Georg had done his daily task of driving to the abbey to see if there was any word from Maria. Just like every other day, there was none. He was beginning to be discouraged. She simply had to say something soon, she couldn't refuse his presence forever. Pouring himself a glass of cold water, he resolved again to not give up and silently prayed again that her stubbornness would cease soon.

But he had not been sitting for more than a few minutes before there was a frantic knocking on his study door along with the sound of Liesl's frantic voice calling for him. "Liesl, what is it?" he called, standing up.

In came Liesl with a tear-stained face, rushing right into his arms and sobbing. He immediately returned the embrace tightly, shocked to see his daughter like this. "My Liesl, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Father, it…it was awful!" Those were the only words that Liesl could get out through her sobs. Georg moved them to the couch and continued to hold her. Looking up, he saw Max leaning in the doorway, looking on sadly with sorrow in his eyes.

"Max, what the hell has happened?' he said just above a hiss.

Max heaved a very heavy sigh and walked towards them, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. "Well…Liesl and I were just coming out of the music shop when two elderly ladies passed by, talking in loud enough voices to rival crows. They were speaking about how wronged a certain Baroness Schraeder was when a certain Captain began . . . I will not repeat the word . . . his governess."

Georg felt his every nerve freeze and then boil. His arms reflexively tightened around his oldest daughter as his eyes blazed. "I see…" His voice was very low and very dangerous. "Did they say anything else?"

"They kept walking down the sidewalk but Liesl followed them, angry. I kept her from confronting them and making a scene. On the way, we learned something else."

"What?"

Max shook his head in defeat. "They learned this from Elsa herself. She's been telling everybody she knows."

In all of his years of knowing Georg, he'd never seen him look so furiously. His hands started to tremble and he took a very, _very _deep breath. Max could tell he was using every single cell to reign in his anger and he managed to finally speak in a soothing tone to his daughter. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, especially that you had to hear that."

Liesl pulled back and wiped her face, looking hurt. "Why would she do this? What did we ever do to her? We sang for her, gave her flowers, welcomed her!"

"I…I can only guess, sweetheart," said Georg faintly, sharing a look with Max. "I suppose she was upset that I didn't want to marry her."

Liesl nodded slowly, then shook her head. "Even still, that's hardly a reason to – "

"I wish I could protect you from things like this, Liesl," said Georg sadly, the anger still burning in his eyes. "I wish I had seen her for her true colors much sooner…but I was blind to a lot of things before…I never will be again. I promise, I will find a way to fix this." He kissed her forehead quickly. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. You don't have to come down for dinner if you want, if you're still too upset."

"Thank you, Father," said Liesl, pecking his cheek before getting up and walking shakily to the door after Max squeezed her hand in passing.

"And close the door, please, Liesl," said Georg.

And she did once she was out of the room. In a moment she understood why. Once she reached the foot of the steps, the muffled sound of her father's roaring made her stop in her tracks and turn around in shock. She couldn't make out all of the words, but the words she heard were certainly not words she'd heard before. At least, in speech. She blushed.

Her father was once a sailor…now she understood the expression "mouth of a sailor." She was hearing it in action. Not wanting to overhear anything she might understand, Liesl ran all the way to her room.

Thankfully, she got out of earshot before Georg smashed a glass by throwing it across the room. None of the servants heard it, thankfully, because they were busy making dinner preparations.

Half an hour later, he became reasonably calm and stood at the window, leaning his head against his arm. Max had managed to lock the liquor cabinet and hide the key while he had been ranting in a language Max hadn't heard since their navy days.

"I should have known," said Georg, his voice hoarse after so much shouting. "How could I not see this coming?"

Max didn't reply, standing behind him. He'd been afraid of this. Over the past week, whenever he'd gone into town, he'd heard whispers, mere whispers, but no proof until today that the gossip was not only this strong but it had been started by Elsa herself.

"I need to fix this, Max," continued Georg. "I _must _fix it. For the children's sake, I don't give a damn about my own…oh God, and for _her _sake, too! Thank God she's safe in that convent away from this! How on earth am I going to fix this Max?"

Max became nervous now. Georg had asked sincerely, he couldn't not give his answer, the answer that had occurred to him on the ride back into town as he'd heard Liesl cry.

He took a hesitant step closer to Georg. "There _is _something that can be done…to make this talk go away faster and at least turn the situation around somewhat."

"What?" said Georg, turning around. He really didn't know what Max would say, he was too emotionally exhausted, as was his mind.

Max bit his lower lip briefly before answer, his voice not his words giving the full answer. "An _arrangement._ A legal and legitimate one."

It took Georg all of ten seconds to become fully aware of Max's solution. His mind and emotions then went into overdrive. He felt like he was going to explode, the hot air almost suffocating him.

He made a snap decision. Moving to grab his keys, wallet and hat, he said, "I'm going for a long drive. I may not be back until tomorrow. Tell the children anything. Comfort Liesl as best you can. I have to…I need to think, I…"

Georg was more or less talking to himself on the last line as he hurried out of the study.


	12. A Time of Confession

**A Time of Confession**

When it came to dealing with strong and powerful emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, motion and activity were always an effective method of calming them for Georg. Now, driving proved to do him good, especially since his destination was clear across town, giving him plenty of time. He refused to enter his destination in a volatile mood. In the meantime, he let the sound of the engine growling and the sensation of the air rushing past him above his head. He willed his frantic emotions to leave along with that air.

Georg ignored the empty feeling in his stomach. His family was probably sitting down to dinner now. His heart ached for Liesl's pain, hating that she was the one who had discovered the gossip. He should have expected Elsa to do something like this…it was just her way of fighting. Classic upper-class female: don't tell someone you're mad at them but just get everyone else to hate them. He had always detested people who fought like that: sneaky, dishonest, without honor. But he had not counted on Elsa to be so vicious to his children, for they were just as much victims to this gossip as he and Maria were.

Maria…Max's proposed solution…

Gritting his teeth, he put all of his concentration into driving perfectly until he had finally gotten to the part of Salzburg he wanted to find. It was clear across town from his villa and the lake, but had the same type of homes. He drove slowly as he approached one in particular, so he could get a better passing glance. Through the iron gates he saw it briefly: the house he and Agathe had lived in throughout their marriage. All of his children had been born there, and he would have stayed there if not for Agathe's death. When that happened, all he could see inside that house were memories that caused him pain. So, within a week, he'd put the house up for sale; within three months he moved his family out and to the villa on the lake. He'd never seen it again until this day, even just in passing.

It looked do different than when he had left it: a beautiful three-story house in the shape of a square, painted yellow and white, surrounded by a spacious green clearing in a little forest on their border. Georg couldn't even recall who lived there now or if they were still there. He saw no signs of life coming from the house, no cars in the driveway, but also no signs for sale or closure. Whomever lived there was obviously away somewhere else.

For a moment he was tempted to stop the car to look at it a little longer, but it only lasted a moment. He resumed the natural speed and headed a short distance down to the edge of the road.

At the end of his road was his destination: a small but elegant stone church on a little hill with the forest nearby – The Church of St. Joseph. Several cars were already parked around it, so Georg assumed that a mass was still going on. Looking at the watch in his pocket, he saw that it was nearly six o'clock. If the old mass schedule had not changed, the service was nearly over. Georg got out of his car and went inside quietly. He slipped into the empty back pew – there wasn't a huge congregation, it not being a Sunday.

The first thing that Georg heard, even before slipping inside, was the sound of the old organ from the balcony above, playing the ending bars of the communion hymn. The few minutes of silence followed, and Georg knelt in the pew as was proper, sitting only when the priest did, just as the congregation did.

To his relief, the priest was Father Norbert, looking a little more wrinkled and silver than he had three years ago, but it was still him. Georg felt his heart ease for the first time all day. This was the man he had come to see, the man he had always considered his first and true role model and mentor. This man had baptized him as well as all of his children. Georg had served briefly as an altar boy when he was twelve in this church. The only reason he had not married Georg and Agathe was that the ceremony took place in Vienna, among her family. Three years ago, he had presided over the funeral of Agathe, and that was the last time Georg had seen Father Norbert. He realized now that he had not come back here because if he had looked into Father Norbert's eyes, the brown eyes of the man who knew him so well, he would see all he had done wrong to the fullest.

That's what he had to do now, and more.

Sitting in the back pew, left to his own thoughts about what he was going to do, Georg did not hear the final rites or the closing hymn. The people of the congregation passed him and he paid them no mind, just sitting there in his lost thoughts.

It was not until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder did he come back to reality. Georg turned his head left and up, his blue eyes meeting the deep-set brown ones that held pride and affection. "I am glad to see you again, my son."

Immediately, Georg felt as if he were twelve again, being addressed like that. He felt more safe than he had in a long time. Standing up, he grasped his mentor's hand with both hands for a hearty shake. "Father…it's been much too long, and that is my fault."

Father Norbert looked closely at Georg, whom he had known from his christening. At Agathe's funeral, he had seen the face of a man in deep suffering hiding it behind a stone mask. Now he saw the mask was cracked beyond repair, and he was relieved to find the blue eyes not ice cold anymore.

"You have been through something like hell, haven't you?"

Georg laughed humorlessly and hated the lump that rose in his throat as he lowered his gaze for a moment. When he brought it back up, he asked, "Are you up for a long and overdue confession? I also confess I need your advice on an important matter."

Father Norbert nodded, and grasped Georg's shoulders. "I am just glad to see you again. Come, my son."

Still with a hand on his shoulder, Father Norbert led Georg to a separate chamber, where the confessional for reconciliation was.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Georg understood why Reconciliation in the Catholic Church was considered a sacrament; he could think of no better description of his time in there that evening as spiritually cleansing. Through his friend and mentor next to him he could feel the grace of God emanating.<p>

Georg told him everything, absolutely everything, that had happened and what he had done since Agathe's death. He told of how he had seen Agathe everywhere, like a torment, how he'd sold the house so quickly and pushed his children away, how he'd treated them like sailors reverting to using a whistle, his frequent trips to Vienna, his empty and physical affairs especially with Elsa. Talking of Maria was the most difficult, but he held nothing back about what he'd felt or what he'd done. He was glad that a screen blocked his view of Father Norbert's face; though he knew it was there, Georg couldn't bear to see the shame he knew would be written there, however briefly.

For a man like Georg, trained in the military to control and hide his emotion, doing something like this was very hard. But it was not as hard as he imagined it would be. This was because he knew that Father Norbert, the man who had known him longest and best, would pass no judgment upon him and would listen with an open mind and heart.

Finally, Georg reached the end of his story, telling of the gossip that Elsa had spread like the plague, and the solution that Max had subtlely proposed. And Georg wanted to know what Father Norbert thought.

The priest sat in thought for a long moment, mulling everything over. Finally, he said, "The man I know you to be always tries to do the right and honorable thing, putting his family and nation before himself. I am glad beyond words to see this man back, and because this is what you are like, you know what you have to do. Or at least try to do."

"It's impossible, Father," said Georg, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and shaking his head. "Do you think she would even want to look at me again? She saw a monster, and I am a monster."

"No, Georg, what you did was monstrous," said Father Norbert. "Those are very different things. There is a big difference between a good man making a mistake and a completely corrupted man."

"But I _was_ corrupted then," said Georg. "I _was_ a monster then."

"And you are not now," said Father Norbert. "Now you are your true self, no longer the shadow of yourself. Let her see that."

"But how when she will not even see me?"

"I believe she will see you eventually. The poor child sounds as desperate for answers as you had been; her curiosity will win out in the end. In the meantime, talk to the Reverend Mother. I have met her once before and is a very wise woman. She was right to be harsh with you when you visited her, because she loves that young woman as much as I love you. But she has heard you out and understands, I think, that what you did did not come from your heart but your grief. Talk to her, telling her this matter is urgent, and she can tell the young woman. After all, this is for the children's sake too."

"Yes, my poor children…" Georg covered his eyes briefly. "God, Father, I'd hoped I would never see my Liesl so upset…"  
>"I know, my son. No father wants to see their children hurt. This solution is not only the honorable thing to do, but it could prove to be very good for your family. After all, do not your children consider her a mother figure already?"<p>

"A governess is one thing, a mother is another."

"From the way you describe her behavior with the children on the first day, she has already taken that place in their hearts, even if they don't know it yet. They love her, and she loves them."

"There is still a very big problem with this solution, Father," said Georg, feeling a little bit exasperated. "How can I, in good conscience, ask so much of her? It would be taking the life she's always wanted away, chaining her to the man who treated her unfairly from the start and whom she could never love?"

"Who says that she can never love you? She does not even know the real you yet, my son, so you cannot say for certain what she could feel. I am not saying this will be easy; quite the contrary, it will be difficult for you both. But if the both of you are determined to make the best of the situation…" His tone became a little more intimate. "Is there another reason you are not telling me, my son? Anything to do with Agathe?"

Georg sighed deeply. "On her deathbed, she told me to, when she was gone, find the courage to open my heart to love again, be happy again, and for the children to have a mother. Of course, for the past three years, I thought the task impossible. But…after everything that's happened…I know now that if the children were to have a true mother again…and if I were to love a woman again…it would be her…maybe I've begun already, I don't know…but I have to admit that to go down that path again terrifies me much more than it did the first time."

"Of course, Georg, that's natural, especially since you know what comes at the end inevitably. But at least you can be prepared for it this time, knowing it's coming, and, because of that, not take one moment for granted. And you also know that you would never intentionally hurt her, because you have seen what happens."

Georg sat still and silent for a long time, but, truth be told, he had known from the moment Max suggested it that it was the only right and honorable thing he could try to do, for his children's sake and for hers, though God knows she wouldn't see it that way.

His path, it seemed, was clear.

* * *

><p>Emotionally drained and exhausted, Georg drove home after embracing Father Norbert in gratitude and visiting Agathe's grave after so long. Though he knew she was not there in the stone, he still felt that he had to officially 'let go.'<p>

Coming home, he prepared himself a late dinner which he ravaged. After letting Max know he was back, he went straight to bed and lay there for a long time before sleep claimed him. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, however things would play out.

The next morning, Georg rang the bell of the abbey. He was glad to see that Sister Margaretta was the one who answer the door; she was at least familiar with him.

"Captain!" she said in surprise. "You're quite early."

"Please, sister," he said. "I must speak to the Reverend Mother about an urgent matter."

Hearing the serious tone of his voice, Sister Margaretta immediately let him inside and they walked down the corridor together.


	13. A Time of Betrayal

**A Time of Betrayal**

The Reverend Mother stood before the window in her office. She never failed to find beauty and a sense of tranquility in the golden circles kissing the sunlight that came through. But she was finding it very hard on this mid-day, after an unexpected visit from Captain Von Trapp.

It had been the last thing she had expected upon waking up this morning. When a very confused Sister Margaretta had announced his presence and urgent need to speak to her, she had let him in immediately out of her own surprise. And the situation he had explained which had only recently come to light to him and his family was also unexpected as well as devastating. Instantly upon hearing this story, the Reverend Mother was filled with compassion for and anger on behalf of Maria, the Von Trapp children, and the Captain. But when the Captain told her what he felt was the only thing that could honorably be done to make it right, she was less surprised which surprised herself.

His solution made perfect sense, and the Reverend Mother was surprised when she found herself believing more and more that it was the right thing to be done. This made her a bit scared, especially thinking of Maria, what had been done to her, and the tearful state in which she had confided in her three weeks ago. Waiting for Maria now, the Reverend Mother knew that she would do anything but take kindly to the suggestion. She would be angry, and most likely lash out.

And yet…the Reverend Mother could not help but feel that this was the right thing for everybody. From what Maria had told her – and the glimpses she had gotten of seeing her with the visiting children – she had become a mother to those seven children whom she loved very much. The children needed her and she needed them, on a much more profound level than that of governess and pupils.

As far as the Captain was concerned…Of course the Reverend Mother hated what he had done to Maria, but she could understand why. The Reverend Mother was a very good judge of character, and could spot a falsehood a mile away. When she had seen him both three weeks ago and just this morning, the Reverend Mother could find no lie or deception in his eyes, words, tone or behavior. And the fact that he had come the very next morning and confessed everything to her since he could not see Maria meant a great deal – a true sign of maturity, honor, and the need to make things right. He was definitely learning from his mistakes, if he hadn't completely already, and somehow, the Reverend Mother knew that he would never intentionally hurt Maria again.

When he had spoken to her of the proposed arrangement, the Reverend Mother could see in his eyes and hear in his tone that he cared for her. After hearing his argument and story, the Reverend Mother could only promise that she would speak to Maria about this right away, and that the decision was hers alone. After the Captain had left, the Reverend Mother had called Father Norbert at Saint Joseph Parish. Though she had met him only once, they had a correspondence. Especially when any young women at Saint Joseph Parish were considering the life of a nun, Father Norbert would call the Reverend Mother and make the introductions. She had great respect and like for him, so the Reverend Mother felt, before she spoke to Maria, that she just needed to make sure that someone other than herself had faith in the Captain.

Her conversation with Father Norbert was not disappointing. It turned out that he had known the Captain from infancy, so better than anybody. If this honest man had faith in him…

A knock sounded on her door, and the Reverend Mother broke out of her reverie. "Ave," she called, knowing who it would be, having summoned her not long ago. She took a deep breath and approached the door as Maria came in; this was not going to be an easy conversation.

The young woman immediately knelt down and kissed the older woman's hand; the Reverend Mother thought it best to waste no time and do this quickly, like a Band-Aid. "Sit down, my child."

Maria did, looking both curious and a little worried about the Reverend Mother's serious tone. "Has something happened, Reverend Mother?"

The Reverend Mother sighed. "I'm afraid so." She sat down at her desk. "The Captain came by to see me this morning."  
>This answer surprised Maria for a moment, and immediately withdrew a bit inside herself, as if cringing from his name. But then her compassion and worry took the upper hand as she thought about what his visit could mean. "Are the children all right? Has someone been hurt or is someone sick?"<p>

"No, no, no, nothing like that."

Maria breathed a big sigh of relief. "Then what is it? What did he want?"

Every day for three weeks, Maria knew he came to see her but she had yet to see him. All of his letters lay in her drawer, unopened. Originally, she had wanted to destroy them, but something held her back from doing that. It was getting increasingly harder, as time went on, to be completely silent.

Now, Maria was alarmed to see the nervousness and sadness mingled with the firmness in the Reverend Mother's eyes. That was something she had never seen before; this was definitely serious.

"It seems, Maria, that the Baroness Schraeder knows what happened that day three weeks ago. _All _that happened. That was the reason for her leaving so quickly the next morning."

The young woman's eyes widened in horror. "But she has to know that that was not my fault, that absolutely nothing beyond that happened! For heaven's sake, he was with her for six weeks, and that was only the second day I'd known him! She can't believe that I…"

The Reverend Mother's eyes became even more sad. "Whether she really believes a falsehood or not, she has been hurt and has exacted revenge on all of you. It seems that she has been spreading gossip all over town that you and the Captain have a close and inappropriate relationship, to put it nicely."

What followed was something very similar to the Captain's reaction to this news once alone with Max in his study. Though Maria was no sailor, she had grown up on a farm with an uncle who had the crudest vocabulary, and could recall some good swear words she had never before used until now. Thankfully, her modesty kept her from shouting them and she would lower her voice astronomically when uttering one.

After about fifteen minutes of venting, Maria remembered where she was and quieted down. But the anger was still restless through her veins so she remained standing at the stained glass window, feeling jittery like she wanted to break something. But of course she wouldn't do that. Not only was she angry on behalf of herself, she was even more angry on behalf of the children, who were completely innocent. She even felt some measure of sympathy for the Captain – after all, it was a lie that was being spread around. He may have done something horrible but it wasn't _that _horrible.

"I have to fix this," said Maria, finally in a calmer tone. "We have to fix this somehow. It's not right, it's just not right. Oh, Reverend Mother, what's to be done? I can't bear just sitting by and letting this happen?" She turned to look at the older woman, and saw the nervousness in her eyes was more pronounced than ever. This told Maria two things: that the Reverend Mother did indeed have a solution, and that she, Maria, would not like it.

On both counts, Maria was right.

"Not only did the Captain come this morning to tell me this, but also to propose a solution…My child, it seems the only way this can be made right is if…you and the Captain marry."

* * *

><p>What passed next, as Maria would remember in years to come, became a blur.<p>

She knew that she must have went into shock for a while before she began listing to the Reverend Mother all of the arguments against such an arrangement, some very valid ones. But the Reverend Mother would, as gently as she could, argue back, which shook Maria more than anything. She had thought the Reverend Mother had been on her side! She would really want her to…

Finally, Maria made her final argument: she was a postulant, she wanted to commit herself to God, had wanted to all of her life. She knew she had a lot to learn but couldn't the Reverend Mother see how sincere and genuine she was in her dedication and faith?

Whether or not she did, the Reverend Mother had told her, in a sad voice, something that laid the matter to rest completely, even though Maria denied it to herself at first:

"_My daughter, I know how much you have gone through in the past weeks, and the blame falls on me for sending you to the Von Trapp family in the first place. But I believe I was right in saying it was God's will that you went…and I can't help but believe that now, it is God's will that you go back and become a part of this family."_

The next clear thing Maria could remember was the sensation of running. Out of the office, out of the abbey, out of town. She never stopped. She fell several times, but she ignored the momentary pain and just picked up running again.

From the moment the Reverend Mother had spoken those words, Maria had felt a feeling of claustrophobia tighten around her heart, her breath, her body, her postulant's work dress, the black wimple. She wanted to throw up, to smash something, to scream, and she couldn't do that in front of the mother figure who had just betrayed her.

So she ran, as fast as she could without pause, to the one place she could feel free and could breathe: her special spot on her mountain.

Once she got there, Maria collapses onto her hands and knees on the bank of her brook, and gasped for breath.

Still feeling trapped but somehow more free, Maria gave into her impulse when she got her breath back and screamed, long and hard, letting everything she had been holding back for three weeks out, before collapsing fully onto the grass in sobs.

When she had sobbed herself out, Maria sat back up with her feet tucked under her. She wiped her face roughly, and her fingers came in contact with the wimple she was wearing. Slowly, she pulled it off and looked at it. Her feeling of being trapped returned, as did her anger, now mingled with her exhaustion.

_God's will…_

She had been brought up to regard this as the highest authority, especially at the abbey. It was the most important lesson she had learned there: to find His will and do it wholeheartedly. But what good had God's will done her?

God's will had led her into the clutches of a monster, and now God's will wanted to push her back there permanently.

A newer, deeper anger began to spread slowly in Maria like a potent poison. All her life she had wanted to serve God, to belong only to him, to be his faithful servant. But, it seemed that God neither wanted her nor cared for her, just like everyone else. She belonged nowhere; she was completely alone.

God had abandoned her, from the moment He had taken her parents from her at so young an age and set her life on a lonely and abusive path. He cared nothing for a meaningless, useless peasant girl.

Hot tears in her eyes, Maria savagely threw her wimple into the brook, and did not watch it slowly float away.

But then a distant sound broke through her haze of anger and hurt, and it made her forget everything momentarily and become fully alert. It sounded like a group of people approaching, more than a few. The voices were young…could it possibly be…

Not thinking twice, and aware of how she must look to outside eyes, Maria ran to a nearby tree, her favorite tree since she was a little girl. Hastily, she climbed up and settled onto a high, sturdy branch she knew concealed her completely from outside eyes.

Invisible, Maria watched through the shifting branches and leaves as the children, Max, and the Captain, all carrying supplies for a picnic, made their way to the spot she had just abandoned.


	14. A Time to Clash

**A Time to Clash**

"Got you!" cried Georg, swooping up Brigitta in his arms, ending the chase. She laughed as well as groaned, letting her father twirl her around for a moment before setting her down in his triumph.

"No fair, Father!" said Brigitta, bending over to catch her breath. "You always catch us but we can never catch you!"

"Yes, that certainly is not fair, Brigitta," said Louisa, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I say we make this game more fair for us."

"Oh-ho, and what way is that?" asked Georg, not noticing how he was becoming surrounded by his offspring.

"GET FATHER!" cried Louisa, and in the next moments, all seven of the children had rushed to Georg and pinned him to the ground with tickles and playful rough-housing.

Everyone laugh, but Georg's hearty laugh was the loudest of all as he playfully wrestled and tickled his children back.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the Von Trapps, there was a witness to this carefree familial happiness in the nearby tree. From her safe hiding place, Maria saw and heard everything, the feeling of shock never quite leaving her.<p>

The moment she had seen the Captain coming up over the crest of the hill, the memories had come back right away at lightning speed. It felt like a needle-stick straight to her heart. But as quickly as the flashbacks came, like lightning, they went away just as fast when she could better see the expression on his face.

Throughout her two days of actually seeing him, Maria had never seen anything that resembled a positive emotion on his face. The closest he had ever come had been when she had sat on the pinecone on her first night there. His tone of voice had been teasingly innocent, while his face and eyes showed his amusement. But even then it had been guarded.

The man she was seeing now held none of his amusement or pleasure back, walking hand-in-hand with Marta and Gretl. He smiled often and chuckled too. But it wasn't until all seven of his children tackled him to the ground that he laughed fully. It was a rich and joyous sound that held nothing back.

Hearing that, watching him as he ate and played with his children, and seeing how the children positively glowed around him…was this really the same man she had encountered three weeks ago? Was this the same family she had encountered nine weeks ago?

* * *

><p>"Father," said Liesl in a quiet voice, touching her father's arm. "May I talk to you privately?"<p>

A little taken aback at the serious tone in her voice and instantly alert, Georg replied, "Of course, Liesl. Let's go sit somewhere."

Georg looked around and spotted a tree nearby, and decided that would be good. Before following her father, Liesl looked over her shoulder at her siblings, who were packing up all of the picnic things. They all shared a look of understanding and determination. Liesl nodded to them and followed her father and sat beside him in the shade of the tree.

"How are you faring, my Liesl?" said Georg, squeezing her hand and looking closely at her. After what she had heard yesterday and seeing how distressed she had been, he was worried about his oldest.

"I'm getting better, Father," said Liesl, squeezing his hand back before folding them in her lap. "I can't deny that hearing those things yesterday was a shock and very hurtful. It was rather difficult to pretend to the others that nothing was bothering me…so, eventually, I gave into their questions and told them what happened as gently as I could."

Seeing the look of disappointment on Georg's face, she pleaded, "I'm sorry, Father, but I just couldn't lie to them and let them worry."

"I know, it's all right, Liesl," said Georg. "It just pains me still that this has happened as is affecting you all."

Liesl nodded, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, we all had a long talk yesterday evening about what we can do to help make this right."

"Liesl, you and your siblings do not need to do anything, because you have done nothing wrong," said Georg firmly. "The blame for this situation falls entirely on me."

"No, Father, it falls on the Baroness. She had no right to spread awful lies like that, especially when we know you would never do something like that."

Georg could not ignore the unpleasant feeling of his stomach twisting in a guilty way. Though he knew the rumors were false, Elsa'd had a reason he could not forgive himself for…

Thankfully, Georg did not have time to be silent as Liesl continued. "As much as we tried, we could not find anything that we ourselves could do…" For the first time, Liesl looked nervous. "But we did think of something that _you_ could do."

Looking at her in surprise, Georg asked, "What, Liesl?"

His eldest child took another deep breath. "We think that the best solution is that…Fraulein Maria becomes a permanent part of our family…by marrying her."

Safe to say that Georg looked as shell-shocked as he had twenty years ago when he realized an enemy submarine was much closer than his calculations had anticipated. For a moment, Georg didn't know what to say to his oldest daughter. And thankfully, Liesl again did not leave her father to be silent.

"I know this sounds radical, Father, but just hear me out. It really does seem like the best possible solution. It would make everything legitimate, so people could no longer talk about you and Fraulein Maria. And there is a bigger reason why we all agree this would be best, Father.

"We want her back in our lives. We write her and visit her sometimes, but…it's not enough, especially for the little ones. She is the first mother they have ever known, and she filled that gap for the rest of us when we least expected it. You don't know what that was like to have again, Father. For the first time in years, I had someone I could really talk to, who I could confide in and not have to put on a strong face for. She's become my big sister, best friend, and a new mother for me. I will never forget Mama, and I'll always love her, but she's gone. We have this second chance now. I don't want to lose her, and neither do all of us. We need her, Father, and we love her as much as she loves us."

Georg listened to this in silence and in awe. He took no offense to anything she said because it was all true: Maria _had _filled that gap in his children's lives when he'd been so remote. But it wasn't until hearing the conviction in Liesl's voice that he really understood how much she meant to all of them. He was also filled with a great and bittersweet compassion for Liesl: his eldest child was truly no longer a child. Maria's words echoed back in his mind:

_Now take Liesl: she's not a child anymore. One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman; you won't even know her._

In that moment, as he'd done when he'd hugged Liesl that day three weeks ago, he felt the truth of that statement profoundly.

After taking a moment to compose himself quickly, Georg took both of Liesl's hands in his and looked directly at her. "Elisabeth," he began, using her full name, "you have proven yourself to be anything but a child for a long time, and you've shown that to me again. So I'm going to be honest with you: I've thought of that solution myself, and so has Max. I agree that it would be the best thing for you children, and for the situation we all find ourselves in. I even went to the abbey this morning to speak to the Reverend Mother.

"But, I do not want you all to get your hopes very high. Think of Maria and what she wants. She wants to dedicate her life to God; marrying me would destroy that dream for good. And do not forget that she not only would become your mother, but also my wife. We don't know each other, and the two days in which we have interacted have been fraught with friction to say the very least, and I take full blame for that. I am sure she loves you children with all of her heart, but remember how difficult a choice we are giving her. What would you do if you were in her shoes?"

Thinking about this, Liesl drifted into thought, and realized that she did not have a straight answer to give: she really didn't know. Understanding, she nodded.

Georg squeezed her hands again. "All we can do now is wait and live, wait to see what happens and live our lives to the fullest no matter what anybody says."

Father and daughter got up and embraced, while above them, a young woman was silently crying.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" cried Liesl as a big gust of wind blew her delicate sunhat right off her head and down the hill. "Wait there, I'll be right back!" With that she ran after the hat.<p>

But when she began to run down the hill, Liesl realized that her hat was about to be caught by someone else. She only managed to stop herself from colliding with him just in time, as he managed to grab the hat from the wind's grasp.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" said Liesl, and then her breath caught in her throat. She had nearly collided with and was now standing barely a foot away from a young man. He was older than her, probably in his early twenties. He was quite tall, taller than her father even, of a skinny build with gracefully long limbs. His head held a mass of dark brown curls, and his hazel eyes reflected the kindness of his smile.

"Are you the one this hat is running away from?" he asked in a quiet, kind and rich voice, holding out the hat for her to take.

She let out a nervous laugh and nodded, reaching out for the hat. Their fingers brushed each other's as she took it back, and Liesl couldn't deny she felt a little jolt go through her. When Rolf had taken her hand, it hadn't felt like that. "I'm sorry about that, the wind just swept it away."

"It's no trouble," said the young man, still smiling. "I'm just glad I was in the right place, Fraulein…"

"Elisabeth, but everyone calls me Liesl," said Liesl, holding out her hand for him to shake, eager to feel that pleasant jolt again.

"Then hello, Liesl," said the young man, taking her hand in his long-fingered, warm one. "I'm Dominik."


	15. A Time to Unfold

**A/N: **_Let me please start off by shouting a big HOORAY! for Christopher Plummer, winner of the Best Supporting Oscar last Sunday night for his role in the movie "Beginners," making him the oldest actor at 82 to win. I saw the film and all of the awards he's gotten are truly deserved. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Unfold<strong>

Dominik Schaetzke had come to this special place near the Untersberg with the hopes of finding his sister, Maria. He'd only just arrived in town from Vienna and had, after dropping his things off at his hotel, gone to the Abbey. But Sister Margaretta had told him she was not there and had fled in a very high emotional state. All of the sisters were worried, and now Dominik was too. He promised he would track her down, knowing her better than anybody.

Of course she would go to her special place – their special place, really.

Just before that place came into view, as he was walking up a hill, he saw a light sunhat fluttering on the strong breeze that was blowing his way as easily as a piece of paper. Perhaps Maria had gotten a new hat during her time as governess. Without thinking twice, he locked eyes with the hat and managed to catch it before it blew passed him. It was quite an easy catch, really; the wind almost dropped it into his grasp.

As he'd caught it, Dominik had heard the sounds of someone rushing toward him, after it. His first thought was that it was his sister. But, after he'd caught the hat and lowered his gaze again, Dominik saw the figure of a young woman stop herself from colliding with him just in time who was _not _his sister.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" the young woman said, sounding just as surprised as he felt by the whole situation.

Nope, this was not his sister. This young woman was both younger and shorter than his sister; the top of her head barely reached his chin. She couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen; he could see and hear the innocence she had. But he could also see a real sense of maturity for someone her age; a true young lady. And quite pretty, too, with her shoulder-length soft brown hair and brighter blue eyes than he had ever seen. She reminded him of a true breath of fresh air in the springtime, faintly scented with blossoms.

Dominik had to make an effort to keep from chuckling at the whole situation, grateful that she had managed just in time to stop herself from colliding with him downhill. "Are you the one this hat is running away from?" he asked, holding out the hat to her.

The girl – no, young woman – gave a short, nervous laugh, her cheeks turning pink, and reached out to take it back. Her fingers brushed his as she took it, and Dominik noticed how warm and soft they felt. "I'm sorry about that, the wind just swept it away."

"It's no trouble," Dominik replied, who was still smiling and almost let his chuckle out. "I'm just glad I was in the right place, Fraulein…" He let his voice drift, silently asking for her name.

She got the hint and held out her hand for him to shake. "Elisabeth, but everyone calls me Liesl."

Dominik thought both names suited her nicely for different reasons. "Then Hello, Liesl. I'm Dominik," he said, taking her tiny hand in his, and was once again reminded of the softness and warmth of her skin, which endeared him. Letting her hand go, he asked, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Oh, no," said Liesl, indicating up the hill as she spoke. "I'm here with my family on a picnic outing. We were just leaving when my hat blew away."

They began to walk up the hill. "Ah, all right. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place apart from myself and my sister."

"Really? Well, we haven't known about it for long, actually," said Liesl.

Their conversation stopped when they reached the top of the hill, and Liesl's family came into sight. _Wow, _thought Dominik. _She has quite a few siblings, if those are all her siblings._

"This is Dominik," said Liesl as they stopped. "He caught my hat before it blew away."

"Hello," said Dominik, somewhat shyly, being a modest and introverted person. "I did not know that anybody else would be here."

"It's no problem, young man," said the older man among the group of children, coming forward. "So you are not just passing through."

"No, I actually came here to meet my sister," said Dominik. "Have you seen anyone around here?"

"No," came the reply of everyone in various variations apologetically.

As they were all saying this, Dominik's ears caught a familiar bird whistle*. It was strong, piercing, and gave a unique variation of notes; the sound seemed to come from a very special nearby tree.

Dominik carefully controlled his expression while nodding first to the group of nine and then – discreetly towards the tree.

He knew that whistle, and it was no bird. His sister was here.

"Well, thank you anyways," said Dominik. "I hope that I am not rushing you on your way by coming."

"Not at all, Dominik, we were just leaving," said the older man.

"All right, Herr…"

"Oh, of course," said the man, chuckling and holding out his hand. "It's Captain, actually, Captain Von Trapp."

Dominik's brain was a bit slow, and it wasn't until he was shaking the man's hand that he realized just what family he'd just met. All of the pieces came together: _seven children, eldest daughter Liesl at sixteen…Captain…_Dominik froze and his eyes went wide, and he barely managed to not push the Captain's hand away from him.

"Are you all right?" asked the Captain, letting go of his hand, noticing the visible change in him.

Dominik quickly snapped himself out of it and said haltingly, "Well, I've just…heard your name before, Captain, as much of the country has."

The Captain had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Ah, all right." Looking at his seven children before looking at Dominik again, he said, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, and we will now be on our way home. Have a wonderful evening with your sister."

"Thank you," was all Dominik managed to say. He watched the eight of them walk away, Liesl the last of all.

"It really was nice to meet you, Dominik," she said, shyly smiling. "And thank you again."

He managed to smile back at her, saying, "And again, it was my pleasure, Liesl. Farewell."

She followed her family out of sight, looking over her shoulder one last time.

When he felt sure the family were not only out of sight but also out of earshot, Dominik immediately rushed to the tree and called up softly, "Ria!"

On cue, his sister in every way but blood came down the tree and practically fell into her brother's arms, hugging him tightly. It was a while before she could loosen her hold on her only safe house.

* * *

><p>That early evening, Maria and Dominik found themselves in his room at the Bristol Hotel. Both were sitting on one of the two beds side by side. Maria had snuck back into the abbey and taken her things, bringing them here; she felt too much anger to stay there right now and wanted only to be with her brother, whom she had not seen since Easter.<p>

She had told him everything that had happened to her in the past nine weeks through her letters, and it had tortured them both that he was not able to come to Salzburg until now.

"So, how long are you in town for again?" asked Maria softly, her head on his shoulder. "I know it won't be for long…"

"I have to leave by the fifteenth, unfortunately," said Dominik, his cheek pressed against her hair.

Maria took a deep, shuddering breath. "That's barely over a week," she said, in a small voice.

"I know, I know…" he said mournfully. "Believe me, I wish I could stay until the end of the month, but I'm lined up to help with all of the orientation activities."

Dominik was about to start his final year at the Vienna Conservatory of Music, his goal to graduate in piano composition and performance. He'd gotten a full scholarship when he and Maria had graduated secondary school in their hometown, and he was the hometown's favorite son now, even if his rich and distant parent's could've cared less. He and Maria had been close since infancy, when Maria's mother had worked as seamstress for Dominik's mother; they called each other brother and sister from the moment they could talk. Their bond was strong, and distance had only made it stronger.

But now, Maria wished, more than anything, that her brother could be with her longer.

"I should have punched him," said Dominik lowly. "I should have pushed him down the hill."

"In front of the children?" asked Maria, giving him a look. "Not even I could forgive you for that, especially since you've never harmed anyone in your life."

"Well, this is the first time I've ever actually wanted to cause someone harm, and with very good reason," said Dominik, giving her a hug. When he'd heard about what had happened, he'd never felt so angry in his life. His sister had been through enough hell at the hands of a man. As a child, he'd been powerless to stop it, but now he was an adult. If only he had been there, he could have done something!

Maria patted his back and pulled away. "I know you mean well, Dom, you always do. But I'm glad you didn't reveal yourself to them. I wanted to remain completely invisible to them today."

Maria turned her gaze to her lap and the bedspread before her, which was covered with opened letters and envelopes. It had taken a lot of courage and encouragement from Dominik to open each of them. The notes had started off as short, trying to apologize, but as the days went on they became longer. By the end, they had become almost like journal entries, detailing the events of the day with the children, sharing his observations and new revelations of each of them to her. But always in them was an apology that couldn't quite be real, because there were only written words.

The twenty-one-year-old sat silent on the bed by her brother for a long time, looking at the letters again.

Finally, her brother broke the silence. "You know you should phone the abbey and let them know you're all right."

Maria sighed and gave him a pleading look. "Could you? I'm just…still too angry right now to speak to the Reverend Mother.  
>Dominik nodded and made the short phone call, while Maria fell into nervous contemplation again. But once she heard him put down the receiver, she raised her head with something as close to determination she could come to through her nerves.<p>

"Give me the phone," she said in a soft voice, holding out her hands.

* * *

><p>Frau Schmidt was on her way from the kitchens, dinner having just been cleaned up, when she heard the phone ring. Knowing that Franz was, at this point, taking care of the car, the responsibility fell on her to answer the phone. Wondering if it was another musical group for Max to scout out, Frau Schmidt went into the small phone room and said politely into the receiver, "Von Trapp residence."<p>

"Helen?" said a voice she had not expected but recognized immediately.

"Maria?" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Oh, my dear, it's so good to hear from you!" They had, of course, been exchanging letters, but the older woman had not heard the younger woman's voice since the day she had left. Remembering just why she had left, she started immediately, "How are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm…tolerable, Helen, and that's the best I can say right now," said Maria's quiet voice, which worried Helen. She'd never heard Maria sound so…resigned or, better yet, defeated before. "I need to speak to Max, could you get him? And _please _don't tell the Captain who is calling."

"Of course, my dear, I'll fetch him right now." Carefully, she set the receiver down on the table and hurried to the drawing room, where he and the whole family always gathered themselves after dinner.

"Herr Dettweiler, you have a telephone call," she said, giving nothing away.

Max looked a bit surprised but got up with a smile. Georg gave a mournful and exaggerated sigh from the sofa.

"I pity the poor group who has chosen you to exploit them, Max," he said.

Max gave a dramatic exclamation of distress and pressed a hand to his chest, bending backward to the delight of the children. "_Et tu, Brute?" _he said melodramatically, making them all laugh.

When he and Frau Schmidt were out of earshot of the room, the woman immediately took his arm and hurried them along. "It's Maria on the line. She doesn't want the Captain to know she's calling."

This made Max hurry along with her, and once he held the receiver to his face, he said, "Dear girl, are you all right? Do you…I mean have you…" Max didn't know how to voice his question. He knew that Georg had gone to the Abbey that morning to speak to the Reverend Mother and he could only think of one reason why.

"I know the Captain came to the Abbey this morning and his reason for doing so, Max," said Maria. "I…I need your help."

"Of course, Maria, what is it?"

He heard her gave a deep breath before making her request.

* * *

><p>Georg was surprised to find that Max was waiting for him in his study when he entered it, having just put the children to bed. Max only did that if Georg asked him to. But Georg could see that Max had something important to say by the expression in his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing between three and four tomorrow afternoon?"

Georg, after getting over the abrupt and immediate question, said, "I'll go to the abbey to try and see her, as usual."

"Actually, you won't."

Georg raised his eyebrows, taken aback. "Max, what is going on?"

Max seemed to loosen a bit and sighed. "That was Maria who called a little while ago."

Georg's eyes widened and immediately stepped up to Max. "What did she say? Is she all right? What do you know?"

"She says that tomorrow, between three and four o'clock tomorrow afternoon, she will be at the fountain in the Mirabell Gardens. And if you come, she will speak with you."

In surprise of the whole situation, and faced with the prospect of seeing her face-to-face for the first time since that day, Georg backed away slowly and sank onto the sofa. All he could manage to say was, "Thank you, Max," faintly.

Max, understanding he needed this time alone, excused himself for the evening, not envying his friend at all.

* * *

><p><em>*I put this in because Julie Andrews is, in fact, a very talented whistler. For example, remember in "Mary Poppins" when she does the duet with the robin? She was, in reality, dueting herself, because she provided the whistling for the bird. Neat, huh?<em>

**A/N: **_I'm so glad to know that you are as happy about me using Dominik again as I am; it really was a difficult decision. And to those who do not like it, I will remind you that I asked, several chapters ago, whether or not you would like me to use him, and I heard no clear objections. So, you should have made your opinions known back them and not complain now._


	16. A Time to Meet Again

**A/N: **_It seems I was not the only one who was pleased with the outcome of the Academy Awards last Sunday. Just have to share this!_

"_I also celebrate getting older because there truly are no limits with age. Look at the Academy Awards. There was my lovely 'Sound of Music' costar Christopher Plummer who at 82 won a Best Actor Oscar. He was the oldest man to win an Academy Award. There he was looking handsome, wicked and delicious. He was so eloquent."_

- Julie Andrews

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Meet Again<strong>

It was midnight, and Maria was still awake. She sat at the window of the Bristol Hotel room, looking down into the boulevard bathed in both the silver moonlight and the orange glow of the streetlamps. A mist had descended to mix the colors and lights up a bit, and she knew that the heat was finally starting to cool; the first week of August was officially over.

In the far bed, she could hear her brother's even breathing as he slept peacefully, and she felt envious. Envious of anybody that did not have to face what she was about to face. But should she complain? After all, this time she was taking the initiative.

In her hands, Maria held her rosary, the only heirloom she had left of her mother's family. She had pulled them out of her bag intentionally, but not to pray. She still felt angry with God, the Reverend Mother, and her faith in general. It was justified, given her circumstances, but she still felt a little guilty about it. Deep down, she knew her faith had not been broken. It had been built on the strongest foundation in her heart, and she'd carried it with her through thirteen years of verbal, emotional, and physical abuse. Faith that strong was not just swept away in one night, but it could be shaken a bit.

Maria held the small crucifix between her fingers, and was examining it closely. It was an image that she and millions of people grew up seeing, and they took it for granted. Looking at it, Maria realized what a horrifying image it was: this man was literally nailed to a wooden cross, rusty iron nails hammered through his wrists and ankles, a crown of sharp thorns piercing his head, stripped down to one loin cloth in the cold wind, dehydrated, in intense pain, on display to be mocked by the soldiers and wept over by his mother and followers. It was a mercy he died in a few hours; usually these deaths lasted much longer, and the crows and animals went for the body even before it was completely dead. The most torturous death in the world…

_Where does one find the courage to do something like that?_

Tears in her eyes, Maria looked out the window again, and hoped that someday she could have that kind of courage.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Georg was still awake. He stood on the private balcony, his elbows on the stone railing, relishing in the newly cool air and mist. It would be nice without the heat of early August.<p>

But that was far from cheering right now; he was too damn nervous to sleep. Over and over he went through what he was going to say upon meeting her, what he should do, if he should bring anything. All his tired brain had managed to conclude was that it would be best to let her start the conversation since this was her idea, and he thought any gift he could bring her would in no way make up for what he'd done. That was just shallow.

So he was walking into this blind. Captain Von Trapp did not like doing that. But from the moment she had come into his life, that's what had happened.

Between his fingers he held a small, delicate, and valuable object, which he was examining in the faint light coming from the house. It was a ring, white gold band with a beautifully cut diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires and aquamarines. This ring was an heirloom, and a very precious one. His grandfather had given it to his grandmother when he had proposed. Both had died shortly before he met Agathe, and the ring had fallen to him. When it came time to propose to Agathe, he, being the young and arrogant thing he was, had opted to buy a more modern and new ring for his bride.

Over twenty years later, Georg was holding the ring in his hands again. When his grandfather had been alive, he'd heard many times as a small boy the story of how he and his grandmother had fallen in love. When Georg had been no older than Frederich, his grandfather had made him promise to, when he decided to marry, do it for no other reason than love.

Now Georg found himself wondering if he was keeping that promise or not…

* * *

><p>The eighth of August dawned misty, but that cleared by midday. The sky remained partly cloudy, veiling the sun from view often and easing the bright light on Austria. The air was thick with the promise of rain for the evening, so not as many people were in the Mirabell Gardens as usual for a summer day. But there was still a healthy number of people there.<p>

At a quarter to three in the afternoon, Georg arrived with Max following. He had insisted on coming in order to observe from afar. While Georg hated the arrangement, he knew that his own past actions made Max do this.

Arriving at the fountain, they found no sign of her, but they were early after all. Georg was grateful, for it gave him time to mentally prepare.

"I'll be sitting on the bench over by the yellow rose bush," said Max. "I think it's safe to say you know all I want to say in warning."

Georg shot him an anything but appreciative look and was grateful when Max walked away. After pacing around the fountain slowly for a while, Georg finally settled on sitting on the stone edge of the circular fountain, anxiously waiting and feeling more nervous than he had in a very long time.

* * *

><p>Maria arrived at the Mirabell Gardens with Dominik just before three o'clock. She hid herself behind a statue when she spotted the Captain sitting on the edge of the fountain. Part of her had hoped he wouldn't be there and that he wouldn't show up, but he had. Since the both of them could only see him from behind, he could not see her yet, which relieved her. She could let him see her when she was ready.<p>

When she spotted Max sitting on a bench a small distance from Georg, Maria felt even more relieved that there would be someone to help Dominik keep her safe. She pointed him out to her brother.

"Go and sit by Max. You two will get along splendidly, I know, and you've both heard enough about each other."

"All right," said Dominik, giving her a tight hug. "Remember: you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Maria gave a hollow, painful chuckle as she hugged him back.

"He does anything, and I mean anything, to make you uncomfortable, just signal for us and we're here for you."

"I know," she said, pulling away from her brother finally. "Now go."

After kissing her brow, Dominik walked away and towards Max. She watched them shake hands and exchange greetings as a nearby church bell chimed three times. Each chime felt like a death knoll to Maria, and she knew she could not turn back. This had, after all, been her idea.

So, steeling herself, Maria walked slowly down the stone steps and walked to the fountain. Maria absently smoothed the folds of the dress the poor did not want. She had purposefully chosen this dress as a sort of stand-off to the Captain, since he disliked this dress quite a bit. The Captain still had not seen her yet, bud Max and Dominik were watching her. They shot her reassuring gazes and Maria gave them a small nod before stepping up the fountain.

Looking at him, Maria could see he was anxious and nervous. The Captain sat with his elbows on his thighs, his hands wringing and his head down. He seemed so lost in his own thoughts he had not heard her or felt her presence yet. She was glad that he felt at least as nervous as she did. And she knew she could not remain invisible forever. Better get this over with quicker.

So she sat down at the edge of the fountain, putting about three feet of distance between them, and clearing her throat as she did so, making her presence known. Here was the moment of truth.

* * *

><p>At the sound, Georg's head snapped up and turned to his left. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her sitting near him. There she was, after over three weeks of worrying, sitting with good posture and her hands folded in her lap, where her gaze fell as well.<p>

For a moment, he couldn't speak at all; he just wanted to look at her, to reassure himself that she was physically all right. Considering the condition she had been in – or rather the condition he had put her in – the last time he had seen her, Georg wanted to make sure that she was all right. At least physically; it would be a miracle if she were emotionally all right now.

Finally, he found his voice, but all he could say was, "Maria…"

From that point on, the young woman seemed to take over the conversation; she did not look at him but raised her gaze forward. "Before you say anything, you should know that the young man who is watching us with Max is my brother, Dominik. I believe you met him yesterday briefly?"

Georg's gaze shifted to the two men and his eyes widened slightly when he recognized the same young man he'd met yesterday at Maria's spot on the mountain…her spot…he'd mentioned looking for his sister…He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"So I believe you would know better than to try and touch me again."

Georg almost flinched at that. But he took it like a dose of necessary medicine: he deserved it but it was disgusting going down. He took it like a man and simply nodded, ashamed. After a moment of silence, he tentatively said, "I am glad I am able to speak with you again, Maria; thank you."

"I wish I could say the same, Captain."

Another bite, another swallow, and another wince. But Georg would rather have plunged his head into the fountain than have it any other way. He deserved worse than this from her; he deserved to have _her _push his head in the fountain.

For the first time, Maria turned to him and actually looked at him. Her jaw was set, the expression on her face hard and impassable. But her eyes confirmed the worst for Georg: she'd suffered and cried a lot. Her eyes couldn't hide the hurt and anger she felt, and his heart twisted more painfully than ever. She spoke in a tone that matched her face, calm with a controlled bite. "There are several reasons why I arranged this. The first is obvious: I want to hear from you a full answer to my most obvious question: _why._ I want every reason, and nothing but the whole truth. We both know that it's the least I deserve."

Georg felt both relief and nervousness enter him at once; it was a strange sensation.

This was what he had expected her to ask, and he was eager to give an honest answer. How much good it would do, he did not know, but this was the only way he could ever get a chance of being forgiven.

So, he turned slightly towards her and began his story.

* * *

><p>"She's listening to every word," said Dominik, looking at the pair sitting at the fountain. "She's remaining on her guard, though, but she's wanted an answer to this question for weeks; she's milking it for all it's worth."<p>

Max sighed. "I just hope his explanation has the opposite of his hoped for effect on her. After all, some of it is anything but pretty and could make her very uncomfortable…"  
>Both watched as Maria, reacting to Georg's words which they couldn't hear clearly, shifted an inch away from him, looking uncomfortable and almost angry.<p>

"Uh-oh," murmured Max. "He must be telling her how she seemed in his eyes."

"Which I would like some explanation of," said Dominik, keeping a close eye on them, waiting for any sign from his sister.

Sighing again, Max lowly explained all he could to Dominik of what he knew about Georg's state of mind during those weeks, the both of them watching the pair closely.

* * *

><p>For Maria, hearing his story was both gratifying and disconcerting. Her psyche felt like a battleground. On one side was the sensation of her curiosity being satisfied. He was telling her the truth, which she had asked for, going as far back as his wife's death to explain the state of mind he had been fixed in when she had entered into his life. It all made a certain sense to her, especially when considering his actions to the children. The Captain seemed to have come full circle in that situation, and he and the children were on good, solid ground again. Maria knew she had some kind of a part to play in that, and that made her feel good.<p>

But the other side of her psyche battle was dominating her mind because it was disturbing to her. Maria had shown that when she unconsciously shifted an inch away from him. She had to voice something about it when he had finished.

* * *

><p>Georg found that telling this story again to Maria was much harder than telling it to Father Norbert. With every word he spoke, Georg could feel the guilt he had inside him. He found it especially difficult to describe how the young woman had seemed in his mind and eyes from the beginning. Each word tasted like bile during this, so he chose them very carefully and didn't go into a lot of detail as he did with Father Norbert.<p>

When he had finished his full explanation, Maria felt frozen to the stone edge. She wanted to back away even more but she couldn't. Her eyes burned slightly as she looked into his own eyes, which were burning and pleading for her to understand.

"I…what am I supposed to say? I can understand how I would be an easy target to blame all of your mistakes on; I imagine that, as a sea captain, you're not used to talking back to other people. But…" She felt tears stinging her eyes. "How could you…I showed up in this sack of a dress, in a tent of a nightgown! I'm not beautiful, I'm not attractive, I was a postulant! You turned me into some kind of temptress from hell! I wasn't there to…that was the very last thing I wanted to…" Maria felt herself choking up, and she knew that if she kept going she would start crying, so she stopped and turned her gaze away from him, pushing the tears back.

It was the worst feeling Georg had ever experienced, in this moment of watching her. She was in pain and confused, and he had caused that. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her hand, even hold her, to try and comfort her, to make her feel safe and protected…and loved. But he couldn't, and he knew it. Because he had been the one to put her in this state by touching her in the first place. He'd never felt so helpless or disgusted with himself in all of his life.

Though there was only 37 inches between them on the edge of the fountain, Georg felt that there had never been a greater distance between himself and another person.

* * *

><p>"Maria…"<p>

Her ears perked at the sound of her name, a name he once could not remember. She had never heard so much anguish, pleading, guilt and compassion in someone's voice.

"There is no action you did in my home that was at fault; that all falls with me. I changed the true image of you into what I needed you to be so I could remain guiltless – that did not work. And I turned my initial attraction to you into something awful, because I never thought I could be attracted to another woman again. And, regardless of what you may believe, I find you to be very beautiful and attractive without even trying to be. Had I been in a proper state of mind…well, everything would have been different, but the past cannot be changed though I desperately wish that it could. I will spend the rest of my life working for your forgiveness, respect and trust; I doubt I could ever forgive myself."

Maria listened to all of this without moving at all. She had not expected to hear all of that. Her honest heart told her that he was being as honest as he could be: completely. She was not ready forgive him completely yet, but secretly in her heart she had begun to.

Remembering that there were other things she wanted to know, Maria slowly turned back around to face him again, but she avoided eye contact. In her calm voice again, she said, "The second piece of information I wanted to know is how you came to the conclusion of the…solution you presented the Reverend Mother with, and why you believe it to be so."

The Captain nodded and immediately began talking.

* * *

><p>"She's loosening a bit," murmured Dominik, looking closely at his sister. "His remorse must be genuine, for my sister could smell a liar like a shark smells blood."<p>

"You could ask either myself or his priest," said Max, relieved about Dominik's observation. "His remorse, guilt, it's all real."

Both men kept silent from there on in, waiting to see what outcome would come of the life-turning conversation.

* * *

><p>Georg found this much easier to say than his previous story, and Maria seemed to be listening closely. He saw her eyes spark in what could only be something positive when he spoke of Father Norbert and how he had made confession. He felt glad that he could spark that in her eyes after everything.<p>

His conclusion turned into something he had not predicted, but he would never regret.

"Maria, I wish that this was not the best solution for the situation I've put everyone in, but I simply can't see any better way. I don't want my children to receive scorn they don't deserve, and I couldn't bear that for you, either. I couldn't give a damn about my own reputation. You know that you will always have the love of the children, who considered you their mother from the first day; I know you love them like your own.

"But I want you to know also that, if you agree to this arrangement…I promise to protect you, provide for you, be anything you need or want me to be. I would spend the rest of my life being the best husband I could be, the best man I could be…the man you helped make me to be."

What he did not say in this proposal was his promise to love her. That had been at the forefront of his proposal to Agathe, but this was a different situation entirely. She would be God herself if she loved him now, and he would only scare her by saying the truth: he had begun falling in love with her.

Maria turned away from him after a moment and assumed the position he had been sitting in when she had found him. She sat there, completely silent and still, for a long time. He felt he could cut through the tension with a knife.

Finally, when a nearby church steeple bell rang four times, she slowly raised her head but did not look at him.

"It would have to be done soon, yes?" Her voice was nearly a breath, dead and toneless.

"As soon as possible, yes," said Georg, automatically replying.

She took a very deep breath. "Could you arrange for it on the morning of the fifteenth? My brother must go back to Vienna that afternoon and I want him with me for this."

Georg couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. His eyes widened and he couldn't speak for a moment. She was…accepting him!

"Of-of course, yes, that would be fine."

She nodded briskly and stood up.

How could he…what on Earth could he say to her? To thank her? "Maria…"

Suddenly, she turned sharply to face him fully. Her face was resigned, sad, but her strength was still there.

"I'm doing this for the children's sake; I will not see them hurt by this situation, they have suffered enough. I want to be clear about that and one other matter: my condition, for I do have one." She raised her hands to her upper arms. "The bruises you made here have disappeared now, but I swear to God…you dare touch me like you did before, I will disappear completely, and you will have only yourself to blame."

And with that, she called for her brother to come with her, and the two twenty-one-year-olds walked away and out of sight.


	17. A Time of Preparation

**A Time of Preparation**

For Maria, this week represented her final days of freedom and innocence. Of course she would be glad to be with the children on a regular basis again, but the prospect of where she would be going after she tucked them in at night filled her with terror, anger and hopelessness. So, from the moment she had made her choice to go along with the arrangement, Maria had vowed to herself to make the most of this final week.

The evening before the dreaded arrangement, as Maria thought of it, Maria and Dominik found themselves at their special spot by the mountain. The sun had just set, and the first star had appeared on the horizon. It was not night-dark yet, but it was heading in that direction quickly. Dominik was sitting against the trunk of Maria's tree, his chin on his chest, in a light slumber.

Maria sat at the edge of her brook, the same spot where she had thrown her wimple angrily a week ago. Looking at him over her shoulder, Maria knew that the right and best thing to do would be to wake him up and head back with him to the Bristol Hotel where they could get some sleep. But she couldn't quite bring herself to do it yet, because going back to the hotel would just mean going to sleep, and waking up to the dreaded arrangement.

Maria knew that this was foolish; time was not paused mercifully even on her beloved mountain – it waited for nobody and continued on. It was a strange quality in a person's mind, Maria had concluded that day, how time can change speed in a person's mind depending on what the future held. If one was greatly looking forward to something, time would often slow and one would come to the conclusion that that something would never come. Now, when she was positively dreading something in the future, time seemed to go by much quicker when she tried to hold onto it, much like the water she had scooped up from the brook in her cupped hands. She watched it all drain between her fingers back into the brook, and felt her heart twist.

Now, and in years to come, Maria would only remember snippets of this brief week…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ria, slow down! What happened? Are you all right?"<em>

_It wasn't until Maria was sure they were far enough away from the Mirabell Gardens and out of sight that she slowed down for her brother, but still she did not speak, not until they were both back in their room._

_ The young woman sat down on one of the beds and her brother sat down beside her. Immediately he put a hand on her shoulder. "Ria, talk to me."_

_ A few moments of silence passed before she spoke in the tone he imagined a ghost would use. "We're marrying sometime on the fifteenth, before you leave."_

_ Dominik's eyes widened, and he took Maria's other shoulder so she faced him. "Sister! Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to sacrifice your whole life for someone else's mistake."_

_ Maria smiled at him sadly. "Unfortunately, mistakes usually don't have consequences only for the one making it. Dom, you know me better than anybody; you shouldn't be surprised that I made this decision. I love those children as if they were my own flesh and blood. I could never live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help them, provide for them and love them. It's why I stood up to their father three weeks ago…and it's why I made this decision now."_

_ Wordlessly, Dominik stood up and pulled her up too. He immediately wrapped her in a tight hug. "You know that's not what I meant, Maria…" he said softly, and he felt her tremble a bit._

_ "If Christ could die the death that he did the way he did…there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to endure…certain things."_

_ Dominik held her tighter. "He hurts you, does anything you don't want him to, you tell me and I will come, I don't care what I'm in the middle of."_

_ Maria, under normal circumstances, would have told him that he couldn't just pick up and leave school whenever she had a complaint, or that it would be her duty to…she couldn't bring herself to think of the word. _

_ But now, being so scared and sad, Maria just held her brother tighter to her, determined not to cry._

* * *

><p>And throughout this past week, that's exactly what Maria had done: clung her brother close to her and resisted the impulse to cry.<p>

She and Dominik had spent all of their time together, as they always did on his always-too-short visits to Salzburg. They had done everything they could afford to do together in town, anything to keep Maria's mind off of what was coming.

Of course, that was hard to do on the occasions during the week when she had seen the children. Not that that was a bad thing, far from it; but their father would always be with them...

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, their telephone rang. Knowing perfectly well whom it would be from, she wordlessly asked Dominik to answer it for her, which he did. Of course it was from the Von Trapp villa, but it was Max speaking, which made it easier for the both of them. Through Dominik, Maria answered the questions that the Captain had via Max about the…ceremony. She made it perfectly clear: she didn't care where, as long as it was on the fifteenth before her brother left; she would have no fuss, flowers or decorations; the only witnesses she wanted there were the children, Max and her brother.<em>

_ The only request that Georg had made was that it take place at the Church of St. Joseph, and that Father Norbert perform the ceremony. Maria had no objections to that._

_ Plans were also made for all of them to get together for a picnic, so the children could all see Maria again and properly get to know Dominik, since he would be joining the family too, in a way. The ninth of August had dawned beautifully, and when Maria and her brother came to the crest of the hill and spotted the nine waiting for them, the children immediately rushed to her looking so happy. _

_ After having concluded this was the best solution for them all when Liesl had told them about the gossip, hearing the news from father had brought them a great sense of relief that a solution was in progress, and happiness that their Maria would be with them always. _

_ As she held them all, for the first time Maria felt right in her decision. Then, as they led her back, the feeling disappeared when she spotted their father, and barely looked or spoke to him during their picnic._

_ Over the week, there were a few more short get-togethers with the children. Never at the house, though, and the Captain always reminded the children that Maria needed time with her brother. She wished she could be grateful for his insistence, but she knew he was only doing so out of guilt._

* * *

><p>It seemed that one moment, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes it was the day before the…arrangement. It had been an eventful day, one in which she had not seen the Captain and only one of his children. She'd also seen the closest thing she had to a mother she had now...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ave."<em>

_ Maria came into the familiar office at the familiar call. The Reverend Mother looked unchanged in her eyes – would she ever change? Maria doubted it._

_ The Reverend Mother stood up from her seat with a happy, relieved and concerned look on her face. "Oh, my child!"_

_ Maria felt a lump rise in her throat at that, and had the impulse to, like she did when she was very very little, run to her mother and cling to her for dear life while she cried. But it only lasted a moment, before Maria realized that she no longer had that luxury anymore._

_ "Reverend Mother," she said, calmly and almost coolly, nodding her head. It was the first time she had not greeted the Reverend Mother by kneeling and kissing her hand. But she was no longer a postulant anymore, so…_

_ "Please, sit down," said the Reverend Mother, motioning to the chair._

_ Maria did, and both women faced each other with the desk between them. In that moment, as well as the previous one, Maria felt that something had forever changed in her relationship with the Reverend Mother. No longer did she see the Reverend Mother as an all-wise, perfect living saint: she was a human being with wisdom and saint-like qualities. This must be what it felt like for every teenager who realize that they're parents are only human._

_ "I am glad to see you at least look well, Maria," said the Reverend Mother, almost hesitantly._

_ "If I do, then Dominik is the sole reason for that," said Maria to the comment. Looking at the older woman, she said in earnest, "I do apologize for causing you and the other sisters worry last week when I fled; I was just so angry and it helped to have something to be angry at, even if it was unjustified."_

_ The Reverend Mother just nodded, understanding in her eyes._

_ Maria sighed and lowered her gaze to her lap as she said, "We're going through with the arrangement tomorrow, at the Church of St. Joseph."_

_ Looking up, Maria saw the impact of her decision hit the Reverend Mother as she leaned back in her chair. Immediately, Maria stated the same reasons that she had given Dominik days ago, ending on one that she had not shared with him. "In all honesty, Reverend Mother, I don't know what else to do with my life that could have some measure of happiness, even if it will become overshadowed. For so long, I've wanted to be a nun; I couldn't imagine a happier life than to serve God. But now, to be honest, I feel like God has just slammed the door in my face because I am not good enough for Him."_

_ "Oh, my daughter…" said the Reverend Mother, leaning forward again, her eyes burning in earnest. "You mustn't think like that. God has not abandoned you and He will never stop loving you. He simply has something different in mind for your life, that's all, and feels you could do more good somewhere else rather than with us."_

_ Maria's eyes lowered as she, for the millionth time that week, pushed back tears. "No matter the cost…" she murmured so quietly the Reverend Mother almost didn't hear her._

* * *

><p>The rest of the conversation Maria had pushed from her mind, for she had to be almost rude to the Reverend Mother when she had tried to give Maria advice about being a good wife, using certain Bible quotes as gently as she could. Maria had made an almost hasty retreat for fear of becoming angry again.<p>

That afternoon, she and Liesl had gotten together at Liesl's request, for she wanted Maria's help shopping, which surprised Maria that Liesl would want to do this now. But, it turned out, it was not Liesl that Maria was helping to shop for…

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think of this one, Fraulein?" asked Liesl, her eyes positively glowing as she pulled out a dress from the rack in the dress shop.<em>

_ Maria came around to Liesl's side so as to get a better look. The dress surprised her: it was pure white, with long sleeves, a modest neckline and a skirt covering the knees _

"_This one, Liesl?" said Maria, her hand impulsively reaching out and stroking the pretty fabric. "It would be bridal if it were more fancy, and I would think that you would want something more…I mean, less, mature."_

"_But do _you _like it, Fraulein?"_

"_Yes, it's absolutely lovely," replied Maria truthfully, still looking at the dress._

"_Then it's settled," said Liesl with finality, and headed straight for the counter with the dress. Maria, still perplexed at Liesl's choice for herself, merely shrugged and followed her._

_After leaving the shop, Maria and Liesl walked to the next street where Max was waiting to drive Liesl home. Coming to the car, Liesl surprised Maria by handing Maria the dress with a "There you go."_

"_What?" asked Maria. "But, Liesl, this is yours!"_

_Liesl turned to her mother-to-be with a smile. "No, Fraulein, this is yours. It's a gift from all seven of us for you to wear tomorrow."_

"_But –"_

_But Liesl stopped her by placing a hand on Maria's arm. "Please, Fraulein, don't object. We all know that what you're doing is a huge sacrifice for us, and we couldn't be happier that we get to keep you forever. We simply had to do something for you to show at least a portion of our gratitude and love. And because Marta and Gretl would be scandalized if a bride did not wear white, and knowing that you didn't want any fuss, we saw this as a very good compromise."_

_Maria was speechless. What could she say? How could she object?_

_The two women shared a tight hug, and Liesl whispered, "I'm just glad I'll always have my best friend beside me."_

_Maria just hugged her tighter._

* * *

><p>She would put on a brave face for the sake of the children, that much was certain. She would not make them sad or frighten them by showing her true feelings of the…arrangement. They were worth it, more than worth it, what she was doing…It had been with those children that she had, for the first time, felt like she truly belonged somewhere, felt right in her skin. But now…she would not be their governess anymore, her role would change. She would not be their mother…and a wife.<p>

She wasn't ready for that.

Maria scooted closer to the edge of the brook and looked at her reflection, barely visible in the early night light.

Did she look like a bride? Even in the lovely dress she would wear tomorrow? No. She hadn't been a good postulant either, though she had cut off her hair for it: waist-length and straw-straight.

She wasn't right for anything it seemed.

Knowing she had to let her feelings out somehow, she let them out in a song:

"_Look at me…I could never pass _

_For a perfect bride or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be I'm not meant to play these parts?_

_Now I see…_

_If I wear a mask, I can fool the world,_

_But I cannot fool my heart…"_

Maria raised her head to the skies, where more stars were peeping through, letting her voice unleash some of the anguish that she felt.

_"They want a docile lamb!_

_No one knows who I am._

_Must there be a secret me I force to hide?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Defeated, she looked back down into the waters at the image of a broken young woman.

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Somehow it didn't surprise her when, immediately after she was done, Maria felt her brother's arms wrap around her shoulders. She gladly raised her hands up to clutch his arm, resting her head in the crook of his elbow.

Maria only let one tear escape, the first in a week.

After a while, Maria pulled both of them up with a soft, "Let's head back, before it get's too dark."

In her mind now, there was no point in prolonging the inevitable anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The song is from the Disney movie "Mulan," lyrics taken from both the original and pop versions._


	18. A Time to Wed

**A Time to Wed**

The fifteenth of August happens to be the Assumption of the Virgin Mary in the Catholic calendar, so it was very lucky for Georg that he managed to arrange the arrangement at the church that day at all without a congregation. The ceremony was scheduled for four o'clock exactly, and with the absence of the audience and a formal mass, it would take no longer than twenty minutes.

At half past three, Georg and his children arrived at the Church of St. Joseph – Max would be bringing Maria and Dominik at four. Georg had wanted to arrive early in order to have a chance to speak with Father Norbert.

While his children were collecting flowers and visiting their mother's grave, he and the priest were walking around the modest church.

"I don't think I need to tell you to be patient and gentle with her," said Father Norbert, walking up the center aisle towards the altar with Georg beside him.

"Believe me, you don't," replied Georg. "I will kill myself before I hurt her again."

Father Norbert gave him a brief glance of disapproval at such a simile, but he knew that Georg's intentions were good.

The older man led Georg up to the lectern, and searched the bible placed there to a certain passage in the gospel of Matthew*. "Take a look at this one, will you?" he said casually, pointing to a page.

Georg only had to read a few words before looking back at Father Norbert, almost amused at the sense of déjà vu. "You've shown this to me before."

"And I show it to you again," said Father Norbert. "This church's name-saint was, as the scriptures called him, a righteous man. It did not matter that he was descended from kings; what mattered is that he was a good and faithful husband to his wife, and a true father to her Son. He was not proud but compassionate, and always put his wife before himself. This I showed you over twenty years ago, Georg, and I show it to you again now with the same message: follow this example, and be the best man, husband and father you can be."

Georg had no intention of ever shying away from that promise, and he told Father Norbert just as much.

* * *

><p>At five minutes to four, Max parked the car near Georg's larger one and then hopped out. Looking behind him, he saw Dominik help Maria out of the car. The young woman looked truly lovely in that white dress, and she would have looked radiant if her face did not look so scared and her hands did not shake so much.<p>

He was pleased to see Dominik being a steady support for her in every sense of the word; ever since the two had met a week ago he'd taken a tremendous liking to the young man. He'd come by the Bristol Hotel some nights to hear him play piano – this young man had a true gift.

"I'll go on ahead and tell them you're here," he said. Max stepped forward and kissed Maria's cheeks. "It will all be all right, my dear."

Maria nodded but didn't really look reassured. Sadness twinging his heart, Max left the two siblings alone outside, knowing their cue would be the four chimes in five minutes, and headed inside the small church.

His entrance prompted the Von Trapps and Father Norbert to immediately get into place. The children all got into one of the front aisles, and Max took his place by Georg as best man.

"How is she?" Georg asked under his breath to Max.

His friend just gave a brief nod, but he knew Georg understood: _She's here and she won't run away._

When the church bells somewhere above them rang four times, all heads turned to the large wooden entrance doors down the aisle. They opened and in came Dominik with Maria holding his arm.

Looking at her, Max could see her true emotions in her eyes, though she bravely smiled at each of the children when she saw them. He noticed that her eyes avoided Georg's gaze.

Looking at his friend, Max's breath caught in his throat for a moment. He hadn't seen such a look on Georg's face for years. His gaze was upon his bride, and all of the gratitude, worry, compassion, and awe of her beauty in her simple white dress was shining in his eyes.

From that moment on, Max knew two things: his friend, if he hadn't fallen in love with her now was at least falling; and also, Maria was in no danger anymore.

* * *

><p>Maria and Dominik took their time walking up the aisle. She was so grateful that he was there, just because she knew that if she were to faint or trip, he was a steady presence she could hold onto. She felt like her body was an automaton, and her emotions were buried in some deep place where they weren't in danger of sabotaging her body to make it run away.<p>

Seeing the children beaming at her instantly helped to ease her heavy heart. She smiled at each of them, and the knowledge that she would never be parted from them again felt very nice.

Her gaze found Max, giving her a gentle and encouraging smile. Then her gaze fell on the priest, Father Norbert. He must have been around eighty years old, but his wrinkled face held very kind eyes and a very kind smile.

But she felt one gaze more powerfully than the others, and that gaze she couldn't quite bring herself to meet. She could see he was dressed in a nice, dark blue suit and white shirt, and was standing straight and tall. But that was all she brought herself to notice.

Maria stopped when Dominik stopped, almost abruptly. There was no turning back now. She turned to look at her brother, whose gaze she found the most comfort in. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead, and Maria had the strongest impulse to break down, because she knew that it was a kiss of giving away, even if he didn't see it that way.

She let him gently escort her to take her place on the other side of the priest and he stood behind her. Maria was very grateful that her back was to the children; it allowed her to keep her gaze on his light blue tie rather than his face as Father Norbert began the ceremony.

To Maria, it was as if she were underwater hearing him speak. She didn't feel like she was drowning but she did feel outside herself. She could barely make out the words that he was saying.

When the time came for the two of them to join hands, Maria only realized it when she saw the Captain's hands lift, palms open and up, ready to receive hers.

This would be their first touch since that day, and Maria felt a little scared. _Don't be so silly, Maria. It's such a simple gesture and it won't kill you._

So she lifted her hands to his, hating how they were trembling, and put them in his bigger ones. The sensation surprised her: the skin of his palms was slightly rough but very warm, providing a nice remedy to her cold and trembling hands. He held her hands in a gentle grasp, his thumbs rubbing back and forth across her knuckles, caressing, trying to soothe. If she had not been in such a strange emotional state, her hands would have gripped his back.

His touch seemed to open Maria's ears again, and she heard Father Norbert clearly. He called for the rings to come forward, and Marta and Gretl each came forward carrying one. The Captain released one of her hands to take one from Gretl, and Maria took hers from Marta with the most genuine smile she could give.

"Georg, do you take Maria to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of her life?"

He responded without hesitation, and she heard him say a soft but firm, "I do," while her eyes stayed on their hands as she watched him gently slide the unfamiliar gold ring onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly, which surprised her.

"Maria, do you take Georg to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

The gravity of her vow made Maria's throat close up for a moment and she almost felt like fainting, but it passed quickly. She didn't know if she had it in her to meet all of the requirements she would now have to agree to, but she had made her choice and now she had to go through with it. So, she said her "I do" in a soft, toneless voice as she slid the Captain's ring onto his own right ring finger. Again, his fit perfectly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Instantly, Maria's blood turned cold as ice. She had forgotten about this part, had even hoped it would be left out. Apparently not. The last and only time he had kissed her, it was far from what she thought a kiss would be. Circumstances aside, it had been – there was no other word for it – _brutal._ If her lips could bruise, they would have bruised from the pain and the force of it. That having been the only kiss of any kind she could remember receiving in her life, Maria didn't have anything else to go on about what a kiss felt like. So she expected nothing but the worst now. Swallowing, feeling as if she were awaiting a painful shot, Maria closed her eyes.

It surprised her when one of her hands was let go of and fell to her side. Before she could wonder any further she felt something cup her cheek. Instinctively, she jumped a bit before she realized the touch would not harm her. It felt…warm, gentle…just like his hand…it must have been his hand.

Then she could smell and feel his warm breath on her lips and nose; the sensation was not bad at all. Another surprise.

Then she felt something…_lovely_. Something soft, gentle, warm, and slightly moist engulfed her lips, applying a minute amount of pressure. It was reminiscent of a feeling she adored: a warm breeze grazing her cheek. Maria was astounded: this was the exact opposite of what his first kiss to her had been. Then it had been an attack; now it was a caress. Her body was responding to it, too. Her heart and skin felt as if a warm, soft blanket were covering them securely. Her lips naturally parted slightly in response to so gentle a touch, and she had a strong impulse to return the kiss, which she didn't understand. But the kiss was over before she could dwell on that.

Maria had never felt so astonished in her life, and her eyes opened and met his gaze for the first time. No words could describe the many emotions in his eyes; all Maria knew was that none of them scared her, just astonished her. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

This was not the man she had met ten weeks ago, the monster who'd assaulted her four weeks ago, or the father she had seen throughout the past week.

This man was a man whom she did not know, a man she never thought she would know in her life: her husband.

* * *

><p>*Matthew 1:18-25<p> 


	19. A Time to Let

**A Time to Let**

The powerful moment and gaze between the bride and groom was broken when Father Norbert gently shut his book, concluding the ceremony. Marta and Gretl immediately ran to their new mother to embrace her, the other children following behind. Maria was grateful for the broken spell, for it felt completely foreign to her and she did not know where it could lead.

Tears of joy came to her eyes when little Gretl, her arms wrapped around Maria's neck, whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, daughter," Maria whispered back, lifting her off the ground hugging her. Then she set her down to hug the other children.

For a few minutes, the family stood embracing each other in turn – with the grand exception of the bride and groom – until Georg pulled out his gold pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's nearly four thirty, Dominik," he said quietly to his new brother-in-law.

Dominik nodded, grateful that Georg had not made the announcement to everyone; Maria might assume that Georg was purposefully trying to get him on the train quicker.

So he clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention and said, "Well, my train leaves for Vienna at five o'clock, and I think it's about time we headed off to the train station." He concluded by touching Maria's elbow. He could see the flash of fear and sadness at this announcement, but quickly nodded, and led the party out of the church holding Marta and Gretl by the hand.

Dominik deliberately walked behind the party and made sure that Liesl walked alongside him. "I want to ask you something, Liesl."

"Of course, anything," said Liesl immediately. One of the joys of the past week for her had been getting to know Dominik. She had found that they had a lot in common with each other, both in interests and personalities. His stories of university life in Vienna fascinated the sixteen-year-old, who could not deny the part of herself that wanted to just skip the next year of secondary school and begin a life for herself.

Dominik, in turn, liked Liesl very much, and had a great respect for the balance of optimistic innocence and mothering maturity in her. So he felt good in making his request. "You know that my sister is doing this for the sake of you and your siblings. I think she feels a little unconfident in her new role as mother and mistress of the house. I just want you and the other children to make it as easy for her as you can; but since I know how much you all love her, perhaps I don't need to ask at all. Just call it the worry of a brother who cares."

Liesl smiled and laughed, knowing that Frederich or Kurt would, despite their immature spats from time to time, do the same for each of their sisters. "Believe me, we will, Dominik. I'll write to you and be as honest as I can in my observations and then you can tell us where to go from there."

"Thank you," said Dominik, pulling her in for a brief hug. Looking at all of the children after they were piled in the big car with Max, he said, "I'm so glad I got to meet all of you, and I'll be sure to come here for Christmas, if I am welcome."

The children all shouted assent, while Georg said, "You are welcome anytime, Dominik. Our home is your home."

Dominik exchanged a brief, powerful gaze with Max, which communicated a similar message to the one he had given Liesl, and Max nodded with certainty. Maria, Georg and Dominik waved as they watched the big car drive away and out of sight.

Wordlessly, Georg led the way to the smaller car, holding the back door open, not just for Dominik, but Maria also. Maria braved his glance briefly and managed to nod in gratitude.

During the drive, Georg spoke with Dominik, asking questions about his music education and their opinions about certain pianists and composers. Maria, her head on her brother's shoulder, vaguely wondered at the Captain's seemingly vast knowledge of a subject he had subdued for years. Did he play the piano himself? Did he once compose? There were so many things she did not know about this husband, including who he really was. But she did not allow such thoughts to trouble her now; she just wanted to soak in the presence of her brother as much as she could, now that the time of separation was upon them.

When she felt the car slow and then stop, she suppressed a sob. Maria wished she did not have to see her brother go so soon; his presence would have been such a support for her. But she couldn't change the circumstances. So she put on a brave face and followed the two men into the station.

His train was waiting at the proper platform. While the Captain was overseeing his luggage going aboard, Dominik and Maria held each other in a very tight embrace. Oh, it was a monumental task not to cry for Maria, and she couldn't stop the slight trembling of her body with the sheer effort of it. Of course Dominik felt it, and rubbed her back. "You call me, write me, tell me if he does anything you don't want him to," he whispered.

"Unfortunately, he has the right to do certain things I wouldn't want him to," said Maria in a dead voice.

"No, _he does not,_" breathed Dominik, fiercely holding his sister. "It's your body, your rules; he knows you didn't enter into this for him. What kind of man would demand that of you after everything that's happened?"

"A typical one," was Maria's reply. "Which you are not." Hardening, she pulled out of their embrace and smoothed his jacket, saying in a falsely positive voice. "Now get on board before it rolls away, all right? I'll write and call as often as I can." She kissed his forehead and he kissed hers.

"Love you, Ria."

"Love you, Dom."

The brother and sister turned around to see the Captain standing almost near them, just far enough away to be out of earshot.

Dominik let go of his sister and walked to the Captain, facing him square on. He did not look menacing – he was too gentle for that – he just looked at him straight, which, to a guilty man, is the worst thing to face.

"I know all that you've done to her and how you treated her. I will always regret that I was not there to protect my sister as she protected me so many times in our youth. Now it is only her insistence that I go back and leave her again, and I wish I could do more than pray that you have enough guilt and decency inside of you to take care of her."

Georg met Dominik's gaze. "I have more than that for her to ensure she is provided for and cared for. If I could take a blood oath right here, I would, if it meant your peace of mind. And if ever I make a mistake, you have my full permission to do whatever you wish with me as punishment."

Dominik digested these words, looking at his new brother-in-law. After watching him for a week, his gut feeling was that he was being truthful now. His gut had never been wrong before…but he prayed it was still right now. For all of their sakes.

The warning whistle of the train blew, and Dominik immediately rushed to Maria to give her one more quick, powerful embrace which she returned. They didn't say anything; no words needed to be said. Dominik boarded the train and their gazes stayed locked from where he sat at the window to where she stood on the platform until the train was out of sight.

Over the last few years, it had become easier for the both of them to separate for such long periods after being nearly inseparable in their childhoods. Now, Maria felt the separation even harder than the first time. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and was rushing away with the train, leaving a trail of blood all the way behind it.

Now she felt truly alone.

But the twenty-one-year-old only let the moment last for that: a moment. She pushed back her tears for the umpteenth time and immediately began the walk out of the train station and back to the car. She knew the Captain would have been watching her and would follow her; she couldn't bear to have him tell her it was time to go, however gently it might have been done.

He got in the car almost immediately after she did. She didn't look at him when she heard him say, "Maria, are you –"

Maria just held up a hand to stop him, then mimed with her hand, telling him to start the car. The whole ride back, there was silence. Maria was slumped forward, folded palms pressed to her forehead. Her psyche was fighting a monumental battle that eventually reached its victory when the car was driving along the familiar dirt road Maria had once danced down: shove all fear and sadness to some locked drawer and be as normal and happy as you can for the children.

* * *

><p>And Maria succeeded that evening, even feeling happiness fill her many moments that evening, especially when a child would call her "mother." It also filled her with happiness to see Ellen Schmidt again. The housekeeper, upon first sight of Maria, gave an exclamation and gave Maria such a tight hug that Maria almost couldn't breathe.<p>

Dinner was long and lovely, with the children chattering away and Max making jokes. Her favorite foods were served, and she was touched that Ellen had thought of her. The Captain barely said anything, and Maria chose to pretend that he was not there, because just the thought of him or the mention of him filled Maria with a cold fear of what would come tonight; she would not let her brain go any farther.

This became harder when it was time to put the children to bed, because this was not only her job anymore, but their father's. Maria took her sweet time with the nighttime rituals, especially with the little ones. The problem was that they were all very tired from the events of the day, so none of them took a lot of effort to put to sleep; Marta and Gretl didn't even need a lullaby. All they needed was one storybook and a kiss from their father and new mother.

After Maria shut the door to their room – softly and slowly – the fear, anxiety and worry all flooded back into her system. But, miraculously, she managed to stay quiet and keep some kind of calm façade. But she was sure, when she turned to face her new husband for the first time since the ceremony, he would be perceptive enough to see all of her emotions in her eyes. Her mind had fleeting, half-hopeful thoughts. _Perhaps he'll just suggest I go to my old room. Perhaps he'll just leave me alone. _

"Follow me," said the Captain softly, and began to walk down the hallway – away from her old room.

What else could she do but follow him? She was his wife now, after all, and he had rights to her body now…Maria felt a sharp shudder go through her body. Maria remembered seeing certain farm animals mate, and how rough it looked, especially to the females. And she would not begin to think of her uncle, who occasionally brought a prostitute back to the house. Even as Maria ran out of the house to the safety of her barn, sometimes she could not help hearing a feminine scream or a masculine roar that only made her cover her ears as she ran. If this was what her husband now had the right to do to her…It was a miracle that she only silently wept and not screamed herself.

Maria managed to wipe her face of tears as the Captain stopped in his tracks. He opened a white painted door near the end of the hallway. He turned the handle and opened the door, stepping aside and motioning for her to go through. Feeling like a prison inmate being ushered into a dark, dank cell, Maria gulped and obediently went in.

The bedroom surprised her. Of course it was beautifully furnished with a queen-sized bed, nice bureau and closet, with a private bathroom and fresh flowers in the room. But it was also…

"Do you like it?" asked the Captain, again in that soft tone. It startled Maria, though, who was absorbed in looking around her new room. Turning to look at him, Maria realized that he had yet to cross the threshold into the room, though they stood barely two feet apart.

"Y-yes, it's lovely," replied Maria, wishing she did not sound so terrified, but there could be no helping that. "Smaller than I imagined."

"Would you like a bigger room for yourself?"

Her reply was automatic, in her nerves she didn't register what he was saying at first. "Oh, not at all, it's more than – wait, _what?" _ Did he just say…

"I'm glad that you like it, then," said the Captain. His voice remained soft and sad, the same as his eyes. "Your old room was on the side of the house where the servants sleep, and you are anything but that. As an essential member of this family, I wanted to give you a room on the family side of the house. You are now mistress of this villa, but this room is yours and yours only. To further ensure that…" The Captain reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver key. "Here is the key, and the only key, to the room. There is no other copy, unless you request another made."

Maria looked so stunned that someone could have hit her on the head and she would not have reacted. But her ears and eyes were open, taking in every word and the expression in his eyes – the same expression she had seen just after he had kissed her that afternoon.

Again, the Captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, this time a gold one, which he placed on his other palm beside the silver one. "This is a key to the master bedroom, where I sleep. I have the other copy, and I give the other one to you. My door will never be locked to you, Maria, should you ever wish to come in."

He held out his hand for her to take the keys. Still shocked, thinking this too good to be true, Maria reached out trembling fingers to grasp the keys, When she did, the Captain gently covered that hand with his free one. She met his gaze again, and almost lost her breath at the sadness in them.

What could she say? She had to say something. "I…"

"I made a promise to you by the fountain, and I made a vow to you today. I intend to honor both for the rest of my life, and don't deserve your gratitude or any kind of affection. I couldn't live with myself if I asked so much of you now, when I have made to many mistakes, which you have suffered and sacrificed enough for."

He paused, and his eyes burned, but not the way they did that day by the lake that frightened her so much. It burned with something that touched somewhere in her heart, but her mind could not translate it. As if he wanted something he could never have.

Then the spell broke: he looked down at their hands and let hers go. "Goodnight, Maria," he murmured, and walked to the door at the very end of the passage, went in, and softly shut the door. This Maria watched before she slowly shut her own door.

_Did that really just happen? Then I really don't have to…_

Maria leaned her back against the door and slowly slid to the floor, still consumed with shock. Cradling the keys in her hands, she felt her shock slowly change to two emotions: profoundly relief, and a little of something she could not quite define but left her feeling…almost empty.

* * *

><p>Georg sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. He certainly didn't feel like a married man; he would not allow himself to feel that joy. He didn't deserve it.<p>

Her face haunted him. Granted, it had haunted him from the moment he'd met her, but now images of her from today haunted him. Oh, how lovely she had looked in that dress. Georg had only ever seen her in rough or wet clothes, and now she wore something worthy of her. For a moment, he forgot the circumstances, and just focused on the fact that she was his _bride._ His heart lifted for the first time in years.

But it had not lasted long, once he observed her more closely when she took her place in front of him. He had seen how she didn't look at him, and how her trembling hands had hung limp in his gentle grasp. He had seen how she had closed her eyes and set her face when he was asked to kiss her, as if expecting a slap instead. He had seen how pointedly she had avoided even looking at him all evening. He had seen the anguish in her eyes when Dominik had left, and the terror in her eyes when she had looked at him after putting the girls to bed.

And while Georg had witnessed these things, all he wanted to do was hold her, soothe her, comfort her, make her feel safe and warm. But he couldn't, because he knew that he was the cause of all of this, and had only himself to blame.

It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced.

Eventually, he crawled into bed and waited for sleep to take him. He couldn't help but also remember how surprised she had looked at him on two occasions today, when he'd shown her that he was not the monster he had once been. There was a reason he had adamantly rejected Father Norbert's suggestion to leave the kiss out of the ceremony, and there was a reason he was entrusting her with not only a room of her own control but also the other key to his own chambers: he would show her, step by step, the man that he could be, the man she had helped make him be.

He would find some way to be worthy of her.

But for now, he had to be patient, and he would keep his distance from her. She would set her own pace, take things at her own speed. If they were ever to evolve positively in their new relationship, Georg knew he had to let her come to him, no matter how long it might take.


	20. A Time to Invite

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for your positive reviews of "Mountain and the Sea"! Now back to a more heavy story – which, yes, will get heavier – so whenever you all need a dose of medicinal fluff, let me know (I have one in mind already)._

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Invite<strong>

A month passed before the husband and wife would speak alone together again. And it was Maria who initiated it.

By this time, life had settled into a routine for Maria, which a relief to Maria in a lot of ways. From the very beginning, it was a comfort to Maria that her relationship with the children had not changed at all, only strengthened. For the final days of August, her situation was very similar to when she had been the governess. Her job then had been to take care of the children, and since she had established herself as mother in their minds then, her role had not really changed. So, during those last golden summer days, Maria was content to stick with her old duties of taking care of the children.

But when September came, all of the children started school. Since the schools were close by, they all walked together to the primary and secondary school buildings. Gretl, who was starting kindergarten, only went to school from eight to one o'clock, while the others were released at half past three. So, Maria saw this as a wonderful opportunity. After her own lunch, Maria would walk to the primary school and pick up Gretl herself. Then, since Gretl felt restless and excited after a day of school, Maria took the five-year-old with her into town by bus and ran any errands that needed to be run. Sometimes there weren't any, so Maria would just walk Gretl home. In the mornings, Maria occupied herself with mending the children's clothing or making some of her own.

On this fifteenth day of September, Maria was just coming down to inquire about dinner from the cook when she saw Brigitta come in with the daily mail. It was Brigitta's favorite daily task, to run out to the gate and meet the mailman. Maria smiled at that; Brigitta always liked to be the first to know everything.

When Brigitta spotted Maria, her eyes brightened with an idea and the ten-year-old rushed to her. "Hello, Mother!"

"Well, hello!" returned Maria, giving Brigitta a one-armed hug.

"Here's the mail," said Brigitta, pressing the small bundle of letters into Maria's hands. "I'm going to get a head start on my homework now, see you at dinner!" With that, Brigitta hurried away up the stairs.

Maria was surprised; usually, Brigitta took the daily mail to her father in his study. Then Maria reasoned that, because Brigitta had seen her first, she had gotten it. Shrugging, Maria looked down at the mail. There were only a few envelopes, but one was bigger and much fancier than the rest. Curious, she looked at this one. It was addressed to Baron and Baroness Von Trapp. Maria felt her cheeks redden a bit; she still had a hard time believing that this was her title now.

Getting a sinking feeling about what would be in the envelope, Maria opened it and pulled out the elegant card, which confirmed her suspicions. Her heart sank as she read the invitation:

_The Baron and Baroness Eberfield_

_Do Cordially Invite_

_The Baron & Baroness Von Trapp_

_To Their Annual Autumn Ball_

_To Be Held at the Eberfield Estate_

_On the 22__nd__ Day of September_

_From Seven O'Clock to One O'Clock._

_Will Be Dinner and Dancing._

Maria instantly felt nerves rise in her for the firs time since her wedding day. Just the word "ball" was enough to frighten her. The last line of the invitation scared her just as much. Everything that a ball would imply flooded her mind: ball gown, jewels, complicated dancing, fancy dinner…facing up to the people who had been spreading the nasty rumors about her and her family.

Anger and terror flooded her all at once, and she suddenly realized her grace period had come to an end. The past month had been, beyond a few minor adjustments, incredibly easy and happy for her. She should have known something like this would come along, but she had just been focusing on being happy again when she had suffered so much.

Now she would have to take up one of her new duties in her new role in life, one that she feared too much to be excited.

One thing was certain: she had to talk to her husband. Husband…how strange it still was to call a man she had not been alone with for a month and who barely spoke more than a few words a day to her that word. Either way, she had to talk to him. Looking at the letters in her hand, Maria realized that she would have to see him anyway to give him the mail and see him anyway…

Gasping, she looked in the direction of the stairs that her middle daughter had just run up. So that was why…Maria sighed and looked at the mail without really seeing it. Of course the children would want she and their father to be closer. Brigitta _would _be the one to notice how her father and mother avoided each other in the same room in every way.

Knowing he would be in his study now, Maria took a deep breath and headed in that direction. Wishing she didn't feel nervous, Maria timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Brigitta," came his voice from the other side. For a moment, Maria's eyebrows went up, but they went down again when she realized that the timing was right for Brigitta to perform this daily task. After another deep breath, she opened the door and looked in.

The first thing her eyes fell on was him, sitting at his desk engrossed in some kind of map, making little marks with his pencil. But before she allowed herself to get curious, his head came up and promptly stood up in surprise. "Maria! I'm sorry, I…" His eyes found her hands. "It's usually Brigitta who brings me the mail."

Through his surprise, he sounded pleased and humbled, as if honored by her visit. _Well, after all, have you ever before? No… _Maria had expected to feel afraid in his presence, as she used to, but…all she felt now was shy, awkward, and some kind of nice feeling in the warm, pleased look he was giving to her. "Well, she found me first and…um…I wanted to speak to you…unless I would be interrupting." She motioned to the map on his desk.

"Oh, no, no, no," said the Captain hastily and awkwardly, folding and practically shoving the map into his desk, dropping his pencil in the process. Maria had to cover her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping her lips; it surprised her that it wasn't a giggle of spite. She looked around the elegant room full of bookshelves in admiration, an old fire awakening in her. "All of these books! It's beautiful!"

"You're welcome to borrow anything anytime you want," said the Captain. He had composed himself somewhat by now, and stood behind his desk. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, first here's the mail," she said, dropping the other letters on his desk before handing him the invitation she had just opened, "and this is what I wanted to talk about."

Georg took the envelope from her – was it just a coincidence that his fingers brushed hers and she didn't mind the sensation it created? – and looked at it. Immediately he sighed. "Ah, yes, I was expecting this." He looked at her and immediately explained. "The Baron and Baroness Eberfield are among the oldest families of Salzburg, and one of the oldest couples here. Have you seen a castle-like structure from the lake? That's where they live."

Maria nodded with an "ah"; she couldn't deny to herself that she'd loved looking at the distant structure seemingly out of a fairy tale. "What are they like? Do they throw a lot of balls?"

"One at the start of every season and every holiday," said the Captain with a small smile. "They love parties, especially when they're hosting one. But they're not artificial, either; they're good, old-fashioned souls who just love having fun and merriment around them. It explains why they produced...I think it was twelve children and don't make me try to remember all of the grandchildren."

"Oh, my!" said Maria, chuckling.

"And, for the record, they wrote to me the minute they heard those nasty rumors, telling me how disgusted they felt about Baroness Schraeder's behavior, how unfair it was for everyone, and if they could do anything for us and you."

Maria had not expected this, and instantly felt touched and immensely relieved. She let out a sigh of it. "Well, that takes care of one of my big fears, then."

He looked at her gently. "And your other fears?"

Maria cocked her head, almost looking exasperated. "Is that not obvious? I've never gone to anything like this before. I'd have no idea what to do there."

The Captain nodded. "I understand. But I believe I can provide a solution. Or rather, Philomena can."

Maria's eyebrows rose. "Max's sister? She is coming?" Max had mentioned he had a twin sister who had married well and resided in Vienna through their letters and conversations.

The Captain nodded. "She is a favorite of the Eberfields and comes to all of their balls when she can. Her husband is France on business now so she is coming to be Max's partner to the ball. She's also very excited and eager to meet you, and would be glad to help you with everything." He hesitated. "But if you do not want to go, I will gladly send a polite decline."

Maria's eyes widened slightly. "You would do that?"

"Of course I would," said the Captain softly. "Though the Eberfields are the people I respect most in Salzburg, they would certainly understand: both because I am not one for parties in general, and because of the scrutiny you would be putting yourself in."

Maria didn't speak for a few moments, thinking. She was touched by this consideration for her, but…

"I know what people think of us, and by not going it would only be confirming lies in their minds. If you're willing, I'm willing."

For the first time, the husband and wife exchanged small, hesitant, but genuine smiles.

* * *

><p>Just as she expected from all she knew, Philomena Dettweiler Amman seemed to share the same soul and personality with her twin brother. Upon meeting Maria for the first time the day after receiving the invitation, she swept the younger woman into a hug, her laugh immediately putting Maria at ease. The children were also excited to see "Auntie Phil" – a nickname she adored.<p>

After a delicious dinner, the eleven of them gathered in the big drawing room, where the children sang a song in honor of her arrival. Maria and the Captain watched with pride while the twins looked incredibly impressed.

"Oh, what prodigies!" exclaimed Philomena, clapping her hands vigorously. "You seven could easily beat anybody at the Salzburg Folk Festival."

"There, you see, Georg?" exclaimed Max, triumphantly turning to his friend. "It's not just me."

"Well, it might as well be," said Georg with a smile but sounding very firm. "The answer is _no._"

Max sighed dramatically, leaning his head back.

"Well, children, what shall we hear next?" asked Philomena eagerly.

Immediately, the children huddled together for a conference, which didn't last long before Liesl spoke. "We would like to hear a song from Father."

Safe to say, the Captain looked surprised. "Me?" He saw the twins chuckling, the children smiling eagerly, and Maria looking slightly surprised along with him, but also curious. "Oh, no, no, no, children. I can't live up to your performance."

Immediately, the children began to beg and plead loudly. Maria, who was infinitely curious to hear him sing after hearing the story of the children's reconciliation with him a thousand times, approached him holding out her guitar. "Please?" she asked, once the children's voices had died down.

The Captain caught her gaze and slowly stood up. Maria felt her heart beat faster, though why she did not know. She felt almost frozen, but kept her own curiosity and pleading in her eyes.

The smallest of smiles graced the Captain's lips, and his gaze lowered to the guitar as he slowly grasped it. "Well…alright."

Smiling inside, Maria gave it to him and went to her original spot by the wall, leaning against it and watching how the children eagerly gathered around their father, who had begun playing some chords experimentally.

Finally, he began a song softly, hesitantly, sitting down once he fell into a groove.

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_ Every morning you greet me._

_ Small and white, clean and bright,_

_ You look happy to meet me._

_ Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,_

_ Bloom and grow forever._

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_ Bless my homeland forever._

Maria had not expected this: his voice, though a little rough, was beautiful. There really was no other word for it.

Looking at the children's awe-filled and adoring faces turned to their father, Maria felt her heart fill at the sight. How different this was from her first day at the villa, how wonderfully different! Over the past weeks she had seen these looks from the children on a daily basis. Little did she know that these gazes she witness were the key ingredient in the changing of her heart.

The Captain, now smiling at his children, motioned for Liesl and began the song again, with her joining him in the first half. He finished alone.

_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,_

_ Bloom and grow forever._

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_ Bless…my homeland…forever…_

Maria didn't know how it happened, but she saw the Captain's gaze drift to her as he ended the song slowly. Their eyes met and Maria's breath was taken away. Suddenly she felt everything else around her fade away and all she could see was him. His eyes held the same expression they had on their wedding day and night, that look that said and pleaded so much, speaking right to her heart that she couldn't understand. To her shock, Maria had a sudden vision of herself approaching him and touching his cheek in comfort.

But the children's applause broke the spell, and Maria looked down feeling extremely torn up and confused. It wasn't long before she retired for the evening.

She hadn't noticed how the twins had seen this little exchange and then exchanged a conspiratory glance of their own...


	21. A Time for Shopping

**A Time for Shopping**

True to the predictions of both Georg and Max, Maria and Philemona became fast friends. Every day they talked about the ball and what would be expected of Maria. Philemona showed her how a place set at the dining table would be set up, and what utensil was used for what. She also told the young woman a lot about the Eberfields and also about the guests she knew would be coming, to better prepare Maria for the scrutiny she would be under.

Maria couldn't find these lessons more valuable, and she hung on every word. Because this older woman was so like her twin brother, Maria trusted her immediately.

Four days before the ball, Philemona took Maria into Salzburg to find her gown. "Of course you must look beautiful, but you are already beautiful; what you need is a gown that enhances that beauty further; also, we want you to look as though you've been attending such functions all of your life."

"Well, good luck with that," said Maria absently, in awe of all the pretty fabrics that surrounded her in the boutique.

"Let's pick a blue fabric for you," said Philemona, looking at a selection of them. "Your eyes are so lovely; it would be wise to pick something that is inspired by something naturally lovely about you."

"Whatever you say," said Maria, who didn't trust her own opinion about such things she had never dreamed of for herself.

Philemona again noticed the troubled look in Maria's eyes that seemed to have been there since the night she had arrived. She had a feeling that it wasn't just about the ball…

* * *

><p>Later, with Maria's new ball gown locked in the car they had taken, Maria and Philemona sat outside a café enjoying a Danish and a cup of tea. Or, Philemona was; Maria had yet to touch her's.<p>

"Maria, are you all right?"

"Hm?" said Maria, looking up quickly and immediately plastering a smile on her face. "Oh, yes, Philemona, I'm fine. I'm just…nervous about the ball. That's natural, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Maria," said Philemona, giving Maria a gentle look she only gave the people she cared about most. "But I can't help but feeling that there's something else that's worrying you…like the person you'll be going to the ball with."

Philomena immediately reached out her hand to cover Maria's when she saw the young woman's eyes fill with tears. "Maria, you can talk to me. I've known him as long as Max has. I know you and my brother have become close friends and that he's helped you a lot…but sometimes, it can just be easier to talk to a fellow woman. You can trust me, sister."

A tear spilled down Maria's cheek, but just like she had since agreeing to the arrangement, Maria only let that one tear fall and wiped it away. With a deep breath, she calmed herself and squeezed Philomena's hand. "I'm just…_so confused_."

Philemona nodded; having learned the entire story of what had happened between Maria and Georg from her brother, and witnessing the moment the two had shared the night she arrived, this made perfect sense. The older woman chose against speaking and just waited for Maria to elaborate, which she did.

"It's...I made this decision for the children; I don't regret it, and I love being their mother. But I don't even know the man that's my husband now! What am I supposed to see him as? My brain can't wrap around the fact that the caring father I've been seeing every day for weeks is the monster who grabbed me, kissed me, and turned _me _into the monster."

_Poor girl…_"I can't imagine what you're going through, Maria."

Maria sighed and looked up sharply as if she realized something potentially dangerous. "Have you known him long?"

Philemona glanced away for a moment as she tried to recall just how many years. "He came home with Max once on leave…Our house was closer than his family's…Besides that he'd just met Agathe and he was eager to get a lot of female advice." She finished on a chuckle. "So that would make it...around twenty-one years ago."

To her surprise, Maria's expression became even more despondent and she looked down into her lap. "I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?" asked Philemona.

"You and Max are wonderful, but I'm uncomfortable talking about these things with people who are so close to him. I know if someone spoke to me about my brother in that way, I would have to fight the urge to slap them."

Philemona chuckled. "Just because my brother and I are Georg's friend does not mean we support every action he takes; as friends, it's our job to help him face his mistakes as well as give him motivation and love. After all, if your brother were ever to make a really stupid mistake when he knew better, wouldn't you tell him off for it?"

Maria nodded. "I'd be the first, and it wouldn't be pretty."

Philemona chuckled and took Maria's hand again. "Besides that, I consider you my friend now too, and so does my brother. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Maria seemed to gain new courage and spoke of their wedding and wedding night. "The only time I'd ever been more shocked was that day by the lake. He hasn't come to my room since, hasn't tried to coerce me or force me into anything I didn't want. In fact, he pretty much leaves me alone completely. It was a month of marriage before we had another one on one conversation. I should be happy, right?

"But, every day, I see him as the father I wanted him to be, so attentive and joyful with his children. I see the considerate and fair way he treats Ellen and Franz and all those who work for him. And considering our wedding night and all the nights after…I don't think someone can fake the kind of…heart that he's shown."

Philemona gave a small smile. "You're right. What you're seeing is the real Georg, the same Georg I knew before Agathe died; he's slowly reclaiming himself. I wish you hadn't met him when he was only the dark shadow of himself, and I wish you didn't have to pay such a huge price for chasing that shadow away."

Maria looked away, mixed emotions in her eyes. "It's hard to see how the children, Max and you all want us to be close, especially when seven of the nine of you don't know the whole story. This is my life now, and I want to do what is expected of me to the fullest." She turned her eyes back to Philemona's; they were tortured. "But how can I when I can't bring myself to come near his door at night? How can I when I don't even know what I'm feeling? Is it good or is it bad? Could we ever be close at all? After what he went through with Agathe? After what I went through in my life? Would it even be worth trying?"

Philemona squeezed her hand. "Neither of you will never know unless you try."

Maria shook her head slightly. "You don't understand," she whispered. "I spent most of my life sure I knew my path, which was to devote my life to God as a nun. In the events of one day, that was torn away. I feel like I can't trust anything anymore…that there is nothing certain left in the world…"

Instantly, Philemona took both of Maria's hands in hers, gripping them tightly. "Look at me, Maria." The younger woman did. "There _are _certain things in this world. The love you and the children have. The love my brother and I have, and the love that your brother and you have. That Georg will go to the ends of the earth to make sure no one, including himself, will hurt you again. You're not alone, Maria; you can take a new chance."

Maria shut her eyes tight. "But he's so distant, I don't know how to approach him…"

"He thinks that's what you want."

"I don't know myself or what I want anymore, Philemona; that's the simple truth."


	22. A Time of Nerves

**A Time of Nerves**

Maria held her breath as she felt Philemona bind the laces of the back of her dress, which had a corset-like structure on top, and it was nearly as tight as a real one, in order to enhance the slimness of her waist. It had been Philemona's idea: "One look at you and the pregnancy rumor will fly out the window."

Ever eager to disprove any rumor like this, Maria agreed without complaint and did her best to ignore the slight discomfort she took in the tightness of the dress. _At least the skirt is nice and flowing, easy to move around in._

Philemona turned Maria around so they faced each other, and looked her over from head to toe. "Oh, my dear, you look absolutely divine!"

Maria gave a shaky laugh. "Forgive me if I don't quite believe you, Philemona. Oh, you look so gorgeous in that gown."

"What, this old thing?" said Philemona, grinning from ear to ear and twirling around. Her gown was a loud magenta color that complimented her very well, the fabric sparkling in places and an embroidered bodice. Her thick brown hair was set in beautiful, elaborate curls. Her outside matched her personality: tasteful extroversion. At the age of forty, Philemona was as attractive as any beautiful woman. "You ought to see my Christmas gown!"

Maria couldn't help but laugh.

"But something is missing, my dear," said Philemona, before revealing a simple string of pearls to a shocked Maria.

"Philemona!" she gasped as the older woman clasped the pearl necklace around her neck, "You really didn't have to –"

"I didn't," said Philemona simply with a small smile. As Maria realized what she meant, Philemona stopped her. "You'll only embarrass him if you try to thank him, and he'll only say he doesn't deserve your thanks."

For some reason, Maria suddenly felt sad.

Philemona squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "Time to go."

On their way out of the room, Maria caught sight of Philemona in the mirror, accompanied by a lovely young woman with short golden hair and a royal blue silk gown.

She didn't recognize her.

* * *

><p>Philemona gave a grand entrance into the front hall by giving a theatrical "Ta-da!" The children all gasped, clapped and crowded around the two women. At least, the girls did; the boys were not much interested in ball gowns, but they did give smiles of approval.<p>

Max, the jovial man that he was, stepped forward to kiss both cheeks of each of the women and praising their beauty.

The Captain hung back, silent, but Maria could feel his eyes on her. Of all of the feelings she could be feeling, Maria found herself feeling both warm and nervous. Not nervous by his glance, but nervous that he would approve.

The drive to the Eberfield castle was relatively short. The men sat in the front, with Max driving, while the women sat in the back. The twins talked gaily about their hopes for the autumn ball; the newlyweds remained silent.

Finally, the car pulled up to the entrance of the beautiful castle. Everyone got out of the car, and the twins immediately linked arms and headed up the stairs to the huge open doors from which golden light was spilling. "On to battle!" said Max jovially, and Philemona flashed Maria an encouraging smile from over her shoulder.

Maria stood frozen with a sudden terror, looking at the beautiful castle-like estate. What if the Eberfields weren't as nice as Philemona said? What if everyone just glared at her and didn't say a word the entire time? What if she made a mistake?

Feeling a presence beside her, Maria turned her head to find the Captain standing next to her. He quickly turned his head towards the castle, but Maria had not missed the look of concern and compassion he'd been looking at her with.

Philemona's words echoed back in her head about Georg's distant behavior: _He thinks it's what you want. _And Maria had responded that she didn't know what she wanted from him.

Looking at his elegant black shoes, watching his feet shift from his heels to his toes slowly, Maria realized that he was just as nervous as her. He would be under the exact same level of scrutiny that she would be under, perhaps even more. Though he had done a terrible thing to her, it certainly wasn't the_ most _terrible thing.

If there was anyone who was in the same boat as her now, it was him. Her husband. The Captain. _I'm not alone…_

And even if there was a part of him that was still that monster she couldn't forget…he wouldn't dare try anything here.

True, she had meant it when she said she didn't know how to reach out to him. Perhaps the most direct way would be worth it.

Before she gave herself a chance to change her mind, Maria looked up at his profile and tentatively grasped his fingers with hers.

Feeling him jump a little and look sharply at their hands, Maria instantly thought she had made a big mistake. The Captain just stood frozen for a moment, looking at their hands in shock.

Then, something inside him seemed to loosen, and he slowly entwined their fingers. He looked at her, the shock melting away into joy, reassurance, and compassion.

"If ever you feel uncomfortable or trapped, just tell me and we will leave right away, I promise you."

In response, Maria only nodded and made her grip as strong as his. For the first time about this ball, she felt reassured.

They walked up the stairs and through the open doors, hand in hand, their steps in sync with each other. The Captain led the way to the ballroom, and placed Maria's hand in the crook of his elbow when the sounds of music and conversation got louder as the ballroom got closer.

Finally, they reached the doorway. Just before they made their presence known, the two people paused and looked at each other. Their gazes said all that needed to be said:

_You ready? I think I'm ready. Let's just make it through this._

* * *

><p>Several hours later, just after dinner, Georg was sitting in a comfortable chair in the lounge where the men always went to smoke, drink brandy, talk, unwind, possibly play cards or billiards, after dinner had ended. Such was the routine of a high society ball: the genders were not <em>required <em>to split up, per se, but it was one of those many unspoken but very present rules to society.

Once, this had been his favorite part of a ball, especially after Agathe died. He could just grab a glass of brandy and settle himself in a dark corner, waiting for the opportune moment to sneak out. Now, he wanted to be with only one person: his wife.

This was the first time all evening that the two had been separated all evening, which Georg was still having a hard time believing. After all, he'd spent all of today holding back: he'd asked Philemona to give her the pearl necklace he'd found for her, and it had been so hard not to tell her how beautiful she looked in her royal blue silk gown. In other words, he'd stuck by his resolution he'd made over a month ago: keep his distance and let her be the initiator.

Did she have any idea of how much his heart had lifted when she had taken on that role in the past few days? His heart had practically leapt out of his chest when she had come to his study with the invitation a few days ago. And when they had arrived at the Eberfield estate…she'd taken his hand! Georg had once thought only teenagers got this excited about such a simple act, but Maria made him take nothing for granted. Looking at her as she did it, Georg could see that she was scared and was asking for support.

He'd taken that role as seriously as a knight defending his lady fair. He'd stayed by her side, and she had no objections. Once, when he was asked to join some men for a conversation in the ballroom before dinner, he'd looked at her and he saw a flash of fear pass over her eyes. He'd politely declined without hesitation.

The Eberfields had greeted them enthusiastically and with so much kindness, and that sealed their fate at this ball. The cardinal rule of high society balls in Salzburg was simple: do not go against the host(s). If the hosts took a liking to someone, it was considered social suicide to go against that in this public event. Max and Philemona helped a great deal too, for they were favorites among the society and partygoers, and to disagree with them in public would only make a person seem heartless. So Maria and Georg had lived in a security blanket of sorts throughout the ball.

In the pre-dinner stage, in the ballroom surrounded by dancing and socializing couples, Maria's hand remained in the crook of his elbow, gripping it securely; he felt so privileged. He felt her slowly gaining confidence as she met person after person, and soon her smile became more genuine as time passed. While Max and Philemona danced frequently, and the newlyweds partnered them sometimes, Georg couldn't bring himself to ask her to dance. He knew that would put her in a close position with him, and he was too frightened of rejection.

Now, Georg wanted nothing more than to be by her side again; the dinner had spooked him. It hadn't been until dinner until he'd realized that Herr Zeller had been invited to the ball. Knowing the Eberfields, Georg knew that he would only be invited because not inviting him would be making a bad statement against the rising Nazi party. What surprised Georg was that Herr Zeller, who didn't have much love for the Eberfields, had actually come. Why had he come now to this ball?

"I don't know, Georg," said Max, when he'd posed this question to him as they sat beside each other in the lounge. He spoke above the voices of the other men playing billiards and smoking cigars. "I have an idea but you won't like it."

Georg's jaw tightened. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Maria and myself would it?"

Max sighed. "Everyone knows how you two are at odds, and he _would_ be extremely curious to see her."

Georg felt his hand tighten around the glass of brandy he held in his hand. "He has some nerve…When can we leave?"

"Soon, Georg," said Max reassuringly. "The Eberfields know we would prefer not to stay for the whole ball."  
>Georg looked at the doorway that led to the ballroom. "I shouldn't have left her…" He remembered the flash of nervousness that had crossed her face for a millisecond when they were leaving the dining room and Georg had moved away with the men. All he could do was give her an apologetic, reassuring glance, and give Philemona, who had put an arm around Maria, a look that said, in no uncertain terms, <em>"Take care of her or you will pay."<em>

"Georg, she will be fine," said Max, patting Georg's shoulder. "You know Philemona will be the lioness looking after her cub, and Baroness Eberfield promised me she would make sure no one talked badly of her."

Georg tried to take this message to heart, but somehow he couldn't shake a growing feeling of uneasiness. This only rose in him when his gaze shifted to the corner where Herr Zeller had been knocking back whiskeys and shooting glances at him…only to find that Herr Zeller had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Georg sharply, sitting up.

"Who?" asked Max, looking at the place Georg was staring at. "Oh, the rat. He probably went to the bathroom to empty his bowels of all of the whiskey he's been drinking."

But Georg still felt uneasy. A minute later, the door from the ballroom opened. Both men looked up expecting to see Herr Zeller come stumbling back in. But it wasn't.

Instead, it was Philemona, who motioned vigorously for the both of them to come. Fear and alarm were written all over her face.

Georg and Max immediately leaped up and followed her into the ballroom. "What's going on? Where is Maria?" Georg asked immediately to Philemona, following her towards the open doors that led to the terrace.

"She asked to go out on the terrace to be alone for a minute and get some fresh air. She's getting tired and her dress is rather tight, so I let her, since no one else was out there. It wasn't until she left that I saw Herr Zeller had come into the ballroom and was watching her. He was heading towards the terrace when I went to get you."  
>Now Georg and Max quickened their paces, the former's heart filling with such a sense of dread.<p>

When they came close to the terrace, the sound of a muffled scream caused Georg to run like the wind.


	23. A Time to Witness

**A/N:** _The Queen of Cliffhangers is feeling merciful to her subjects today - do not always expect her to be so quick. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Witness<strong>

Max was right behind Georg, sprinting for the terrace, Philemona right behind them. None of them gave a damn about the women in the ballroom who had heard that muffled scream and were watching with frightened worry in their eyes.

The sight that awaited the three of them both terrified and surprised them. Herr Zeller was behind Maria, his left arm containing her around her waist, his right hand trying to cover her mouth. But Maria was struggling like a wild bird, continuing to scream behind his hand.

Max followed Georg running towards Maria, getting to them just as Herr Zeller gave a pained exclamation, his grip loosening around her. "You BITCH!" he yelled, holding his wrist in one hand. Noticing a red mark on his palm, Max realized triumphantly, _So the mouse bit the snake!_

This made it easier for Georg to pull him off of his wife with Max's help. Philemona immediately rushed to Maria and pulled her away from the men, holding her protectively.

What hit Max immediately upon getting close to Herr Zeller was the strong smell of whiskey; he was clearly intoxicated. But he didn't have long to smell it, as Georg had vice-gripped Zeller by the lapels and was practically dragging him away down the steps to the grassy lawn. The look on his face could only mean murder. Max immediately followed, worried about what Georg was going to do; he'd never seen a more scary expression on his face.

Of course Max followed them, prepared to pull Georg away from Zeller if he got too violent. But what happened next surprised him. Georg did not, in fact, turn violent the way Max feared he might. Instead, Georg just gripped Zeller's jacket tighter, almost lifting him off the ground, as he brought his face up to be square on with his.

_"You touch, speak to, come near, or so much as look the wrong way at my wife again, I won't be nearly as generous with you as I am now, you pathetic drunk Nazi bastard." _

With that, he roughly dropped Zeller to the ground as if he were dropping a full garbage bag of dirty diapers. Zeller, after collapsing on the ground, merely groaned, mumbled something incoherently slurred, got on his hands and knees, and promptly emptied his bowels onto the grass. Scowling in disgust, Georg prompted passed a very shocked Max on the stairs and headed back to Maria.

She and Philemona had witnessed what had happened and Max guessed that they had heard everything. Philemona still had an arm around Maria for support, and Maria only had wide eyes for Georg. Said man rushed to her and Max saw his hands reflexively rise and fall, as if he wanted to cup her face. "Are you all right?" he asked almost breathlessly, in a voice that touched Max's heart.

Maria's breath was coming out a bit forced, and as she nodded haltingly she said in her own breathless voice of shock, "Please take me home."

"Yes, let's all go," said Georg, holding his arm out to Maria's which she immediately took. Max, still in shock by the whole situation and catching his breath somewhat, linked arms with his sister, who was in much the same condition and looked more distressed than Maria. "This is all my fault," she whispered tearfully to her brother. "I never should have let her go out there alone."

"How could you, Georg or I have predicted something like this would happen?" responded Max fairly and consolingly, giving his sister's temple a kiss.

The twins followed the newlyweds into the ballroom, the four of them pointedly not meeting the gazes of the women and a few men who had witnessed the terrifying scene. So none of them saw the looks of sympathy and the beginnings of compassion, which became the start of the death of the rumors about Maria and Georg.

Georg immediately led Maria to Baron and Baroness Eberfield, who looked horrified that this had happened on their watch. "Baron, Baroness, you will forgive us leaving now, I am sure. There is a piece of filth who is, unfortunately, making a mess of himself, literally on your lawn by his own doing."

"He will never come within one hundred yards of my property again, Georg," said Baron Eberfield firmly with disgust. "You can be sure of that."

Baroness Eberfield reached out and cupped Maria's cheek. "I'm so sorry, my dear," she said, her voice thick.

Philemona noticed how Maria's breathing was becoming more shallow, and the little beads of sweat that were forming on her profile. "It wasn't your fault, Baroness," she replied breathlessly. "I can't thank you enough for the kindness you've shown me."

Baroness Eberfield smiled sincerely, dropping her hand to grasp Maria's. "I hope, even after this, we may see you again."

"You will."

Hearing this, Max felt a huge weight lift from his heart. Though Maria sounded shocked and weak from what had just happened, conviction was in her tone. She was a strong young woman, and fair also. She would be all right.

With that, the Barons and Baronesses bid affectionate farewells to each other. Max and Philemona embraced the two elders before they followed the newlyweds out of the ballroom.

The three of them who had run out onto the terrace could all sense something was wrong with Maria. Her steps were measured and slow, her breathing was coming shallower, and her face was nearly glistening.

Getting into the cool night air seemed to switch off something inside her. She stopped, tried to step forward, swayed a little, and with a soft, "Captain," she fainted dead away.

Fortunately, Georg being so close, he caught her and scooped her up in his arms right away. He didn't look surprised but devastated as he walked to the car with her in his arms. Max and Philemona had gasped, but they couldn't say they felt too surprised either, especially Philemona.

Riding home, sitting beside her brother in shotgun, Philemona felt terribly guilty. It had been her who had laced Maria's dress nearly as tightly as a corset, thinking it would help her. Because of that, Maria had felt the need to get some fresh air, putting herself in a vulnerable position of prey. Thank goodness she had gotten Georg and Max before something truly awful could happen. She had examined Maria as Georg had dealt with Zeller, and found that she received no wounds or tears from Zeller's man-handling, thank goodness.

Philemona glanced behind her, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight that met her eyes. Georg was still holding an unconscious Maria, cradling her in his arms lovingly, resting his cheek against hers, her head laid on his chest. He was murmuring things to her that Maria couldn't hear but Philemona sometimes could: _"I'm so sorry…I never should have left you…I've chased you away for good, haven't I?...You changed your life for my mistake…I've ruined you…"_

Philemona wanted to cry, especially when she saw a tear running down Georg's cheek. She realized that he felt as if this would be the one and only time he could ever hold her. Philemona could see what Max could now, that Maria couldn't, and that Georg was beginning to see in himself: a true, deep love.

The drive being short, Max pulled into the Von Trapp estate and parked the car near the garage for Franz to take care of in the morning. The twins led the way to, into and through the house, Georg still carrying Maria in his arms, hardly ever taking his eyes off of her. Eventually, they ended up outside of Maria's bedroom. When Max opened the door for Georg to carry Maria in, he suddenly stopped. After looking down at Maria longingly but decidedly, he said, in a broken sort of voice, "Take her, please, I…I promised I would never come in here without her permission…I don't have that."

Now Philemona really wanted to cry. After Max gently took Maria from Georg, Philemona hugged Georg tightly. "I'm so sorry I let her alone, and her dress was bound too tight making her faint, I should have seen…"

"It's all right," said Georg, hugging her back. "You would never do anything to hurt her, unlike some. If you saw any of what happened coming, you would not have done the same thing."

Max, who had by now placed Maria gently on her bed, had come back to them and embraced his sister too. Breaking apart from her brother, she told them, "I'll loosen her dress and stay with her until she wakes up."

"Thank you," said Georg. "Thank you both." Then he walked into his own room, and a more defeated, heartbroken man the twins had never seen.

"Oh, Max, what's going to happen? What can we do?"

It both relieved and spiked her curiosity to see her brother a little more calm and hopeful. "I felt this feeling on their wedding day but I feel it even more strongly now: everything will be all right. Trust me, sister. Have I ever been wrong?"

Philemona finally managed a small smile. "I decline to answer that, but I hope with all of my heart you are right."

After exchanging another tight hug, Max headed to his room, already undoing his bowtie, and Philemona closed Maria's bedroom door, leaving her in the room with the young woman. Immediately, Philemona sat her up and completely loosened the laces on her back. Laying her back down, Philemona was relieved to see her breathing become easier, deeper, and color came back to the poor girl's face. About a minute later, her eyes slowly opened, blinking and then focusing. She sat up, breathing heavily, surprised to find herself in her room and surprised to see Philemona sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Oh, Maria!" said Philemona, moving to sit on the edge of the bed so she could hug Maria. "I'm so, _so _glad you're all right. I'm just glad we got there just in time!"

Maria returned the hug, almost slumping against Philemona's slightly buxom figure. "What happened? I think I…did I pass out?"

"Mm-hm," said Philemona, pulling away to look at her. "And feel free to blame me, because it was the combination of your tight laces and the shock of what happened that contributed to that."

"Oh, don't blame yourself," said Maria. Her voice was distant, tired, but not sad or devastated. "Looking back, it was a lot of things. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Are you all right, truly?" asked Philemona, looking closely at her, not seeing any real danger signs. "When I think of what Herr Zeller could have done to you…"

"Hmph!" said Maria, surprising Philemona. "I could smell alcohol before he even got onto the terrace. I knew he couldn't do all he wanted even if he tried. Drunk men are so pathetic."

It surprised but relieved Philemona to no end to hear this bite in Maria, just like the bite she had given Herr Zeller's hand. She hugged Maria again with a happy laugh.

Maria said, when they pulled back, "Go get some sleep, Philemona. We're all tired, and I'm fine now, really I am." Her voice sounded tired again; her eyes had a strange expression.

But Philemona felt no real worry for her, so she got up and nodded. Right before she closed the door, Maria said, "Philemona?"

"Yes?" The older woman looked at the younger woman sitting on the bed. She looked to be in a state of numb wonder.

"Could you give me your own definition of what a monster is?"

The question surprised Philemona, but she soon got over that and thought about it before answering. "I would say…a monster is a creature of pure, selfish instinct. It will do anything and hurt anyone for it's own gain without a second thought."

She watched Maria absorb this by nodding slowly. When she looked at Philemona, there was a look of dawning realization and sadness in her eyes. Softly, she said four words, her tone perfectly mirroring her eyes.

"That's not my husband."

Philemona felt her heart fill, remembering what she had seen in the back of the car, and knew she would never doubt her brother again. She rushed forward and the two women shared a third hug. "No, that's not," said Philemona, nearly crying.

The two women kissed each other's cheeks and bid each other good-night.

Philemona went to bed that night exhausted but with hope in her heart.


	24. A Time to Fix

**A/N: **_I recommend listening to the song "Fix You" sung by Matthew Morrison; this served as the inspiration for this chapter. The song used in the chapter itself is from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "South Pacific."_

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Fix<strong>

The small grandfather clock in the master quarter's struck two times when Georg stepped out of his bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. Even after a long, hot bath, and even though his body was exhausted, his mind and eyes were wide open and awake. Sleep was not going to come easily tonight, when all he could think of was Maria, and how he'd lost any hope that she might forgive him or care for him.

He'd come so close, remembering the smile they'd exchanged in his study, the look he'd exchanged as he'd sung to the children, how she'd grasped his fingers before going inside the Eberfield estate. If only he hadn't left her…though Philemona had insisted so as not to draw further attention to them and Maria had eventually agreed to it…He should have immediately gone after Zeller, so he could have prevented him getting near her at all…

The only thing he felt he had done right was that he had controlled his impulses to beat Zeller to a bloody pulp. God knows he wanted to, but he remembered Maria: how would she view him if she saw him like that? Her belief that he was a monster would only become so strong he could never change it.

Thank God they'd gotten there in time, before anything truly horrible could happen and Maria was hurt. And he was relieved that he was there to catch her when she had fainted, that he'd been able to hold her at least once…Georg sat on the edge of his bed, imprinting in his soul the memory of her in his arms, knowing he would never feel her warmth, smell her scent, the softness of her hair, again.

He hated how his throat felt choked, and felt more restless than ever. Perhaps some fresh air would do him good. So he got up and put on his pajamas before putting his robe on. He left the master bedroom and came into his private sitting room, which led out onto his balcony. His first thought had been a walk, but decided to just stand on the balcony for a while. Even though the children had school tomorrow – or today, he should say, remembering the time – so the adults had time to sleep in, he knew he'd have to sleep eventually. Perhaps a walk would just make him even more restless. Better settle for the balcony.

So Georg opened the glass doors that led onto his balcony and immediately rested his elbows on the railing, folding his hands. He wished that he was able to even see the beauty of the moonlight on the lake and the trees that were just beginning to change from green to gold.

His thoughts turned to Agathe, and then to Maria. He'd lost the two women who had captured him completely – was he really so horrible to deserve to be alone for all his life?

Not knowing where the words or the tune came from, he let them come out:

"_One dream in my heart_

_One love to be living for_

_One love to be living for_

_This nearly was mine_

_One girl for my dreams_

_One partner in paradise_

_This promise of paradise_

_This nearly was mine_

_Close to my heart she came_

_Only to fly away_

_Only to fly as day_

_Flies from moonlight_

_So clear and deep are my fancies_

_Of things I wish were true_

_I'll keep remembering evenings_

_I wish I'd spent with you_

_I'll keep remembering kisses_

_On lips I'll never own_

_And all the lovely adventures_

_We have never known_

_Now, now I'm alone_

_Still dreaming of paradise_

_Still saying that paradise_

_Once nearly was mine…"_

Georg began to feel some exhaustion now that he'd let some of that off his chest. Perhaps he'd be able to get at least a little sleep now, even though he knew his dreams would be haunting, as usual. So, sighing, Georg walked back into his sitting room with his head down. After closing the balcony doors, he turned around as he looked up.

He stopped in dead shock. He blink hard to make sure he wasn't going mad or already dreaming. But he wasn't.

Maria was standing in the middle of his sitting room, wearing her nightgown and robe, her hair slightly damp, her feet bare and her eyes big and staring, a million emotions swimming there.

"Maria?" he breathed, his eyes as wide as hers.

"I…" she began, her voice small and trembling, like her hands. "I can't sleep…couldn't sleep…" She abruptly lowered her head and tried to take a deep breath. "I…I…"

Georg slowly took a few steps closer, the better to hear her, feeling himself being pulled in her direction. He desperately hoped he wasn't scaring her; he just couldn't help it. Had she heard what he had sung? She must have, but who knows when she had come in, she'd done it so silently.

"I…I feel I've been unfair to you…I'm supposed to be your wife now and I've avoided you like the plagues of Egypt…you've kept your promises but I was too afraid to trust that…and tonight…you saved me tonight…I should…I'm supposed to…"

Now Georg was about two feet from her when he stopped dead upon hearing this. Could she mean…could she possibly mean…When he saw a tear fall from her eye, it confirmed his suspicion. She was nearly sobbing now.

"I have duties now…I don't want to…I've messed up everything else, I can't…It'll hurt a lot but…Oh, God, I'm sorry!"

And with that, Maria collapsed onto his chest, her sobs reflecting how she was falling apart. Georg didn't think but did: immediately his arms wrapped around her, holding his wife securely. He sank to his knees as hers gave out, her sobs becoming almost violent. Kneeling on the ground, Georg held her tight to him, rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth, kissing her head and whispering shushes and comforting words as best he could.

It was in this moment that he knew: any part of his heart that did not belong to her now did. He wasn't falling; he'd fallen. Completely and totally. Three months ago he would have scoffed at the idea that he could love again. But three months ago he'd been a completely different man. Now he was a man in love, and not ashamed to be so. Georg realized that he'd loved her since the first day they'd met, but it had taken a long time for him to fully realize and accept this. He did both now whole-heartedly.

He felt her sobs slowly calm into silent, weak weeping, and Georg, not stopping or wavering in his actions, took this moment for all it was worth, imprinting it in his memory forever. In his lifetime, he'd felt both great joy and great sorrow, but never simultaneously until now. On the one hand, his heart was breaking for her as she broke down in his arms. Thinking of how much she had went through and how strong she had been until now, Georg wished he could somehow fix her broken heart. On the other hand, he was elated. She had come to him, offering all she had, not believing him to be a monster anymore, and had since the start of the evening, even since the invitation, reach out to him for help.

She trusted that he would not hurt her. To Georg, in that moment, it was better than all the riches of the world.

Neither would remember how long it was until Maria's sobs and crying subsided completely, to the point where she was just breathing in and out deeply and evenly, trying to calm herself as much as she could. Georg's embrace did not loosen, his cheek resting on her slightly damp hair, through which he could feel her head hot from crying. His hands continued to rub slow circles on her back, wanting to ease out every tension.

When he felt her slump against his body completely, and her breathing was soft and even, Georg realized she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. For a moment, he was at a loss for what to do. Should he wake her up now? Carry her to his bed, which was nearest? Or try to carry her back to her own bed in her room?

Deciding to try the safest option, the gentlemanly option, Georg scooped up her sleeping figure gently and stood up. But just when he came to the door, her eyes opened a bit and she whispered, "Captain?"

Georg stopped, looking down at his half-awake wife. "Yes, Maria?"

"I don't want to be by myself…please can I stay with you?"

His heart warmed like the sun. "Of course you can."

With that, he carried her into his bedroom. By the time he laid her down on the right side of his king-sized canopy bed, her eyes had closed again and she was again asleep. After tucking the covers in around her, Georg gently wiped her face of the tears that still remained there. _My poor love…I promise you, I will never give you cause to cry again._

After turning off all of the lights, Georg removed his robe and carefully got into bed beside her. He lay on his side and looked at her silhouette, barely visible in the dark of the bedroom. He did not touch her again, not wanting to wake her or scare her.

When he felt sleep finally find him, he breathed, "Good night, my love," before he let it take him.

That night, the husband and wife shared the best night of sleep either had had in weeks.


	25. A Time of Dawn

**A Time of Dawn**

A few minutes after the grandfather clock chimed nine times, Maria came out of a deep, dreamless and healing sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, and for a moment was confused as to where she was. Turning over, Maria saw that the other side of the huge canopy bed was empty, but someone had indeed slept beside her last night. She could smell his scent as she reached out to touch the still-warm space.

As she did, her hand fell on something that didn't feel like fabric, but paper. Grabbing it, Maria sat up and rubbed her eyes so her vision was clearer. She read an elegant and masculine hand:

_I hope you are feeling all right this morning; sleep for as long as you want to. God knows that Max and Philemona will. Do not worry about Gretl; she is going to a friend's house for the afternoon on a playdate. _

_I will be in the gazebo if you would like to talk, Maria._

Yes, she did want to talk. That much was sure. So much had changed last night, and Maria wanted to know where they stood with each other.

So, after making the bed, Maria went back into her own room across the hall to freshen up and change into a dress before heading outside. On her way downstairs, she caught a glimpse of Frau Schmidt. "Ellen!" she called, coming down the stairs quicker.

"Maria!" said Ellen with a smile, stopping to talk. "How did it go last night?"

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks, and after a moment laughed shortly. "That could be considered a long story, but overall, a success."

"Well, that's good!" said Ellen, feeling relieved.

"Are Max and Philemona still sleeping?"

"Yes, and I was told to not expect them until lunch," said Ellen, and the two women shared a laugh.

"And the Captain?" asked Maria, the feel of his title on her tongue suddenly awkward.

"He went outside with a book right after he had his breakfast. I don't think he's come back in either. Do you want some breakfast yourself now?"

"No, I'll wait until lunch. I need to speak to my husband right now."

"All right," said Frau Schmidt, with a small smile. Something good must have happened last night if the Baroness was reaching out to the Baron. Her smile remained as she walked to her original destination, looking over her shoulder to see Maria walking out onto the verandah.

Maria took her time walking towards the gazebo, which was on the southern part of the extensive grounds. She wished she had a better idea of the words she would say to him, that she knew how to describe or even name the feelings she had. All she knew was that there had been a change, a change in her; first she thought it had happened last night but she realized that it went as far back as at least their wedding night. Finally, the gazebo came into view and she could see him through the glass walls. He was seated on one of the benches, lounging with his back on the glass wall, holding a book in one of his hands. He seemed deeply engrossed in it, and Maria felt almost guilty for being about to interrupt him.

So she took a moment to lean against the doorway and look at him. It was the first time she allowed herself to really look at him. For the first time she noticed how elegant yet masculine his hands were, like his handwriting. His long fingers made his hands perfect for playing an instrument, like the guitar or the piano. She could tell, by looking at his body, that he kept himself in shape, even with all of his clothes on she could tell that. His face she began to admire. His jaw line was very strong and noble-looking, reminding her of a painting of a king she'd seen once in a book. His dark hair, combed elegantly, was thick; Maria wondered how it would feel to the touch. Though she couldn't really see them while he was reading, she remembered how lovely a blue color his eyes were. They said so much when he said so little…

The Captain suddenly looked up from his book – as if he were taking a break from swimming to breathe – and spotted her. He immediately stood up, looking as nervous as her, but the worry and compassion she saw in his eyes was stronger. "Maria! You came…are you feeling all right?"

Maria looked down for a moment, feeling embarrassed by her conduct of last night, but was even more touched by that worry and compassion she saw in him. "Um, yes, I'm feeling much better." An awkward moment of silence. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course, sit down, please," said the Captain hastily, sitting back down and motioning to the seat beside him. Maria sat, folding her hands in her lap, wishing desperately that the words matching whatever she was feeling would come. Deciding to at least break the ice, she motioned to the book he had set aside. "What are you reading?"

The Captain picked up the book and held it out to her. "It's a book of Shakespeare's sonnets I've had for a while but haven't read recently. I just pulled it off my shelf randomly and was reacquainting myself to it. I'd forgotten how much I love the way Shakespeare uses his language."

Maria opened the well-worn book to a page at random and softly read aloud the twenty-ninth sonnet slowly:

"_When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon my self and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_

_Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least,_

_Yet in these thoughts my self almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

_(Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate,_

_For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings,_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings."*_

Maria closed the book slowly after reading the poem, her heart feeling fuller as well as her eyes. "You're right…his language is very beautiful."

She looked at the Captain, who looked very surprised. "You know English?"

Maria chuckled briefly, remembering just how little they knew about each other. "Well, my father loved literature very much. He would read to me in both German and English, teaching me bits of the language so I would understand it and appreciate it more. After he passed, I worked harder in my literature and English classes than any others because I felt closer to him. When I entered the convent, I knew the language on at least a basic level, but being the children's governess motivated me to become as close to fluent as I can." She ended on a shrug.

The look she saw in the Captain's eyes was both impressed and…was it a relieved happiness? "Like I said last week, you are more than welcome to borrow any of my books."

Maria nodded, holding the book in her lap. "Thank you."

Another few moments of awkward silence between them; though the Captain had extended the invitation to talk, Maria knew that she would have to be the one to start the conversation.

Deciding to try it out for the first time, marking a change in their relationship, she began: "Georg…"

In her peripheral vision, the young woman saw said man look at her with a surprised but pleased look on his face. He liked her calling him by his name, then…she was glad of that. After all, she would feel pretty ridiculous calling him "Captain" forever, them being husband and wife and all.

She continued, choosing her words with care. "Georg, I…I want to thank you for everything you did for me last night. And not just for getting to me in time at the ball, but for…" Maria didn't need to say the unspoken words; he understood. Feeling suddenly more embarrassed than ever, Maria shut her eyes tight for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, I hate this. I hate being so emotional in front of someone; even with Dominik it got harder as we got older."

"I understand," said Georg, his gaze shifting to his own lap. "But I'm glad you were able to let yourself go. Take it from someone who learned the worst way: the longer one keeps emotions tightly bottled up, the more sure and devastating the coming explosion will be…and they won't be the only ones harmed by it."

Maria looked at him, who had resumed her original slumped positions. Why was she surprised that he understood? What he said was true and she had known it, but…

Right then and there, Maria made a decision. Being husband and wife meant, if nothing else, being partners in life for all of their lives. She had meant it when she had told him if he ever hurt her again, she would leave, but Maria was finding that more and more unlikely. And the fact that she had allowed herself to do something in front of him that she felt uneasy doing to everyone else, even Dominik sometimes…that scared her immensely, what it could mean, but she didn't feel in her heart that it was bad in her circumstances. After all, he was her husband and she was his wife; if any relationship was meant to be close, it was this one. She resolved, then and there, to try.

Wanting to test the waters with honesty, to see what his reaction would be, Maria took a deep breath and said, "The last time I…let myself go like that, as you put it, I was alone on my mountain. The Reverend Mother had just told me of your proposal."

She watched him meet her eyes when she began to speak, and saw the pain that filled them when she spoke the last sentence. She continued, feeling a bit guilty.

"What made me break down more than anything else was, not really the proposal, but the fact that the Reverend Mother told me she believed it was God's will I do it. As a postulant and lifelong Catholic, I'd been trained to follow the will of God as the ultimate authority. If what she said was right, it would mean I would have to give up the life I had wanted since I was Brigitta's age at least. It just…felt as if the only mother and Father figures I had left were slamming the door in my face without leaving any windows open…"

His expression turned very tender. "I can't imagine, Maria…the pain you must have felt…" And he couldn't. The thought of someone telling him at her age that he would never be allowed near the sea again was unthinkable.

Maria tightened her lips and just nodded, wanting to continue without getting choked up, focusing her gaze on one corner of the gazebo floor. "I was in a really bad state when I heard you and the children coming."

Georg straightened in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. "You…you were there?"

Maria nodded. "I hid in my tree. For one thing, I was terrified to face you for the first time since…that day. And, considering the state I was in, I didn't want to scare the children. More than anything, I wanted to watch you with the children. During their visits and letters, they'd told me all about how your relationship had changed, but I couldn't really believe it until I watched you all, invisible as I was. And then, trapped as I was in my tree, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation between you and Liesl…After just finding out it was God's will I should marry you, hearing I had the blessing of the children…I knew then and there in my mind where my life was to go, and I let the rest of my tears out in silence above you…thank God Dominik came then, I needed my brother…"

Georg could no longer take it; he had to try and comfort the woman he loved somehow. Remembering what she had done last night, Georg hesitantly reached for her hand between them, gripping the bench, and covered it lightly. It relieved him greatly that she did not flinch or pull away, so he let it rest over hers, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

Maria looked at him then, locking their gazes firmly. "That day was a turning point in another way for me, Georg. That was the day I first began to see you. Really see you. I can believe now that the person I met in June was only a dark shadow of yourself, after listening to Max and Philemona, and watching you with the children all these weeks. You can't fake that for that long a time. But it wasn't until last night that I allowed myself to really see that; I couldn't deny it or hide anymore."

Maria turned towards him on the bench, taking both of his hands in hers. He turned as well, gently caressing her hands as he watch her face struggle to get the words out; this was hard for her.

"In a way, Zeller trying to have his way with me was a blessing in disguise, because it helped me realize something. The look in his eyes was that of a monster: taking pleasure in pain, a selfish sadist. That wasn't the look in your eyes when you grabbed and kissed me. The look in your eyes was that of someone…under torture, frustrated and confused and in pain. You were a beast but…not a monster. There's a crucial difference."

To Georg, this was too good to be true. He looked down at her hands, feeling so humbled. "Maria…I…"

"Shh," she said. "Please let me finish my piece…From what happened in your room last night, I know a few more things, though I still feel like a puzzle that's been scattered and am only trying to put the pieces together again, knowing the picture will be different. I think…I know now…that you would never intentionally hurt me; you're keeping your promises and vows. You could have beaten Zeller to a pulp and forever made me fear you, but you didn't. You could have taken advantage of me last night, coming into your room and becoming so vulnerable, but you didn't." She looked down for a moment. "I can't forget what you did, but I can try to forgive you."

She looked up again, trying to make her voice sound not as heavy. "Safe to say, for two people who will spend the rest of their lives together, we have an awful lot to learn about each other. Can we start over, and try to make this right?"

There was a moment of silence, and Maria suddenly felt nervous, wondering what he would say to this.

Finally, he stood up and she did too. He didn't let go of her hands. Georg looked at her in that way that cut right through her in a good way. "All you've shown me last night and today is more than I deserve, more than I ever could have hoped for from you. Of course I want us to start over; I want to know you, and try to make myself worthy of you…But may I ask you one thing?"

Maria nodded, curious.

His expression turned gentle. "Though you didn't say it specifically, I could deduce what you tried to offer last night."  
>Now Maria felt her entire neck, as well as face, blush beat red. But Georg prevented her from lowering her head by putting a finger under chin. "I want you to promise me that you will not make that offer to me until <em>you <em>feel, beyond a reasonable doubt, that you are ready. Even if that day never comes, I will wait for you and will never take advantage of you."

For once, Maria had no words; the swelling of her throat prevented any. So, being a woman to more than occasionally act on impulse, she followed one: she hesitantly rested her hand on his shoulder, hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back, and said softly, "Thank you."

If she was asked to put words to what she was feeling, she wouldn't be able to do it at all. All she really knew was one thing, ringing in her mind as he returned her embrace, that she had learned at 2 AM that day: she no longer feared him, but felt safe with him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a pleasant haze for the two of them. The twins came down before noon and they shared a very nice brunch together. Maria and Georg said nothing about what had happened between them, but the twins could see immediately that something had changed for the better between them. So they talked over the overall pleasant experience of the ball with great pleasure.<p>

That day Philemona went back to Vienna, along with her brother, who was eager to get back into high society. Only now did he feel comfortable enough to leave, seeing as how Maria seemed in a much better place with Georg, and Georg was with himself. Maria hugged the both of them tightly in gratitude before they drove away.

The children could, upon coming home from school, see a happy change in their mother and father as well, and dinner was filled with eager questions about the ball that their parents answered, sometimes discreetly.

As Maria tucked in the youngest, with Georg tucking in Marta, Gretl stubbornly crossed her arms and said, "I'm not tired, I won't go to sleep."

Georg couldn't help but chuckled at how adorable it was, and Maria, who knew this game well, imitated Gretl's posture and succeeded in earning a giggle from Marta and a brief smile from Gretl, who tried to look her very best to look resolute.

"Well, can I at least sing you a lullaby?" asked Maria innocently and hopefully.

Gretl seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded with authority.

Maria smiled, and Marta eagerly went to her father's lap, cuddling there ready for the song. "Can you sing the bird lady song, Mother?"

Maria smiled at Marta and nodded. It was an adorable sight to see her being cradled like that. She briefly smiled at Georg, too, and he smiled back.

Turning her gaze to just above Gretl's bed, Maria sang softly, letting the song her mother had sung to her long ago just take a life of its own:

_Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's,_

_The little old bird woman comes._

_In her own special way to the people she calls:_

"_Come, buy my bags full of crumbs._

_Come feed the little birds, show them you care,_

_And you'll be glad if you do._

_The young ones are hungry, their nests are so bare,_

_All it takes is tuppence from you…_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag._

_Feed the birds." That's what she cries_

_While, overhead, her birds fill the skies._

_All around the cathedral, the saints and apostles _

_Look down as she sells her wares._

_Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_

_Each time someone shows that he cares._

_Though her words are simple and few,_

_Listen, listen, she's calling to you:_

"_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag…"_

Sure enough, the beautiful lullaby did the trick. Gretl was fast asleep by the end, and so was Marta.

Georg was entranced. He'd never heard her sing alone before, only with the children. Her voice was that of an angel…When she softly cleared her throat, he snapped himself out of it and gently tucked Marta into bed.

After kissing both girls good-night and closing their bedroom door, the husband and wife were left looking at each other shyly.

"Georg…" said Maria softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me move my things into the master bedroom? I don't want to be alone anymore and…well, only if it's all right with you, of course."

His soft smile was all the answer that she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The song is, of course, from Mary Poppins; it happens to be the favorite song of both Walt Disney and myself (no lie)._


	26. A Time to Pinch

**A Time to Pinch**

Maria practically hopped off the bus, followed by Brigitta. Both relished in the feeling of the clear October sky and sun that still lingered with the heat of summer. Somehow, Maria knew that this would be one of the last warm days of the year. It was a miracle they were still having days like these this side of October.

"I think that was a successful shopping trip, don't you?" asked Maria to her middle daughter, carrying a bag of new sewing supplies.

"Oh, yes," said Brigitta, her new book held lovingly to her chest that she had bought with some of her birthday money while her mother had run her errands.

"In spite of the fact that it took me a good fifteen minutes to find what corner of the bookshop you were reading in," Maria teased, giving Brigitta's side a brief tickle, causing a jump and giggle. "It's nice to have company."

"I'm glad you let me come," said Brigitta. "The others were planning to play some kind of ball game with Father, and I'm no good at those games. I'm always picked last for good reason."

Maria wrapped her free arm around Brigitta. "And you're always the first pick for the trivia or mentally challenging games. So it all evens out in the end, sweetheart."

Brigitta smiled and returned her mother's embrace.

"Do you think Frederich will like his gift?" asked Maria after a content moment of silence.

"Oh, yes," said Brigitta. "Sledding was always something he loved to do in winter, and we need a new one, anyway, since…"

The pause caused Maria to turn her head to Brigitta. "Since…?" she prompted, thinking their last one got broken.

She didn't expect Brigitta to look uncomfortable and a bit sad. "Well, our sled was one of the things thrown out after mother died, along with a lot of fun things, just before we moved. Father was so sad and angry that we all were a bit scared of him and didn't dare say anything. But Frederich was the most upset, and so for the past few years, we could only sled when we visited our grandparents at their lodge outside Vienna."

"Ah," said Maria softly, absently squeezing Brigitta. No wonder Georg had been adamant about finding the best sleigh they could find, along with a few more for the rest of the family around Christmastime. Even today, with his children's love and their budding friendship, Georg was doing everything he could to make up for his actions.

"What are you smiling about, Mother?" asked Brigitta, bringing Maria out of her reverie.

"Oh, nothing, darling, I'm sorry," said Maria, wiping the small smile off her face. Thankfully, by now they were coming up to the gate of the villa, which was open. When the villa came into view, Maria was surprised to see an unfamiliar black car parked outside. Confused, she turned to Brigitta who had frozen in her tracks, staring at the car with terror on her face.

"Brigitta, what is it?" she asked, alarmed by the fear in her eyes.

"That's…that's our doctor's car, Doctor Falk," she said, not taking her eyes off the car.

Maria now got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. If the doctor were here, that certainly wasn't a good thing. "Are you sure, Brigitta?"

Brigitta nodded. "We saw his car enough times when our mother was ill."

With that, the mother and daughter clasped hands and rushed to the villa, their minds melding. Maria immediately went through every possible scenario, who could be hurt or who could have fallen ill. Was it really serious or was it a trifle? Why had she not been home?

Maria and Brigitta rushed into the house, only to find Frau Schmidt and a middle-aged man, unfamiliar to Maria, walking down the steps with his doctor's bag in one hand and a tiny, amused smile on his face.

_This must be Dr. Falk, since he's carrying a medical bag, _thought Maria frantically. _And he's smiling a little bit, so it must not be that bad._

"Dr. Falk!" called Brigitta, leading her mother to the two of them.

The man looked at the ten-year-old with recognition and his smile widened. "Brigitta! I was wondering why you were not with your siblings!" His gaze moved to Maria. "And are you the famous Maria?"

"Well, famous no, but yes, I am Maria," said Maria, letting the doctor shake her hand. His brown hair had begun to grey, but his green eyes radiated warmth, life, and great intelligence.

"Dr. Hans Falk," he said. "I've heard nothing but great things about you."

"Is everyone all right, Doctor?" asked Maria. "What's happened? Something must have or you wouldn't be here."

"Well, there's been a little accident," he explained, the mere shadow of a smile on his face and more than a little amusement in his eyes.

Maria was very confused by the amusement she saw and almost became irritated as well as worried. "Was there an accident? Which one of the children –"

"Oh, no, none of the children were hurt," said Dr. Falk, shaking his head. "It was your husband who had a bit of an accident."

"What?" asked Maria, not expecting that answer. "What's happened?"

His slight smile had not disappeared. "Well, he and the children were playing a ball game. Apparently, Kurt threw the ball a little too hard and got stuck in a low tree branch. Georg couldn't quite reach it from the ground and Gretl asked to help. He was in a playful mood, I expect, and decided to lift Gretl up onto his shoulders to she could grab the ball. Unfortunately, when he picked her up, Georg discovered that his baby girl was no longer that easy to lift that high anymore. A nerve in his upper back was pinched as a result, though thankfully Gretl did manage to get the ball and come down unharmed."

Maria could now understand the small smile, and she could tell this man would not smile unless he knew he would make a full recovery. "Where is he now? What's his condition, Doctor?"

"He's in his bedroom, lying down. I'm afraid he'll have to be confined to his bed for about a week, and after that take it easy for a few weeks more. But he's going to be just fine, this can happen to anybody."

Maria nodded, and Brigitta hugged her in relief. "Well, Doctor, I am certainly glad this hasn't been as serious as it could have been. So Gretl wasn't hurt at all?"

Dr. Falk chuckled. "No, she is just fine, but she does feel a bit guilty, thinking it her fault that she 'broke Papa.' She was crying a bit last time I saw her."

"Aww," said Brigitta. "I'm going to go see her. Thank you, Dr. Falk!" With that, Brigitta shook his hand and rushed up the steps.

"What do you want me to do, Doctor?" asked Maria. "How can I help, since he is going to be confined to bed for a week."

"I was just talking to Ellen about that," said Dr. Falk. "Of course he'll have to have his meals brought up to him, along with anything else he needs, and Ellen's assured me that won't be a problem."

"Absolutely not," said Frau Schmidt. "I'm going to prepare a tray for him right now, since it's nearly dinnertime."  
>Maria smiled. "Thank you, Ellen." The housekeeper departed for the kitchens, and Maria turned back to the doctor. "And myself?"<p>

Dr. Falk smiled at her asking this, and spoke to her in a friendly, if somewhat lowered voice. "I've known Georg since our navy days, when I was assigned as a military doctor to his submarine. Though he's an introverted spirit who likes the quiet life, he also has that restless explorer side as well. He's frustrated to be bedridden like this, and he expressed as much to me even while accepting he had to do it for his own good. So make sure he isn't alone up there all day, and that he has some distractions to keep his mind off of being stuck. Obviously, when the children are there, make sure they are gentle with him. And, I've already mentioned this to your husband, but no marital relations for at least a week."

Although he spoke in the most delicate tone, Maria still blushed ruby red. Of course he would assume the newly married husband and wife would be having marital relations. But they were not: Maria was nowhere near ready yet and Georg stayed true to his word. So at night they stuck to their own side of the bed, each bound there by different emotions and promises.

Not wanting to broadcast her personal life, Maria merely nodded and averted her eyes.

"Also, it would help if, once or twice a day, when he feels the most pain, put ice on his back and massage the muscles there to ease the pain and help with the healing, directly onto the skin preferably. Would that be a problem for you?"

Maria shook her head, still not speaking. No, it wouldn't be a problem for her; she wanted to help him. But the thought of touching his bare skin like that sent an unfamiliar feeling through her that had fear mixed with something not fearful at all that she couldn't define.

Dr. Falk gave her a grateful smile. "If there is anything you need or something comes up, Ellen has my number; I'll come at anytime. I'll come by in a week to make sure he's up to moving about."

"Thank you very much, Doctor," said Maria, finding her voice. "I'm just relieved that something more serious didn't happen."

"As am I," said Dr. Falk. "This family has had enough tragedy for a lifetime. I'm glad to have met you, Baroness."

They shook hands again and Maria saw him out the door. She took a moment to assess all that had happened, and let out a theatrical exhale.

_Well, this certainly is not what I expected to happen in the middle of October! I'm certainly glad there was not a serious injury, and we'll just have to make due with the situation._

Maria knew that some or her original spirit was back in her, though she was far from the naïve girl from the convent she had once been. The last few weeks had been nothing but lovely and busy. Along with her wonderful relationship with the children, she and Georg were becoming friends while learning to share their lives together, both making an effort to a strong partnership.

This was the lovely part. The busy part was because what the Von Trapps called "the birthday bulk" had begun. It began with Brigitta's eleventh birthday on the 30th of September, followed by Kurt's twelfth on the 8th of October. That had been a week ago exactly, and Frederich's fifteenth was fast approaching; on the 21st only six days away. And in November there would be birthdays for both Liesl and Georg before there would be a two month before the next one (Louisa) in January. But Maria and Georg relished in these preparations, so eager were they to make the children feel special on their special days.

All in all, Maria felt as if she were living in the aftermath of a great storm, and the rebuilding work was getting easier and easier with each day.

After making a request to Frau Schmidt and paying a visit to the children preparing for dinner (and comforting a still crying Gretl), Maria made her way to her and Georg's room. Upon entering the living room, she shut the door and set her bag of new sewing supplies down by her sewing machine, which had been moved in here the day after the autumn ball. The door to the bedroom was open, so Georg heard her come into the living room and watched her come to stand in the doorway, taking in the sight of him lying, on his back, on the bed.

He had a look of frustration and discomfort bordering on slight pain that quickly melted into a pleased, but abashed and embarrassed look for his wife.

Recalling the story and looking at him now, Maria could now find the humor in the whole situation, and covered her mouth and slight silent giggles with her hand. To no avail, though; he noticed.

"Something funny, Fraulein?" Georg teased but not without some annoyance. Maria couldn't blame him; he was clearly not in a comfortable place. Also, she liked that he, too, was learning to be more natural with her. Over the last few weeks, she had learned that he had a quick wit and mind; though a man nearly twenty years her senior and a man of experience, there was still a part of him that was as old as one of his sons, with a love to tease and enjoy life. Also a side that could get cranky, just like Kurt did when he got hungry or Frederich when he was restless.

The young woman found this side very endearing, and she knew she would never mind comments like this because she, too, could play this game. "Believe me, I'm not amused that you got hurt and are in this position; it is the way you got here that I find both amusing and adorable." She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Thankfully, Georg did not get more annoyed but looked appropriately embarrassed. "Yes, yes, guilty as charged," he said, blushing the teeniest bit as his voice took on the tone of a tragic hero. "Just call me a softie, not being able to resist the pleadings of my baby girl and thinking I still had the body and strength of a man your age. Now I am thoroughly humbled with a twisting feeling in my back, realizing I am an old man."

At this, Maria couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she came to the bed. "You are not old; you're just older than you once were."

"I have gray hair," he said, sounding like a pouting child and looking like one when he crossed his arms, causing her smile to remain.

"Only a little, and it looks nice on you."

At this, he looked fully at her, looking curious and hopeful. "You really think so?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, it makes you look dignified," replied Maria automatically, then she went silent, blushing, realizing she had just, in a way, called him nice-looking.

After a moment of silence, Georg said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry you're being forced to play nursemaid because of my foolishness."

Maria smiled softly at him as she carefully sat beside him on her side of the bed, crossing her legs pretzel-style. "I don't mind," she said simply and truthfully.

"Really?"

"Really. Frau Schmidt is coming up soon to bring your dinner as well as mine; I don't want you to eat alone."

Georg smiled for the first time since he saw her come in. "Thank you, Maria." He reached out tentatively and stroked her hand with his fingers.

"You're welcome, Georg." Maria took his hand and squeezed it in return.

_No, _thought Georg, looking into her blue eyes and relishing in the small smile he was seeing more and more often. _I don't think I'll mind being bedridden for a week at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, I wanted to give you a chapter that was definitely lighter than the last ones have been. The next one will have something I absolutely love to write, what I know you all love to read, and what this story desperately needs: sexual tension. ;) Keep an eye out and reviews will definitely motivate me.__  
><em>


	27. A Time to Nurse

**A/N:** _What a good group of readers I have! Your many reviews have successfully motivated me - boy was this chapter fun to write! _

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Nurse<strong>

"So when will the sled be ready to pick up?" asked Georg, keeping his eyes averted from the Chinese screen in one corner of the bedroom, behind which Maria was changing. It was something he had garnered from his travels to China years ago, and he brought it down the night Maria had moved in so she would feel more comfortable.

"The salesman said three days, unless the weather turns ugly at that would delay the shipment for a day or two. Either way, it will arrive before the 21st, which is all that matters." Her voice was a little muffled as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Mm-hm," said Georg. He sighed. "It just occurred to me that I will still be confined to this bed on his birthday…"

Maria smiled to herself when she heard the regret in his voice. "Don't worry about that, Georg. We'll have it set up in here, the gift-opening and even the dinner, if you like. If there's one person Frederich will not leave out of his birthday, it's the father he looks up to."

Maria came out from behind the screen, dressed in her nightgown, just in time to catch his humble almost-smile. It grew into a real one when he met her eyes, and she returned it.

The young woman was about to get into bed when she paused, looking Georg over from head to toe. "You certainly won't be able to sleep very comfortably like _that_, will you?" she stated.

The question was unexpected, but Georg understood when he realized he was lying on top of the blankets and sheets, still dressed in a white shirt, belt and pants. At least his shoes were off. "I'll be all right," he said, shrugging. "I'm stuck like this, so I'll have to make due."

But this answer did not appear to satisfy his wife, who looked a cross between worried and thoughtful for a few moments. Then, Maria walked over to his bureau and searched through his drawers carefully until she pulled out his folded, silken navy-blue pajamas.

Georg realized what she meant to do as she walked back to the bed, carrying them, and he held up his hands, feeling a nervousness rise in his chest. "No, no, Maria, you don't have to do that, I'm fine."

Maria stopped when she reached his side of the bed. "No, you're not, Georg," she said bluntly. "If you're going to be in bed for a week, you should at least be as comfortable as you can be while your back heals."

Georg sighed, still looking nervous. "You're right, but…I wish that didn't have to put _you _in this position."

Touched by his concern, Maria smiled softly and sat down carefully on the edge of his bedside. "Dr. Falk asked me to help any way I could, and I have no problem with that, Georg. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." When she saw that his face still looked nervous, she asked concernedly, "You don't think I'll hurt you, do you?"

For a moment, his nervousness melted as he laughed. "That's the last thing I expect to happen, Maria," he said.

"I don't understand, then."

He sighed and said, "I'm afraid I won't be able to hide how much I…I…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words, not while she was looking at him with those innocent blue eyes.

Thankfully, she seemed to understand without words. "Oh…" she said softly, lowering her gaze to her folded hands in thought. That day by the fountain, when Georg had told her as delicately as he could about the desire he felt for her, she had been frightened and confused by it. Now, being reminded of it again, she did not feel frightened but she still felt confused, along with some other things. She no longer felt fear because she knew that, even if he were able to have all of his mobility back, he would keep his word to not take advantage of her. But her confusion remained, not only as to why he could ever desire _her _so much, but because she could not name her own feelings at the thought of undressing him, perhaps touching his skin.

Pulling herself together and bringing her head up, she said in as calm a voice as she could, "We'll just remember you are a patient, and think of me as a nurse; purely clinical."

Georg winced for a moment at the word, but then nodded. "Then proceed, Nurse Maria."

Maria snorted at that then wondered were to be begin. _Well, if anything else, that belt has to go. _So she reached out and carefully undid the buckle, careful not to look at his face, both afraid of what she would see in his eyes and afraid of what she would feel in her stomach. Gently, she pulled the undone belt and it unwrapped from around his middle until she was holding it like a dangling snake. Hastily she put it on the bed._ That was the easy part._

From the moment she undid his belt buckle, Georg knew he was in trouble. She hadn't even touched _him _but she certainly had done an intimate act, no matter what the circumstances were. _She's undressing me…AS A NURSEMAID! Keep it together, man, keep thinking of that word she used: clinical. That's all it is. _

But as he watched her hands beginning to undo the button and fly of his pants with slightly trembling fingers, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just in case she ever did look up at him, so she wouldn't see the arousal in his eyes. _Dear God, if you are as good as my wife believes you to be, you will put some reason into my body just as long as she's doing this. Is that too much to ask?_

Maria worked in as clinical a mind state as she could, especially when she got to his pants. As she slid them carefully down his legs – being very careful not to touch his skin in the process – she chanced another glance up at him. He lay with his eyes closed to the world, but his posture couldn't exactly be called relaxed, especially not when his hands were clutching the duvet just slightly. Her own heart beat a little faster – was she really capable of inspiring such reactions in a man with his experience?

Refocusing on the task at hand, she neatly folding the pants and placed them on the bed and her eyes avoided looking at him below the waist now – which was probably just as well. But she had to look when she put on his pajama bottoms, at least a little. They came on easily, and Maria sighed in relief.

Georg, after having felt the silk fabric on his legs, had started to unbutton his shirt on his own. "I'll save you the trouble," he said, quietly. "But you'll have to help me turn over so this can come completely off."

"All right," said Maria, a little breathlessly. Her eyes could not be torn away from his chest now, no matter how much she tried. What frustrated her and kept her eyes was that it was still covered; though he'd unbuttoned fully he hadn't opened the shirt. His arms now rested beside him, and she knew he wouldn't. She didn't expect to feel so…curious then disappointed. What was happening to her?

When Maria felt his eyes on her face, she couldn't help but meet them with her own. He saw what was in her eyes that she couldn't define before she could mask it, and he gave the ghost of a smile, letting his eyes quietly smolder.

Shaking her head slightly, needing to regain her senses, Maria lifted her hands and waved them a bit. "Um, where should…how should I help you turn over?"

His smile didn't disappear. She may not be able to define what he saw in his eyes, but he could, having felt this feeling quite a lot: attraction, even desire. It elated him so much to know that, not only was their friendship blossoming and her old spirit returning, she had begun some of the feelings he felt for her. No matter that she couldn't define them right now; his physical condition prevented the both of them from exploring these feelings physically further even if they were both ready. "Just gently push me over by the side."

She did, and he managed to roll over quite easily onto his stomach. Again, careful not to touch his skin, Maria took off his white shirt. This time she could not help her eyes: they remained on his naked back even as she tossed the white shirt onto the other side of the bed. His muscles looked so strong, and Maria could see the outlines of some scars that he'd perhaps gotten in the war. She suddenly got an overwhelming urge to touch his skin – what would it feel like? Could she even ask him?

A solution to her dilemma came to her, remembering the doctor's orders. "Um, Georg?" she asked shyly.

"Mm-hm?" he asked, turning his head so his cheek rested on the bed and his eyes looked at his bedside lamp. Now he was the one to feel a burning gaze on him, but on the skin of his bare back. He felt his heart fluttering like a teenager's. All he wanted her to do was to touch him; he wanted to feel her hands on his skin.

"Um…Dr. Falk asked me to, once or twice a day, massage your back to help it heal. Since you're in an, um, appropriate position…" _Could my cheeks get any redder? Oh, I will be so embarrassed if he refuses…_

"I would love that," he said softly, and he meant every word.

"Oh, good – I mean, all right," said Maria, almost stammering. She went around her bed to sit on her side, so she would be more comfortable. She lifted her hands but just before she touched him she asked, "Um, I'll start from your shoulders and then go down; just make sure you tell me if I hurt you, or if I need to stay in one spot, or something. I've never done this before."

_I'm sure you haven't, my innocent Fraulein, _the part of his soul that belonged to his libido thought; Georg had never been more grateful for the human's ability to have an inner monologue and not just say whatever they thought. So much for becoming a completely changed man! With everything that had happened, Georg thought his great desire for her had lessened. No, it turns out: it had just taken a back-seat in his soul and was teasingly burning away, ready to be released whenever he so desired it to. _Well, not now, so don't make my body do anything stupid! _In the meantime, he was going to enjoy the experience of her willingly touching his bare skin for all it was worth. "All right, I trust you."

But he wasn't prepared for the huge jolt of desire that went straight to his groin when she felt her soft, warm hands rest his shoulders. He couldn't help but jump a little.

Maria retracted her hands as if she'd touched a hot stove. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" she asked, but she knew better. She'd felt the same kind of jolt when she'd touched him: his skin had been softer than she expected, and so warm; the muscles she felt underneath only increased the unfamiliar sweep of feeling she felt.

"I'm all right, please don't stop," said Georg in a nearly breathless voice.

So she carefully placed her hands on his shoulders again, and began. She moved her fingers slowly, hesitantly, obeying his soft commands of where to move, how fast and hard to massage his sore muscles, and saying in ways other than words how much he was enjoying himself. His voice had deepened and softened, reminding Maria of a purring tiger, as he urged her on. The sound of his voice like that made _her _want to purr somehow, made her want to do things beside touch him with her hands. But she didn't; she kept her focus on the safe task at hand.

_Safe? _she thought, as she felt an unfamiliar boiling feeling in the region below her stomach and between her legs. _Right, and sharks would make cuddly pets._

Georg was in paradise, or the closest thing to it with his sore back. But that was going away under her gentle administrations. At this point, the fact that he was lying on his stomach was his one and only mercy, because she could not see the full effect of what he was doing to her. So he ignored the pressuring, almost uncomfortable feeling of his arousal trying to push it's way into the mattress and closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of their skin-on-skin touching. And when he remembered that she was going to do this at least once a day for the next week…He smiled with his eyes closed.

Finally, when he felt his arousal had gone away, he knew he couldn't miss this opportunity of not embarrassing or frightening her. "All right, good job," he breathed, and he felt her hands leave him; he instantly missed them, but swallowed the feeling. He lifted his arms slightly behind him to help her get his pajama top on.

Maria felt a little sad that it was over, but also in much safer territory. But that disappeared after she helped him turn over onto his back and she got the view of his bare chest she had wanted. It was as muscled as his back, with dark hairs covering his breastplate and trailing down his stomach in a line that disappeared when reaching his waistband.

The sound of him clearing his throat made realize she had, indeed, been staring. Looking at him, her cheeks inflamed in his knowing, happy and almost teasing gaze. She herself cleared her throat and shook herself slightly, and began buttoning up his shirt from the bottom.

"May I say something to you, Maria? Bear in mind that my physical state and iron-clad promise are binding."

"All right," she said, her voice and fingers shaking a little as she continued her task.

"Look at me."

She paused and did. The teasing in his eyes had been replaced with something warmer and deeper. "You are beautiful. I've always thought so and always will."

She hadn't expected that. She gave a breathless laugh. "No, I'm not, and I'll never understand why you are under that delusion." She had finished now, but before she could pull her hands away, he had covered both of hers with his and pressed them to his heart, the silk barring her from feeling his skin now.

Maria couldn't look away from his eyes; they held her, their expression was so strong. "It's no delusion, it's the truth. You are beautiful, in every way there is."

The conviction in his tone brought tears to Maria's eyes. How could he believe this? What was so special about her? He could have picked anyone to say that to, to find beautiful…why her?

But though she questioned his judgment, Maria, for once, accepted the compliment of conviction gracefully. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Suddenly, Maria longed to be asleep; she felt like she needed to…cool down, if that were possible. So, gently she pulled her hands back; he didn't try to hold them. "Well, let me just…pull the blankets over you and we'll go to sleep."

He nodded, and no more words were spoken until they were both under the blankets, sticking to their side of the bed. "Good-night, Georg," she whispered in the dark.

"Good-night. Maria."

Sleep did not come easy for either of them that night, though no more words were spoken and they did not touch again. In the meantime, they dreamed of each other.


	28. A Time of Confinement

**A Time of Confinement**

_Tuesday Afternoon_

Soft, enthusiastic knocks were heard to the door of the master rooms. "Come in!" called Maria from a comfortable chair by the window, looking up from her mending. Georg, in turn, put down his newspaper to look at the door.

As Brigitta, Marta and Gretl came in, he exclaimed, "My goodness! I have never been visited by three such great ladies before!"

All three girls giggled, and Maria smiled, putting down Georg's shirt and her needle. "Hello, girls! Have you brought something for us?" asked Maria, looking at the way all three girls had their hands behind their backs.

Brigitta's item was not at all surprising. "I just wanted to bring you the mail, it just arrived." Maria took the bundle of letters with a smile, placing them on the small table beside her, next to her sewing box.

"Thank you, postmistress," said Georg, making Brigitta smile. "How did your arithmetic exam go today?"

"I'm pretty sure I did well," said Brigitta. "I know it's not my best subject, but after how much I studied and all of your help, I at least was not surprised or scared by any of the problems."

Georg gave a satisfied nod. "Good."

"What have you two brought?" asked Maria, smiling at her two youngest daughters. Gretl, ever eager, answered immediately, revealing a painted picture. "I wanted to show Father the picture I painted in school today!"

"Ah, yes," said Maria, who had seen it upon picking her up from school. "Go and show him then, but remember, be gentle."  
>Gretl walked quickly to the bed and handed the picture to her father. Her eager, almost clumsy, but talented hands had painted the sun, blue sky and mountain in the ground, with the whole family on a green hill dotted with purple flowers: all seven children standing in a line smiling, with Maria and Georg on one end, holding hands.<p>

Georg smiled as he looked over the painting done by his youngest. "This is absolutely beautiful, Gretl," said Georg. "Truth be told, I never would have guessed a five-year-old or kindergarten student produced this! I'm going to frame this and put it in my office as soon as I am not confined to my bed."

Gretl's eyes widened and suddenly looked worried. Even though two days had passed since the accident, Gretl still felt bad her Papa couldn't get out of bed. She wasn't allowed to be out of bed when she was sick, and it wasn't a fun feeling. "You aren't hurting, are you, Papa?"

"Oh, no, little one, I'm not, come here," reassured Georg, opening his arms to embrace his baby girl. "I feel fine, and I will be better before you know it. Now, no more worrying. All right?"

As the father and daughter were hugging each other, Marta had come up to her mother and whispered a request to speak to her and Father alone in her ear. So when Gretl and Georg had let go of each other, Maria said, "Brigitta, Gretl, why don't you both get a head start on your homework before dinner?"

"All right, Mother," said Brigitta, who had noticed the exchange between Maria and Marta. She stepped up to Gretl and took her hand, and said, "Come on, Gretl, let's go," after kissing her father's cheek.

When both of them had left the room, Maria asked the seven-year-old gently, "What is it, Marta?" She had seen something like a shadow in Marta's innocent brown eyes from the start.

"Mother, Father, I was just wondering…" began Marta, a little afraid.

"Come here, sweetheart, it's all right," said Georg, holding out a hand to Marta from the bed. She walked over to the bed and got on as carefully as she could, as if every movement on the bed would be painful for her father. Smiling at this, Maria got up from her chair and sat down on the bed, with Marta between her two parents.

"Father…" began Marta, beginning to play with and wring the skirt of her dress, speaking in a quiet, confused and sad voice. "Am I really like a mouse?"

The question so surprised Maria and Georg that neither could help but laugh a little, but not too much in case Marta's feelings got hurt. "A mouse?" asked Georg, gently squeezing Marta's hands with one of his. "My lovely daughter? Who gave you such a silly idea?"

It looked like Marta was tempted to smile, but she didn't. She kept her eyes on her skirt which she still was twisting as she told her story. "Today, at recess, while I was playing with my friend, Annaliese, a mean boy from my class named Gunter sneaked up behind me and pulled on my braid. I yelped, turned around and said, 'Don't!'

But then he stepped right up to me and said, 'Or what?' I tried to speak but was too scared – he is bigger than me, after all, so the only sounds I could make were these little squeaks. Gunter laughed loudly, pulled my braid again and said, "Mousy Marta!" His friends started chanting it with him." Marta's eyes welled up with tears. "I wanted to run away and hide but then Kurt came – he must have heard them – and because he's bigger than all of them, when he told them to go away or else, they did. I felt better after he and Brigitta hugged me, but…Coming home from school today, Frederich said I was as quiet as a mouse today. Is something wrong with me?"

Maria, who was stroking Marta's now-unbraided hair, felt her heart breaking a little. As a child, she'd been no stranger to teasing – though for different reasons – and she knew how much it could hurt, especially to a shy, sensitive child like Marta.

Georg had a look of anger and sadness on his face, and held out his arms to Marta. "Come here, sweetheart," he said, and Marta happily leaned down to rest on her father's chest in a protective hug. "Don't listen to those mean boys, there is nothing wrong with you. The next time they or anyone else bothers you like that, go to your teacher or the headmistress. If you feel too afraid to do that, Kurt or Brigitta will gladly go with you."

Marta nodded, and blinked back her tears, allowing the feeling of her father's embrace and her mother's gentle hand stroking her hair to soothe her. "Why aren't I as brave as everyone else? Sometimes, when I talk, people can't hear me. Is there something wrong with me?"

Her tone made it clear that she had reached the crux of her insecurities. "Hush now," said Georg, holding her tighter. "Just because you're more quiet than others does not mean they are better. Quite the contrary, there is a greater power than speech in what you have, Marta: the power to listen. There's a great power in listening, Marta. Remember that, and you will understand someday."

Maria continued to stroke the seven-year-old's hair as she spoke. "Marta, it's not only shy people like you who get teased; everyone is at some point in life. I was teased when I was your age, too."

Marta's eyes opened wide, and she sat up to look at her mother. "Really? But why?"

"Yes, why?" asked Georg, who sounded both curious and indignant.

Maria chuckled to herself as she remembered. "Because I was a tomboy. I was more interested in climbing trees and running races than in dolls or tea parties."

Marta smiled a little. "Sounds like Louisa."

Maria chuckled again and nodded. "I suppose so. Well, I was often teased for looking less than prim and for being too rough 'n tumble. It's a sad fact of life, sweetheart: because no human being is perfect, you will always meet someone who will point out the imperfections."

"Or," said Georg, and Marta looked at him, "there will always be someone who is jealous of the blessings you have and can do nothing but pout to you in the form of teasing."

Marta managed to smile a little and said, "I like that."

All three of them laughed. But then Marta remembered something that had confused her, so she said, "Father, when I told Liesl about what happened, she said that Gunter probably did that because he _liked _me. Why would a boy be mean to a girl he likes? Do all boys do that, or just ones who aren't that smart?"

Georg's eyes widened at the question, and opened his mouth to speak but found no words. His eyes drifted to his wife, who was covering her own silent laughter at Marta's statement by pressing a hand to her mouth. But when their eyes met, Georg seemed to find the word. "Oh, no, Marta, it's not only the dim ones who do things like that. Even full grown men can behave very rashly and stupidly when it comes to the girl they hold a torch for."

Maria's laughter disappeared from her throat as she heard the seriousness of Georg's tone that matched the somberness in his eyes. It was clear he was referring to his past behavior to her, and Maria was the one who now found herself speechless. Though she had heard his explanation for his behavior long ago, hearing this very simple explanation reminded her of how her brain had trouble wrapping around the situation: without any intention, he'd been attracted to her.

Her mind coming back to the present situation at hand, Maria fought the small blush in her cheeks and said to her daughter, "Well, whatever the reason, Marta, don't let him get you down. You are a wonderful person. Do I or your father wish you were different?"

Maria's gentle smile reassured Marta. "No."

"Do your brothers and sisters wish you were different?"

The seven year old thought for a moment. "No."

"How about your friends?"

'No."

"And what about you? Did you think there was something wrong with you before he teased you?"

"Well…not really…sometimes I wished I weren't so shy, but…"

"Then that's something you can work on, sweetheart," said Maria, kissing her daughter's head. "If you and the people who care about you don't want you to change, that's all that matters. We love you so much just as you are."

"That's right, sweetheart," said Georg, taking her little hand. "God spent no less time on you than on anyone else. In fact, sometimes I'm inclined to think he spent a little more."

At last, a full and genuine smile spread across Marta's visage; she felt better now. She reached down into her spacious dress pocket and pulled out a small, bright white bunch of blossoms. "I found your favorite, Father."

"Edelweiss…" he murmured, touching the blooms lightly with his forefinger. "Thank you, my sweet heart." He pulled her down for another hug, which she gladly returned with a peck on the cheek.

"Get better soon, Father," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute, mimicking Maria on her first day at the villa. Maria made a face at him over Marta's shoulder when the little girl embraced her, but returned the embrace powerfully.

When Marta had left their rooms, Maria exhaled and leaned back against the head-board, a pillow behind her back; she was very comfortable. She looked at the doorway Marta had just left through with both pride in her daughter and sadness, too.

Georg felt it as well. "I always hope that none of my children have to go through being bullied like that," he said softly. "But it always seems to happen, even if no more than one, mild case. With Brigitta, it was her books; Louisa, her tomboyish ways, like you; Kurt, his fondness for sweets; the list goes on and on…"

Maria looked at the concerned father and smiled. "It happens to everyone at some point in life; no one can please everyone. When did it happen to you?"

Georg gave a surprised chuckle and ran his hand over his face as he remembered. "I believe I didn't get seriously teased until I was Kurt's age. A new girl had come to school and she was amazingly pretty. I got a huge crush…and it showed at the worst time: my class presentation."

At first, Maria was at a loss, but when she saw the blush in Georg's cheeks, she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," said Georg. "I don't envy my sons right now, that their own bodies are going through that stage of over-excitement and little to no control. Thankfully, nothing like _that_ has happened to them. Hopefully it never will."

"My goodness," said Maria, now patting her cheeks to get the red out of them. "Another reason to be grateful I'm female, I suppose."

"Yes," said Georg, with a little bit of schoolboy resentment. "They never have to go through anything like that."

"Oh, really?" said Maria, turning to him with a challenging, almost indignant but playful look in her eyes. "Try getting your…" But she stopped, blushing furiously.

"What, Maria?" asked Georg, whose curiosity had peaked to the point where he had to hear her finished thought. "What did you go through that was worse than my revealing experience?" Now _he _got the challenging and playful tone.

Maria's lips pressed tightly together and sighed in resignation. She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Try getting your first menstrual cycle in class and having the evidence on your skirt during all of recess without realizing it as everyone else silently giggled." She opened her eyes to gauge his reaction.

Georg's face blanched and he looked away, grabbing the mail Brigitta had left on his bedside table and beginning to rifle through the letters. "All right, you win," he said, signaling the end of the embarrassing conversation.

Maria gave a dry chuckle and said under her breath, "Thought so," then more loudly, "Well, I'm going to speak to Cook about dinner."

But before she could move off the bed, Georg's hand taking hers stopped her. She looked at him.

"I _am_ sorry that happened to you," he said softly.

She smiled. "Touché," she replied.

"Come here for a minute."

She scooted closer on the bed, curious. What Georg did next surprised her: he took one of the edelweiss flowers and gently put it behind her ear, his fingertips grazing her cheek and ear for a moment. Then he handed her the rest of the blossoms. "Could you find something to put these in?"

Her cheeks were now a pretty pink. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday Afternoon<em>

Maria came into the bedroom, absently brushing her short hair. "So, I've just reminded Frau Schmidt to not set Liesl's place at table since she's having dinner at her friend Heidi's house."

"What time is she being brought home?" said Georg, absent-mindedly reading the paper.

"Her mother told me nine o'clock at the latest when she called me this afternoon," replied Maria, setting her brush down on her bureau. "She's promised the girls will do their homework."

"Good," said Georg from behind the paper.

"Anything interesting in the mail today?" asked Maria, just as absently.

Georg's attention snapped away from the paper and put it down on the bedside table, grabbing a certain letter instead. "Yes, actually," he said, his voice more lively. "You have a nice thick letter from Dominik."

Maria immediately turned to him with a radiant smile, and immediately got onto her side of the bed. She took the letter and opened it quickly, pulling out the letter. When she opened it, both were surprised to see four elegant tickets fall into Maria's lap.

"What…" Maria murmured and immediately began to read the letter. Within a minute, her face had lit up in a huge, radiant smile and gasped like her heart had taken flight; when she looked at Georg her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Georg's breath was taken away for a moment, seeing such radiance and happiness on her face for the first time. She'd never looked so beautiful. Her smile was contagious, and he said, "Good news, I assume?"

"Oh, Georg, this is _such _good news!" she exclaimed. "Dominik has been asked to play organ with the orchestra of the Vienna Opera House next month for their next show!"

His smile widened. "Oh, Maria, that really is amazing news. What an honor! He must be at least as good at organ as he is in piano, then!"

"Oh, yes, he is!" said Maria, her smile never fading. "In our village, Dominik learned how to play the organ at our church at the same time he played piano. His first job was being one of the accompanists in our church. He's being modest as usual in the letter, but he's so excited!" She paused for a minute, looking at him. "Georg, the tickets must be for the show." She picked them up and looked at them. "The fourteenth of November…Opening night, my goodness!" She immediately looked at Georg with pleading eyes. "Please, Georg, can we go? I'd never forgive myself if I didn't come to see Dominik do this, and I haven't been able to see him perform in Vienna until now. And since it's in between yours and Liesl's birthday, we won't miss anything important here. We could give the extra tickets to Max and Philemona, or Philemona and her husband, or just…"

Georg began laughing – he couldn't help himself – and Maria quieted, still looking at him with those big eyes. "Maria, Maria, calm down. Of course we'll go! I'll call Max and Philemona as soon as I can get off this bed."

Maria's smile was as radiant as ever, and she began to move her arms in a way that made as if she were trying hard not to throw herself at him. "Oh, if it weren't for your back, I would hug you none too gently!"

Despite her exaltation and excitement that he had caused, Georg really cursed his condition for the first time.

"Oh well…well," said Maria, calming down somewhat but still with a huge smile on her face. "How can I thank you then that won't hurt you?"

His first impulse was to ask for a kiss – any kind of kiss, he had no real preference, for she had never given him one in any way – but stopped himself and said, "Keep me company at dinner?"

"Of course I will! And I'll make your favorite chocolate dessert myself! I'll do that right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Georg!" With that she got up from the bed and skipped out of the room, singing as she went.

Georg didn't stop smiling for a long time, even while at the same time wishing that the day would come that she would thank him in actions he dreamed of.

* * *

><p><em>Friday Evening<em>

"Maria, what's wrong?" The tear on her cheek immediately concerned him.

"Huh?" Maria pulled her head up from the book in her lap to look at him. "Oh, I'm all right," she said, wiping the tear away. "It's just…poor Ophelia."

"Mmm," said Georg, nodding in understanding. "It _is _tragic, but personally, I don't believe that she killed herself."

"What?" asked Maria incredulously. "What in his fine words doesn't make sense to you? That description describes something that was clearly suicidal. Even though the branch broke by itself, she had a lot of time to get herself out."

"And how do we know about the death?" asked Georg, in the tone of a patient teacher.

"Gertrude tells Claudius and Laertes; she saw it."

"So answer me this, Maria: If Ophelia's death really happened like that – slowly and with plenty of time for her to save herself or for someone witnessing it to rescue her – why did Gertrude just stand by and watch? Obviously she was close enough to get all of the details and therefore close enough to help Ophelia."

Maria opened her mouth to retort but then realized that Georg made a very good point. "Wow…" she murmured, looking at the passage again:

_There is a willow grows aslant a brook,_

_ That shows his hoar leaves in the glassy stream;_

_ There with fantastic garlands did she come_

_ Of crow-flowers, nettles, daisies, and long purples_

_ That liberal shepherds give a grosser name,_

_ But our cold maids do dead men's fingers call them:_

_ There, on the pendant boughs her coronet weeds_

_ Clambering to hang, an envious sliver broke;_

_ When down her weedy trophies and herself_

_ Fell in the weeping brook. Her clothes spread wide;_

_ And, mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up:_

_ Which time she chanted snatches of old tunes;_

_ As one incapable of her own distress,_

_ Or like a creature native and indued_

_ Unto that element: but long it could not be_

_ Till that her garments, heavy with their drink,_

_ Pull'd the poor wretch from her melodious lay _

_ To muddy death._

Maria shuddered reading it again; reading it aloud especially made the picture incredibly vivid in her mind. "You make a good point, Georg," said Maria. "If Gertrude really cared about Ophelia, which she seems to, she would have tried to help her. Why would she just let her die then?" Maria laid the book on her bedside table and laid on her side facing Georg, the better to discuss his favorite Shakespeare play.

"Well, it's my opinion that Ophelia didn't commit suicide but was killed by order of Claudius and Gertrude came to tell her husband the deed was done, but with Laertes being there, she made up a beautiful suicide story."

Maria's eyebrows immediately raised. "Well, that's quite a theory. But please answer me the question of why they would want Ophelia dead. Because she has lost her sanity?"

"No," said Georg. "Because there is a very good chance she is carrying Hamlet's child."

"What?" asked Maria, shocked. "Are you sure that's a valid theory?"

"Why do you doubt it?" asked Georg. "Because they aren't married?"

"Well, that's one reason, but not the biggest one. I just…can't picture Hamlet forcing Ophelia to do that."

Georg looked at her with confused, narrow eyes. "I don't think so, either. If they did consummate their love, Ophelia would have been willing."

"Mmm…" said Maria, looking very skeptical. "I don't understand. All I've ever heard about what this…experience, from a woman's perspective, is that it is something that must be endured, is rough and hurts; for a married woman it's a duty, which makes it sound like she must lie back and think of her favorite things while a man has his way. Why would Ophelia, who isn't bound by marriage, willingly submit to that?"

For long minutes, Georg said nothing but just looked at her, as if a puzzle were coming together in his head. Indeed, it was. If this was really all she knew of the act, it was no wonder she was so terrified when she came to him the night of the autumn ball. And she had offered herself to him anyway…Georg had never been more touched.

Soon, Maria began to feel uncomfortable that he wasn't saying anything and began to fidget with the duvet.

"Maria," he said with tenderness. "Is that really all you've heard?"

Maria nodded. "I lived on a farm before the abbey, and I've seen animals mating; it always looks like the male is trying to kill the female. The Bible is no help either: 'Wives, submit to your husbands.' That sounds like we have to let them…beat us or something."

He gave her a gentle smile, his head turned to her as he lay immobile on his back. "Oh, Maria, I am sorry about that. You've been terribly misinformed, or only heard one single opinion. For a woman, it is true that the first time is a little painful, because the maidenhead is torn. But if it is ever brutal for a woman, it is because of her partner, who either cares only for his pleasure or derives pleasure from pain." His look became even more intense. "But when there is mutual love and trust between the man and woman, making love is one of the most joyous, beautiful and fulfilling experiences of a person's life."

Maria suddenly felt very vulnerable under his gaze, talking about this subject. Could what he was saying be true? Well, it was very probable. After all, he and Agathe had created seven children together while sharing a love so great it caused him to fall apart when she died. Perhaps it was true…

"And, after all, Hamlet did love her. As I recall, he said, _I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum. _If he truly felt that, he would have treated her right."

Just like that, she felt at ease again, because he was not talking about the two of them. She wasn't ready for something like that yet.

Deciding to move onto safer ground, she took the book off her bedside table and handed it to her husband. "Show me the places in the play that made you arrive at your theory of Ophelia being pregnant."

"Gladly," he said, and began to rifle through the pages.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Afternoon<em>

"Go on, Frederich, open it!" prompted Louisa, who sat next to the proud birthday boy who was staring in awe at the big package in front of him.

He looked at his parents on the bed for permission, and both smiled and nodded. He looked at Louisa. "Can you help me?"

They exchanged a smile and opened the package together. Everyone smiled at the sight of the usually bickering siblings getting along splendidly. In no time, the walls of the package dropped revealing a beautiful sled that could easily fit three of the children or two adults. All of the children gasped, and Frederich looked so touched his eyes shone. "It's…it's…" he tried to speak, but found no words. He looked up at Maria, but she just shook her head as she smiled.

"Don't look at me, Frederich," she said. "It was your father's idea."

Frederich's gaze turned to Georg, who was modestly smiling. "Thank you, Father," he said sincerely.

Georg motioned for Frederich to come closer, which he did. Georg grasped Frederich's hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing his other hand on his son's shoulder, Georg said softly but firmly, "You're becoming a fine young man, son. A father couldn't be prouder."

Frederich had lived his whole life wanting to hear that, and he couldn't help but bite his trembling lip.

Georg smiled. "Fifteen is not too old to hug your father."

Father and son embraced, but Georg still kept it brief and gave Frederich's back a firm pat so as not to embarrass their manly pride to much.

But a more sincere gesture of love could not have been expressed between the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Night<em>

"What about this one?" asked Maria softly, touching the outline of what had once been a long burn on his upper back before resuming her massage.

"Hmm," groaned Georg, his head resting on his arms beneath his head, both enjoying his favorite time of the day and digging through his memory for that particular one. "Ah, I remember now. We were on the deck, and our destroyer was fired on. The explosion was so big that my back caught fire."

Maria's hands froze in shock. He hastily continued.

"But the burn on my back was minor, though long, and the most damage was done to my coat, so much so that I doubt even you could fix it."

He'd said it hoping to put her at ease, but when he felt her hands withdraw from his back, he became worried. By now, his back was close to normal, so he managed to roll himself over onto his back so he could look at her. She was sitting beside him with a sad, heavy look on her face. Gently, he touched the back of her hand with his fingers. "Maria, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I never thought about what you would have gone through at war, how many times you came so close to death. I don't know how you found the strength to endure all of that."

He offered a gentle smile and shrug. "It was my job, Maria, and my duty as an Austrian in the navy. I'm sorry if my battle stories scared you." He was still stroking her hand.

Maria shook her head. "No, it just…surprised me…you're very brave, to have gone what you went through and still be here."  
>Georg said, "I prefer to think of it as luck. I saw braver men than me die by the war."<p>

Maria took a deep breath and slowly reached out to touch his cheek. A moment later, she had cupped it in her hand. He was so warm. "Would you settle for a mixture of both?"

Georg closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation of her soft touch, and raised his hand to touch hers. "All right," he said softly. Very gently, he kissed her palm.

Her cheeks went pink as she smiled. Both could feel another string stretch between their hearts in the tender moment. But the moment was just that: a moment. Maria soon withdrew her hand and grabbed his pajama top. "Could you turn back over so I can help get this on you?"

* * *

><p><em>Sunday Morning<em>

"And here, Georg? How does that feel?" asked Dr. Falk, who sat beside Georg on the edge of the bed, touching a place in his back.

"A bit tender but otherwise fine," said Georg, glad he was now allowed to sit up.

"Good, good. Now, let's see how you fair standing up." Georg managed to do it without any support. "Now be honest, Georg"

Georg rolled his shoulders a bit. "Mmm, a little stiff but no pain. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, then, I give you my pass for being on your feet. Just be sure to take it easy for the next week and you should be better than normal. That means no ball games or strenuous activity."

Georg nodded. "Of course, Hans. I've had worse than this and learned long ago to follow your instructions to a T."

Dr. Falk laughed. "Yes, I recall Morocco, too."

After sharing a brief laugh, both men walked into the private sitting room, where Maria had been waiting. She stood up with a smile at the sight of Georg on his feet. "He is better then, Doctor?"

Dr. Falk nodded. "As long as he takes it easy for a week, he'll be better than better."

They shook hands. "Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

"Please call me Hans," he said, smiling. After shaking Georg's hand, he left.

Maria turned to Georg and smiled. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "I'll say."

A moment of silence. "I'll go and tell the children the good news."

She turned to leave, but Georg stopped her by taking her hand and gently pulling her to him. He looked at her with great appreciation and tenderness. "Thank you, Maria, for taking such good care of me. I couldn't have been in better hands."

He leaned forward, and gave her forehead a kiss. She also leaned forward and welcomed Georg's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. Her arms embraced his torso, and her hands gently massaged his back.

Georg smiled, his cheek pressed against her hair. As much as he loved being mobile again, he couldn't deny that he would certainly miss being under such tender care.

Both let the quiet moment last as long as it could, knowing they had become much closer over the past week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The passage is from Hamlet, my favorite Shakespeare play and also Christopher Plummer's favorite role, Shakespeare or not. I have the BBC version of his Hamlet, which he did just before "The Sound of Music" and which Julie Andrews called "revolutionary"; he's brilliant in it. I highly recommend anyone who hasn't read it._


	29. A Time in Vienna

**A/N: **_I am well aware that the show they go to see is not created until fifty years later, but I'm not the only author who puts in songs and shows from different times into their fanfiction. This show is brilliant, and so many things about it are going to be used later to open Maria's eyes, as you will see._

* * *

><p><strong>A Time in Vienna<strong>

In the early evening of the fourteenth of November, three women were prettying themselves up for an evening at the theatre. They were in the home of Herr and Frau Amman in Vienna, Frau Amman being Max Dettweiler's sister. Philemona was doing Liesl's hair in the master bathroom, while Maria was changing into her gown in the adjoining master bedroom.

"There you are, dear," said Philemona, setting down the hot curling iron and turning it off. She then picked up two small silver combs with emeralds and arranged them in Liesl's loose, chestnut curls so they were held back from her eyes. "Oh, these go so beautifully with your dress."

Liesl, who could barely believe that was her reflection in the mirror, raised a hand to gently touch one of the heirloom combs she wore. They had belonged to her mother, and her father had given them to her on her seventeenth birthday five days ago. She didn't know which present had been better: her mother's combs, or the surprise of being able to come to Vienna with her parents for a night to see a show followed by dinner, with Dominik, Uncle Max and Auntie Phil. For the first time, she was being treated, not as a child, but as a young woman.

Perhaps this was a really lucky night. "Auntie Phil, it looks beautiful!" she said genuinely, but then said in her sweetest voice. "Are you sure I can't just wear a _little _make-up?"

"No!" The response came simultaneously from Philemona behind her and Maria from the bedroom. This caused all three of them to laugh.

"Your father would have my head, Liesl," called Maria from the bedroom. "I don't want him to regret letting me convince him to give you that ticket."

"All right, all right," said Liesl, putting on her white gloves. A thought occurred to her. "Did he really not want me to come, Mother?"

"Oh, it wasn't like that, Liesl," said Maria, still in the bedroom. "Of course he's glad you're here."

"I think he just is having a hard time believing his little girl is growing up," said Philemona, kissing Liesl's head. "And my, you're growing up beautifully."

Liesl smiled and blushed, ducking her head as she stood up to see her full reflection in the mirror. The sea-foam green gown was truly flattering on her, the sleeves ending just above the elbow and the V-neckline extremely modest. The only jewelry she wore were the combs in her hair and the simple silver cross necklace she'd had all her life.

"Why aren't you wearing any make-up, Mother?" asked Liesl, looking at herself from different angles.

"Because I won't let her," said Philemona firmly. "Even if she wanted to –"

"And I don't!" called Maria.

"Both of you are too young and too beautiful to wear make-up; it would be completely unnecessary."

Liesl knew she was right, but still sighed as she said, "If you say so."

Philemona merely smiled: she had been exactly the same at Liesl's age – wanting to be as grown up as possible.

"And you're dress is gorgeous, Auntie Phil!" exclaimed Liesl, looking again at Philemona.

The older woman gave a grand twirl, her dark red dress sparkling in the bathroom lights. "Oh, thank you! I just had to wear something this color considering the show we are seeing – I hear the red rose is the most important symbol."

About five minutes later, the three men waiting in the front hall in their tuxedoes and coats heard feminine footsteps coming down the main staircase.

First came Philemona, her coat open to reveal her flashy dress. Her husband, Kristoph, smiled at the sight of his wife, and kissed her hand. "A vision, as you always are."

"I know," said Philemona with a charming smile. "But it's not me who is the star tonight. Come down, my dear!" she called up the stairs, and down came Liesl, her coat draped over her arm, looking very pretty and grown-up.

"Oh, Liesl! You look lovely!" exclaimed Max, holding out his hands to her. She smiled and accepted his kisses on her cheeks.

"Yes, you do," confirmed Kristoph, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Georg was silent as of yet, looking at his daughter with emotion in his eyes. Liesl caught her father's gaze and stepped up to him nervously, hoping that he would not suggest she change. "What is it, Father?"

Georg gave a small but meaningful smile to his eldest daughter. "For a moment, I could have sworn I was looking at your mother."

Now Liesl's eyes filled, and father and daughter embraced. In the meantime, Maria, who was wearing her coat tightly around her, came down unnoticed and watched the touching exchange with a small smile. It warmed her heart to see both how proud Georg was of his daughter and how it was becoming easier to think of his lost wife.

"Are we all ready?" asked Philemona enthusiastically, clapping her hands and giving a grand gesture to the door. "Let us go to the theatre!"

* * *

><p>Originally, the party of six had planned to get there early so that Maria could meet Dominik and wish him luck. But traffic and the fact that they arrived when everyone else seemed to arrive at the Opera House meant they did not enter inside until ten minutes before curtain, when the orchestra was warming up.<p>

Georg came in last, after tipping the valet, and looked around the crowded lobby to find his party. After handing his coat to an attendant, who gave him a ticket for it, Georg finally spotted the five of them on the landing of the staircase that led to their balcony. Max, Philemona, and Kristoph waved to him, and Liesl motioned for him to climb up.

But Georg's attention was captured by the fifth person and the only one not waving at him. Instead, she was looking all around her in awe. With her coat off, Georg could now see that Maria wore a blush-rose gown made of a diaphanous, floaty material. Elegant off-the-shoulder straps left her shoulders and neck completely bare, and her short hair provided a beautiful view. Around her neck, she wore the string of pearls he had given her through Philemona the night of the autumn ball, and she was wearing long white gloves.

Her gaze fell on him and, even though her cheeks went the color of her dress at his awe-filled gaze, she smiled. Georg seemed to snap out of his chance and hurried up the stairs to take her arm. The other four of their party had watched this, and were all smiling secret smiles.

Once all six were comfortably settled in their private balcony, with a perfect view of the stage and the orchestra pit, they began to rifle through their elegant programs.

Maria barely knew anything about this show they were about to see: _The Phantom of the Opera. _She knew that the show was based on a French novel by Gaston Leroux of the same name. When she asked Georg to borrow it, so she would know more about the plot of this show, Georg had told her it would be better if she let herself be surprised. He himself had read it, and he was eager to see how she would react to her first theatre show.

So Maria looked in the program for some information, so she wouldn't be scrambling for background facts once the players came out. She gathered that the story took place in Paris at the famous Opera House there, with a prologue starting fifty years before the action of the play. The title gave her the impression this was a ghost story – she hoped she would enjoy it.

_Well, I think I'll enjoy it at least a little, since this is my first show. And look at this theater, it's beautiful! _Indeed it was: plush red velvet seats, walls painted gold, a beautiful mural painted the domed ceiling. The only odd thing was that a covered chandelier was on the stage, with the chord sloping up to the top of the dome. Obviously it was meant to be hanging up there eventually. _This is going to be interesting, to say the least._

Maria turned to Georg when she felt him tap her shoulder. He was holding out a pair of opera glasses – but they looked more like really elegant binoculars to her – for her to take. "Thanks," she said with a smile, taking them.

But before she could lean back in her seat, Georg leaned towards and whispered in her ear. "You're a stunning vision tonight," he breathed.

She blushed, the feeling of his warm breath on her ear and neck making her shiver slightly. As a thank you, Maria smiled before looking through the opera glasses. She soon found her brother, sitting at the organ and looking around the audience. Knowing what he was looking for, Maria lowered the glasses and leaned forward, gripping the railing and raising herself up slightly in her seat, to make herself more visible.

Finally, he saw her, and a radiant smile lit both their faces. Maria blew kisses to him with both hands and he did the same. He gave a small wave to everyone else in the balcony. They waved back; Liesl blew him a timid kiss. In response, he covered his cheek with a modest smile before turning back to his instrument.

A minute later, the lights dimmed and the show began, with the prologue progressing in lighting that seemed to devoid everyone of color. The story was set, the chandelier was introduced, and Maria felt that the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Gentlemen!" the auctioneer on the stage called. The cover was dramatically called off, the lights of the chandelier ignited and suddenly the vast Opera House was filled to the brim with the piercing chords from the organ. Everyone seemed to be pushed back in their seats by the sheer power of those notes. Maria could not take her eyes away from her brother, while everyone else seemed to watch the chandelier rise into the air. She saw how dynamic her brother was when playing this amazing music.

And amazing it was; it pierced her body like a knife clean through. From the moment that music began, Maria was swept away into an eye-opening world. She would not emerge back into reality the same person.

* * *

><p>Liesl walked slowly down the stairs with the rest of her party after the show had ended and the orchestra had stopped playing the curtain call. An after-party and reception was to be held in the grand lobby and just as grand reception rooms, and Dominik had written where in the lobby to meet him after the show. So that was where the party was now headed.<p>

The seventeen-year-old's head was swimming with images and sounds from her first real adult theatre show. It had all been so amazing! Remembering that it was her new mother's first show as well, Liesl turned her head to look at Maria walking beside her. But her mother seemed to be lost so deep in her thoughts that Liesl didn't want to break her out of her trance.

The lobby and adjoining rooms were crowded with patrons and the audience simply raving about the production. The six of them finally managed to make their way to the pillar in the lobby where Dominik had told them to go. They didn't have to wait too long before a tall, familiar figure with curls was coming towards them in a tuxedo, tails and a great big smile.

Liesl's reaction upon seeing him was something she had felt once before for a person, and it made her heart lift, a huge smile cross her face, and her feet took a step forward.

But she went no further, because she realized just what she was feeling. And it scared her for so many reasons. The last time she'd had a reaction to someone like this had been last summer with Rolfe, but even that didn't compare to what she was feeling now; this was a bit stronger.

_Oh, no…_She'd suspected it might come to this, but she'd prayed it wouldn't. After all, this was her new mother's brother, which made him her uncle in a way. Yes, there was no connection of blood between them, even Maria and Dominik, but even still, she'd just turned seventeen and he was twenty-one. That wasn't much of an age difference in numbers, but now it certainly seemed so, especially since she was still in the category of "the children." How on earth could he return her feelings?

As much as she didn't want it, Liesl couldn't say her feelings surprised her. It had been him, along with Maria, who had helped her through the dissolution of her relationship with Rolfe. When she had found out he was a member of the Nazi party, their relationship had faded fast, and it became clear to Liesl that his interest in her had faded while his devotion to the party deepened. It hurt that her first romantic relationship had ended like this.

The promise of writing to tell how his sister was doing had turned into a steady, mutual correspondence that not only helped Liesl with the Rolfe situation, but also made for her another best friend. She liked to think he had found the same in her, considering the quantity and quality of their letters.

But it wasn't until the moment she saw him coming towards her, for the first time in three months, that she realized she had a crush. Which is why she stopped herself from rushing to congratulate him. Instead, she watched as he came towards them and embraced Maria, who rushed to him, while everyone else exclaimed their praises and congratulations.

But when he finally came to her, with happiness in his eyes on seeing her again, Liesl suddenly felt very reassured. Crushes were fleeting, as her experience of getting over Rolfe had taught her, but friendships were forever. She would soon get over this little infatuation, while her friendship with him that she had come to value so much would not go away.

This realization and looking at him caused a great relief and joy to sweep over her, so Liesl was able to hug him tightly and congratulate him with all of her heart.

* * *

><p>A little while later, brother and sister decided to take a walk by themselves to catch up, so they walked away around the lobby. Liesl suddenly remembered that she had forgotten one of her gloves in their opera box, so she excused herself to go and get it. Thankfully, the ushers were very nice and she was able to get back in and out without difficulty, pulling her glove back on again.<p>

But as she came down into the lobby again, at the bottom of the stairs she found herself face to face with an equally shocked Elsa Schraeder.

Safe to say that both women were shocked to see each other. Perhaps Elsa had the right to be more nervous, seeing as she was in her own city and Liesl was not. Either way, they were surprised. Seeing each other again, a dominant emotion rose in both: in Liesl, anger; in Elsa, guilt.

"Oh, Liesl, dear!" said Elsa, immediately trying to act as if nothing at all were amiss in their running into each other. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came to see the show," said Liesl, who was surprised at how cold and soft her voice had become. "Along with my parents. You remember them, I'm sure?"

Elsa's scared smile faltered for a moment. "Your…parents? Then your father is here? But parents means…y-you have a new mother?"

"Oh, yes," said Liesl, taking a step towards Elsa. "Thankfully, I got the best new mother I could ever get, ions better than you ever would have been. But it breaks my heart that she became my mother because of what you did to her and Father."

Elsa's eyes widened a little in surprise. "So…he married her…"

"What did you expect, Baroness?" asked Liesl, not knowing that she was stepping closer to Elsa, her voice steadily rising. "For us to just lie back and accept the poison you spread about us? What else could they do, could we do, to make it stop? You spread lies about my father and mother, and you hurt them, my brothers, my sisters and me. What did we do to you? What did my mother ever do? You did this just because father didn't want to marry a witch like you?"

Elsa's eyes were as wide as saucers now, as well as her skin becoming even whiter than it was. She flitted her eyes around to find that several people close by had stopped conversing to look at them in confusion. She turned her gaze back to the seventeen-year-old and said, in a hurt voice, "You think _that's _the only reason why? Even though what I said was false, why did I see your dear father _kissing _that woman the day we came back from Vienna?"

Liesl had not expected to hear that. She almost backed up a step. "_What?_" she gasped. "You're lying still, why in the world should I believe you?"

"Liesl, what's going on?"

Like angels of mercy, Maria and Dominik had come upon them in their walk, having spotted Liesl by herself. "Who are you talking t–"

Maria's speech disappeared when she saw whom Liesl had been talking to; she looked shocked and then livid. Elsa, in turn, looked just as shocked to see Maria dressed in a fine gown, gloves and pearls. "Baroness Von Trapp," said Elsa, in a soft tone that tried to retain both dignity and distaste.

"How dare you…" said Maria, in a quiet voice she had never used before, because it was so full of venom. She barely felt Dominik gasp at his recognition of who it must be. But his presence did make her act. "Dominik, take Liesl away, please."

Dominik immediately nodded and took Liesl's arm gently. "Come on, Liesl, let's go."

For a moment, it looked like Liesl would resist, but seeing the firm looks of Maria and Dominik she knew it would be best if she left, though her mind was spinning with questions. So she allowed Dominik to lead her away towards her father, Uncle Max, Aunt Philemona and Uncle Kristoph.

"Just who do you think you are?" hissed Maria, stepping up to Elsa; she had never felt so angry with anybody before, even Georg. "You've caused enough damage and you're trying to cause more to an innocent teenager? Will you not stop until we're all bowing to you and saying your lies are true?"

Elsa didn't say anything for a moment, just looked Maria up and down as if she hadn't heard her at all. There was anger and hurt in her eyes, also in her voice. "I can't believe he married you."

Maria was surprised and almost insulted that this was what Elsa said; she didn't like her tone at all. So she unknowingly repeated words that Liesl had used earlier. "What on earth did you expect to happen? That Georg would do nothing to protect the reputations of his children? That I would do nothing? It was the best solution we could all think of to clean up your mess."

"_My _mess?" asked Elsa indignantly. "You're certainly painting yourself with the pastel victim colors. Then why is it when I saw Georg kiss you like no one's business, you didn't pull back or resist?"

"Because he caught me off guard and by complete surprise!" responded Maria indignantly. "Would you expect a man to do that in the middle of a heated argument the second day you know him?"

Elsa just snorted, forgetting all about the fact that they were in public now. "What a convincing, charming act you're putting on. Don't tell me you didn't have this in mind all along."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"This is a lucky break for someone with your background. Of course you would jump at the chance to get your claws into Georg, you being a low-down, common, peasant b–"

_"Now would be an excellent time for you to be very, very quiet, Elsa."_

Maria had been so focused on the wrath in Elsa's face that she had not seen Georg, Max, Philemona and Kristoph approach them, with Dominik and Liesl trailing behind. Maria watched the horror spread on Elsa's face as Georg whispered those words fiercely into her ear from behind.

Exhaling in relief, Maria watched Elsa turn around very slowly to face Georg's livid face. He spoke softly, with loathing laced in every syllable. "You're very lucky we are in public and you are of the female gender – I cannot bring myself to call you a lady, for you are nothing of the kind after what you've done. You don't come near me, my wife, or my children again." He shifted his gaze to Maria, and his expression immediately softened as he held out his hand. "Come, Maria."

Without hesitation, Maria took his hand and they all began to walk away. But before they got too far, Maria suddenly stopped and turned back towards Elsa, letting go of his hand. Looking at Elsa and the hurt, heartbreak, shame and anger on her face, Maria could finally see her clearly through her façade.

"I should want to throw you off a cliff, but all I can feel for you is pity. I'm sorry if you've been hurt, but no one deserves to be falsely gossiped about, and it's especially not fair when children must carry the stain with their parents. I know now your main objective in doing this was to make yourself feel better, a victim, but you don't, do you? It's clear to me now that your loneliness and self-loathing are punishment are suffering enough. You are nothing but pathetic. Keep away from my family, and may we never meet again."

And with that, she gave the pathetic Baroness one last look of pity, turned on her heel, and walked with her party out of the Opera House. On the way out, in view of Elsa, Georg grasped her hand and she held it right back.

* * *

><p>When all six had come out of the Opera House, coats wrapped around them and the valet getting their car, Dominik said his good-byes.<p>

He shook Georg's hand. "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you brought my sister here to see me play."

"It was my pleasure," he said humbly.

Dominik gave him a small smile, and said quietly just to Georg, "I know you've been taking good care of her when you had every opportunity not to. You showed that tonight, and I'm glad I got to see it."

Georg smiled. "She deserves nothing less."

Dominik nodded. He briefly embraced Max, shook Kristoph's hand and Philemona kissed his cheeks.

He went to Liesl and immediately took her shoulders. "Are you all right now?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Liesl gave a shaky smile and nodded. Dominik hugged her and whispered for her to write. Then he came to his sister and they exchanged a fierce, happy, relieved embrace. "I'm so proud of you," whispered Dominik.

Maria smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm even more proud of you, brother; you played beautifully tonight."

They pulled apart and Georg said, "Will you spend your Christmas holidays with us, Dominik?"

"I would not miss it for the world!" said Dominik with a grin.

"Does that invitation include your best friend?" said Max with an eager smile, prompting a playful slap from his sister.

Georg rolled his eyes. "Why bother when you always include yourself. What about you two?"

"I think we can arrange something," said Kristoph, looking at his wife.

"Yes, we will definitely come down at least for the Eberfields' New Year's Ball."

"Then we have a lot to look forward to," said Georg with a smile, and soon everyone was smiling, truly happy.

* * *

><p>Upon coming back to Kristoph and Philemona's house, everyone seemed to silently agree that the night was over and it was time for bed. Coming up the stairs, Liesl took Maria's hand and asked if they could talk after they had changed.<p>

So, twenty minutes later, Maria left hers and Georg's room with instructions for him not to wait up for her and went to Liesl's room. She found the seventeen-year-old sitting with crossed legs on her bed with a troubled expression on her face.

When Maria had sat down on the bed facing her and taken her hands, Liesl said, "Something the Baroness told me before you arrived is really troubling me. When she first said it, I just assumed it was another lie. But when I told Dominik about it, he changed the subject quickly, so it must be at least a little true, as much as I can't believe it…" She took a deep breath and looked hard at Maria. "Mother, did Father _kiss_ you that day we all fell in the lake, and is that why you ran away?"

Maria's heart broke that Elsa had stooped so low as to tell Liesl, but she didn't allow herself to feel angry just yet. She knew Liesl enough to know that she would see through any lie she would try to tell. The damage had been done; the only thing Maria could do was to bandage up the wound as best she could.

So she heaved a deep sigh and said, "After you children went inside, your father and I got into a very heated argument about the seven of you, and how you should behave. He kept telling me to be quiet, but as I went on telling him how all of you had changed and wanted their father, he got angrier and angrier to the point where his frustration snapped. That kiss was an outlet for it, I know now, and I'm grateful now that he did that as opposed to something else. And yes, I ran because of it; he didn't fire me."

As gentle as her explanation could be. Liesl looked shocked and her eyes were filled with tears and comprehension at the whole situation. Urgently, Maria took Liesl's hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"You must understand, Liesl: he was in a terrible place at that time, just as he'd been in a terrible place for the past three years. What he did was the result of shutting away his grief and emotions for so long that they forced themselves out. And he's paid for it, and learned from it. Remember what he did when he came back in the house and heard you all singing. Has he given you any cause since then to fear or distrust him?"

Liesl shook her head slowly, her mother's words having the desired effect.

Maria gave a soft smile, and wiped a tear off of Liesl's face. "No one is perfect, even parents. Don't hold it against your father; I don't anymore, and I've forgiven him. He's a much better person and in a much better place than he once was. All right?"

Liesl took a deep shuddering breath, but nodded. "All right." They embraced, and they both knew the air was cleared now.

About an hour later, Maria came out of a sleeping Liesl's room. They had raved about the show for a while before Liesl asked to be a child again, wanting a lullaby.

Maria returned to the pensive state she had entered into right after the show's curtain had come down, before it had been shattered by the appearance of Elsa. She was in such a trance that it seemed like one moment she was walking down the hallway, and the next thing she knew she was in hers and Georg's room, standing at the window with moonlight streaming in, Georg asleep on the bed and the door shut.

Images and sounds filled Maria's mind, though her body was dead tired and her eyelids were heavy. One song that kept playing over and over again in her head was the song of seduction the Phantom had sung to Christine, almost like a lullaby:

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you,_

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you,_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot find:_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world._

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

What was this world the tortured man had sung about? Maria felt like her face was pressed against a glass door that led to it, but she didn't have the key.

In the window reflection, she saw Georg approach her from behind, his own eyelids heavy, and felt him place a hand on his shoulder.

Perhaps the key wasn't out of her grasp.

_Only then can you belong to me…_

"Is Liesl all right?" he asked softly.

"Mm-hm, she's all right," she responded with equal exhaustion.

He placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "Are you?"

She gave the ghost of a smile. "Yes."

Thinking of the song again, she thought of Georg. Not only had the show opened up her eyes to many things, but her conversation with Liesl had as well. She hadn't known she'd forgiven Georg in her heart until she told Liesl. It was like a weight off her heart. And the conversation with Elsa, combined with the past months – especially his week of confinement with a pinched nerve – had opened her mind to something else:

She had real feelings for this man.

Wanting to be sure, still thinking of the show, Maria took his left hand from her left shoulder, and wrapped his arm around her until she rested her head in the crook of his elbow. She clutched that arm, letting herself lean back against him. His other arm wrapped around her too, gently holding hers. She closed her eyes in exhausted surrender.

Exhaling and pressing his cheek against hers, he gently swayed them, rocked them, back and forth, by shifting from one foot to another.

_Floating..._

_Falling..._

_Sweet intoxication..._

After a long moment, Georg breathed in her ear. "Let's go to bed; you're worn out."

Maria opened her eyes a bit and their arms fell to their sides. "All right."

But even in bed with Georg fast asleep, Maria remained awake for a few moments longer, looking at him.

She never thought she would have these kinds of feelings for a man, even though she couldn't quite define them. She wanted to come closer and rest against him, feel his arms around him again, but she had no nerve for it.

Falling asleep, Maria found comfort in the fact that his birthday was coming near the end of the month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Song is "The Music of the Night" - recommend listening to this (Michael Crawford version please) and the overture of the show; imagine you were Maria, and how it would effect you._


	30. A Time of Nightmares

**A Time of Nightmares**

Maria got off the bus with her coat buttoned up tightly, her scarf wrapped around her neck, and her hands in her pockets. It was getting colder each day as November dragged on, but Maria didn't mind it too much. She'd lived her whole life near snow-capped mountains, and was no stranger to cold Austrian winters.

Glad she had gotten off at the right stop, Maria walked hurriedly towards the Church of St. Joseph. A few days ago, Maria had called Father Norbert here to ask if he would meet with her sometime soon, and they'd scheduled a meeting for the twenty-first, a week before Georg's thirty-ninth birthday.

Quickly, Maria opened one of the huge doors and slipped inside, closing it tight behind her. As she warmed her hands with her breath, she walked down the aisle in the lovely church. Since she and Georg had been married, the family would come to Sunday morning service here, but this would be the first time Maria would be meeting Father Norbert one-on-one.

When she reached the end of the aisle, Father Norbert, dressed in his white cassock, came out from a side door behind the altar and smiled at the sight of her, immediately coming to meet her.

"Hello, my dear," he said, in his deep, wise voice before taking her hands warmly in his.

"Hello, Father, thank you for seeing me," said Maria, smiling.

Taking her arm in his, they slowly walked back down the aisle. "So, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, as you know, Georg's birthday is next week."

"Ah, yes," said Father Norbert, smiling and nodding. "I'm sure he does not want a big fuss."

"Oh, no," said Maria, chuckling. "He only wants to spend it with his family, though Max is coming down to take him out for lunch. The children are pooling together their pocket money and getting Georg this beautiful bottle with a fleet of sailboats inside. But I'm a little lost as to what I personally can give to him."

"Why don't you ask him what he wants?"

Maria made a face and shook her head. "I want whatever I give him to be a surprise, and it has to be special. I don't want to just buy something, and he would expect me to make him some item of clothing because that's what I'm good at. I wanted your advice and opinion, since you've known him longest and the most well."

Father Norbert gave her a soft, grateful smile. They paused and he thought for a moment, of what Georg would like. Finally he turned to face Maria with his hands folded, looking pensive. "He won't like me telling you this, but this might give you a good idea. Did you know Georg played piano?"

Maria nodded. "Liesl and Frederich told me he used to play often when Agathe was alive. But I've never heard him play since meeting him, or go near the grand piano in one of the drawing rooms."

Father Norbert nodded. "I'm not surprised. You see, the night after Agathe died, Georg drank himself into an angry stupor, and in between the smashing of various object, he tore up and burned all of his piano sheet music in his study."

Maria's eyes widened at this, and let out a sharp breath. "Oh, goodness…"

"I'm sure one of the reasons Georg has not yet braved the instrument is because he's afraid he won't remember all he once did. Growing up, the only thing that could rival his love for the sea was his love for the piano, and he practiced to the point where he was very good. Even played for a service here a few times, when I could persuade him. He's always been very shy about playing for other people, but I doubt he's not missing his music, and wishing he hadn't destroyed all of it."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Maria was walking through the graveyard in pensive thought. Father Norbert's advice had been extremely helpful, and now she felt sure she could give Georg a really good gift. She would have to write or call Dominik with some advice about what sheet music she could get, and also ask Max if he recalled Georg's favorite music to play.<p>

Maria came to Agathe's grave and laid some flowers she had picked before it. Sometimes after a mass, the children would want to visit the stone grave in order to lay flowers. So as Maria lay down the new ones, she took away the withered ones.

Her mind still strategizing, Maria found herself walking among the outskirts of the cemetery, the cheaper graves. With a sadness, Maria realized that she would be among this section had she not come to the convent; it was a bleak sight.

Suddenly, the name on one of the filthiest and barest graves made her stop dead in her tracks. The engraving read "Bernhard Kutschera." From the date of death, it seemed he had passed a year and a half ago.

Maria immediately felt that she was going to be sick with the shock she experienced. After trying to destroy him from her memory for so long, there was his name right in front of her, written in stone. It frightened her so much that she immediately fled the gravesite and ran back into the church. She managed to catch her breath before coming up to Father Norbert again. But even then, he could see the shock and fear in her eyes. "My dear, what is it?"

"Um, I was just wondering," said Maria, still panting a bit from running. "I saw a grave outside with the name Bernhard Kutschera, and that he's been dead for a year and a half. Do you recall him at all?"

Father Norbert searched his memory for a moment before saying, "Ah, I remember now. One of the members of my congregation has a good position in the bank. This man, Kutschera, was apparently extremely behind in his loan payments. So our congregation member went to his cottage, which was some good distance away, to speak to him. He found the cottage and farm completely run down and in a state of ruin, and when he looked inside he found the man's dead body surrounded by empty bottles. The doctor said he'd drank himself to death, and he'd been dead for about a week when our congregation member found him."

Maria heard all of this in silence, and stayed silent for a few moments after. Truth be told, nothing he told her surprised her; she knew that eventually this would probably happen. Finally, the relief she was entitled to feel began to flood through her.

"Did you know him, Maria?" inquired Father Norbert, watching her face.

"Yes, briefly," she said, not wanting to go into the whole situation. She pushed it from her mind. "Well, thank you so much, Father Norbert. What you said has been invaluable to me."

"My pleasure, my dear, " said Father Norbert, taking her hands and getting her full attention. "It warms my heart to know that you and Georg are getting closer. He's been lonely for so long and, though he's made awful mistakes, he is paying for them, sometimes I think too much. Does your closer relationship mean you are trying to forgive him?"

Maria smiled a little, glad they were talking about something else. "During our time in Vienna recently, I did discover how much I have forgiven him, but I don't know how to tell him."

Father Norbert smiled, and pinched her cheek affectionately, like a father. "Well, if you can find a way to tell him, I think that would be the best birthday present you could ever give him."

* * *

><p>Something was haunting Maria. Of that much Georg was sure.<p>

On the outside, it would seem like nothing was bothering her. Even the children suspected nothing was amiss. She was her same, usual, cheerful self with them at all times. Only Georg could see how, in the moments when attention was not on her, she would sometimes look in the corner of the room, her eyes getting a distant, sad, haunted look. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but, as a logical and rational man, Georg knew he would need more to go on than distant looks and a bad feeling. If he confronted her about it, she would just deny it, and he knew how stubborn she could be.

This was his thought as he lay in bed, waiting for sleep, the day Maria had gone off on a mysterious errand and come back with an unreadable expression on her face. That night her nightmares began.

He didn't know they were nightmares at first; the first night he just thought she couldn't sleep. He would wake up in the middle of the night to find Maria at the window deep in thought, hugging herself. Not wanting to disturb her, he merely pretended to sleep and would not stop pretending until she was back in bed.

It wasn't until the third night that he realized it was nightmares. He woke up out of the blue, to find Maria tossing her head and mumbling incoherently, her face distressed in the light of the moon. Not wanting to wake her, Georg stroked her forehead and cheek, murmuring words of comfort until she was sleeping soundly again.

This he did until the sixth night, the night before his birthday. He woke up to the feeling of the bed shaking a bit, and the sound of distressed cries. Turning on his side, he saw Maria tossing, in a sweat, almost crying out words like "No!" and "Please!" But before he could reach out to wake her up, she already did. She sat straight up like a bolt, gasping for air as if she had almost drowned. Suddenly, she began to shake, and she covered her mouth as she shot out of bed towards the bathroom, throwing open the door.

"Maria!" exclaimed Georg, almost scared at her behavior, as he got hurriedly out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He flipped on the light to find Maria hunched over the toilet, trying to throw up. He rushed to her, getting down on his knees beside her, rubbing her back with one hand and rubbing her arm with the other. Soon Maria stopped trying and her shaking resumed, along with some beginning sobs.

"Maria, please," he said, cupping her chin to turn her head towards him. "Something is haunting you, let me help you."

The young woman looked at him for a moment, fear and tears in her eyes; she wanted to turn away but Georg's hand was still cupping her chin. So she shook her head like a frightened animal. "You'll be disgusted, you'll never look at me again…"

"Listen to me," said Georg, speaking firmly and softly, gripping her chin just a bit tighter. "I will not be disgusted with you, and you will not frighten me away. Whatever you tell me, no matter what it is that is giving you these nightmares, I will still be here, ready to do anything you want me to do."

Maria listened to this, and gave him a long, searching gaze, making sure he really meant it. Finally, she lowered her gaze and took the hand cupping her chin. "Will you do something for me now?"

"Anything."

She gave a shaky sigh. "Remember what I did for you every day when you were confined to bed?"

Georg smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Will you do the same for me now?" she asked timidly.

The request surprised Georg, and pleased him as well. "If you really want me to, of course."

Maria nodded, and stood up. Georg did, too, helping her, for she was still shaking a bit. "Wait in here for a few minutes and then come out," she said softly before going back into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Georg heard Maria softly call for him from the bedroom. So he opened the door and the sight he saw made his breath catch.<p>

Maria was lying on her stomach on the bed. She was fully clothed in a full skirt reaching down to her ankles, but from the waist up she was completely bare. Her arms, bent at her sides, prevented any view of her front, but her back was exposed completely. Her head was turned away from him.

Though Georg knew this was what he would find, his body still reacted, but he kept it under control. His mind and heart knew better, so he walked to the bed and gently sat down beside her. It wasn't until he got comfortable did he get a closer look at her back.

And he couldn't stop the gasp before it came out; he just couldn't help it.

Across her lower back were scars, marks of what looked like a riding crop, a belt, even a whip. Most were faded to the point where they were just long white lines that could only be seen in bright light, but some were distinct, remnants of severe lashings.

Now Georg was the one who wanted to be sick. So the Reverend Mother had been right: he _hadn't_ been the first one to assault her, her childhood _had_ been wicked and miserable. He felt sick with rage: _Who on Earth would do something to an innocent girl?_

Then he noticed that Maria is shaking again, and realized how she must feel showing him this and waiting for his reaction. But he could think of no words to express his emotions; he had to show her he was not disgusted, as she feared he was.

So, hoping she would not be scared or uncomfortable, Georg slowly lowered his head, and placed a lingering kiss on the most vivid scar. Hearing her sigh in relief and her slight shiver, he knew he'd done the right thing to put her at ease: her body seemed to relax completely.

Gently, he placed his hands at her shoulders, and his heart purred. _Oh, she's so soft, smooth and warm, just like I've dreamed…_ When he began the massage, she began her story.

"My first five years of life I can only remember as blissful and happy, with my mother and father. My father was a carpenter who loved literature, my mother was a seamstress who loved music. They loved me, and I loved them. But when I was Gretl's age, I lost both of my parents in a flu epidemic. I was forced to move in with my only living relative…Bernhard Kutschera, my mother's older brother."

She paused for a moment, choosing to gain confidence from Georg's strong hands as they moved down her back, kneading her tense muscles.

"I'd never met him before, he lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of town. I didn't even know I had an uncle until my parents died…I wasn't prepared for any of it…"

A tear slid down her face, and for the next minutes spoke in a soft, barely-controlled voice about her thirteen years with her uncle: most days were fine, because her uncle usually ignored her completely, allowing her to do what she wants, keep her own hours. But, occasionally, her uncle would get so drunk he turned into a raging monster. If Maria was not there he would either smash things or bring a prostitute home to roughly impale. But if she were there, her uncle would abuse her physically, sometimes with a weapon and sometimes with just his hands. When he was done, she would run to the barn, where she would cry, clean herself up, take comfort in the animals and sleep.

Georg's jaw was tight but he kept his hands gentle as he continued to massage her, finding the necessary remedy to his rage in her perfect skin, scars and all.

"Finally, I had graduated secondary school. Since I was already eighteen, I planned to go right to the convent the next day, at dawn, while he was asleep. But, that night, as I was packing my things, he broke down my door and threw me down on the bed. He had his belt in his hand and he pinned me down from behind…I thought I knew what he was going to do when he pulled up my skirt – you know, beat me again – but something inside me said _No, you're not taking this anymore._ So I managed to push him off me and get off the bed. He tried to whip me with the belt but I managed to fend him off until the drink finally caught up with him and he passed out there on the floor. As quickly as I could I finished packing, took my things and left. I never went back, and I never looked back…until a week ago.

"I found out he had died a year and a half ago. I won't deny that I feel relieved that he's really gone, but just seeing his name on that gravestone – a permanent reminder of him – just made it all come flooding back…I'm sorry I hid it from you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Georg softly, gently caressing her scars with one hand while his other hand continued to massage. "Your past is your business, and you alone have choice over who to disclose to it."

Maria sighed. "I never told the Reverend Mother any details of my life before the convent, and not even Dominik knows everything…I've never shown my scars to anyone before."

Georg paused, feeling as humbled as he had on their wedding night. "Why me?" he asked quietly.

Maria almost chuckled. "You've already seen me have an emotional breakdown…even this doesn't surpass that…though it comes close…"

Georg began to move his massaging hands upwards again. "What scared to almost to the point of sickness tonight, Maria? I don't want that happening again or for you to make yourself sick."

Maria shivered. "I dreamt of my last night in the cottage…In my dream it was all so vivid, horribly…" She spoke in barely a breath. "And I realized what he would have done besides whip me when he pulled my skirt up…"

She buried her face in her pillow, and Georg lifted a hand to his mouth to control his rage. It was a relief when Maria said soon after, "Finished," indicating her wish for him to go back into the bathroom while she changed again. Georg was more than happy to comply because of the rage coursing through his veins.

Safe in the bathroom, he just paced around the small space quickly, wanting to get all of the rage out of his system before going back into the bedroom. When he saw the light in the bedroom go off, he took it as a signal it was all right for him to go back inside. So he did, and in the moonlight, he saw Maria was lying in bed, under the covers, curled into a fetal position with her back to him.

Any rage he still felt went to the back of his system, and nothing but compassion and love filled him. Again, he had no words to comfort for her, because no words were enough. He wanted to show her his compassion, as he had when he kissed her scar. And since she'd had a good reaction to that, he decided to try again…

So, wordlessly, Georg got into bed and under the covers. Slowly, so as not to scare her, he scooted closer to her and aligned his body to hers so he was lightly spooning her. He reached an arm around her waist and gently took her hand in his.

Maria had not expected him to do this, and she didn't expect the warm, safe and wonderful feeling it was to be held like this. He'd surpassed all she'd expected of him tonight, from his reaction to her almost being sick to him seeing her scars. She'd expected him to be disgusted or at least put-off – and she'd never shown so much skin to a man before – but he hadn't. And oh, the feeling of his hands on her body now…it had been the healing, relaxing balm she'd needed to speak of the horrors of her past she'd tried to suppress for so long.

She held the hand he held tightly, and pressed his fingers to her lips. "Thank you," she breathed.

Georg's heart rejoiced: it was the first time she had, in any way, kissed him. "You're welcome," he replied.

From the living room, both heard the muffled sound of the grandfather clock announcing two in the morning.

"I'm sorry you had to start your birthday like this," she said, already falling into a deep, dreamless, healing sleep.

"On the contrary, I couldn't ask for a better way."

Her last act before surrendering to sleep was to tug him closer, so he held her closer. They didn't leave each other's arms all night.

* * *

><p>Georg's birthday was the happiest one he'd had in a long time. The children's gift to him brought a tear to his eye, and he even managed to not get annoyed once with Max.<p>

But his favorite part came when the sun went down and the children had been put to bed. Maria had gently taken his hand and led him back downstairs into, to Georg's surprise, the drawing room that held the grand piano. Instantly, he felt a little nervous. He hadn't played in a very long time, and what did she expect from him? Certainly he couldn't play as well as he once could…

She led him to the instrument, and his eyes widened when he saw a pile of sheet music resting on the instrument. "Maria…" he said in awe. He began rifling through the volumes, recognizing the names he loved: Chopin, Mozart, Mendelssohn, Debussy, Beethoven, and more. "This is…I…" He looked at her. "How did you know I had none?"

Maria bit her lip. "Father Norbert told me. He said you loved the piano very much."

"Yes, but…I'm afraid I may have lost my ability to –"

"No, you haven't," said Maria, taking out one of Chopin's more simple nocturnes and opening it on the stand. "It's still inside you, just sleeping. It's time for it to wake up, along with everything else." With that, she made Georg sit on the bench and she sat beside him.

Now Georg really felt nervous, but her warm, encouraging smile let him know he could refuse her nothing. So he started by warming up again, with some scales and arpeggios, oiling his fingers and his musical stimuli. Finally, he started the nocturne: halting at first, but he soon fell into his familiar groove. When Maria noticed he did not need to turn the pages, her smile widened in happiness. So did his. Georg now had all of his music back.

* * *

><p>When Maria and Georg came back into their rooms for bed, Georg turned to her and touched her cheek gently. "Thank you. So much, Maria."<p>

Maria gave a small, nervous but compassionate smile, and said, "I have one more gift for you, something I need to tell you, a recent discovery of mine."

Georg cocked his head curiously. "What's that?"

Maria bit her lip for a moment, then went on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. Pressing that cheek with hers, Maria embraced him and whispered in his ear, "You have my forgiveness, for everything."

For a moment, Georg just stood frozen, but then he embraced her back almost fiercely, as he pressed his face in her neck and let out a few tears and sobs. Maria held him just as tightly.

When both were in bed, both didn't know what to do for a moment. Until last night, both had stuck to their sides of the bed in sleep, never touching. Was last night just a one-time deal, considering the circumstances?

But when both made eye contact with each other in the moonlight, the answer was clear. Maria turned, and Georg spooned her from behind. Both smiled and held each other, drifting to sleep. Maria did not have another nightmare.


	31. A Time of Christmas

**A Time of Christmas**

Marta, being the earliest riser of the Von Trapp household now, woke up to the first rays of sun shining off the very new covering of white over everything outside her window. Opening her eyes and seeing how brightly the sun was coming in, she smiled because that meant the heavy clouds that had covered the sky all yesterday were gone.

Quietly, she got out of bed so as not to wake up Gretl and went to the window. The sight she saw both surprised her and brought a huge smile to her face. Yes, the sky was clear, a crisp blue, and the sun was fully risen. But there was also a beautiful, thick covering of white over everything outside, as well.

Excited to the core, Marta rushed to Gretl's bed and shook her sister awake enthusiastically, "Gretl, Gretl, wake up, wake up!"

Gretl gave a whine and covered her eyes. "Whaaaaat?"

"Snow everywhere!"

The magic word had been said; Gretl was immediately wide awake.

"Snow," along with "Christmas," "summer" and "birthday," was one of the few magic words that could get any one of the children out of bed, no matter the hour, completely awake and ready to enjoy that word. Both Marta and Gretl were soon running to their brothers' room and older sisters' room, in their thick nightgowns without slippers, to impart the magic word. Frederich and Louisa, especially, were the fastest to get out of their nightclothes and get their winter things on: Liesl had to persuade Louisa to dress properly as opposed to just throwing her coat on over her nightgown.

The last place Marta went to on her mission to wake the family was her parents' rooms. She hurried through the living room but suddenly paused at the bedroom door. If she woke up her parents the way she did her siblings, her father especially might get cross. So, Marta cautiously opened the bedroom door and quietly went inside.

Her parents were fast asleep, and it looked like they were having good dreams. Her father was hugging her mother from behind in the bed, and they looked quite cozy.

For a moment, Marta wanted to turn away and leave them be, but then she remembered her siblings who were all getting ready to go outside. Mother and Father would not like it if they started anything without them. So, Marta tiptoed up to her mother's side of the bed, and gently patted her shoulder with a whispered, "Mother?"

Maria's eyes opened slowly, and focused on Marta as sleep left her. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked quietly, her voice thick.

"Mother, the first snow has fallen, and it's a lot. Everyone is wanting to play outside."

Hearing this news, Maria's eyes opened fully and a smile appeared on her face. She loved the first snowfall as much as any child.

"All right, tell your siblings that no one is going outside until everyone is dressed and have had breakfast. The snow isn't going anywhere yet."

Marta nodded, gave her mother's nose a kiss, and rushed out of the room.

Aware that Georg was still asleep, Maria carefully and slowly turned around in his arms to take a look at him. In all of the days they had shared a bed, he had always woken up before her, being a naturally early riser. But he was still sleeping, which surprised her, for they hadn't read for very late last night. So this was the first opportunity she had ever seen him asleep, and so close to her too. It was a wonderful sight, with him so at peace. Maria took a few moments to memorize his peaceful, sleeping features. Like when he smiled and laughed, he looked younger when he slept.

Finally, when she felt they really should get up to keep the children from going crazy with excitement, Maria reached out and touched his cheek as she murmured, "Georg, wake up."

Georg gave a smile in response to her touch, but kept his eyes closed.

Maria smiled, too. "Come on, Georg, we have to get up. The first snow has fallen and the children are itching to get outside."

Georg sighed and opened his eyes. "All right, I suppose we must," he said. His arm, which was already draped over her, pulled her closer and hugged her. Maria, who hugged him back, asked what was wrong when she felt how tightly he was holding her. "I had a discomforting dream last night," he murmured into her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"Not yet," he said, pulling away to look at her. "But soon. Let's get up."

* * *

><p>"Is everybody ready?" called Maria from one sled, Gretl bundled in her lap. Looking at Georg, with Marta bundled in front of him on the other sled, he saw him wink and smile wickedly. She took that as a yes.<p>

"On the count of three!" called Liesl, the referee, holding up her gloved fingers. "Three…two…one…GO!"

Both Brigitta and Kurt gave one of the sleds a push down the relatively gentle hill, which they chose for the sake of the little ones for their first sleigh ride. The sleighs began their descent down the hills, all four passengers letting out delighted exclamations and "wheeeeeeee's!" Both sleds took off down the hill, each parent holding tight to their little one. The exhilaration of the cold air rushing past you, the feeling of flying, the adrenaline rush…it was a wonderful feeling for all of them.

It was a close call, but according to Louisa and Frederich, it was Georg and Marta who arrived at the bottom of the hill first, but just barely. Georg and Marta hugged and cheered, and Maria smiled for them. Marta had been scared of sledding, and it had taken quite a bit of gentle persuasion for her to give it a try.

"See, wasn't that fun, Marta?" asked Georg, smiling at the seven-year-old.

Marta nodded enthusiastically. "Lots of fun! Thanks for going with me."

Gretl felt just as exhilarated as Marta, and didn't even care that they had lost the race. "Oh, Mother, that was so much fun! Let's do it again! Let's do it again!"

After they had, the family moved to a steeper hill, perfect for more experienced and daring sled racers. Frederich and Louisa were itching to go, especially Frederich with his favorite birthday present. Again, Liesl gave the go-ahead, and the two competitive siblings raced down the hill, yelling in exhilaration all the way down. Their siblings cheered them on, and so did their parents, watching and hoping they wouldn't crash or fall off.

But they didn't: both made it to the bottom safe and sound, and Frederich won. Everyone cheered, and Louisa looked quite annoyed that she had lost, until she caught her father's eye and hurriedly changed her expression to that of graceful defeat rather than sore loser.

Watching them race, Maria suddenly felt the urge to go fast. "I'm doing that, too!" she declared.

"Can I too, Mother?" asked Gretl eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" said Georg very firmly. "When you're as big as Louisa, then yes." He turned his glance to his wife, and it turned mischievous. "I, however, am big enough. Race you to the bottom?"

Maria smiled just as wickedly back. "You're on, Captain."

In a minute, both were on a sled all ready to begin. The children were very excited to see their parents race as if they were children too. As Liesl counted down, both of them gave each other competitive looks, and they were off once Liesl shouted "GO!"

The steeper hill felt even more exciting than the gentler one. Both felt extremely excited and a lot younger. But, near the bottom, Georg's sled suddenly wobbled, and Georg went flying with a "woah!", rolling down the rest of the hill and skidding to a halt and the bottom. He didn't move.

Maria felt her heart go as cold as the winter air, and immediately got off his sled as soon as it was slow enough to get off. She rushed to him while the other children exclaimed from the top of the hill in worry. "Georg!" she cried, running as fast as she could towards his motionless body. She'd never felt so scared. _Please let him be all right, oh God please…_

Maria collapsed to her knees when she got to him, turning him over and becoming even more terrified to see his closed eyes and motionless face. "Georg? _Georg?" _Maria shook him a little. "Wake up! Be all right! You are not allowed to be hurt right now! Please don't be hurt, please, I can't take that…" Her voice had lowered to a frightened winter, her gloved hands caressing his head, looking for a possible injury.

Then, she saw a smile appear on his face, his eyes still closed. Her hands froze as something hotter filled her system. "Georg?" she breathed.

"That was very nice to hear, Fraulein, I must say," said Georg, still smiling and opening his eyes. He was perfectly fine.

But Maria didn't find the joke funny. She leaned back, her eyes ablaze. "_You're all right?" _she shrieked.

Before she could see Georg's reaction to her outburst, Maria got up and began walking up the steep hill, yelling to the children that they're father was just fine.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Maria ignored Georg, furious with him. She excused herself early, claiming exhaustion (which wasn't completely false), leaving Georg alone to put the children to bed. Once in the empty bedroom, Maria changed to her thick winter nightgown and got into bed, curling into a fetal position on her side of the bed, staring out the window in the dark.<p>

When Georg came into the bedroom sometime later, Maria remained still with her eyes closed, listening to him change in the bathroom. She was still angry with him, so she just pretended to be asleep. Part of her wished he would not hold her, as he had been since his birthday, but the other part of her wished for it (she didn't know if _that _part of her was the most stupid or the wisest).

Eventually, he came back into the dark bedroom and crawled into bed. Sure enough, he slowly scooted closer to her and spooned her, his body warm and strong. Maria felt her body and heart purr, despite her anger, but she kept her eyes closed.

His fingers stroked her cheek. "Maria, are you awake?" he whispered.

Maria realized it would be useless to ignore him, so she just gave a quiet, "Mm-hm," without opening her eyes or moving.

His fingers continued to stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry, Maria. I really did not mean to fall off the sled, that was an accident. But I should have reassured you from the start that I was not hurt. I truly apologize for deceiving you."

Her eyes finally opened, but she didn't turn around. "You did more than that: you scared me. Did you really feel you needed to do that to know I would care if you were hurt or not?" Her tone reflected her own hurt.

Georg's hand left her cheek and gripped her shoulder. "I will never make that mistake again."

A moment of silence, then Maria turned, facing him, their bodies lying side by side close together. A hunch suddenly came to her. "Did what you did have anything to do with the bad dream you had that you have yet to tell me about?"

In the moonlight, she could see the outline of Georg's face. His eyes closed for a moment before he sat up in bed. Maria sat up, too, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've heard about the Anschluss, right?" he finally spoke.

Maria sighed and nodded. "It's inevitable, isn't it?"

Georg too sighed sadly, and covered the hand she had placed on his shoulder with his own. "Every day, I read more in the papers and I hear from people that it's drawing nearer and nearer. Last night I dreamt of being in battle at sea again…It makes me sick to watch the country I fought and sacrificed so much for is succumbing to the whims of a madman."

Maria had a feeling it was that. Every time she had seen him with a newspaper, or when he would come back after talking to a friend on the phone, his eyes would look quite stormy indeed. Georg was nothing if not a true Austrian, and as one herself, she could feel his pain. _But what does this have to do with what he did with the sled today?_

Maria voiced the question to him, and he turned his head to look at her. It was a few moments before he spoke again, and Maria felt as if he was searching in her soul for the answer to something. Eventually, he said, "I don't know…I suppose it just stems from me still being in a state of unbelievable shock that you care about me, and that you forgave me and let me into your life." Georg took her hand from his shoulder and held it to his face. "Please forgive me, Maria?"

The young woman had a feeling that there was something that Georg was not telling her, but he was being honest and she was tired. So she caressed his face and nodded. "Just please don't do something like that again. It wasn't only me who was scared for a moment."

Georg looked down like a reprimanded child and nodded. They sunk back down onto the bed, and Maria let Georg hold her closer to him than usual that night.

* * *

><p>Advent had always been Maria's favorite time of year in the Christian calendar, apart from Easter. Both seasons had an amazing feeling of hope and anticipation. For Advent, it was the month of getting ready for the birthday of Christ. Each Sunday of Advent, the Von Trapp family would go to church at the Church of St. Joseph, with Father Norbert leading the service. They always arrived early so they could watch Father Norbert light a new candle on the Advent wreath, and each evening the Von Trapps would like that candle on the wreath they had made for their home.<p>

The wreath was a large circlet of weaving pine branches, with four candles sticking up from the wreath itself, three violet and one rose, and a white candle in the center. Father Norbert would explain what each candle meant as he lit one each Sunday.

"The first violet candle," he said patiently as he lit the first candle, "is called the Prophecy Candle. This candle is lit in remembrance of the prophets, in particular Isaiah, for it was through them that God the Father first told His people about His Son whom He would have born onto this earth. This was the beginning of the preparation of the Lord." This made the readings of Isaiah and Luke at mass that much more poignant to the family.

"The second violet candle," he said the next week as he lit the second candle, "is called fondly the Bethlehem candle. It represents the manger the baby boy was laid in by his mother Mary, and, more than anything, this candle represents Love, in all its forms during the Advent and Christmas season." He smiled to himself. "Perhaps my favorite example to think of during this time in Advent is to think of St. Joseph himself. Do you know, children, that the journey from Nazareth to Bethlehem that he and Mary took was over one hundred miles?"

The children all shook their head with wide eyes. "And they had to walk the whole way?" asked Kurt in awe.

"Mm-hm," said Father Norbert, nodding. "It was a very difficult journey through the desert. But they did have a donkey, which was very fortunate. For Mary was heavy with child, with Jesus almost ready to be born. It would not have been good for her to walk that far, so she rode on the donkey. Joseph never complained, and walked the whole way, protecting Mary and the baby from harm the whole hundred miles. And at night, when they rested, Mary would give him water and wash his feet, much like her Son would wash his disciples' feet thirty-three years later.

"Their love helped make way for Christ." It was no coincidence that Father Norbert shot subtle looks at Georg and Maria during this profound story.

The third Sunday of Advent made Marta smile. "Why is this candle pink, Father?" she asked, watching as Father Norbert lit the one and only rose-colored candle.

Father Norbert smiled at her and answered, "Because this candle, the Shepherds' candle, represents joy. For when Gabriel told the shepherds about Christ's birth, the first words he said were, 'Rejoice! Rejoice!' So of course the happiest candle would be the happiest color, right?"

Marta gave a great big smile and nodded. That night, Georg helped her light the pink candle of their own Advent wreath.

The fourth Sunday of Advent was a day of quiet but happy anticipation. Father Norbert lit the final violet candle with a peaceful expression on his face; very fitting. "This is called the Angels' Candle, the candle of peace. This is a candle of reassurance. For, even when Joseph was knocking on every door in Bethlehem for a place to stay, and Mary's labor had begun, the angels heard her prayer for the Lord to provide for them, and they were given a stable for shelter. In the presence of the gentle animals, watched by God and the angels, Christ was born into this world."

The mother watched her children with pride and love each Sunday, as they learned that there was more to Christmas than just getting presents and playing in the snow.

* * *

><p>Maria could not sleep. She was too happy.<p>

The last few days, or rather weeks, had been nothing but blissfully happy, much more so than she had ever experienced. Knowing where she wanted to go, Maria slowly and quietly slipped out of Georg's sleeping arms and the bed. On the way out of their rooms, Maria grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around herself. One would think she was a tall child if they watched her sneak down the stairs and towards the softly glowing golden lights coming from the big drawing room.

She walked through the open door, entranced by the golden lights of the huge Christmas tree. Finding great joy and peace in the sight, along with the sounds of the dying, crackling fire, Maria bundled herself up on a corner of the couch. Of course she felt tired, but Maria didn't want to sleep yet. She wanted to remember all of the wonderful memories she had gathered over this most joyous Christmas…

_It was wonderful to see her brother arrive four days ago, fresh from his exams which he had passed at the top of his class. The whole family had been there to greet him at the train station, and Maria was the first to embrace him._

_ Dominik had not been to the villa before, and Maria felt this new sense of pride as she, Georg and the children had showed Dominik their home, her home. Dominik saw her happiness and shared in it whole-heartedly. He especially became fond of the grand piano, and he and Georg grew closer by discussing their favorite pieces and composers. He had even begun to give Liesl some lessons, just as Maria had given Liesl basic guitar lessons months ago. And just like with Liesl, he bonded with the other children quickly and strongly, joining in the winter games outside._

_ Christmas Eve had been quiet but happy. The family had gone to evening mass, and watched the white center candle be lit, which they then lit at home._

_ "This one is called the Christ Candle," Maria had murmured, lighting it. "It is white because white is pure, clean and bright, just like the Christ Child, and his love for all mankind." _

_ That Christmas Eve evening, the family sat around the Christmas tree and sang carols. Maria didn't know which moment had been more special: when she, Marta, Kurt, then the Captain had each sang a verse of "Do You Hear What I Hear?"; or when she and Georg had sung "Silent Night," each playing guitar. It had been enough to bring the children up to bed and put them to sleep. As the seven of them slept, the mother and father had brought the presents out from their hiding places and stuffed the stockings. Dominik had offered to help, but Maria had insisted he sleep, since he was a guest. _

This day, Christmas Day, had been the best Christmas Maria could remember in a very long time, from the moment the little ones had run into the room waking her and Georg up, to her quiet moment in front of the tree right now.

_The ten of them had spent the whole morning in this room around the tree, having a picnic brunch inside and opening gifts. The family then spent the afternoon making the big Christmas dinner, since the staff had all gone to see their own families for the holidays. With seven children, it was a rather exciting and messy affair, but the results were quite delicious. Maria could not remember a more merry meal. But the most heartwarming sight for her was looking across to the other end of the table at her husband, who had never looked so proud, contented, and happy. She caught his eyes and they had shared a smile. Tired and contentedly full, the children were able to fall asleep extremely easily with smiles on their faces._

But, for Maria, the best moment had come when she had received her gifts. Dominik had given her a new, beautifully embroidered guitar strap, which she had attached right away. Max and Philemona had sent her a new gown to wear to the upcoming New Years' Ball. But the most touching gifts had come from Georg and the children.

_Just as Maria had opened them to the traditions of Advent, Georg and the children had welcomed her back into traditions she had lost when her parents had died. She'd been given her own stocking: green velvet on the back, and the embroidering of her name and an angel in blue on the front – this was from the children, and it was filled with little goodies they had gotten for her. From Georg, she'd been given a beautiful ornament: a wreath of edelweiss made of precious china and glass, placed prominently on the tree. And from Georg and the children both, Maria's breath had been taken away when Georg lifted the cloth covering it: a beautifully crafted nativity scene, with a darkwood manger and china figures of Mary, Joseph, the baby Jesus, shepherds, the three wise men, and the little drummer boy. Simple yet beautiful._

Maria had never been so touched in all of her life. All she could say was, as happy tears streamed down her face, "Oh...it's _wonderful!"_

* * *

><p>Georg woke up to feeling nothing in his arms, and immediately sat up wondering where Maria had gone. Finding the bathroom empty, he put on his robe and immediately went in search of her. No lights came from Dominik's or the children's rooms, so he thought she must be downstairs. As he descended the stairs, Georg heard his angel's voice singing, so he followed it to the Christmas tree. Though Georg had heard this carol many times, he'd never realized just how powerful and profound the lyrics were until he heard his angel sing them:<p>

_Oh, holy night,_

_The stars are brightly shining._

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error pining_

'_Til He appeared, and the soul felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope,_

_The weary world rejoices,_

_While yonder breaks_

_A new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees._

_Oh, hear the angel voices!_

_Oh, night divine!_

_Oh night, when Christ was born…_

_Oh night…oh holy night…oh night divine…_

By the time she had finished singing, Georg had come into the room and seen her cuddled on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. She didn't seem surprised by his presence, and gladly leaned against him when he joined her on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your voice is so lovely," he murmured into her hair.

"You're too complimenting," she murmured back, her full exhaustion catching up with her.

"Oh, no," he said, holding her tighter. "If I'm completely honest, I mean you have the voice of an angel."

She chuckled, too tired and too happy to object. After a moment, she spoke in a wistful voice. "I don't remember much of my first Christmases, but I do remember we had a tree. Not as big as that one, but I used to love sitting in front of it with mother and father. They would have to carry me up to bed because I would fall asleep in front of it often. You had no idea how excited I was when you and the boys brought in this tree. The whole decorating process was so much fun, too. The Christmas tree was something I've missed a lot, and I didn't realize it until I got it back again."

She turned her head to look at him, their noses almost touching. Her eyes were full, sparkling, radiant. "I'm so happy, Georg."

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her properly then and there. Her happiness was all he had ever wanted from the beginning of his awakening for her, and he'd succeeded. His love for her rang loudly in his heart at the sight of her happy eyes, but he stayed quiet. And instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her between the eyes. When she closed them again and rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed each closed eyelid.

Before carrying her back upstairs to their bedroom, he softly whispered, "I love you," into her sweet golden hair. She didn't stir from her sleep but dreamed on peacefully, not having heard it at all. Georg didn't mind for now, but prayed he might someday find the courage to tell her when her eyes were open, even if she never said those words back to him.

For now, both didn't worry about what they didn't have but what they did have, which was so much; they were so blessed.

It had been the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


	32. A Time of Distance

**A Time of Distance**

The time in between Christmas and the New Year is always laid-back and a little sad. Boxing Day, or the day after Christmas, especially is depressing, if one lets it be. Georg had given in to the children's pleas of not taking down all of the Christmas decorations until the New Year, but he did insist that they at least start gradually so it wouldn't be as hard of a blow. In order to show how she agreed with her husband, Maria was now carrying a box full of the Christmas china up into the attic. She set it down with a grunt, glad to be free of the heavy load. She put her hands on her back, arching it, before wiping the sweat from her brow.

Remembering that she had nothing else to bring up here, Maria decided to take advantage of her free time and look around. There was quite a bit of stuff cluttered up here, after all. Maria wondered just how much of it was from their old house. Georg had told her once that a lot of the furniture had been sold at an auction, but everything else was up here.

Maria roamed around and only touched with a feather-light touch. A beautiful lamp from Greece…rugs from Persia…artifacts from China, just like the changing screen Georg had brought to their room for her...It was all so fascinating.

But then Maria found something even more fascinating in one of the cardboard boxes labeled: "Georg and Agathe's Wedding." It occurred to Maria that she had never seen a picture of the children's late mother before. Had Georg packed away all of the photos long ago, or only when she had come back after the marriage?

Her curiosity overwhelming her, Maria opened the box and pulled out the first photograph in a fine frame she could see. It was a black and white photograph (naturally) of a young, dark-haired man in uniform and, on his arm, a beautiful young woman with light hair, a lovely oval face, and smiling eyes so pale they must be grey (like Kurt's), wearing a magnificent white gown. Both were coming out of a church, and rice and rose petals were being thrown in the air.

They both looked so happy. Agathe (for it must be her) looked younger than Maria, and Georg looked only a few years older than Maria was now. There was a light and carefree happiness in his face that she had only glimpsed before in the older man she had come to know quite well. Well, obviously he looked like that because this picture captured the happiest moment of his life, before all of the heartbreak began. Maria wondered if he would ever look so radiantly happy again. She hoped he would, for she had felt that radiant happiness all through the last month. Or even longer, if she was being honest with herself.

Looking at the other photographs of that happy day in the box – them cutting the cake, dancing at the reception, Georg dipping his bride and kissing her passionately – Maria couldn't stop a feeling of sadness from seeping into her heart. Closing the box, she thought of her own wedding, if it could even be called that: no reception, no flowers, no cake, no dancing, no music…no happiness and no love. What kind of a wedding was that?

_The circumstances, Maria, remember the circumstances. How could it have even resembled his first wedding? Even if you two had been happy and in love, you know you wouldn't have liked fuss and feathers, and he wouldn't like it, either. And since when are you wishing for a happy wedding to a man you love? You've never wished for anything like that before._

She listened to her sympathizing conscience and tried to feel better, but as she walked heavily back down the stairs of the attic, the sadness had not left Maria completely.

The worst part was that she could not talk to Georg about it.

* * *

><p>But it seemed that, even if Maria had wanted to confide in Georg, he was not in any mood for confiding.<p>

Two days after Christmas, Georg all of a sudden did not want anybody's company. He skipped dinner and stayed in his study so late that, even though Maria tried waiting up, she fell asleep alone for the first time in months. She didn't like the feeling. When she woke up, Maria was alone. While this was no surprise (Georg always woke up before her), she was surprised to find that his side of the bed had not been touched.

_Why had he not come to bed last night?_

Seeing him at breakfast, Maria deduced that he must have sneaked in while she'd still been sleeping early that morning and made himself presentable, but his bloodshot eyes told her that he had little to no sleep under his belt.

As they filed out, Maria touched Georg's arm and asked what was wrong. All he said was, in a tone of voice that reminded her of the man he had been when she'd first arrived as governess, "Nothing is wrong. I do not wish to talk about it."

Maria felt as if she had been slapped, and she stood stationary in the front hall, watching him walk into his study without a glance behind him, closing the door behind him. Her first reaction was surprise, and then anger. _How dare he? _

But just as she had begun to march towards the closed study door, Maria stopped. How many times had Georg reassured her that he would never try to force her confidence? Quite a few times. How would it be if she suddenly demanded his confidence? _Do onto others as you would have done unto you. _

So, Maria sighed and walked in the direction the children went. She would just have to hope and pray that soon Georg would open up to her on his own, just as she had.

* * *

><p>But the days went by and he kept his problem, whatever it was, to himself. However, he never snapped at Maria again or did anything of that nature again, though he did not seek out her lone company. The children obviously noticed something different in the air between their parents, but both acted in front of them as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.<p>

But, of course, Dominik had noticed, and Maria took him into her confidence.

"He's much more quiet than usual," said Dominik, the morning of New Year's Eve. He was sitting at the grand piano, idly playing scales softly, and Maria stood at the instrument. "When does he go to bed at night?"

"Late," said Maria, tracing patterns onto the shiny black surface of the piano. "I try waiting up for him, but by midnight I'm out. It wasn't until last night that I actually saw him in our room, since beforehand he came in while I was sleeping and woke up before me…"

_One moment, she had been fighting her heavy eyelids to concentrate on _Paradise Lost_, and the next she was waking up to the feeling of the book leaving her limp grasp. She opened her eyes and caught his gaze. He immediately looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

"_I'm worried about you," she said softly._

_He gave a heavy sigh and said, "I know," as he walked into the bathroom._

_Sighing herself, Maria turned off her side-table light and settled under the covers, waiting for him to come back._

_He was silent when he came back into the bedroom and came into bed. But although she was lying in such a position to be spooned, he stayed on his side of the bed, as he'd done since after Christmas._

_Maria felt like crying suddenly. What was bothering him so much and why had he put this distance between them? Why did he not confide in her? Had it been something _she _had intentionally done? Maria wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was afraid she would be rebuffed._

_So, not even knowing if he could hear her, she breathed, "I miss you…"_

_Just when she had given up on any kind of response, she got one. "Come here," she barely heard him say. Hoping she was not imagining it, Maria turned around slowly and scooted closer to him. Hesitantly she placed her head on his chest, and let out a breath of relief when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and hold her tightly to him._

"_I'll talk to you soon," Georg whispered in her ear a few moments later._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"Well, it looks like things are at least looking up," said Dominik encouragingly. "If he has been one thing all along, it is a man of his word. He'll talk to you soon."

Maria nodded. "I just hope that this isn't something that _I _have done."

Dominik shook his head. "I doubt it. If you had done something then he would have confronted you about it, like on _that _day."

"Good point," said Maria. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just never thought I would miss not sleeping alone in a bed."

Dominik paused in his playing and gave her a searching look. "Ria, have you two…"

Maria looked up at him, breaking out of her reverie as she understood his question. "Don't you think I would have told you that?"

Dominik shrugged and looked very uncomfortable. "Well, it's a delicate subject…"

Maria chuckled, blushed, and shook her head. "No, Dominik, we haven't. And, truth be told, I don't know if we ever will…"

At that moment, the sound of a car driving up and a quick honk brightened both of their moods considerably. "And here come the demonic twins and their chaperone," said Dominik with a chuckle.

Maria laughed, glad that their conversation had come to a stop.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, Maria considered putting make-up on her face. As Philomena was arranging her hair, she pulled out a small case of eye shadow and examined it. A lot of the colors were dark, and would probably not look very good on her anyway.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Philomena.

Maria jumped, then realized Philomena could see her in the mirror.

"I just…maybe I should wear at least a little," said Maria, hastily putting the make-up back in Philomena's flower case.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't," said Philomena firmly. "I've told you once before that you are too young and too lovely to wear make-up." Philomena turned around and took a close look at her friend. "Why the sudden change of mind, Maria?"

Maria shrugged, for she didn't quite know herself.

Philomena walked over to Maria and sat beside her on Maria's bed. "Maria, do you doubt your beauty? Is this for Georg?" Maria opened her mouth but no words came out. Her silence was enough. "Oh, Maria. Georg already thinks you are the most beautiful creature alive. Don't doubt your beauty, for Georg sure doesn't."

Maria sighed and ran a hand over her face. "It's just been a difficult week. He's been distant with me and, though he's promised to confide his problem soon, I can't help but worry."

Philomena nodded, having seen today that something was going on with her brother's best friend. The two of them had practically locked themselves in Georg's study all afternoon, and it was a miracle they had come out to get dressed for the ball in Max's room. "I'll talk to my brother to see what I can find out, but if Georg says he'll confide in you, he will."

Maria nodded, having heard the same thing from Dominik. She got a little more faith.

Philomena wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her. "No more worrying tonight, Maria. You look lovely in that gown, and tonight is all about having fun, especially since Zeller the rat will not be there."

Maria finally smiled, feeling better than she had in a while.

This feeling increased when she, Philomena and Liesl came down into the front hall dressed for the ball. Liesl had been included in the invitation, now that she was seventeen years old. Georg had consented to her going because she was invited and Dominik would be there to be her escort and shoo away any potential beaus.

Liesl was beyond excited for her first real ball. She only wished she had gotten a new dress for it, like Maria, but she was wearing the same sea-foam green gown she had worn to the opera in Vienna with her mother's heirloom combs. This time, though, she wore her hair up, with one or two curls framing her face.

But Liesl had to admit that Maria looked the most stunning of all three of them, even compared to Philomena in her loud dress. Her gown suited her perfectly: the gown was a light-blue silk, form fitting on top and flowing on the bottom; off-the shoulder straps like with her rose-colored opera gown; the simple pearl necklace around her neck; matching shoes with the smallest hint of a heel; her hair, which had grown down to her chin in the last few months, had some flattering feminine waves courtesy of Philomena; long white gloves; no hint of unnecessary make-up.

Liesl looked at her father's enchanted face, the best look she had seen on his face in a week. She was no fool; something was clearly bothering him and mother, but for the moment that seemed out of his mind. She watched from the corner of her eye as her father took her mother's hands and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Maria." Her mother remained silent, but smiled and tentatively kissed his cheek.

Liesl wanted to smile in surprise at how close her parents had become. Looking at Dominik, who was taking her arm, she saw that he had witnessed this too, and looked very happy. Looking at Uncle Max, Auntie Phil, and Uncle Kristoph, they looked just as thrilled. But everyone kept quiet and followed the couple outside to the cars after coats and cloaks had been put on.

* * *

><p>Not even an hour in, the ball promised to be a much more pleasant experience than the last one. The gossip about Maria and Georg was all but extinct in Salzburg now, due to both what had happened at the Autumn Ball and the healing power of time which brings along new, and sometimes true, gossip to speak about. The Baron and Baroness Eberfield were delighted to see the party arrive, and made them feel at home right away.<p>

This ball was slightly bigger than the last one, with a few more guests and a bit more excitement and merriment in the air, on account it was New Year's Eve and the end of the holiday block. People were much more cordial and merry to Maria now, and Maria was less shy than she had once been. She never left Georg's side for long, not wanting to go too far from him. He, in turn, was only too happy to stay close to her.

Liesl was having a good time, too. She and Dominik met a lot of new people, and preferred to speak to the people closest to their age. Dominik would dance with her and, whenever a man who passed his approval test asked Liesl to dance, kept an eye on Georg to make sure he wouldn't see them dancing.

Max and Philomena were, of course, the life of the party. They regaled everyone at dinner with funny anecdotes that kept everyone in stitches, and the mood was refreshingly light. After dinner, the women and the men did not stay separated for long, and the dancing recommenced.

When midnight was a little over an hour away, Maria, who had been taking a break with Georg, heard the distantly familiar strands of the Laendler starting. Hearing it brought back distant memories that made her smile, and she rose.

Georg rose, too. "You know this dance?"

"Mm-hm," said Maria. "I learned it a long time ago, but I haven't danced it since I was a little girl. I'm not sure if I would remember it all."

Georg held out his hand. "Want to see if you do?"

Maria looked at the crowded dance floor and bit her lip. "Mmm…it's pretty crowded."

"Then follow me," said Georg, taking her hand and pulling her towards a nearby hallway. Maria giggled and followed, happy to hear a playful tint in his voice that had been missing for a week.

He led her into a spacious drawing room and shut the door most of the way, so they could still hear the music. He turned a light on low and then held out his hand to her, ready to begin. Maria smiled at him, put her hand in his, and their dance began.

Thankfully, all of the steps came back to Maria easily; it was so easy and lovely to dance with him! She remembered their first waltz together tonight; she'd been nervous she would step on his foot, but he just reassured her to follow his lead and keep her eyes on his. She had and it had been fine. Now, dancing the familiar steps of her childhood with the perfect partner, Maria felt as though she were floating.

As they danced, they shared glances and smiles. Maria felt herself blushing with happiness. Everything was going to be all right, she could feel that now; she hadn't lost him for good.

As the dance became more intimate, Maria could feel the temperature inside and around her rising somehow, especially when his arm wrapped around her waist. They rotated each other slowly, their eyes glued to each other. Their movements slowed until they stopped completely, but they did not back away from each other or break position.

Maria felt like her eyes and heart were on fire, standing in the exhilarating heat of his gaze. He'd gazed at her like this before, and she could remember each instance: their wedding day, their wedding night, when he'd sung "Edelweiss," the night of the Autumn Ball, when he'd called her beautiful, Christmas…But somehow, his gaze was more powerful now, that pleading gaze of adoration and vulnerability, blue fire.

Perhaps it was stronger now because Maria was looking at him in the exact same way.

Their hands above their heads dropped, but Georg kept his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Maria was not afraid; in fact, she stepped closer to him until their bodies were touching. She felt as if a hot cord had been tied around her heart, and the other end of it was attached to his, pulling her to him, binding their hearts.

Their breaths mingled, and Maria felt very light-headed. Their foreheads and noses touched, both of their lips parted slightly. The music had long ago died, but all the other could hear was one another's breaths and heartbeats.

Then, Maria's heart and instinct took her over: she raised herself on her tiptoes ever so slightly, shifted her head, and hesitantly touched her lips to his – not a kiss, more of a hesitant touch.

He reacted immediately. He stiffened, gasped, and tore himself away from her. She barely had time to glimpse the look of shock and fear on his face before he fled the room like a gunshot.

Now, Maria felt as though the cord that had attached her heart to his had been torn out of her violently and was bleeding to death as it was dragged along behind him. She suddenly felt nauseous and her eyes filled with tears. She managed to sit down on the window seat, her hand over heart and stomach as the truth came crashing around her.

_My God…I love him…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't worry, the next chapter will be up within a day or two. But don't expect the updates after that to be regular or quick; the semester is ending and my workload is piling high. So please be patient with me – no matter how slowly I may update a story, I never will quit a story before it's finished. Keep reading and reviewing – the latter is a great motivation._


	33. A Time of Resolution

**A Time of Resolution**

"So that was your first time dancing the Laendler?" asked Dominik, surprised.

"Well, properly with someone," said Liesl as they moved off the dance floor. "I learned it in school a few years ago."

"That's where I learned it, too," said Dominik with a smile. "You did a good job."

"Thanks, you too…" said Liesl, but drifted off as she spotted her father coming back into the ballroom with a frightened look on his face and a hand over his heart. Dominik followed her gaze and immediately his eyes narrowed, not only at the expression on Georg's face, but the absence of his sister who had been joined at Georg's hip all evening.

"What's going on?" Dominik muttered to himself.

"I don't know," replied Liesl, sounding concerned. "I saw them sneak away together when the dance began. Maybe they wanted more space to dance, or my father is finally talking to Maria…oh, no, what if they had a fight?"

"Then that's bad news," said Dominik. "Did you see what room they went in or what room he left?"

"Um, I think that first door on the left in that hallway," said Liesl, pointing in that direction.

At that moment, Philomena approached the two of them; Kristoph was talking with some friends on the other side of the ballroom. "What's going on, you two? Did I just see Georg all by himself?"

"That's what we were just wondering," said Dominik, as the three of them watched Georg and Max now speaking with each other. Georg certainly looked guilty about something. "I'm going to find my sister, and see if she's all right. Philomena, look after Liesl?"

"I can take care of myself, Dom," said Liesl reassuringly. "I know you want to speak to Georg and Uncle Max, don't you, Philomena?"

"Yes, I do."

So, with that, the three of them split up and headed in opposite directions: Liesl went to a group of girls her age she had become acquainted with; Dominik headed to the hallway in search of his sister; Philomena immediately went to her brother and his best friend.

"All right, what is going on?" she demanded in a low voice to the two of them. Max just gave a pointed, annoyed look at Georg, who sure looked guilty about something. Philomena immediately got a bad feeling. "Where is Maria? Have you two had a fight?"

"No, no, no," said Georg, who was looking at the ground, looking scared even with the shadow of a smile on his face. "My wife just managed to take me completely by surprise, as she has a knack for doing." Noting Philomena's confused look, he said, "We danced, and when the dance was finished…she almost kissed me."

Philomena's eyes widened in surprise and pure delight. "Oh! Georg, how wonderful! I knew this would ha–" She stopped suddenly as she realized what he'd said. "What do you mean _almost_?"

Georg sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Once I realized what she was trying to do, I…ran away from her." He sounded thoroughly ashamed.

Philomena felt horror at hearing this, and her eyes caught her brother with his hands on his hips, looking at the floor and shaking his head in a _very_ disapproving way. "Oh, Georg, you _didn't…_" groaned Philomena.

"I couldn't help it!" snapped Georg. "God knows I wanted to kiss her in that moment, but when _she _made that move I…I was so surprised and I was so scared of how I might react if I let her do it…After all, an ill-timed, too powerful kiss is what started everything…"

Philomena nodded in understanding, glad there was a reasonable explanation, but even still. "Well," she said, looking around the ballroom. "Dominik has gone to find her and talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand your reaction in time, but you'd better explain and apologize sooner rather than later."

"Exactly what I was saying," said Max firmly, looking at Georg like a disciplining parent would look at a repenting child. "And that's not the only thing you should explain to her, Georg. You've already put this off long enough."

Philomena did not know what Max was referring to specifically, but she knew he was referring to whatever was putting Georg at a distance from Maria over the past week, as Maria had described. To help drive her brother's point home, she said, "Whatever is bothering you two, Maria has noticed, and is worried about you, Georg. Let her in."

Georg sighed, and covered his eyes with his hand briefly. "I had been planning on telling her tomorrow, after all of the holidays and festivities are done. She's been so happy, I just couldn't bring myself to dim that."

"Georg, I hate to say this, but you've dimmed it by putting her in the dark," said Max, putting a hand on Georg's shoulder.

"I would agree," said Philomena.

Georg sighed, and then looked up, resolute. "I'm going to make things right." With that, he marched back to the place he had come from.

Philomena turned to her brother. "What in God's name is going on? You two are frightening me with your cryptic talk."

Max sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "It's not good, sister…"

* * *

><p>Dominik came into a spacious drawing room to find the lights low and his sister slumped against the window, seated on the window seat.<p>

"Ria?" he asked softly, coming closer to her while his worry rose. It wasn't until he had seated himself beside her that he saw silent tears were streaming down her face, her forehead pressed against the glass windowpane. "Sister! What's happened? What's wrong?"

In a sad, tired voice, Maria told Dominik what had happened in the room not too long ago. She sounded like a person who had both had a revelation and had given up hope.

"Oh, Ria…" he murmured, his hand dropping from his mouth. "Does this mean you…"

Maria sighed and nodded. "Don't sound so shocked, Dom; there's nothing unnatural about a wife being in love with her husband, is there?"

Dominik took her limp hands in his and squeezed them. "Ria, you should tell him."

_"No."_

Her brother was taken aback by the firmness of her tone. "But why not? He loves you back."

Maria looked at him sharply. "And you know this how? Has he ever told you?"

"Well…no, but–"

"Then you don't know, and I wouldn't believe it even if he _had _allegedly told you," she said in that same firm tone. "There's no way he could love me back."

"Ria! How can you think so lowly of yourself?"

"_I _have nothing to do with it," she replied. "Georg has already had his love, has been in love so powerfully that he nearly destroyed him when he lost it. How on earth can a person feel that again? It just doesn't seem possible, and I'm not a person who would be an exception to any rule."

"Ria, you don't know that."

"Neither do you," she retaliated. With one hand she wiped away any trace of her tears, a new resolve in her eyes. "I have to just…learn to be content with what I have. He cares for me, even desires me, and that should be enough; there are women in worse situations."

Dominik could barely stand to hear this. He was reminded of when Maria had told him she had decided to accept his marriage proposal: she had sounded as defeated then as she sounded now. He more than anything wanted to reassure Maria that Georg loved her, and that Max and Philomena knew it too. True, Georg had not told any of them, but the three of them had often conversed of how it was so obvious that Georg was in love with her and she was at least falling for him.

Well, she had fallen now.

But before he could even try to find some words of comfort, a soft knock was heard at the door before it was opened, revealing Georg. Dominik immediately turned at the noise, but Maria just kept her eyes on the window, softly sighing, knowing who it was.

"Maria, may I speak with you?" he asked in an almost timid voice.

Maria didn't turn around, so Dominik touched her shoulder to catch her gaze. Eventually she nodded and said, "Go back to Liesl now, Dom."

Still worried about her, but knowing the best solution to these problems was for these two to talk, he just kissed her brow and walked to the door. Dominik nodded at Georg with a warning look on his face before passing him and heading back to the ballroom, closing the door behind the two.

Once alone with her again, Georg slowly approached her nervously. How would she be with him now? What she had tried to do when their dance had ended was something he had never _ever _dreamed of happening, and while the surprise was wearing off, his heart rejoiced. Could this mean that she returned his feelings, or that she was on her way to that? Georg dearly hoped that his action of cowardice had not ruined her affections forever. The fact that she refused to turn around and look at him, just staying slumped in that window seat, did not prove a good sign to him.

Feeling restless and nervous, Georg tore off his gloves and stuffed them in his pockets before approaching her. "May I sit down?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," was Maria's only reply; she didn't try to look at him. So he sat down on the window seat beside her. Not wanting to push his luck by touching her, he folded his hands and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't owe you just one explanation but several, for each contributed to my cowardly actions tonight and the past week. Will you listen?"

Finally, Maria turned her head to look at her husband. For the first time, Maria looked at him while knowing the truth of her feelings. He'd never looked so handsome, so wonderful, but Maria's heart twisted as well as lifted, remembering what she told her brother. _He can never return my feelings…but at least he cares for you. Just hear him out. _

In response to his plea, Maria nodded.

He gave her a small, tender smile. "You always manage to take me by surprise, Maria, never more so than tonight. It was surprise that caused me to react the way I did, not repulsion or disgust. I will ever feel something like that for you."

Maria nodded, glad that it was surprise that had caused his reaction. It was the most plausible reaction she could hope for. "I'm sorry I surprised you," she murmured, but before she could turn her gaze away, he gently took her ungloved hand in his own ungloved one (she had taken hers off after they had danced). She had no will and no desire to resist, and let her gaze go back to his.

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for," he said softly. He took the hand he was holding in both of his, caressing it as if she were trying to gather strength. "It's my fault. Fear was the other factor that made me retreat. Not of you, of myself. From the moment I saw you I was attracted to you, and while my desire for you is not nearly as dangerous as it once was it's still there and very much alive, Maria. I hope I'm not scaring you by telling you this?"

Maria shook her head. No, it didn't scare her – it gave her a slight thrill, but she tampered that down in order to listen to the rest of his explanation.

Georg continued. "I was afraid of how far I might go if I had responded to you; I still remember what happened the first time I kissed you. I got what I deserved then, and I was afraid of scaring you again. But I see now that, by trying not to hurt you I did. I'm sorry."

He was being honest, Maria could feel it. She was relieved that she had not done something wrong, but she still felt the smart of the sting of rejection. "I wouldn't have done that if I didn't trust you, Georg. Nor would I sleep in your bed, let alone let you hold me at night. I've trusted you since the day after our wedding, and it's never wavered. Please don't doubt that again, Georg."

Georg gave her a relieved smile and kissed her hand, his lips lingering. He then held her hand to his face as he took another deep breath. Maria stroked his cheek with her thumb, and knew that he was working up the courage to tell her what had been bothering him all week.

"Georg, what is it? What's happened? I know something's happened."

He took another deep breath but still did not look up. "I didn't want to tell you until after the holidays were over. I didn't want to spoil your happiness, but like tonight, trying not to did it just the same." He looked at her. "Well, you've seen and I've told you before how angry I've been with the inevitable Anschluss."

"Yes?" Maria waited for the rest, on edge.

After taking a furtive glance towards the door and around the room, Georg looked at Maria and said in a low voice, "You know I agree with nothing about the Nazi Party. Neither does our friend, Dr. Hans Falk. He's something of a spy, since he knows and has patients of many Nazi party members. Since he has no family he is willing to take that chance. Well, two days after Christmas, he telephoned me and told me that he'd heard from a high authority in the Nazi Party in Austria that, once the Anschluss happens…I will be offered a commission in the Third Reich's navy. But their offers, as polite as they sound, would be fatal for all of us to refuse."

Maria felt her blood turn ice cold, her eyes widening in horror. The thought of losing him was…like suffocating beneath a pillow. "Dr. Falk is sure?"

Georg nodded sadly.

Still desperate for some reassurance, she asked, "And…when will the Anschluss happen, did he know?"

"Mid to late January," he replied, after a scared pause.

"That's…" Maria felt her throat closing up, and she quickly got up and began to pace. "That's hardly any time at all…at least you probably won't miss Louisa's birthday, she would never forgive us if you…you…you really can't refuse, can you?" She stopped to look at him, desperation in her eyes.

He looked back at her, his agony reflecting her own. "I've spent the last five days going over every possible option. If this were the summer, then there would be more options open for a quick escape over the border. But it's winter now, and with seven children, I can't take that chance." He gave a frustrated sigh and began to pace himself. "I highly doubted I would be called to their command before Hans told me. The Third Reich prizes complete loyalty, and I didn't think they would want someone who has made his bad opinions of them very clear. But I see their intent now," he continued, his tone angry. "They want to make an example of me, either as a 'complete convert,' or an example of what they do to traitors."

This made Maria stop dead in her tracks, and suddenly she wanted to be sick. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her face. Immediately, she felt his arms wrap around her and she clung tightly to him. "What are we going to do?" she almost wailed, trying desperately not to cry. At this point, she couldn't care less that he could never return her feelings; she just wanted him alive and with her!

"Don't worry," he murmured, rubbing her back. "Plans and preparations are already underway."

She pulled back and looked at him, desperate for any kind of hope. "What plans? Tell me."

Again, he looked furtively at the closed doors and spoke to her in a low voice. "For almost a year, I've been in contact with the American government. My experience and expertise in submarine design and workings have proven useful to them, and once I got wind of the Third Reich's plan, I contacted them. They know where my loyalty lies: with the country I served and the enemies of the Third Reich. They wish me to eventually come to America and be of more direct help to them as a consultant and instructor, for they will eventually join Great Britain and France in the war that is coming."

Maria no longer felt nauseous, but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "America? My goodness…that _would _be safe…oh, goodness, I need to sit…"

Georg immediately led her back to the window seat and sat her down. "I know this is an awful lot for you to take in, and I'm sorry I didn't confide in you sooner. I just wanted to be as careful and sure as possible before I disclosed anything to anyone."

Maria heaved a deep breath and nodded. Eventually the spinning in her mind slowed.

Georg was really worried now. "Are you angry, Maria?"

Maria looked at him and shook her head. "No, no, I'm just…this is so much to take in…there's so much to do, to plan, but…I want to help you, Georg. We're partners, and I don't want you carrying the load alone."

Georg let out a breath in relief, and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. "Already I feel a little better, having told you this." He took her hands and she squeezed them. "Is there anything else you want to know now?"

Maria took a few deep breath and held his hands tighter. "Not now, I've heard enough for one night. We at least have a little time in which you can tell me the rest and fill me in on all of the plans being made. If I should be angry, I'm too overwhelmed to be. All I ask is that you keep me in the loop from now on, please."

"I will, that's a promise."

Once both of them had managed to calm down their anxiety somewhat, Maria dropped her head onto his shoulder and let out an anxious chuckle.

"What is it?" asked Georg.

"Even though what you told me makes me scared to death, I'm still relieved that I at least know what going on now, especially since it's not something I may have done."

Now Georg chuckled, pulling her up with him so he could embrace her properly. "Never, Maria. Never."

Maria embraced him back, taking this moment for all it was worth. Now their future looked so scary and unpredictable, so Maria knew she had to make every moment with her husband, the man she loved, count.

Suddenly, the sounds of the party guest counting down in loud voices reached their ears, and both of them raised their heads and looked towards the door. Then they looked at each other.

Maria's cheeks went pink under his tender, burning gaze and tiny smile. "What's your wish for the New Year?"

Maria gave a hollow laugh. "Now? For you to always be safe, and for our family to have a successful journey to safety before the year is out."

Georg nodded. "I share that wish, along with another."

"What's that?" asked Maria, as cheers of "Happy New Year!" came muffled through the closed door.

His smile widened a fraction and increased in tenderness. "That you do what you did at the end of our dance again, only this time, I _will_ return the gesture and _will not_ run away."

Her cheeks reddened again, and her heart was filled with happy butterflies. "And if I'm bad at it?"

He chuckled. "Impossible, Maria."

She bit her lip, and put her hands on his shoulders for leverage. Again, she raised herself on her tiptoes and, holding her breath, pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

And, true to his word, he kiss her back. The effect was immediate and powerful – their first mutual kiss. His arms tightened around her back and hers wrapped around his neck. Georg was careful to keep the kiss innocent, but they only parted when they needed to breathe. They pulled their heads back just enough to look into each other's eyes. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

Maria managed to find her voice first, and she gave a slight smile. "Happy New Year, Georg."

Georg smiled back, his eyes shining with happiness. "Happy New Year, Maria."

Maria stroked his cheek. "I think...I know…I have faith that we'll be all right. Tell me we'll be all right."

"Yes, for the first time, I truly believe we will," he said. "Nothing but wonderful things have been happening to me and my family since you came into our lives…why should that change now?"

Maria blushed and lowered her head, but Georg cupped her chin and raised her head again. With his thumb, he stroked her lower lip. His eyes looked hesitant but hopeful. "May I, Maria?"

Maria's eyes filled with happy tears and she smiled. She answered with all her heart. "You need not be afraid or ask ever again."

With that, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own, and they held each other. The same thought was running through both of their minds:

_I love you with all of my heart, and even if you'll never love me back, I'm so happy you're my partner for life._


	34. A Time of Planning

**A Time of Planning**

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes after midnight that Maria and Georg came out of the drawing room and back into the ballroom. They walked hand-in-hand towards the rest of their party, and one would think that a single soul were dwelling in two bodies. While Max and Philomena were up to speed with Georg's situation, the other three only knew that Georg had been distant with his wife over the last week.

But one look at the two of them made the five of them sure that they had talked and come to an understanding. Max and Philomena could see in Maria's eyes that she now knew what Georg had been keeping from her; Liesl could see that her parents had talked and had come to an understanding; Dominik wondered if feelings had been spoken between the two, and he took the heavy expressions in their eyes to be exhaustion.

His theory seemed to have merit for Georg said, upon stopping in front of them, "I think it's time to head home."

Everyone nodded in agreement, the exhaustion after excitement catching up with them. So, after saying their good-byes to the Eberfields and their friends, the seven of them drove back to the villa in two cars.

Kristoph, Philomena and Liesl drove in one car, and Philomena gladly asked Liesl about the people she met and if she had any fun at her first ball. Liesl responded in the affirmative and gladly shared anecdotes of her evening. Worries about her parents soon went right out the window.

In the leading car, Max drove and Dominik rode in shotgun. Maria and Georg were in the backseat. Maria was falling asleep with her head on Georg's shoulder; his arm was draped around her shoulders and his gaze was out the window, not really seeing anything. Max had asked Georg if it was okay that he fill Dominik in, and Georg had nodded, knowing Maria's brother could be trusted.

Dominik could do nothing but listen and look back at his sleeping sister. More than ever, he wished he did not have to head back for school in a few days. _Poor Ria…and poor Georg…and Liesl and everyone! Oh, no wonder Georg didn't want to tell her, _I _wouldn't want to tell her! Well, at least she's not angry and they're on good terms again…I wonder if they've confessed their feelings to each other…Georg will have had to have said it first, knowing how stubborn my sister can be…but he can be stubborn too…Oh, boy, what a mess…_

The short drive back soon ended, and Dominik saw Georg wake Maria up with a kiss on her nose. They led the way into the house arm-in-arm. With tired good-byes, everyone split up to go to their respective rooms – it was clear that no one wanted to face the problems and plans facing them until the sun was out and shining bright, casting a more optimistic view on everything.

* * *

><p>Georg and Maria did not make love that night, but it was the first time that Maria really considered it. But the simple fact was that she was too tired and drained to seriously consider it for more than a moment.<p>

So, she just changed into her nightgown and got into bed before Georg. When he got into bed after the lights were turned off, Georg leaned down and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

Maria's eyes were closed, but she smiled. "You missed."

Georg smiled like the happiest schoolboy, though she couldn't see it, and whispered, "Ah, I see. I was never good at aiming when off a boat. How about here?" He kissed her left cheek.

"Not quite."

He kissed her right cheek. "There?"

"Nope."

He kissed her nose. "How about there?"

"You really don't have good aim."

With that, his lips descended on hers and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. "There you go," she managed to gasp, and snuggled closer to him. "Good night."

"Good night," he murmured, and they both fell asleep, content for now.

* * *

><p>As usual, Georg woke up with the dawn. And, as usual, he took a full minute between waking up and getting out of bed to savor the feeling of Maria in his arms.<p>

What a wonderful night and start to the new year it had been. It had been more than he could ever hope for. From the moment she had told him she had forgiven him on his birthday, Georg felt he had come to the end of a long journey. She had forgiven him, so now he could forgive himself. It was all he had ever wanted from her…

But he was a man in love, and he knew that, as such, he would always want more than just her forgiveness, though God knows even that was more than he deserved. And what had happened last night had given him hope that someday he could have more than her forgiveness and affection. Perhaps one day he could have her…all of her…including her love.

_Perhaps you have the latter already._

Georg thought about this, but had trouble believing it. He remembered the night she had shown him her scars, had let him touch her, and had told him of her abusive past. The contempt she'd had in her voice when she spoke of her uncle, and the rage he himself had felt when he realized what her uncle had almost done to her the night she had left home. He also remembered the words she had given him right after she had accepted his proposal and as she touched her upper arms: _"The bruises you made here…" _

He'd physically hurt her. And by doing that, he felt he belonged in the category of her uncle. Even though Maria could care for him, even forgive him, he highly doubted that she could love him as he loved her after doing something like that.

The sound of a lark singing outside brought Georg out of his thoughts. His gaze refocused on his sleeping wife. Remembering all of the plans and preparations that needed to be finalized, Georg knew that he needed to put feelings to the side and focus on securing their future.

So, after feathering her lips with his own, Georg got out of bed being sure not to wake her.

* * *

><p>Maria woke up to the sound of running water coming from behind the bathroom door, as she did almost every morning. But she didn't get out of bed just yet. Instead, Maria reached for the pillow Georg had rested his head on and held it, inhaling his scent.<p>

Last night had certainly been eye-opening, or at least to her heart. At last, she could understand it now: she was in love. Completely and totally. But while that thought made her heart soar, the knowledge that he couldn't possibly return her feelings made her want to cry. When he held her at night and he closed his eyes – or when he had kissed her last night – did he imagine she was Agathe? _You don't look a thing like her, _the voice of reason sounded in her mind. But that didn't reassure her. When lights were low or off, the imagination could do a lot of things…

But before Maria could give into her tears, she sucked them back in and remembered what she had to be focused on: helping Georg plan and prepare for the safety and future of their family. So, determined not to let herself become depressed, unfocused, or mopey, she pushed the pillow away and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>The following day, Philomena, Kristoph and Max left to return to Vienna. Once Georg got his orders from the Third Reich, Max was going to come back and stay with the Von Trapps until February; then he and Philomena would change places, since Kristoph would be in London on business for a few months. Georg was very uncomfortable with leaving Maria and the children alone, so the twins were more than happy to help with the situation.<p>

Philomena pulled Maria in for a tight hug. "We'll see each other soon," she murmured. "You be strong, sweetheart, all right?"

"I will," said Maria, hugging tightly the woman who had become her older sister. She needed strength from wherever she could get it.

* * *

><p>A few days after that, Dominik had to leave to return to school for his last semester. It tore Maria up to see him go, nearly as much as it had when he had to leave Salzburg the last time, now knowing that Georg would soon have to leave.<p>

Dominik, worried for his sister and knowing that Liesl could sense something wrong, pulled her aside the day he left and confided in Liesl what would become of her father in a few weeks.

To his surprise, Liesl did not cry, though her eyes did get misty. Instead, she got up from the sofa and walked to the window, her arms crossed. "I remember when I was little when he would have to leave and ship out. My mother always put on a brave face for father, but neither of them could disguise the fear and sadness in their eyes." She sighed and covered her face with her right hand. "I hoped he would never have to leave again, and for _this…"_

Dominik followed her and rubbed her shoulder. She dropped her hand and looked at Dominik. "Why did you tell me? To tell me to look after your sister again? You have no need to remind me to do that, Dom."

Dominik shook his head. "I know you'll be nothing but wonderful to my sister, as you've been from the first day she came here. I know how much you two love each other."

Liesl nodded, her eyes getting misty again. "Both you and her have become my best friends."

Dominik smiled and pulled her into a hug. "She's always been my best friend. I'm glad I can have another one."

Liesl hugged him back tight in gratitude.

After a moment, Dominik pulled back and looked at her. "I'm telling you this now because you deserve to know now and be prepared. God knows the little ones are going to cry and I just…want you to have the chance to try and get used to it before he leaves."

Liesl nodded, and looked out the window again, biting her lip in hesitation. "If I tell you something will you promise not to hate me?"

Dominik, curious and a bit worried, motioned for them to sit back down on the couch and nodded. Once they sat down, she said, "You know how much I love my family, Dom; I would do anything for them, absolutely anything. But sometimes…I just wish I…oh, I don't know, I wish I was your age, or at least in university. After hearing all of your stories, and going to Vienna and the Eberfields' ball, I just…I don't want to have this restless feeling now because I can't do anything about it. Do you know what I mean?"

Dominik smiled and nodded. "I understand completely. I wanted to get out of the small town Ria and I lived in from the moment I became a teenager. I wanted to learn everything I could learn on the piano and go to all of the places they were composed. But I knew I just couldn't up and take off. I reminded myself that it would be best to at least finish school first, and I knew I couldn't just leave my sister. Thankfully, the full scholarship to the Vienna Conservatory coincided perfectly with Ria leaving home and going to the Abbey. It just worked out, and it's going to work out for you, I promise."

"Do you really think so?" asked Liesl, feeling a resurgence of hope.

Dominik nodded, smiling. "Someone once told me that, when you want something you just have to reach out and grab it. While that can be true sometimes, it should also include at the end: 'But before you grab it, make sure you've got your affairs in order.' I knew what I wanted for years before I went for it; I had to be ready to take it first. You'll be ready someday, Liesl, and you _will_ get your chance. Just give it a year or two."

Liesl felt amazingly reassured, because he could understand how she felt and he had overcome it in his life. In gratitude, she hugged him. "Thank you, Dom, I will." When they pulled apart, she said, "I'm anxious to grow up but not impatient. I know where my priorities need to be right now."

Dominik nodded. "Some things in life you just have to work and wait for."

* * *

><p>Days went by mercifully slowly, and the tenth of January saw Louisa turn fourteen. Like her father, she did not want a lot of fuss. In fact, she only wanted people to acknowledge her birthday by a sled race and her favorite dinner – plus any presents her family members would be happy to give out of love, which she got in abundance. The day provided a wonderful respite from the planning and preparing that was consuming her parents. Both of them had agreed not to tell the children until the Anschluss happened and he received the official summons.<p>

"When did the American government first contact you?" asked Maria. It was the day after Louisa's birthday, and Maria was sitting on the couch in their adjoining sitting room.

Georg, who was sitting beside her, leaned his head back as he remembered. "Well, almost a year ago, so…around February last year, I believe. It started as some simple questions about submarine maneuvering, but as time went on the correspondence became more frequent and in-depth. My information and insight has proven quite valuable to them. Once Dr. Falk told me what he had heard, one of the first things I did was send a telegram to America." He gave her a small smile and got up off the sofa. "Today, the final result of my plea arrived."

He unlocked a drawer of his desk and pulled out a letter, which he brought back to Maria, sitting beside her again. Maria took the letter and read it to herself. Each line gave her further reassurance of a future. "Annapolis?"

"It's on the eastern coast of the country, very close to the capital."

"So that is where the Naval Academy is? My goodness, Georg, a position there? That's wonderful! But…they're not asking you to fight, are they?"

Georg smiled at her worry and shook his head. "No, the position is strictly teaching and also, if ever they need to consult me, the capital is very close."

Maria looked at the letter again. "So, according to this, they need you to report your presence in the country before the summer is over." She took a deep breath. "So, you did say that summer would be the perfect time to get out, right?"

"Mm-hm," said Georg, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. "I've already taken most of the necessary steps. Once the Anschluss happens, the Nazis will be able to watch and trace all communications and transactions. So the fact that I have a position in America established is a very good thing; the Nazis will never know, at least until it's too late and we're gone. Also, I've transferred our finances to banks in Switzerland – famous for remaining neutral – all throughout the past year so the Nazis won't be able to take that, either."

Maria sighed at more good news, and hugged him. "I'm glad you have such an analytical, logistical mind – planning ahead to a T. You have no idea how comforting this is to hear and know."

Georg leaned them back to rest against the sofa cushions, both looking into the fire. "The only thing I have yet to figure out is how I'm going to slip from the Third Reich's clutches. I won't be able to figure that out until I'm there, though."

Maria took a shaky breath, and Georg held her closer, lifting her face up by the chin.

"Don't worry, Maria," he said softly.

Maria gave a tremulous smile and shook her head. "Not possible, Georg."

Georg returned her scared smile and pressed his forehead to hers. "I haven't lost faith, Maria, and I know you won't."

Wanting to feel reassurance in a non-verbal way, Maria shifted her head and their lips met in a kiss.

Ever since their first kisses of the New Year, the two of them had gotten more and more comfortable with initiating kisses. If one were to keep score, it would be pretty even between the two who would initiate. But it was not until this moment, after several minutes of innocent, hungry kisses, that more than lips were used.

Knowing what he was doing, Georg gently stroked her lips with his tongue. Maria felt a little nervous, but very excited, at the sensation and willingly opened her mouth and let him in. He took it slowly, allowing her to get used to the sensation until she herself mimicked his actions. They made out like teenagers for a good chunk of time, on the sofa in front of the fire, until both of their bodies screamed for oxygen and they parted.

Maria rested her head on his shoulder again, her eyes wide and dazed. "I didn't know people did that."

"Hm?" said Georg, just as dazed, stroking her hair.

"That people…um…used their, uh…tongues." Maria's face was the color of a tomato.

Georg let out a happy chuckle and held her closer to him, kissing her hair.

While they went no further that night, both were left very content indeed.

* * *

><p>Two evenings later, Georg received a telegram. The children had just been put to bed, and Franz had only just gotten the telegram before he locked the doors. It was Maria who took it from him, immediately getting a bad feeling, and then waited in the bedroom for Georg to come out of the bathroom. She didn't dare open it, and release whatever the Pandora's box would unleash.<p>

When Georg came out all dressed for bed, he immediately saw the envelope his wife held out for him. "This telegram just arrived for you."

He took it at once and opened it. "From Hans…" he murmured, unfolding the paper. He read it, and his lips pressed together so tightly they turned white. When he'd finished reading it, he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it on the ground before he said, "I have to be alone right now," and left without another word.

Knowing what would be in the telegram, Maria picked up the crumpled ball of paper and smoothed it out so she could read it. It was, indeed, from Dr. Falk:

_Georg – STOP – Anschluss official tomorrow – STOP – Expect your order to join their ranks tomorrow as well – STOP – I'm sorry – STOP – Hans._

"So…" murmured Maria, letting the paper fall to the floor as tears filled her eyes. "It's happened."

Knowing she should just leave Georg on his own right now, Maria decided to free her tears into her pillow, which she did before falling asleep.

She didn't know for how long she had been sleeping, but some time later Maria woke up to the feeling of shaking beside her in the bed. Her eyes flew open and, though she could not see much in the darkness, she could feel and hear Georg tossing and turning on his side of the bed. She could also hear muffled cries of, "No!" and "Stop!" and "Please!"

"Georg!" said Maria, reaching out and, finding his face in the dark, stroked and caressed it with one hand while the other held his shoulder. His heartbeat was flying, and his face was moist with sweat.

She felt him wake up with a violent gasp, and his hands found her arms. "Maria?" He sat up with her help and he wordlessly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Maria…" he murmured again, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he shook. Maria realized, by the wetness on her neck, he was starting to cry.

"Shh…shh…" Maria soothed, rubbing his back in circling motions. Her heart broke at his pain, whatever pain his nightmare had brought to him. Having comforted Gretl and Marta many times about nightmares, she "It's over, it's not real, it was just a dream…"

Gently she rocked him back and forth, remembering what he'd done for her on their wedding night; she was glad she had a chance to return the favor.

Eventually, Georg's crying ceased and he pulled away, obviously embarrassed. In the darkness she could see his outline, his hand wiping away his tears. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the mattress, his head down. Maria could see, even in the darkness, that he was distancing himself from her – she wouldn't let that happen again.

So she reached out and placed her hand on his back and said, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I remember how you cared for me when I had nightmares, and when I cried. Please let me help you."

After a long moment of silence, Georg turned to look at her. But, frustrated by the darkness, he switched on his bedside lamp and then turned around fully on the bed. His eyes caressed her face before he lowered them, clutching her hands, saying, "In my dream, I saw you…being beaten by Zeller."

She hadn't expected that. "What?"

He sighed in frustration. "You don't know how angry I was when I saw him, at the Autumn Ball, what he was trying to do to you. I saw it again in my dream, only this time he wasn't drunk and overpowered you easily. He was torturing you and I…couldn't do anything, I was bound somehow, I couldn't break free."

"Georg," said Maria, cupping his face, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Look at me. I'm not beaten, I'm not down, and that didn't happen that night. I fought and you got him away from me. _That _is what's real, not your dream."

Georg came closer and pulled her into another tight hug. "I need you to promise me something, Maria."

"What, Georg?" she asked, stroking his back.

After a moment, he pulled his head back so he could look at her. "Promise me that you will be here, when I come back, unharmed and all right."

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Of course I will. As long as you promise to come back to me alive and whole."

He kissed her forehead. "I will. I know what I'm doing on a submarine or a ship, and I'll be damned if I'm permanently taken away from my family."

Maria suddenly got a lump in her throat and nodded. "Let's…go back to sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

She reached around him and turned off the light, and his lips were on hers immediately after. She let the kiss last as long as she could hold her breath, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maria wondered if they could have gone farther that night. _Of course you could have physically. _It wasn't until right before she fell asleep that she realized she wanted to try.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hans Falk's words were, unfortunately, correct.<p>

Maria laid in the bathtub, filled with hot water, at the end of this long day. Georg's suitcase was packed, and he was putting the children to bed right now. She understood why he was taking his time – God only knew how much he would miss them.

Never had she been prouder of the children than this morning, when Georg had sat them all down in the drawing room to tell them what the contents of the telegram he'd received at breakfast were: Seeing as how Austria was no more and now a part of the Third Reich, Georg had been ordered to join their navy and must report to their naval base at Bremerhaven tomorrow night. This meant he had to leave early tomorrow morning. The children had all tried their best to put on brave and optimistic faces for their father, even though the three youngest girls couldn't hold in their tears. While the boys had tried to keep their faces neutral and Louisa had paced angrily, Liesl did not seem surprised just sad. Maria wondered if Dominik had tipped her off – which wouldn't surprise her, seeing how close the two had become – and found she didn't mind.

She could really see that Georg appreciated how brave his children were trying to be, and the family had made the most of their last day together: lots of winter games outside, singing inside, and the meals had consisted of Georg's favorite dishes.

Now, it was pitch dark outside and the winds were strong, making strange noises in their howling. But somehow she heard when Georg came into their room and began changing for bed. Maria wiped away her tears and got out of the tub, trying not to think of how this would be their last night together until God knows when. And as she dried herself and changed into her winter nightgown, the same thought crossed her mind that had crossed her mind every night this month:

_Now that you know you love your husband, will you do your wifely duty?_

But tonight, like each night, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do that. Georg himself had made her promise he would not pressure her towards it, and that she would not ask for it until she was completely ready. And she didn't know if she was. And she knew what, if anything, was now holding her back.

_I love him with all of my heart, and I want to be his, but I can't bring myself to give myself to him when he could never be mine._

So, after wiping the last tear off her face, Maria silently went into their bedroom.

But once she saw him, standing looking out the window, the debate between her mind and body ceased completely and her heart took over everything. All she could think was how much she loved him, and how much she would miss him. Her heart controlling her feet, Maria walked softly towards him, her chest burning. He didn't react to her presence but he must at least sense it. Wanting to cry again, Maria stopped right behind him, wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his back.

When he felt moisture seep through his nightshirt, Georg slowly turned; his wife's hold did not loosen but her head stayed down. He cupped her face ever so gently and lifted her gaze to meet his.

Both had tears in their eyes, both of them had the word _love _burning in their chests, and both were trying to convince themselves to just let the word out.

But they couldn't – not verbally.

Neither one would ever be able to know or remember who initiated the kiss, but neither cared. One moment, they were looking at each other; the next, their mouths were pressed together in desperation. Before long their mouths opened, hungry for the taste of their partner, and hands roamed each others backs, hair, neck and face.

But when Georg found that his wife was pressed tightly between him and the wall, he stopped the kiss and looked at her. She let out a soft moan of complaint at the loss of contact but their fierce eye contact resumed.

Georg's tone seemed to work on its own. "Maria, I –"

But at that moment, the sound of two little running pairs of footsteps made Georg back away and both of them turn their attention to Gretl and Marta, who had just run into their room.

"Please can we stay in here with you?" asked a teary Gretl, clutching her stuffed bear.

"Please, the wind is so loud and makes such scary noises!" said Marta clutching her pink blanket.

Both parents' hearts melted, and knew they would be evil to refuse. "Of course, darlings, climb up with us."

But Maria found she could not sleep just yet. There was a word still burning in her chest. So, once she made sure Georg and the little ones were fast asleep, she sneaked out of bed, into the living room, went to the desk, pulled out a pen and paper, and began to write.

* * *

><p>As usual, Georg and Marta woke before Maria and Gretl. Maria woke to soft sounds of crying and soothing from the other side of the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing Georg, fully dressed to go, sitting in a chair by the window, reassuring and soothing Marta, who was clinging to him. Maria gave a soft smile while pressing back her own tears, and got out of bed. Feeling herself alone in the big bed, Gretl then woke up and followed her mother towards her father and big sister.<p>

"What time is it?" asked Maria.

Georg sighed. "Six o'clock. I have to go now – my train leaves in an hour."

Maria bit her lip and nodded. As Gretl went to hug her father, Maria put on her robe.

But when the four of them went into the adjoining sitting room, there was a surprise waiting for them: the five oldest children were all just waking up from sleeping, some on the sofas and some on the floor.

"Oh," Georg murmured. "My children…"

All were fully awake now and stood up. "It was Louisa's idea," said Brigitta softly. "We just wanted to see you off."

Wordlessly, Georg opened his arms, and he hugged each of his children good-bye, lingering as long as he could. There was no need for words; he'd said his love and asked their promises to help their mother last night.

"It's time for me to go, children," he said, offering them as best a smile as he could. "Remember all I've told you; remember I love you so much."

All seven children said some form of goodbye in shaky and teary voices. Georg took a deep breath, took his suitcase in one hand and Maria's hand in the other, and led her out their rooms.

After asking the children to go to their rooms where they could watch him ride away, Georg led Maria to the staircase. Once they were alone, Georg took out his fine gold watch and pressed it into her hands. "This was my grandfather's; I'll have no use for it where I'm going. Keep it for me, will you?"

Maria nodded. She put the watch in the pocket of her robe and pulled out something of her own. "I have something for you too." She held it up for him to see. "It's a medal of Michael, the archangel. My father received it for his Confirmation. I want you to wear it for me."

He fingered the delicate silver medal on the strong, silver chain and smiled. "Put in on me."

Maria reached up and pulled it down around his head. Her hands were then captured by his and were held to his heart.

"Remember your promise," she whispered, her eyes burning, taking in every detail of his face.

His eyes did the same. "And you remember yours."

Georg leaned over and kissed her lips; while this kiss lingered, he kept it from having the passion last night's kisses had, knowing if he gave into it, he'd never leave.

He left as soon as their lips parted to avoid temptation, and Maria watched through blurred vision as he walked down the stairs and out the front door. Then she joined their crying children to watch him drive away.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Georg sat in his seat on the train traveling through Germany, anger and sadness coursing through his veins. He would need all of Maria's and the children's prayers now, to keep up his façade as a loyal soldier. He hated that he had to do it, but then he thought of Maria and his children, and the future he could provide for them soon.<p>

It would all be worth it.

As he adjusted himself in his seat, Georg heard a crumple of paper in his inner jacket pocket. Confused, Georg pulled it out and wondered what he could have left in there. But when he unfolded the unfamiliar piece of paper, he realized he never could have expected this:

_Dear Georg,_

_ I'm writing this now as you and the little ones sleep. I won't be able to sleep until I can get all I need to say out, even though I'm afraid of how you will react. This just shows how scared I am that I'm telling you this in a way that I will not see your initial, true reaction, for fear of disappointment._

_ I love you, Georg. I haven't always; this has come on so gradually it frightens me. It wasn't until you pulled away from me at the New Year's Ball that I realized how in love with you I am, and I know now that, just as I have completely forgiven you, I will always love you. _

_ Believe me, I know this must surprise you, and you probably won't be happy about it, because I can accept the fact that you can't love me back. I know how much you loved Agathe, how all-consuming it was. I'm not so foolish to know that you could never feel something so powerful again, especially for someone like me, wife or no wife._

_ But I'm a selfish young woman, and I just have to tell you in some way or I'll go mad, especially because I don't know when I will see you again. I am holding you to your promise, and will think and pray for you every moment of the day and night._

_ If this message gives you nothing else, just let it tell you that there is someone in this world who loves you more than she ever thought she could love any single person. Even if you can't return the favor, it's still nice to know someone feels for you like that._

_ Be safe, and write as often as you can. We'll never stop thinking about you._

_ All of my love,_

_ Maria_

Georg's vision suddenly became very blurred and he let the hot tears fall, but not on the letter. This precious letter…Oh, God! Why hadn't he discovered this letter before he left? He could have told her to her face that of course he returned her feelings, feelings he could hardly have hoped for from her.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to just run back or turn back time. But, knowing he couldn't, he covered his eyes and let his tears out silently.

But soon he gathered his strength, and folded the letter more precious than gold to him, and put it in the pocket closest to his heart, where it would always be as long as he was away. The medal and this letter were his talismans, the strongest protections and motivations he could have: symbols of her love. He would come back; he would come back and once he did, he would tell her and show her just how much he returned her feelings.

And he found further comfort in remembering what he had left behind for her to find that night.

_Hold on, my love, hold on…_

* * *

><p>Maria put off going to bed as long as she could. But, while sleeping in the large bed without Georg would take a long time to get used to, she would rather sleep nowhere else than in the room they shared, where she could most clearly remember his presence.<p>

Not feeling drowsy just yet, Maria settled into bed and decided to try and distract herself with her current book. But once she opened the volume, a folded piece of paper fell out from between the pages. Confused, Maria put down the book and unfolded the paper.

What she found was something she never expected:

_Dear Maria,_

_ I am a coward. I'm glad I can write this down without you to dispute it, for it is the truth. The fact that I must join these monster's ranks – even if temporarily – is proof enough of that, but not even that disgusts me as much as the other reason I am a coward._

_ The other reason is this: I am resorting to the written word to tell you something I have felt from the moment I met you: I love you. With all of my heart I've fallen in love with you._

_ While it took me a while to find out, I know now I began to love you from the moment you came to my house. Before I met you, I never thought I could love someone so much again, after all I went through with Agathe. But I realize now that when she died, who I once was died, and it was you who brought me back to life and reformed my heart for yourself. I am yours, completely and totally._

_ I could never ask as much of you – forget that love cannot be bought or asked for, but after everything I put you through, just your forgiveness alone was something I could barely hope for._

_ I will be thinking of you every moment of the day and night that I am away from you, and please try to find comfort in the fact that there is someone who loves you in the world._

_ I will keep my promise to you, and will return. I will write as soon as I can, and always remember that our letters we send are susceptible to being checked._

_ Completely yours,_

_ Georg_

"Oh, God…" she gasped, the letter dropping from her hands and she began to cry in happiness and sorrow. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her!...and he was gone, and she didn't know when she would see him again. _Oh, why didn't I tell him to his face when I had the chance!_

So she cried her heart out on her pillow. When all of her tears had dried up, Maria found hope at the bottom of Pandora's box: _He'll find your letter, and know the truth._

Finding new strength and hope, Maria wiped her face and folded the letter back up, placing it on the side table besides his watch. She would carry them with her always until he came home, where he belonged.

_Come back, my love, come back…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I know, I know, this is harsh, but it's how the story goes. I have no idea when I'll be next able to update, so just be patient with me, okay? Reviews are my bread and butter._


	35. A Time of Letters

**A Time of Letters**

The twenty-ninth day of January had heavy clouds in the sky that promised a new sprinkling of snow for Salzburg, the first one since Georg had left exactly two weeks ago. And there had been no letters in those long two weeks. Maria thought she would go mad with worry if a letter did not come soon.

Around five o'clock, just before it started to get dark, she and Max drove into the gateway, and, with Max's instructions, she pulled into the garage and shut the ignition off.

"Very good!" said Max, clapping his hands. "You did beautifully, my dear! I swear, there must be something wrong with you that you are able to do everything so naturally."

Maria let out a relieved laugh. "Max, I would have crashed into every tree if you hadn't been instructing me. I just hope I won't always be so nervous behind the wheel; it's just as scary as I thought it would be, if not more so."

"Believe me: you get used to it with practice. I did, and if I can, anyone can."

Maria laughed and thanked him. Bundled up in their winter things, they headed back towards the villa. Once again, Maria felt extremely grateful for Max's presence. He was a wonder with the children and knew just how to make her laugh during this worrying time. While she could not forget that Georg was not there, Max at least helped make her world without him a little bit brighter for her and the children. They would all be sad when he went back to Vienna in a few days, but Philomena's presence would be just as wonderful, she knew.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, while Maria and Max were reading in the drawing room, they heard the ecstatic shouting of their names in the voice of Brigitta in the front hall. Immediately alert, both put down their reading materials and rushed into the front hall.<p>

And there was Brigitta, her face red from running and the cold weather she had just been outside in. A huge smile was on her face, and she waved a thick white envelope enthusiastically as she exclaimed with joy, "It's from Father! It's from Father!"

Those three words were enough for a radiant smile to spread across Maria face, and for her eyes to sparkle like sapphires in the sun. The sun seemed to rest in her face, she shined so bright. Maria gave an exclamation of joy and the two females embraced. Max watched with a smile and a sigh of relief. He himself had begun to worry with the lack of letters for two weeks.

"Let's open it now, Mother! Please?" begged Brigitta as soon as the hug ended.

Though Maria was over the moon herself, she somehow managed to hang on to her parental good sense. "Now, let's all calm down for a minute," she said, calming herself down. "Marta and Gretl are at a birthday party right now, and they would be really upset if we opened the letter without them here. They miss him just as much as we do. Don't you think we ought to wait until they're home?"

Brigitta's face fell a little and nodded. "You're right. Well, when will you bring them home, Uncle Max?" she asked her uncle eagerly.

Max pulled out his pocket watch and took in the time. "Oh! In just a few minutes, and we'll be back just in time for dinner."

"Very good," said Maria, taking the precious envelope from Brigitta. "Well, I'll just hold onto this until after dinner. Then we'll all read it together, and no 'buts' about it."

Brigitta immediately closed her mouth and sighed in defeat. With that, she immediately went up the stairs to inform her siblings about the exciting news.

Maria looked at and read the envelope in her hands, addressed to "The Family Von Trapp." Tears filled her eyes and she held the letter to her heart. She closed her eyes and happy tears spilled out.

She only opened them when she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Max giving her a smile. "I'm going to go get Marta and Gretl. I take it you won't let that envelope out of your sight?"

Maria smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"And they're off!" cried Max in surprise. The moment Maria had concluded the prayer, all seven children had begun to devour their dinners as if their life depended on them finishing within five minutes.<p>

Maria laughed heartily and waved her hands to get the children's attention. "Children, children, slow down! I have the letter right here and it's not going anywhere!"

"We just want to hear what Father wrote soon, Mother," said Gretl beside her, her little mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Well," said Maria, wiping Gretl's face with her napkin, "I can tell you what your father would tell you all right now: stop eating like starving animals or you will all have horrible tummy-aches that will keep you up all night." She looked pointedly at each child. "I mean it. Let's eat at a reasonable pace with at least a resemblance of manners, all right?"

All of the children nodded and resumed eating, slowed down but quicker than they normally did. Maria couldn't blame them; she too ate with a little more urgency. There was no conversation, even from Max; everyone just wanted to finish their meals quickly so they could find out what was in the letter.

Finally, everyone was finished, and Maria led them all into the cozy drawing room. All of the children crowded around her, both on the sofa and the floor; Max stood off to the side respectively.

Maria opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the letter. She read it out loud:

_My Dearest Family,_

_ I am well and safe. I'm sorry I was not able to write to you sooner, but I've been moving around so much that I didn't want to write until I was in a more stable place, which I am now. I am on a ship in the Mediterranean Sea, undergoing an eight-week training period to make sure we all are in top shape before embarking on any missions._

_ But I don't want to talk about that. I'd rather tell you all about this beautiful place I am…_

With that, Maria read aloud the words Georg wrote to his family, about the beautiful Mediterranean Sea that was the color of a million aquamarines, and the places in Italy he and his men had passed through. He also addressed each of the children in good long paragraphs, asking about their lives and the events he'd missed or that were coming up.

_…No words can say how much I miss all of you. I think of you every day, and pray for you every night; I hope you're doing the same for me. Try not to worry about me too much. I've promised your mother and now I promise you that I _will_ come home to you._

_ All of my love,_

_ Papa_

By the time Maria had reached this ending, all of the children were smiling – a few of the girls had tears of happiness in their eyes. Max was smiling in satisfaction, watching the group of eight hug each other in relief and happiness.

* * *

><p>Quite some time later, Maria settled into bed and reached for the envelope that held the letter. The letter she had read aloud to the children had been wonderful to read to the children, as well as to read herself. But one thing worried her: nothing in that letter addressed to her and the children gave any acknowledgement that he had found her letter. Now she began to worry – she couldn't let him keep thinking that he did not know of her own feelings while she knew his, she couldn't let him think his love was unrequited any longer. <em>Oh, if only he were here! <em>But that wasn't an option right now.

Just as Maria was deciding to let him know where her letter was in her reply, she pulled out the letter to read again and noticed something he had not seen before: there was smaller writing on the back of the first page of the letter, at the bottom of the page. Eagerly, she brought it closer to her eyes and read:

_If you have not yet found my letter, open your copy of _Paradise Lost. _I never take your medal off and your letter is never off my person._

Maria breathed a great sigh of relief, and kissed the letter and envelope before placing it on the side-table. She then picked up Georg's gold watch and sank back on the bed, holding it to her heart, imagining she was holding his.

* * *

><p>On the third of February, the start of recreation hour found Georg doing what he always did during recreation hour now: standing at the stern railing of the large battleship, his eyes appearing to look at the blue sky and tranquil sea, but in reality he looked at nothing there and his thoughts were miles away. He rarely talked to anyone, and if he did, it was only ever initiated by someone else. Though he kept up his façade of loyalty very well, it comforted him to know that he was not the only one who missed home and who was uncomfortable with Nazi ideology. But beyond that military loyalty that is essential in working together, Georg trusted no one.<p>

"Mail call!" came the booming voice of the head sergeant from behind him. The other soldiers and officers – for most of them spent their recreation hour out here when the weather was fair – all perked up at that, hoping for a letter from home. Georg's attention was likewise alerted, for he hoped some reply to his letter would come soon, too. But he didn't turn around just yet, in case he would be disappointed.

"Von Trapp!"

Just like that, his heart filled and he turned around, completely alert. The sergeant was holding up, not just one, but a bundle of letters for him. A smile spread across his face as he made his way to the sergeant and took them gratefully. Once he had them, he headed back down to his bunk, not hearing one of the other soldiers say, "I never thought I'd see that man smile."

Thanks to his higher rank, Georg was given a cell of his own on the boat, though it was very tiny, with just a bunk, tiny desk, door to an even smaller bathroom and a porthole looking into the sea. He immediately closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of his tiny bed. He untied the string that bound the letters together and smiled wider as he looked at them all. Eight letters in various hands, ranging from five-year-old print to elegant cursive. Recognizing each handwriting, he organized them all from youngest to oldest and read in that order.

The smile never left his face as he read each of them, relishing in each of his children's news: Gretl's newest picture, Brigitta's new high grade, Louisa's new adventure…

But he saved the best for last, looking at the simple, pretty cursive of his wife. He opened this letter, and just the first two words were enough to lift his heart to new heights:

_My Georg,_

_ Words can't describe the happiness we all felt when Brigitta rushed into the house, waving your letter in her hand as if it were Shakespeare's First Folio. All of the children insisted on writing their own letters to you; they've made it their personal mission that you get the most mail of anybody on your boat. All that matters to me is that each of our letters gets to you._

_ The Mediterranean sounds so beautiful, Georg, and I can't tell you how jealous I am that you are in warm weather. It's a typical Austrian winter here, with plenty of snow and cold air, along with a blizzard or two that will send at least two of our children into our bedroom for the night. I must say, I don't mind at all. _

_ Things here have been going as well as can be expected. The children are throwing themselves into school, which is good for them. I put on as brave a face for them as I can, but I think they know, especially Liesl, that I think of you just as much – if not more – as they do. I pass my time as best I can, and one way that's been helpful is I'm having the sisters at the abbey and also Father Norbert send me donated winter clothes that I can mend and fix before they're given to the poor. It's good hard work, and God's work at that, so it's helping._

_ Max has been a big help, and though he's got it in his head that the children should sing at the Salzburg Folk Festival this summer, I'm acting in your place and setting him in his each time he mentions it. He's also teaching me how to drive (and before you start saying anything, he's a very good teacher because I've never once come close to a crash). We'll miss him when he goes back to Vienna tomorrow, but I'm looking forward to seeing Philomena again; her company will be just as wonderful._

_ I'm glad you found my letter, and yes, I found your letter the night you left. We certainly are a pair, aren't we? What is that line of Benedick's from _Much Ado About Nothing_? "Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably." Pretty much covers it, huh?_

_ It's hard sleeping in that huge bed alone. Lately I've taken to taking pillows and piling them up on your side and holding them at night, just so I can at least imagine you're there. Now I'm blushing, but at least you know I miss you a lot. _

_ And you know I love you, and I know you love me. Your letter never leaves my sight, either, and neither does your watch._

_ We all hope to hear from you soon. I don't know how much free time you have down there, but at least now you have something to do with it._

_ Love, _

_ Your Maria_

"My Maria…" he whispered, his finger tracing those words and his heart filling with love. "Thou and I _are _too wise to woo peaceably." Smiling, another line from his favorite Shakespearean comedy came to mind as he stared at her signature: "Love me! why, it must be requited." So many lines in this letter had made his heart soar

And he would, all the days of his life, especially now.

From that moment on, Georg never smiled at sea unless he had a letter in his hand, as the men would observe. It had heartened them somewhat to know that the man was not just a silent, efficient, strong block of stone, but had a heart just like any human. Georg spent his recreation and sometimes his time before sleep replying and writing to letters from his children, his friends and his wife. These letters were the strength he needed to keep up his façade.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to celebrate?" asked Maria as she talked to Dominik on the phone, in honor of his twenty-second birthday on the twenty-seventh of February.<p>

"Nothing much. Some friends are taking me out to a few pubs where we'll most likely take over the entertainment, only this time, they insist that I just watch."

"That's not going to last long," said Maria with a smile. "You enter into a room with a piano, it's like watching metal race to magnets."

Dominik chuckled. "You know me only too well. And, by the way, tell all of the children thank you for the wonderful birthday cards I got in the mail this morning. Also, give Liesl the phone when you're done so I can thank her for the beautiful drawing she sent me."

"Of course."

"As for your gift, the jacket fits perfectly and is so elegant. Thank you so much."

"You deserve nothing but the best I can give you, Dom," said Maria warmly.

"How are you holding up, sister?" asked Dominik gently, after a comfortable pause.

Maria sighed and sat down in the telephone closet. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. It's so strange…I don't live day to day, but rather letter by letter. The children don't send their letters at the same times as each other and me, so nearly every day, a letter arrives from Georg for someone in the house, and I'm sure he's keeping in touch with Hans and Max as well. So nearly every day I'm reassured that he is all right."

"You're worried."

"Mmm…I know he'll keep his promise to come back to me, but…I just hope he doesn't get seriously hurt or…something else happens."

"Mm-hm. Have you told him of your feelings yet?"

To Dominik's surprise, Maria burst out laughing. Finally, she calmed down enough to explain how they'd told each other, and Dominik laughed too.

"Too wise to woo peaceably, indeed! Oh, Maria, I'm so happy for you both, and yet so sad! I know you won't admit it, but it must be hell for you two to be apart, especially now."

Maria gave a watery chuckle. "Hell is an unfair word for me. I have the children, Philomena, and you and Max in Vienna. I can't imagine how much harder it must be for Georg. I miss him terribly, but if I think about it, I feel I'll go mad. The only thing is just not think about it unless I'm reading one of his letters, and just dive into every task and work I have in front of me. Makes time go by quicker."

"I understand," said Dominik. "Well, I also wanted to tell you that my spring break is coming up, and, if I'm welcome, I can be there on the eighteenth for your birthday."

"Oh, Dominik, of _course _you're welcome!" exclaimed Maria, smiling. "It would be wonderful if you could come down, especially with Georg away. I won't deny I wish he could be here for that day, but that's just my selfish side."

"No, that's just your normal human side," said Dominik. "We'll make arrangements soon, all right?"

"Deal. I'll go get Liesl for you."

After the two women had exchanged the phone and their conversation had commenced, Dominik asked Liesl, "So, now that I know how you're doing, and it's not as if I don't trust my sister's word, but tell me how she is from _your _point of you."

Liesl smiled, knowing that Dominik would ask this question. "She's hanging in there, just like the rest of us. But I can see how happy she is when a letter of any kind comes from Father, and she carries his watch everywhere with her like a lifesaver. She misses him as much, if not more, than we do. I think she really loves him, Dom."

She could practically hear Dominik smile. "And when did you figure that out?"

"I suspected it first when we visited you in Vienna, when she told me how she'd forgiven Father for what he did to her. Then every time I saw them together after that only confirmed in my mind that they were in love. I'm glad I don't mind at all; I know my mother would have wanted Father to be happy. And Maria has been my mother from the first day I met her. You think they're in love too, don't you?"

"No, I _know _they are. All I can say is that they've told each other their feelings, and they're happy in the knowledge."  
>Liesl smiled and sighed in relief.<p>

"Also, I should let you know that I'm coming to stay for a week in March, during my spring break."  
>Liesl's smile widened and exclaimed, "Wonderful! There's a new music shop in Salzburg that just opened up that I want to show you."<p>

And with that, they began to make plans.

* * *

><p>Time is certainly a strange thing. It seems to move so slowly in the present moment until you look back at the past and wonder how it went by so fast. Before Maria knew it, February had ended and March had began. The snows began to melt away, and Maria knew what she wanted to do once it was all gone.<p>

A few days into March, Maria approached the gardener, Gerhard. "Would it be possible for me to have a bit of earth? I want a garden to plant flowers that I would work on with the children."

Gerhard, a quiet and hardworking man with silver-streaks in his brown hair, smiled and immediately helped her point out a good plot of land near the terrace. Maria smiled. "Perfect."

She then asked Gerhard where in town she might get seeds and gardening tools.

Only a few more days passed and the snow was all gone. The weather was warming up and the soil was thawing fast.

When Maria had told the children of her bit of earth, Marta and Louisa had been the ones to volunteer help. Louisa had no aversion to being dirty or hard work; Marta was eager to do something with her mother that would bring forth beautiful flowers.

So, in the cool yet warm sun of mid-March, the mother and two daughters were hard at work pulling out the weeds. All wore protective gloves, and occasionally Maria or Louisa would have to help Marta pull one from the ground, but the conversation was invigorating enough to make the hard work fun, along with the occasional song. The boys were playing a ball game nearby, Brigitta was helping Gretl with her homework, and Liesl and Dominik – who'd arrived in Salzburg yesterday – were in town at the music shop they'd wanted to explore. Philomena was taking an afternoon nap.

"One, two, THREE!" cried all three of them as the pulled the last ugly weed up from the ground and threw it on the big pile.

"Finally!" cried Louisa, throwing her arms in the air. "Now the fun can begin."

Maria chuckled and pulled over the basket that contained packets of seeds and spades. She handed one of those small shovels to Louisa. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Louisa took it from her with a smile. "Just point out where, Mother."

"What flowers did you get, Mother?" asked Marta enthusiastically.

"You'll see," said Maria. "I made up a little song that includes some of them."

"Sing it to me, please."

"Only if you help me plant the seeds, sweetheart."

And as Louisa dug the proper holes and Marta dropped in the seeds, Maria crooned:

_Clusters of crocus,_

_ Purple and gold_

_ Blankets of pansies,_

_ Out from the cold._

_ Lilies and iris,_

_ Safe from the chill._

_ Safe in my garden,_

_ Snowdrops so still._

"I like that, Mother," said Louisa, moving her long blond braid over her shoulder and wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. "It reminds me of one of my favorite books, _The Secret Garden. _You and Marta should read it together, you both would love it."

"Do you have a copy or does Brigitta have it?" asked Maria, glad to hear Louisa make a book recommendation for a change.

"It's in our room," said Louisa. "I'm sure Brigitta will know where it is buried." She ended on a chuckle.

"Mother, isn't your birthday coming up?" asked Marta, sprinkling in the last of the snowdrop seeds.

"Yes, in three days," replied Maria.

"What presents do you want?" asked Marta.

"Yes, we'd all like to know that," said Louisa with a smile.

Maria returned the smile and shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me what I receive. If I receive any presents this year, it will be the first birthday since I was Gretl's age that I have received any presents for my birthday."

Both girls looked scandalized. But before they could say anything, a cheery voice boomed over them.

"Well, look at you busy bees!" said Philomena, looking over the railing of the terrace to the three gardeners in their bit of earth. "What excellent progress you're making!"

"Thanks, Auntie Phil!" called Marta, waving.

"Could I borrow your mother for a moment? She has a telephone call."

"Sure, coming," said Maria. "Girls, fill up all of the wholes and then go wash up and change, all right?"

"All right, Mother," the girls replied.

Maria stood up and, brushing the dirt off her hands and apron, followed Philomena back into the house. "So, do you know who's calling?"

"It sounded like Hans Falk," replied Philomena. "See you for dinner!"

As Philomena went back up the stairs, Maria went into the telephone closet and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Maria, this is Hans Falk. I hate to ask on such short notice, but could you come and see me? I've received a message from Georg that would like to talk to you about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** _The little song I threw in is actually from the musical of "The Secret Garden." Get used to my updates being this slow, or possibly slower. The work is piling up and my time for writing is becoming more and more precious. Please review!_


	36. A Time of Travel

**A Time for Travel**

"Something's gone wrong, I know it."

"No, you don't, Maria."

"Neither do you. Why else would Hans want to talk to me about a message Georg sent him? It's probably something he can't bear to tell himself. Or what if it's something much worse?" Maria stopped herself from voicing the something worse out loud, aware of the taxi driver in front of the both of them.

Philomena took both of her hands and squeezed them. "Maria, just calm down. We won't know anything until we get there. At least keep your mind open to every good possibility as well as every bad one. It's only fair and rational."

Maria took a deep breath and spoke no more, but held on to Philomena's hands the rest of the way to the house of Dr. Hans Falk. When the taxi driver pulled up in front of the nice house, Philomena paid and thanked him before helping Maria out. Holding hands, they walked up to the front door of the house and Philomena rang the doorbell.

Within a few moments, the door opened and a middle-aged woman – who must be the housekeeper – was revealed, giving a friendly smile. "Baroness Von Trapp?"

Maria nodded and tried to smile. Philomena squeezed her hand and said, "Yes, and I'm her friend, Philomena Amman."

"Dr. Falk is expecting you in the parlor, please follow me," she said, beckoning for them to come in and follow her. The two women did, not letting go of the other's hand until they came into an elegant parlor, where Hans was standing waiting for them. His smile and the expression in his eyes immediately let Maria know that, whatever Georg's message said, it was nothing too serious.

"Hello, Maria, it's lovely to see you again," he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "Do not worry, I have no terrible news for you."

Maria did not hold back her sigh of relief. Philomena smiled broadly and let go of Maria's hand to shake his. "I told you, dear," she murmured to Maria.

"I'm sorry if my request scared you," he said, motioning for them all to sit down, which they did. "While the message contains nothing serious, there is an urgency about the matter."

"What exactly is going on, Hans?" asked Philomena.

Still smiling, Hans pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I got this letter from Georg just now. He writes that his eight-week training period is over and he's been given a week of leave from duty."

Maria felt her eyes begin to glow and her hands begin to shake with joy. Did this mean that Georg could come home, if only for less than a week?

The next words of Hans deflated that hope immediately. "Unfortunately, the soldiers were ordered to stay in the Italian village of Montamare, right on the northern coast of the Adriatic Sea, east of Venice, but they aren't even allowed to go there. The management wants to make sure no one will become a deserter and that they'll all be there to ship out on the morning of the nineteenth."

Maria could hear the anger deep in his tone, and she now felt it too. Georg had been given leave and yet he was not allowed to come home to see his family! Isn't that what leave was for? This wasn't leave – it was a supervised break.

But when she looked at Hans again, the small smile had appeared on his face again. He looked down at the letter again. "He says he's staying at a modest bed & breakfast place called Agapito's Retreat, away from where the other soldiers are staying." He gave Maria a meaningful look as he continued. "He wrote that what he hates the most is that your birthday is on the eighteenth, which is his last day of leave, and he won't be able to come home for it."

Maria looked down with a lump in her throat. She had tried not to think about this fact, but the fact that Georg would be on leave but could not come home hit twice as hard.

Sure that Hans would not have informed her of this if that were all he was going to say, Maria blinked back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat before looking at him again. He had a small, gentle smile on his face as he said carefully, "Perhaps, if he cannot come to you…you could go to him?"

So _this _is what Hans had wanted to suggest to her. Maria felt as if he had planted a seed in her head and heart that began to grow at a rapid rate with no signs of stopping.

Philomena encouraged it by gasping and saying to her, "Oh, Maria, you should! Not only will you have a chance to see him, but you'll get a chance to go to Italy! I know you've never been out of the country before, _and _you've never seen the sea, either. I know you've been wanting to do that."

Her tone was very persuasive, and Maria's desire to go was already growing fast. But she had to be rational. "But the children. They would hate it if I went to see him and they couldn't."

"They may not like it but they would understand," said Philomena, still in that persuasive tone. "They're good children and they know you have the right to spend your birthday the way you want to. I know the best present you could have is the chance to spend your birthday with your husband."

Maria closed her eyes and clutched Philomena's hand as she took a deep breath. Her reasons for refusing were swept away. Opening her eyes, she looked at Hans with a strong look in her eyes. "Would you please write down the information of his whereabouts for me? I need to book a train ticket."

* * *

><p>Maria and Philomena immediately – with considerable excitement – headed for the train station to see the schedule and book a ticket. Unfortunately, the first train she could take that was not completely booked left early the morning of her birthday. Though the train ride was about five hours long, Maria still wished she had been able to get a sooner train ride so she could spend more than one day and night with Georg.<p>

"What was it the ticket seller claimed again?" asked Philomena, who felt the same way Maria did, as they walked down the street away from the station.

Maria scowled. "That trips to Italy are extremely popular now for those people who want to be somewhere warmer."

Philomena rolled his eyes. "Well, look on the bright side. The children will be able to see you for at least a little while on your birthday, _and _you were able to get a train ticket back home the very next day."

Maria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I suppose…I just wish I could go _now…_or maybe not, when I think of the children. You and Dominik will look after them, right? I know it's just for one night and two days, but neither Georg nor I would forgive myself if –"

"Of course we will take good care of them," said Philomena, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a squeeze. "Would you like me to call my brother and have him come down to stay while you're gone? I know once he hears the reason, and when he remembers your birthday, he'll come down in a heartbeat."

Maria nodded, smiling in gratitude, and hugged her back.

Philomena smiled. "Come on, I'm going to get you the most flattering traveling suit for you to wear. No excuses!"

Maria just smiled and allowed Philomena to lead her down the street to one of her favorite clothing shops. She knew her friend well enough by now to know that it would be useless to try and protest: Philomena's will was like the strongest iron.

They soon found a suit that suited her (no pun intended): a pastel green-colored tweed with a white silk blouse. As Philomena searched for matching shoes, Maria browsed the rest of the store, and found herself pausing at the section in the back and what it sold.

When she found a good pair of nice flats, Philomena searched for Maria and found her looking at the various things on sale in the back. It wasn't that the things in the back were more expensive or of less quality – it was just more modest to put such delicate things away from the display windows.

What surprised Philomena was the look of serious interest mixed with hesitation on Maria's face. "Maria?"

"I…" A blush filled Maria's cheeks as she spoke to Philomena. "I want to make the most of the time I have with my husband…but I still want to be myself." She looked at her friend. "Help me?"

Philomena was a bit surprised before she realized that she really shouldn't be. She'd heard the story of how Georg and Maria had told each other of their love. Now that Maria knew her husband loved her and she loved him…She smiled gently as she replied, "Of course I will."

Half an hour later, the two of them left the dress shop, each holding shopping bags. Maria's cheeks were still red.

"Philomena, would you do me a favor?" asked Maria as Philomena hailed a cab.

"Of course, dear, what?"

"Would you mind telling the children of my plans? I just…"

"I understand."

* * *

><p>The next two days were the slowest days that Maria had ever had. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace, so she tried to keep as busy as possible, with the children, with Dominik, with Max and Philomena, and with her clothing work.<p>

Now, she lay in bed on the eve of her twenty-second birthday, not finding sleep anywhere. She knew she needed it; her train left in the morning. Her portmanteau was packed and her new traveling suit was laid out on a nearby chair, as well as shoes and her purse.

Maria recalled one of the things she had packed into that little suitcase, something that Philomena had helped her pick out and something that still made her blush. She blushed even harder when she remembered the tips Philomena had given her when Maria stammered her request for some advice. Thankfully, Philomena had been vague but not specific, but Maria still blushed beet red. The thought of showing what she'd bought to Georg was…exciting and nerve-wracking.

Knowing of their mutual love had made Maria's nights barely tolerable. She didn't just pile the other side of the bed with pillows; on the nights when it got really bad, she would wear his robe to bed. This would have sounded pathetic to the woman she had once been, but that was before she had fallen in love.

She wanted to see her husband, and she could hardly believe that tomorrow, on her birthday, she would.

* * *

><p>Maria woke up at about dawn. She didn't really need to wake up that early, but she was woken up nevertheless by a very excited seven-year-old and five-year-old. Amidst their many exclamations, the most dominant one was, "Happy Birthday, Mother!"<p>

Maria's exhaustion quickly disappeared as this registered in her mind. She immediately sat up and enveloped both girls in her arms, feeling happy. Looking over Marta's shoulder, she saw Dominik standing in his pajamas and robe, leaning in the doorway with a smile. "We all wanted to give you our gifts before seeing you to the train station."

The young woman's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her littlest girls closer.

When they came into the sitting room, there were the rest of the children, Max and Philomena waiting for her, in their pajamas and robes, with presents in their hands. "Oh, goodness, you didn't have to –" said Maria, getting choked up.

"Oh, yes, we did," said Liesl firmly, standing up and taking her hand so she could sit beside her on the sofa. "You've done so much for us that to let your birthday pass unnoticed would be the worst sin."

So Maria sat on the sofa and opened each card and present as it was given to her: new vinyl albums from Max, a new spring dress from Philomena, a new journal from Dominik. Frau Schmidt brought in her breakfast of fresh blueberry muffins with a lit candle in the biggest one while everyone else sang the birthday song for her.

But the children's gift had been the most touching of all: they had made their own storybook about her, them and their father. It told of how they were before Maria came, like their father's grief and the children's sadness; what happened to them when Maria did come, with the uglier details left out thanks to the children's innocence and the grown-ups silence; and how they had all watched Maria and Georg fall in love when she hadn't even realized it, through glances, touches and gestures. The ending they had put in was one of their father coming home to his family.

All of the illustrations and writing had been done themselves – Maria could tell Liesl had led the way with the illustrations, for she had a great talent for drawing. The last page was a picture of Maria with Georg, the children, Dominik, even Max and Philomena, in a circle around her on the page. Everyone had signed their names (except Georg, for he was not here), and the caption in big script said: "We love you, Angel Maria, and we thank you."

Maria's tears flowed freely as she read the storybook, but Liesl or Dominik helped brush them away. "Oh, everyone…I'm speechless…thank you so much…I am going to take this with me to show your father, so he can see what talented, loving, _extraordinary _children you all are. Thank you for the gifts, everyone."

The next five minutes were devoted to silence, sobs and tight hugs from the birthday girl. Maria seemed to regather her senses and said, "All right, it's a school day. Everyone get dressed and eat your breakfast so we can get me to the train station on time and before school starts."

The children all rushed off to their rooms, as did Dominik and Max. Philomena smiled and approached Maria, giving her a tiny white square package tied with a red ribbon.

Maria gave an almost exasperated sigh as she took it. "Another present? Really, Philomena, I have enough happiness to last three lifetimes."

"Oh, that's not from me," said Philomena, still smiling. "Georg wrote to me a few days ago and asked me to pull it out from his hiding place. It's _his _birthday gift to you, and he wanted you to have it on your special day. Of course, he thinks that he won't see you today, which is why he asked me to give it to you in his stead. But perhaps you can open it when you see him."

Maria was so happy she gave a crushing hug that could rival any of Philomena's.

* * *

><p>It was a miracle that Maria's orders were followed and the eleven of them made it to the train station with time to spare. They all walked Maria to her platform. Maria was traveling light, with just one suitcase and her purse.<p>

Just before Maria boarded, Max came back to the group and handed Maria some foreign bills to put in her purse. "I've exchanged some money for you, so you won't need to exchange when you get there. And don't worry about language; us sharing a border with Italy and Montamare being close to it will mean they get plenty of German tourists – it's a second language there."

Maria sighed in relief, while her excitement was building. Max kissed her cheeks. "Have a wonderful time, Maria, and send Georg my best."

Philomena gave her a bone-crushing hug, and whispered in her ear, "Don't be nervous, he will take good care of you."

Maria blushed a bit but nodded. Dominik hugged her then too, wishing her a wonderful time, and the children all did the same, reminding her to give what they had given to her to their father when she saw him.

"I will, I promise," she said.

"All aboard!" the conductor called from the train.

"Oh, that's my cue! Good-bye everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"We'll be here to pick you up," said Max. With a last hug for the little ones, Maria went to the train and found her compartment fairly easily. She waved to the group of ten and they waved back as the train started down the tracks. Maria waved until they were out of sight and the train had left the station.

She exhaled, leaned back in her seat, and looked out the window as the Austrian landscape rushed by, preparing for a long journey.

* * *

><p>Maria couldn't remember if she had ever been on a train before, perhaps once with her parents when she had been very young. The other people in her compartment were friendly but kept to their papers or books, leaving Maria free with her own book, looking out the window, and daydreaming. Around lunchtime, a woman brought her a complimentary meal that came with her ticket of a good soup and rolls.<p>

Maria's heart was like the speeding train she traveled in, and her excitement was riding high. Over and over she looked at the piece of paper on which the Italian town and Georg's bed & breakfast was written by Hans, memorizing them and praying that something would not go wrong at the last minute.

At last, when Maria thought she couldn't take it, the train pulled into the little station of Montamare, and it was announced by the conductor in both German and Italian. Smiling radiantly, she got up, got her suitcase from the overhead, and followed the line out of the train onto the outdoor platform.

Though Maria had never been to another country before, Maria could tell she had reached one just by a feeling in the atmosphere. It seemed to be a culmination of the new, pleasant smells in the air and the warm sun on her body. Also, the floods of people moving around all speaking in a beautiful, legato and musical language that could only be Italian. It finally hit her: she was in Italy!

Max had been right about the lack of language barrier: both the guard who helped her flag a cab and the driver spoke good German and were very friendly.

"Agapito's Retreat, please," she said, and the driver started to drive.

Maria kept the window down the whole ride, savoring the air of Italy and watching the beautiful village pass by. It reminded her of the town she had lived in during her childhood with her parents: the same small-town, safe feeling every child should have growing up. It comforted Maria to know that, though languages and customs may vary, humanity had a lot of common links no matter the culture.

Traveling down a road that led to the sea, the driver said, in an Italian-accented German, "Agapito's right at the end of the road; it ends at the coast."

Knowing her limbs could no longer keep still now that she was so close, Maria said, "Just stop here, please, I want to walk the rest of the day."

"All right, signora, it's a beautiful day!" He pulled over on the street and drove away after Maria paid him with a pleasant, "Addio!"

It took a lot of Maria's self-control not to run down the road, but she remembered her nice traveling suit and didn't want to look dirty and sweaty when she saw her husband. So she walked, sometimes skipped, on the cobblestoned pathway. She looked at the lovely housed stacked together as she passed, but kept her eyes ahead most of the time.

As she got closer, a new and unfamiliar scent reached her nose that was not at all unpleasant. It was a fresh, salty smell, and Maria knew it had to be the Adriatic Sea. She'd heard enough descriptions of the sea from Georg to realize this.

Finally, she turned the bending corner and there it was: a quaint three-story cottage with a sign that said, "Agapito's" on the front lawn. Beyond it was a huge expanse of restless blue with little white peaks appearing and disappearing. Seagulls called and flew above it, and a rush of wind with that scent hit Maria; it was so refreshing. She could have looked at the sea forever, it was so captivating…

But then she saw something even more captivating.

The sea and shore were separated by huge rocks that the sea's waves lapped against. Standing on one of those rocks was a very familiar silhouette of a tall man with dark hair gleaming in the early afternoon sun.

"My Georg…" she breathed, her free hand going to her heart. She could see him, she could really see him.

She took a few steps closer, but he couldn't see her; his attentions and thoughts were on and beyond the sea. She saw arch his back and rub it. _He must be so worn out after those eight weeks. _Then she saw him take the pendant he wore around his neck and bring it to his lips. She bit her lip as his eyes filled with tears. _He really misses me._

This was confirmed in her mind as she saw him pick up a rock, throw it powerfully into the sea, and then march into the cottage.

He hadn't seen her. Maria resumed her pace towards the cottage.

That was going to change in a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I decided to be merciful and, though I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger again, I leave you with something to look forward to rather than something to fear. Don't expect an update for a while; it will be at least a week before I have any time to write. Please review._


	37. A Time of Respite

**A Time of Respite**

Maria felt her heart pounding against her chest in a way that reminded her of Friedrich throwing a ball against a tree over and over again. She walked to Agapito's at a measured sure pace, trying to calm the rapid pounding of her heart. She had a feeling that once she saw Georg, she would practically rush at him and pummel him to the ground with the force of her embrace. But she knew that Georg was taking some much needed rest after eight weeks of hard work; he wouldn't be able to take something like that in his condition. So she resolved to calm herself in order that she would be gentle with him.

Reaching the red front door, Maria took a deep breath before opening the door and looking around. He wasn't in this main living room/lobby, but an elderly Italian woman was there, sitting behind an old-fashioned desk with a huge ledger open before her. She smiled at the sight of Maria. "_Buongiorno, signora_!"

Maria smiled and said, "Hello," in German, hoping this lady too would understand her (she recalled Georg mentioning that he could speak Italian).

Thankfully, she did, and her smile widened. "Another Austrian?"

Maria's smile now widened. "Yes, I am."

"You are not the first Austrian I am hosting here," she said. "I am Julietta Agapito, the owner. Would you like a room? I have two available."

"Um, actually, I know the Austrian man staying here," said Maria. "He's my husband, and I'm here to see him."

Julietta Agapito gasped and clapped her hands, stood up and moved her way around the counter to Maria. The woman barely came up to Maria's shoulder, but she clutched both of them so she could kiss Maria's cheeks. "Oh, _lodare Dio!_ What a beautiful young woman you are, _que bella_! You must be here as a surprise."

"How did you guess that?"

"The poor man hasn't really smiled once since he came here. Keeps to himself and rarely speaks. I'm sure if he had been expecting you, he would be a little more…_eccitato_."

Maria looked up the flight of stairs she saw behind Julietta. "Oh, dear…it's been that bad? I've been so worried about him."  
>Julietta gave her hands a comforting squeeze with her own withered ones. "I'm sure the sight of you will do him worlds of good, my dear."<p>

"Has he gone up to his room? Would you show me where that is?"

"Oh, of course, dear." Julietta took one of the keys hanging behind her and pointed to the staircase. "Top floor, first door you see. He mentioned he was going to lie down for a while, and asked if I could bring him up some tea in a few minutes." Julietta smiled at Maria as she handed her the key. "I'll bring up an extra cup for you, dear." With that, Julietta moved aside so Maria's pathway to her husband was clear.

Maria nodded, her heart beginning to pound like crazy again as she moved to the staircase and began to climb. Each step was deliberate, determined, and almost heavy to Maria. _Calm down, he's right up here. And for God's sake, don't jump him when you see him. Think of him…him…_

When she saw the door, she quieted her footsteps, remembering what Julietta had told her: he wanted to rest. She would do whatever he wanted to do, whatever she could to help him. Her feet quietly set foot on the landing, and her hands, holding her suitcase and the key, began to tremble. So, as quietly as she could, Maria put down her suitcase and bent down so that she could peek through the keyhole.

After a few moments of searching, his white shirt finally caught her eye and she spotted him. He was lying on the big bed in the room, an arm over his eyes and his breathing even. She had spent enough nights in the same bed with him to know his breathing patterns: he was asleep. She knew how quickly he could fall asleep – as easily as flipping off a switch.

For a moment, she debated about disturbing him now, while he was napping. He'd had a long, hard eight weeks and deserved all of the rest he could get. _But didn't Julietta just say that he asked for her to bring him some tea in a few minutes? So it stands to reason he did not mean to fall asleep. So, if he woke up now it would be no crime…_

So, letting her heart take over her body, Maria knocked on the door, loudly enough to wake him up.

Listening with her ear against the door, he heard him grumble and sit up on the bed. "Oh, tea, yes. Come in!"

_His voice…_Biting her lip to control her smile, Maria took the doorknob, twisted it, and slowly opened the door.

Georg was sitting on the large bed in the room, and what the room looked like Maria didn't see and didn't care. All she could see was him, but he couldn't see her. He sat on the bed with his hand over his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with his fingers.

Her voice shook with happiness and a little bit of nerves. "Hello, Georg."

Georg's fingers screeched to a halt in their rotating actions, and just as quickly his hand dropped from his face and his eyes found her. He blinked several times and then his burning gaze branded every inch of her. "Maria?" he breathed, in shock and almost disbelieving.

Maria's eyes filled with tears of happiness at the sound of her name on his tongue, and she just nodded.

Georg got off the bed and slowly walked to her, as if he feared any sudden movement would cause her to disappear like a ghost. She felt a happy tear slide down her cheek, and Georg's hand reflexively rose up to wipe it away, but he held himself back from touching her – again afraid she would disappear.

But Maria would have none of that. She could read all of this in his blue eyes, widened in fear and hope. She took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I'm really here, you feel me, I'm right here, see?"

Whatever fear and disbelief Georg had seemed to vanish in an instant, hearing her convicted tone and feeling her soft cheek. His other hand came up and now he was holding her face in his hands as a radiant smile spread across his face and eyes. "Maria!"

"Georg!" she said just as happily, her smile just as wide.

His name had barely left her lips before they were covered by his own. His kissed her desperately, like a starving man, pouring every ounce of his heart in that most basic act of lovers. Maria responded just as strongly and equally, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer to her. His hands descended from her face to wrap around her back, and before she knew it, he was lifting her clean off the ground and spinning them both around. Their lips parted and they both laughed joyously, until they collided with the side of the bed and fell onto it. Then they just laughed harder, their hold around each other never loosening.

Georg then pulled her with him up the bed, so he was sitting against the headboard and he was cradling her in his arms. Their faces buried in each other's necks, each let out a few silent tears of relief and joy. They stayed just like that for a long few minutes, just holding each other and crying silently.

Finally, Maria pulled her face back when she felt him breathing calm. She cupped his face, wiping away the last of his tears. But he didn't look remotely sad; he was positively glowing. Maria remembered the black-and-white wedding photo she had found after Christmas, and the expression he had worn in it. Then he had been a young man, who had not yet known the pain of life. Now, here he was, nearly twenty years later, and he had more than experienced the pain of life. And yet his face looked like the most radiant sunrise after the darkest night. Maria finally understood a saying the Reverend Mother once said to her: "One cannot experience pure joy without first suffering."

Georg's face was the definition of pure joy, and so her heart rejoiced.

"You look so happy," she said weakly, smiling, still holding his face.

"How can I not be?" said Georg, his hold around her tightening. "By a miracle from God, _you're here!_"

Any last insecurities Maria had about Georg's feelings were blown away. He really loved her!

The sound of joyous laughter made them both turn their heads to the open door. There stood Julietta with a tea tray in her hands, a happy smile on her wrinkled face.

Maria, blushing and somewhat self-conscious even in her happiness, tried to move herself away, but Georg's hold would not be broken (not that she _really _minded). "Oh, you're not going anywhere," he whispered to her, making her giggle.

"Oh, _signor_, it is so wonderful to see you smile!"

"Rather a contrast to the gloomy guest you've had this past week, isn't it?" said Georg, still smiling. "Wouldn't you say I have an excellent reason to smile now?"

"Oh, _si_," said Julietta, placing the full tray on the bed before them. "I brought enough for both of you. And, if I may say, I think you need it, _signora, _after your long journey. I can trust you two to take care of each other?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Maria, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Julietta looked at the two of them as if she were looking at her own children. "If you need anything at all, let me know. _Dio benedica._"

They nodded at her and she left the room. "Do you want me to bring your suitcase inside, _signora?"_

"Oh!" said Maria with a gasp. "I'm sorry about that, I forgot that was there!"

Julietta gave her a knowing, understanding smile. "I'll just bring it in here," she said, picking it up and doing just that. "Because it looks like your husband will not let you."

Maria blushed again and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile on her face from shining, especially when she saw Georg nod approvingly to Julietta.

With a last smile, Julietta left the room and shut the door softly behind her.

After a moment, Maria said, "Georg, I hate to tell you, but I would really like to drink a cup of tea but neither of us can really do that in this position."

Georg pouted for a moment but then sighed in defeat, and his hold loosened. "Don't go too far."

"No way that will happen," she replied.

So they sat side by side, knees touching, on the bed and poured themselves some tea. It wasn't long before Georg said, "My over-thinking mind is catching up with my ecstatic heart now. Tell me everything: how you found out I was here, how the children are, how you've been, any news from home –"

Maria laughed and put a finger to his lips. "Slow down, Captain. One question at a time."

Georg kissed her finger and said, "All right. Let's start with the first, then, Fraulein."

After giggling a little and taking a long sip of tea, Maria told him that story of hearing from Hans and going to see him with Philomena. "I would have gotten an earlier train ticket, but I got the earliest one I could get. And please don't worry about the children. Max, Philomena and Dominik are all with them now, along with Ellen; they're safe."

All the time she spoke, Georg had one hand around his teacup and the other hand was stroking her neck, his eyes on her, rapt with attention. When she finished her story, she reached up and grasped his hand. "Georg, why didn't you tell me about your leave? You could have told me, too. I would be here whether you told me about it or if I'd heard it from Hans."

Georg's eyes softened, and he brought her head to his and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint everyone by saying I had a week of leave but I couldn't come home. Of course I wanted to ask you to visit me, but I didn't know if you would want to leave the children."

Maria gave a relieved chuckle. "That was _my_ only reason of hesitation before getting my ticket. I didn't know how you or the children would feel about me taking a trip by myself."

Georg granted her his famous half-smile, a very tender one. "The birthday girl deserves to spend her birthday however she wishes to…and I am blessed she chooses to be with me."

Maria smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "You shouldn't be so surprised, my Georg."

Her husband took her face in his hands gently and pulled away to look into her eyes. "I love you."

She'd seen it written on the page so many times, but none of those times – even the first –could compare to hearing it from his mouth. Her vision blurred a bit from tears and delirious happiness, and she leaned her face up to his. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and across her cheek, as his hands caressed her neck. "Oh, can this be happening to me?"

Georg made no verbal response, but continued to caress every inch her face with his lips for a while, until he finally breathed into her ear. "You don't know how much I've missed you." He took her earlobe in his mouth and began to play with it.

Maria's hands clutched his shirt as her breathing became more shallow. "I think I do," she moaned.

Her voice had never sounded like that before, and Georg noticed. He moved his head back and both of them calmed their breathing somewhat. Eventually, Georg said the words that put the both of them a little further from immediate temptation – the time was not quite right. "Tell me how the children are, I want to hear everything I'm missing."

Maria smiled, feeling a little relieved. She was not yet ready to explore _that _kind of new territory; there were things she needed to know first, and she would prefer the sun to be down, too.

She got off the bed (firmly evading Georg's grasp) and took off her suit jacket as she retrieved her suitcase. Exhaustion was beginning to catch up with her, after having gotten up very early and not being able to sleep on the train from excitement. After slipping off her shoes, Maria went back to the bed and put herself and the suitcase on it. Georg immediately pulled her against his side, his arm firmly around her waist, with a kiss on her temple.

Without further ado, Maria began talking as she opened her suitcase, giving Georg various letters and mementos the children had asked her to give their father. Then she showed him the storybook gift they had made for her. He smiled as he looked at each page, shaking his head and chuckling from time to time. "I will never worry about my children's futures again," he murmured. "They have enough talent, intelligence, and moral strength to get them through anything."

"That's very true," murmured Maria, resting her head on his shoulder.

They came to the last page, showing the illustrations of the family's faces in a circle around an illustration of Maria, and the writing: "We love you, Angel Maria, and we thank you."

Georg smiled wider, murmuring, "Never were there truer words."

Maria, smiling and blushing, buried her face in Georg's shoulder for a moment.

Seeing all of the signatures, Georg reached over to the night table and grabbed his fountain pen. Without hesitation, Georg signed his name on the page.

Seeing the final product, Maria looked at the picture for a long time silently. This was her family, her family that she loved, every single person in it. She hadn't had that since she was five years old.

When Georg saw her chin begin to tremble a bit, he lifted it and turned her face to his, so he could look at her.

Before he could ask what was on her mind, Maria said softly but with her heart in her voice: "I love you."

From the moment Georg had first touched her all those months ago, he never thought he would ever hear those words come from her lips. Her forgiveness he had barely hoped for, but for her to return his love? He knew he could never ask for anything more in life.

Wordlessly, he leaned forward and they kissed, gently, unrushed, but still passionately. Eventually, he needed to breathe and Maria could not stifle back a yawn. He began to see that she did look exhausted. "Read your letters that I brought," she said, her voice tired and her eyelids drooping slightly. "Mind if I close my eyes for a bit."

Georg smiled and gently laid her down on the bed, her head resting on a pillow. "Of course not. Besides, I want you well-rested. I'm taking you out this evening. I'd been planning on spending my last night in this village moping in my room, but now that my beloved wife is here, and it's her birthday and her first time outside of Austria, I am going to give her the most special evening I have within my power to give her."

Maria smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "As long as I'm with you, it will be."

She closed her eyes and he kissed her brow. When he sat back up, he heard her say, "I brought your gift that Philomena retrieved for you, but I haven't opened it yet. When do you want me to?"

"I'll tell you when, my love," he said, stroking her hair as she drifted into a light sleep. So he proceeded to read his children's and friends' letters, but more often than not, he found himself gazing at his wife, his mind already working out the perfect evening for her, for them.

For the first time in over eight weeks, both husband and wife, very much in love, felt completely at peace. They certainly deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hope that will satisfy you faithful readers for a while. Don't expect the next chapter for a while, with my workload and how much work will go into the next one - have to make sure it's good! So you all have another good one to look forward to._


	38. A Time of Sanctuary

**A Time of Sanctuary**

_Maria stood on the shore of the ocean, the sand damp and soft beneath her feet. Occasionally a gentle wave would rush up and cover her feet; with each wave, Maria was surprised at how warm it felt. She felt like she could watch the sea forever, because it was constantly moving and in motion, it's colors changing with the passage of time and the texture of the sky. It was captivating…_

_ She knew she was not alone, and felt only comfort and sanctuary when she felt a strong arm wrap across her chest. She leant her head down and rested it in the crook of his elbow as she let herself fall back against his chest, letting her eyes close. Slowly, he began to rock her back and forth._

_ He'd held her like this once before, the night of that magical opera, just like how the Phantom had held his Christine as he'd sung that song of seduction to her in his lair. He'd sung that song that had stayed in Maria's mind…_

Floating…falling…

Sweet intoxication…

Touch me…trust me…

Savor each sensation…

_Now, Maria wanted to feel those sensations, all of them, with her husband, whom she loved with every fiber of her being and who loved her just as much._

_ His cheek pressed against hers, she could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't have voice enough to ask. So, she brought up her hand, sank it into his dark hair, and lowered his head so he could kiss her hot skin. His lips kissed, caressed, and suckled her neck, making Maria feel things in places that had never felt anything before. _

_ When his hand came up to cup her breast, Maria moaned and turned her head to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He turned her around and, before she knew it, he'd picked her up. Their lips still pressed together, he walked them both into the warm, strong ocean, the waves lapping and caressing against them, until they melted into the water and became one with the water and one with each other…_

Maria woke slowly from her peaceful nap, opening her eyes slowly with a smile on her face. Her heart saddened when she saw that she was alone on the bed, but it warmed when she felt her husband's smiling lips giving her cheek a kiss from behind her. "Sleeping Beauty awakens."

Maria's cheeks turned pink and she turned over to lie on her back, and her smile widened at the sight of her husband's face above her. She brought them both back to the night of the New Year when she said sweetly, "You missed, Prince Charming."

Within a moment, he was kissing her lips, and Maria giggled into his mouth when she felt him scoop her up, holding her tight to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting the kiss to last forever. This was a lot better than any dream.

"Oh, my love," he murmured, brushing his lips against her own.

Maria smiled, kissing him again. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold her like that forever, and eventually he set her down, but kept his arms around her.

Having gotten her breath back somewhat, Maria asked, "How long did I nap for? What time is it?"

Georg smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "A few hours. It's almost five o'clock."

"Oh, Georg, I'm sorry," said Maria. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long, I didn't want to waste any time with you."

"Shh," said Georg, kissing her forehead and then laying her head on his shoulder. "You needed it, you were exhausted. And it certainly wasn't a waste of time. You have no idea the worlds of good done to me to be able to just be with you, and watch you so at peace. I got in an hour's sleep as well." He kissed her hair. "My bed has been empty for much too long."

"Mine too," Maria whispered, holding him tight and relishing in his embrace. After a content moment, she pulled away to look at him. "So where are you taking me out this evening?"

"As if I'm going to give anything away," said Georg, looking mock-offended. "If you're all rested, why don't you go freshen up? The weather promises to be quite warm with clear skies, even for the ocean."

Maria smiled and nodded, and picked up her suitcase which she took into the bathroom. There she had a quick shower and dried off. After brushing her hair, Maria looked through her suitcase and pulled out what she and Philomena had bought in the store three days ago…

_…"Of course I will," replied Philomena to Maria's plea for help. She wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders and, to the younger woman's surprise, led her away from the section she had been staring at._

_ "Philomena, what –"_

_ "You said you wanted to be yourself, Maria, and you wouldn't be yourself in one of those contraptions," said Philomena firmly. "Perhaps after you and Georg have been intimate several times will you be ready for something over there, but this is your first time. You're not yet ready for anything back there."_

_ Maria felt both grateful that Philomena kept her voice down and also relieved at her statement. "Then where are you taking me?"_

_ She soon found out when Philomena stopped them before a wall of pretty summer dresses that looked delicate, feminine, and flirty; Maria knew that if she wore any of them, she would be showing more skin in public than she ever had before._

_ After about five minutes of silent browsing and failed suggestions, a flash of ivory white caught Maria's eye, and she pulled out that dress. The silk captivated her, for it was unlike silk she had seen before. Ivory white, like the color of the pearls of her necklace. The skirt was floaty, and ended at her knees; the top was a halter, which would tie around her neck and her upper back would be completely exposed. Red thread was sewn in intricate patterns along the hem of the skirt and the edges of the halter top. Tiny gold pearls were scattered spaciously apart on the whole skirt, sewn there by red thread._

_ It was a beautiful dress, and Philomena saw how Maria's eyes glowed at the sight of it. She too smiled at the look of it. "Try that one on. If it fits, we're getting it."_

Sure enough, it fit her like a glove then, when she tried it on, and now, when she put it on. Maria turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder, and was glad to see that her scars on her lower back were covered. Turning back around, she blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror, remembering what Philomena had told her about the dress:

_The silk is from India, and was originally the silk of a sari, a formal form of dress for women. So this is very nice fabric. I think the color scheme is very appropriate for you, Maria: You have ivory white, the traditional color for the bride in the Western World, but in India, the traditional color for the bride is red, hence the red thread. And the gold pearls are appropriate, for they are the same color as your wedding ring. In many ways, you are a bride going to your groom, Maria._

Because she and Georg had only recently told their feelings to each other, and had never been intimate, this made a lot of sense to Maria. The last time she had been a bride, she had felt more like a prisoner being led to her cell. Now, she really felt like a bride on her wedding day: the butterflies of excitement, anxiousness, happiness, nervousness, and love in her stomach. All for her husband.

Taking a deep breath, Maria slipped into the matching flats and wrapped the shawl that matched the dress around her shoulders before turning off the bathroom light and stepping back into the bedroom.

She found Georg standing at the window, looking out at the sea, which made her smile. He looked very handsome, wearing only a nice but casual pair of pants, comfortable shoes, and a white shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned casually. Maria's heart fluttered.

He seemed to sense her presence and turned to smile at her. She saw his eyes take in her appearance, and was suddenly thankful that the shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and back. _I'm taking it slow._

But just because she wore her shawl didn't mean that Georg didn't find her so beautiful that he immediately went to her and gave her a kiss that left no room for interpretation.

Slightly breathless by the end of it, Maria just smiled at him. "Will there be any point in asking where you're taking me?"

Georg smiled at her innocently. "No."

Maria burst out laughing and threw her head back by the force of it.

* * *

><p>They headed down the stairs hand in hand a few minutes later and, after bidding a pleasant farewell to Julietta – and telling her not to wait up for them and her telling them just to lock the door when they got back – exited the cottage.<p>

The sun was sinking towards the horizon in the late afternoon, and the air was warm and a little humid, the breezes warm and comforting. For Maria, this was bliss after a long Austrian winter.

The sound and smell of the sea seemed to captivate them both, and simultaneously they walked towards the rocks that Georg had been standing on when Maria had first seen him. Maria held tightly to Georg's hand, but she was a nimble climber.

Remembering her dream, Maria said to Georg, "I want to touch the ocean. Hold onto my hand?"

Georg nodded, entwining his fingers with hers. Maria squatted down on a large smooth rock and, with her free hand, reached down to the lapping water and dipped her fingers in.

She smiled. It was warm. She swished her fingers in the sea water for a few minutes, a child-like smile on her face, before standing back up and looking at Georg. "I knew it would be warm," she said to Georg.

"Oh, really?" said Georg, helping her up off the rocks. "And how would a mountain girl like you know that?"

Maria shrugged, still smiling. "I dreamt of the sea during my nap and it was warm." Now on solid ground again, Maria ran her wet hand through Georg's hair, restyling it so he looked more youthful and carefree in her opinion, while getting the water off her hand. "That's better," she said when finished, pulling one stubborn lock that occasionally fell onto his forehead down to rest there.

Georg took her hand and kissed her palm.

* * *

><p>They began walking idly down the path that ran along the shore of the sea. Though Maria was following Georg's lead, it seemed that he was in no hurry to get anywhere. Their hands remained firmly entwined, their thumbs stroking each other's skin.<p>

Georg noticed how often Maria's eyes stayed on the sea. "This is your first time by the sea, isn't it?"

Maria nodded. "It's my first time ever out of the country, hence my first time at the sea. It's beautiful, and much better than my imagination or any picture could portray." Maria bit her lip and looked at him. "This is going to sound so silly, saying this to a sea captain, but the sea really does remind me of you."

Georg didn't find this silly but extremely flattering. "Tell me how, please."

Maria looked back at the sea and answered carefully. "Well, for one thing, it's always in motion, either on calm or stormy days. Reminds me of how your mind works, how it analyzes everything and is always thirsting for knowledge. Next, it's powerful, just like you are capable of being in every way. It's depth reflects the depth and complexity of your own personality. One would think the water is cold, but it's quite warm to the touch. Finally, it's the color of your eyes right now."

Georg paused in their walk, and turned her to him. Keeping his hand in hers, Georg lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Maria? After all I've done?"

Maria sighed and shrugged. "Perhaps it's the simple fact that you let yourself be yourself; that's what I fell in love with."

Georg kissed her brow reverently. "Touché." He smiled at her, wrapped his arm around her shawl-covered shoulders, and they resumed walking again. "If you hadn't come, I would have spent the night moping in my room feeling sorry for myself."

Maria smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist, and resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope that's not always how you spent your leave."

Georg shook his head, chuckling. "After I was married, yes. But when I was young, in the service with Max and Hans, we got into all sorts of trouble on leave that, miraculously, our commanding officer never found out."

Hearing this comment, Maria stiffened and slowed her steps, remembering something similar Max had said about Georg in his early navy days: _Oh, that man had a libido that could not be controlled! All of the girls swooned over him, and he kept himself plenty busy on our leaves._ His words rang loudly in her head, and she wrapped her arms around herself, turning towards the sea and away from Georg.

Her husband saw this, and realized what his comment could have sounded like: the truth. "Maria, I'm sorry, I…" He walked up behind her put his hands on her shoulders, still covered by her shawl, protecting herself. He tried to say it wasn't what it sounded like, but then he would be lying. He couldn't lie to her.

Maria shook her head. "I wondered if Max was exaggerating or not."

She felt his hands clench and unclench on her shoulders, and she knew he was angry. "What did Max tell you?"

"It was just a comment he made when Philomena came down to take his place with us. We were enjoying a dessert and drink after dinner, and I think the wine had gone to his head." She repeated the comment reluctantly to him, after which she heard him mumble curses against Max only sailors used. _So what Max said was accurate, _thought Maria, feeling her stomach turn to lead as she lowered her head. "If it makes you feel any better, Philomena slapped him up the back of the head after he said it."

Gently, Georg turned her around and lifted her face by the chin to look at her. He looked nervous, apologetic and compassionate. "Do you think badly of me, Maria?"

Maria looked into his eyes and contemplated the right words before shaking her head slowly and saying, "Your past is your past. You don't judge me for mine, so how could I judge you for yours? I only ask not to hear some specific details of those leaves, you know what I mean?"

Georg nodded, and pulled her to him in a comforting hug. "I won't lie to you, my love. From puberty, I was fascinated by the libido and wanted to be the most charming man that all pretty girls would go for. I was so arrogant and immature, not even the tough training of the navy stamped it out of me. It wasn't until I met Agathe that I was tamed, as some would say…" Georg suddenly pulled his face away to look at her.

Reading the nervousness in his eyes, Maria realized what it meant, and immediately set him at ease. "Don't be afraid to talk about her with me, Georg. I love her because she loved you and gave you those wonderful children; I hold no resentment or jealousy for the love you had for her or your past. Because I know now you return my love." She bit her lip for a moment. "The only thing I wish I didn't feel is fear…fear that I'll never be able to fully show you mine."

And this was true. She felt no jealousy or resentment about anything in Georg's past, only nervous that she, a naïve virginal ex-postulant mountain girl, could never measure up to the experience he had. But Lord knows she would try her best…she only hoped it would be enough.

She had a feeble hope Georg would not read the meaning behind those carefully chosen words (or did she?), but he could read her eyes as well as she could read his. "Oh, Maria…" he murmured, pulling her close for another comforting hug. She held him tightly back, trying to calm her insides down. She did not want to waste the time they had together with fears.

He held her for a long few minutes, and then he gave a deep sigh before breaking the embrace, taking her hand again, and resuming their idle walk.

Georg couldn't believe what Maria had been telling him between the lines, and it made him both ecstatically happy and also nervous. He knew that, before they could become one, she needed to know that part of his past. And while it would make her uncomfortable to hear some of it, he knew that he could put her at ease with the truth.

"Being with you, my love, in this place," he began, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "is like being in the safest sanctuary. I feel I can tell you some things that I feel you have the right to know. All I ask is that you hear me out. Will you?" He wished his voice didn't have the tint of nervousness.

"Yes," replied his beloved, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Reassured, Georg began. "I won't deny that my past as a young man was anything but celibate. I lost my virginity just before I entered into the Naval Academy, by an older, experienced girl I was infatuated with. The one-night stands I had during my leaves were purely carnal lust, just servicing to ease my appetite. A year after Agathe died, I seemed to retract back to a similar habit of having empty affairs. Elsa was my longest and last one."

He hated how she involuntarily stiffened and looked at him surprised, almost disgusted. He looked back at her guiltily and offered only one defense: "I was anything but myself; I was my darkest, desperate shadow."

After a moment, Maria nodded, and she unstiffened, but she scrunched her nose a bit and muttered, "You're telling me."

Thankfully, Georg's only reaction to that was to chuckle and squeeze her hand. The worst was out in the open. Now onto something that he hoped would give her comfort and ease her nerves.

"Maria, there is something else I want to tell you, but I must ask for your complete confidence. You will be the only other person alive besides myself to know this."

His wife turned her head and looked at him with wide, apprehensive eyes. "Of course, Georg."

He patted her hand. "Don't worry, it's not serious, just a bit delicate." He breathed in deeply. "I was not Agathe's first husband."

Maria stopped dead in her tracks, and so did he. She hadn't expected to hear that. "Really? But…I've seen your wedding photos, Georg, she had to be younger than I am now."

Georg nodded, tugging slightly at her hand again, wanting to keep walking. "You're right, she was just shy of twenty. She had a childhood friend who became a childhood sweetheart, but his family was quite a bit poorer than hers was, so they kept it a secret. When they had completed secondary school, he signed up for the Austrian Army. In an act of teenage rebellion and romance, they lied to their parents and made up alibis for the night before he would leave. They were married in an isolated church by a priest who knew neither of their families, and spent the night in a lodge; but because the legal documents were never drawn, I'm not sure the marriage was ever legitimized. But the next day, he was deployed away from Austria, and was killed a week later in combat. He, like her, was only Liesl's age."

Maria lifted a hand to her heart, her eyes wide and almost filled. "Oh, my goodness…how tragic…"

"Mm-hm."

"Then, when and how did you two meet?" asked Maria.

"Two years later, at her coming-out ball. As she told me, she was meant to have that ball when she turned eighteen, but she had begged for her parents to wait a year without telling them why: she wasn't ready yet. She never told them what had occurred when she was seventeen.

"We met and we fell in love quickly. Within a few months I had proposed. One day of our engagement, she tearfully told me of her first love, saying she couldn't lie to me about something like this."

"How did you react?" asked Maria, seeing a hard, ashamed look cross Georg's face.

"Like the arrogant youth I was, I became angry and jealous. I went to Father Norbert, not knowing what to do, and immediately set me straight by reminding me of my own colorful past, and that I would be a hypocrite if I broke off our engagement. It took a whole morning of begging and a full disclosure of my past to get Agathe to forgive me. She did, and we were married a month later, right on schedule."

His story done, he looked at Maria as they slowly walked. Her face had been attentive and now it was both thoughtful and processing with the new revelations. He stopped them both and, taking her other hand, turned her to face him. "I need you to understand, Maria, why you have absolutely no reason to be nervous or afraid of this. Just as you've never been with a man, I've never been with an untouched woman; I am just as nervous about this as you are, especially considering our history."

Maria looked into his eyes as she spoke, and knew he was speaking the truth. She did, indeed, feel much more at ease than she had before about this subject. Wiggling her shoulders a bit, she let the shawl fall from around her shoulders to hang in the crook of her elbows, showing Georg a better view. He did seem to enjoy it, for his eyes burned and widened as he took in the sight of her before looking into her eyes again. She spoke in a quiet, sure voice.

"I love you, Georg, and I want to be your wife…in every way."

Such a profound look of love and desire and happiness crossed Georg's face that Maria's breath was taken away. But what he did next she did not expect. "Then come with me, we're almost there," he said, and dropped one of her hands to lead her more quickly along the unfamiliar path by the sea they had been walking along.

_You've never regretted trusting him yet, Maria, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The location Georg brought her to was on the outskirts of the village of Montamare, and took Maria's breath away. It was the ruins of a small, stone church by the sea, with only remnants of the walls remaining. Nature had taken it back over, with growing greens and flowers and ivy everywhere. In the light of the now setting sun, it was absolutely beautiful.<p>

"Oh, Georg…" she breathed, walking into the ruins and looking around in awe. "This _was_ a church," she murmured, seeing the raised stone platform where the altar had once been.

She turned to look at Georg, who was staring at her lovingly with a hand in his pocket. "I stumbled on this site on one of my long walks here." He walked towards her, his gaze never wavering. "I want to make a few things right before we become one, my love. There remains the fact that the way in which we became engaged and then married you didn't deserve."

"Georg…" she murmured, lowering her head, wanting to protest but knowing he spoke the truth. He caressed her cheek, raising her gaze.

"I'm going to make that right now," he said softly. The hand that was in his pocket came out, holding his birthday present for her that she had brought with her here. The box was quite small. Before Maria knew it, he had gotten down on one knee and opened the small box to her.

Inside rested a beautiful ring: a white-gold band with a beautifully cut diamond, which was surrounded by tiny sapphires and aquamarines. Maria gasped.

"This was my grandmother's," said Georg. "My grandfather was deeply in love with her and gave this to her. Both died over twenty years ago, and she left the ring to me. But I didn't take it out of the safe until last August. I considered giving it to you then, but it didn't feel right. Now I feel is the right time."

A happy tear fell down her cheek as she watched Georg take the ring out of the box, take her hand, and hold the ring to the right finger. "Maria, I love you with all of my heart. Will you be my wife and take me as your husband?"

Though she had tears streaming down, her voice when she answered was steady and strong, "Yes, I will."

Georg smiled, and slipped the ring onto the right finger, so it rested atop her wedding ring. He stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Then, smiling, he lifted the shawl from around her arms, and placed and arranged it on Maria's head like a bridal veil. She smiled back, offering no objection.

He took her hand and they both walked, in sync, down what had once been the center aisle, and up onto the stone platform. They stood there, hands joined, facing each other.

"I, Georg, take you, Maria, to be my wife, my partner, my lover, and my soulmate. You shall never be lacking in my love or the love of our children. You've saved all of our lives, especially mine, for you awakened, reformed and stolen my heart. I promise to be yours and only yours all the days of my life."

"I, Maria, take you, Georg, to be my husband, my partner, my lover, and my soulmate. I never imagined something so wonderful would be a part of my life, and I will never take our love or family we have for granted. I promise to be yours and only yours all the days of my life."

They stepped into each other, and their lips met in a kiss, married in a true sanctuary of God. The rays of the setting sun shone through the trees on the husband and wife: the blessing of God as he joined their hearts and souls forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The wedding scene was highly inspired by the wedding scene in the second Star Wars prequel. The same beautiful music would be playing in the background for the one I wrote. Please keep reading and reviewing!_


	39. A Time of Reception

**A Time of Reception**

To say that the married couple was in a state of bliss would be an understatement.

Georg and Maria walked away from the ruins of the church with smiles on their faces; Georg's arm was securely around Maria's waist, and Maria's head rested on his shoulder. They didn't need to talk – each shared in the happiness of the other. Neither was in any hurry, and both of them were in too blissful a state to realize that storm clouds were approaching from the mountains.

Coming back into Montamare, the first shop they saw was a flower shop. Georg immediately went inside and bought his bride a simple bouquet of red and white roses. Maria decided that protests of modesty would fall on deaf ears, so she merely took the bouquet, smelled it, and gave Georg a grateful kiss on his cheek.

As they continued to walk down the cobblestone street, Georg kissed Maria's hair and asked, "Are you hungry, Maria?"

His question made Maria realize just how hungry she was. Neither had eaten anything since their tea together after she'd arrived. "Actually, very."

"Me, too," he said. He pointed to a little but beautiful restaurant that was just up the road. Most of the tables were outside, and lovely lamps were hung from strings beneath the trees. Merry voices and lovely music could be heard from there as they came closer. "I ate there my first night here. The food is excellent, and the staff is very friendly."

"Is it very fancy?" asked Maria anxiously; though she had been to two balls and an occasional restaurant, Maria preferred not to eat a meal that required more than one fork.

Georg shook his head. "No, don't worry."

"Good," said Maria, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the restaurant hand-in-hand. The head server greeted them with a merry <em>buongiorno.<em> After the newlyweds greeted him back in their native tongue, he spotted Maria's white dress and bouquet, and exclaimed in German, "Have you two just been _married_?"

Maria suddenly blushed and became tongue-tied, but Georg merely beamed and said, "_Si, _and it is my wife's birthday, as well."

Now Maria blushed harder than ever, suddenly being put on the spot. The server gave a joyous exclamation and clapped, giving blessings in loud Italian. He then escorted the newlyweds to a table for two, and almost pulled out Maria's chair for her had Georg not gotten there first.

"Thank you," Maria murmured, feeling like she was landing in a safe spot now, just her and Georg.

She was wrong. The head server immediately called for the rest of the diners attention, and announced something in the same joyous tone. Though he spoke in Italian, the way he indicated towards the couple – Maria in particular – made the message clear to the newlyweds, especially after the loud round of applause and many blessings in Italian. Now Maria blushed worse than ever but managed to smile and look around at everyone, nodding and mouthing "thank you."

Maria then turned her gaze to her husband, who was holding her hand on the table and smiling at her in a fond way. Seeing a sparkle of satisfaction in his eyes as he silently chuckled, Maria pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose at him, making a face. "Do you just like putting me on the spot or do you just like to see my face change to the color of a tomato?" She was not angry or annoyed, just a little embarassed and not used to being in such a positive spotlight.

Georg gave her a mock offended look that lost none of its playfulness before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I'm just guaranteeing my bride her deserved moment of being adored by all, though it is seven months late. And a tomato? Not nearly an accurate metaphor. I'd prefer 'roses in your cheeks,' which, by the way, I find _very _pretty." He kissed her flaming cheek to make his point before pulling back again.

Maria could think of nothing to do but smile at him.

Within the next minute, another server approached them and gave them menus. The choices baffled Maria, having had no real experience with Italian food, let alone what the Italian words meant on the menu. Thankfully, both Georg and several diners close to them were glad to help her (German really was a second language in this town, and Maria found she loved their lilting accents). Quite a few of the diners came over during the course of their meal to offer blessings to the couple, either shaking Georg's hand or kissing Maria's cheeks. Two middle-aged women even made Maria a wreath of the tiny, delicate flowers in their table's vase. The tiny white blossoms of baby's breath was perfect on her. _Not as perfect as edelweiss would be on her, but still beautiful. She is always so beautiful._

As a result of many suggestions and learning the ingredients, Maria and Georg selected their traditional three-course Italian meal. For their _antipasti, _or starter course, Georg ordered them mussels cooked in white wine with fennel and parsley ciabatta bread. Maria had never eaten seafood before, but decided to be adventurous, for Georg seemed to be very excited for the dish. _Obviously, with his years at sea, must have gotten a lot of sea food._ To her relief and delight, the mussels and the bread, when dipped in the white wine, were delicious. Georg, too, was happy to have one of his favorite dishes again, and was glad she enjoyed it. She equally enjoyed the _primi _– or pasta – course of fresh tortellini, and the _secondi – _or meat – course of roasted chicken and vegetables sprinkled with spices she'd never tasted before.

By the time the desert course came around, quite a few of the diners has moved their tables to the newlyweds' and made one big long table. Maria and Georg did not mind in the slightest; the people were very friendly and the conversation was funny and cheerful. Maria found it amazing how, even when people were complete strangers to each other, a happy occasion brought out the good qualities all humans shared.

When the chefs came out with a beautiful chocolate cake with fresh strawberries and vanilla ice cream, everyone cheered and the newlyweds looked shocked, especially when the chef said it was a wedding gift to them. The good news was there would be enough for everyone at the now big table.

Maria reached toward the cake with the knife, intending to cut out a big piece for Georg – who had a sweet tooth – but when he covered her hands holding the knife and helped her cut a piece, a giddy smile crossed her face as she realized he was following a tradition. Georg kissed her temple in response to her smile. They then fed each other cake with their fingers in a playful way, causing everyone else watching to just smile fondly at love.

But the sweetest moment of the evening was when everyone was relaxing at the table after the cake had been devoured.

Georg's arm was around Maria's shoulders and she was resting against him. Some of the diners called for a song from the musicians, and the conductor stepped up to the microphone with a smile.

"What we all expected was a normal, beautiful evening," he began. "Instead, it has become one of great joy. Thank you, _signor_ and _signora_, for letting us celebrate this twice happy day with you. We have a song we would like to dedicate to the newlyweds. And if I may suggest, _signor, _this song can be easily danced to, and a bride deserves to dance on her wedding and birthday."

Both smiling, Georg and Maria walked hand in hand to the big space cleared for dancing, hand in hand. Georg wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her to rest against his body. She brought a hand to rest on his shoulder, one of his fingers stroking his neck. Putting their joined hands against his heart, they began swaying to the music as the singer began in English:

_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night,_

_ And we call it "bella notte."_

_ Look at the skies! They have stars in their eyes_

_ On this lovely bella notte._

"There are stars in _your _eyes, too," Georg murmured to her. Maria's smile widened, and moved her hand so she could rest her head on his shoulder, facing his neck.

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_ You'll find enchantment here._

_ The night will weave its magic spell_

_ When the one you love is near._

_ Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_ On this lovely bella notte._

Maria and Georg slowly danced, close together, as the music continued to play. They didn't notice when the other diners paired off and came to dance around them. They were in their own happy world, away from the pain of their pasts and the war threatening their future.

After a long orchestral interlude, the singer resumed to conclude the song.

_So take the love of your loved one._

_ You'll need it about this time_

_ To keep from falling like a star_

_ When you make that dizzy climb._

_ Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_ On this lovely bella notte…_

_ On this lovely bella notte._

As the song ended, Maria lifted her head off Georg's shoulder a bit so she could look at him. "Georg?"

"Mm?" he replied, caressing her nose with his.

The look in her eyes was blazing. "Kiss me."

He made no verbal reply.

He kissed her with everything he had, his arm tightening around her as he lowered her into a dip. She giggled into his mouth but both did not stop the kiss. The other diners around them applauded and whistled.

Only the need for oxygen caused their lips to part, and both smiled radiantly as the held each other in joy.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Maria and Georg were walking away from the restaurant and towards the path they had walked earlier by the sea. The sun had set long ago, and the full moon and stars cast a lovely light on the ever-moving sea. Again, neither of them saw how the storm clouds had covered half the sky by now; all they could see was the half that made the sea so beautiful.<p>

If it weren't for Georg holding her hand, Maria would be practically dancing and running in the wind along the path. "Oh, why hadn't God given me wings?" she exclaimed, twirling under Georg's arm as he chuckled. "I want to sing as beautifully as a nightingale and as loudly as a lark! I just want the wind to pick me up and help me soar as high and fast as my heart is in happiness right now!"

Georg surprised her by pulling her to him by their joined hands and caressed her cheek with his free one. "You wish to fly away from me?" he said in a teasing yet tender tone.

Maria's smile softened. "Never," she replied. "You know I didn't mean it like that." Deciding to play along with the metaphor, she teased, "You wish to keep me caged?"

Georg wrapped his arm around her shoulders – hers came around his waist – and they began to walk again. Maria waited for him to speak, which he soon did.

"Do you ever think about the show we saw in Vienna?" he asked.

Surprised, Maria looked out at the sea as she answered. "Yes, a lot, actually. Partly because it was my first experiece of professional theatre, partly because the music was so beautiful, and partly because…wait, why are you asking me?"

"From the majority of people I've talked to about this book in my life, they all seem to wish Christine had stayed with the Phantom after he gave her the choice to go. I never really understood that opinion until I saw the show with you. In the final scene, as he's weeping while Christine and Raoul escape, I looked at you…and I finally understood and completely sympathized with him. Because, when I looked at you, I realized how it felt to love someone…and know you wouldn't be loved back."

Maria's steps slowed and stopped. Georg looked at her and immediately cupped her face when he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "Georg…" she breathed in a soft, agonized voice.

"Shh," he shushed, kissing her forehead and pulling her in for a hug. He spoke before she could cry. "Do not torture yourself, my love. It's all in the past, and knowing you love me is the best knowledge I have. I'm not trying to make you feel unnecessary and false guilt, but trying to answer your question.

As I said, for the first time I truly sympathized with the Phantom. But I also learned that, though I sympathized, I would never do what he did in order to try and win Christine. Forget the fact that he killed and tried to kill quite a few times; it was what he did to _her _that truly bothered me. He used the grief she had over her father's death in order to get her affections. He lured her down to his layer through deception, not to mention he kidnapped her later. Even if she had chosen him in the end, he couldn't keep her underground forever or on the run from the law for his crimes. He did everything he could to try and force her love except hold a gun to her head."

Maria listend to all of this while he held her. This made her look at the story in an entirely new way. Before she could ask where he was getting at with this, he had put a hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his.

"Though Raoul is a bit boring character-wise, he did not force her hand and Christine went to him, chose him, freely, even though it could mean her freedom, even her life. And why? There is a quote from the book I am fond of: 'The Phantom had captured her mind, but Raoul had always held her heart.'" Georg kissed her eyelids, which had closed briefly. "So, my love, in answer to your teasing question, no, I do not want you caged. I want my lovely songbird to fly to me of her own free will…which I still can't believe she did."

Maria looked at him with glittering eyes. "Do you know why I came?"

"Because you love me."

"Yes…and because I want to…ask you for something…is that all right?"

"Well, seeing as how it's your birthday, I suppose it's all right," he replied teasingly, but the look in his eyes showed his seriousness – he would do whatever she wanted him to do. A distant rumble of thunder made them both jump a little, but not enough to break them apart or distract them; the moment between them was too intense.

Maria took a deep breath. "I came because I want…I need you to…I…" _Oh, why am I so nervous now? Why can't you just be your normal outspoken self and just spit it out?_ Finally, Maria seemed to find the words she needed, and said them in a tiny, soft, sure voice. "I want us to have a wedding night. A real wedding night, and everything that goes with it."

Georg looked into his bride's eyes, and saw that she meant it. Though she was nervous, she seemed ready, and he knew their love had everything to do with her decision.

But before he could make any kind of reply, wolf whistles and leers caused them both to jump out of each other's arms and look towards the pub they were passing. Four young men in messy uniform and obviously drunk, were leaning against the wall looking at the two of them. Maria didn't know them, but by the way Georg had stiffened and his face suddenly filled with rage, she deduced these were men in his regiment. The red glow of the swastika band almost burned her eyes. They began to speak in slurred, leering tones at Georg.

"Well, looky-looky!"

"Mr. Stoic knows where to get a good piece of ass!"

"And here we actually thought you were a family man!"

"Don't worry, we won't tell, if you let us get a piece too!"

"_Run." _Maria looked at Georg with wide eyes when she realized he had hissed it under his breath. She sensed a threat to her and her husband, and she didn't want to leave him. But before she could protest, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, with eyes like blue steel and his jaw set tight. "_Run now."_

Her gut told her to not question and just follow her husband's advice; he would be fine – she knew how alcohol made people weak more than most. Another louder burst of thunder awakened her muscles and she ran, her shawl again wrapped tightly around her.

Maria could hear no sounds of what she was running from as she gained distance, the wind picked up, and the thunder became louder and more frequent as lightning lit the ever-darkening sky. Along with the adrenaline, Maria felt terror and anticipation course through her veins.

Terror for what could happen to Georg, and terror at the thought of watching him sail away in the morning. Anticipation for reaching the point of no return tonight – and crossing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Guess who's done with her semester and has more time to write now? :D Please review!_


	40. A Time of Consummation

**A Time of Consummation**

By the time Maria had reached the cottage, the wind was blowing fiercely enough to knock Maria off balance had she not been running so fast and with such determination. Her heart was pounding adrenaline through her veins and she was losing her breath; her throat was beginning to fill with hot liquid as a result. She was very sure that no one was pursuing her on foot, so she had no fear for herself. Or for her husband, really – she saw how stupid and slow the alcohol had made those Nazi lechers, and Georg was more than capable of defending himself.

But just because her mind had no rational fear for Georg didn't mean that her heart didn't have irrational worry – as any wife who loved her husband would.

Maria did not stop completely until she had entered the cottage, climbed the stairs to the third floor, and shut the door behind her once in the safety of Georg's room. Only then did she bend over, clutching her stomach, trying to get her breath back. She was shivering slightly, since the temperature outside was dropping due to the coming storm and the wind only made it seem colder. Her shawl was wrapped tightly around her again and, spotting the small fireplace, headed to it and started a fire, kicking off her shoes on the way.

As she watched the flames grow and dance, every few seconds her eyes went to the door; her ears were on the alert for her husband's footsteps. But that was hard to hear because the thunder was becoming more frequent and the fire was now crackling away merrily.

Remembering the conversation they had been having before being cruelly interrupted, Maria felt her heart beginning to flutter and blood beginning to rush to her face. She felt both overwhelming excitement and overwhelming nervousness at the same time. Maria went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, in the hopes of cooling herself off.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Maria was not a woman who really looked at herself often in the mirror, having grown up with no mirrors both at her uncle's home and in the abbey. In the last nine months, she barely glanced in the mirror, but now she did. She recalled how she had looked into her brook the day she had learned of Georg's proposal. Then she had been heartbroken and angry; now she looked…like a bride. Her revealing white dress, her flushed cheeks, her sparkling eyes that revealed everything in her heart…

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry…_

_ To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence…_

_ I have come here hardly knowing the reason why…_

_ In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…_

Maria could say with absolute certainty that this had been the best day of her life, let alone the best birthday. And, though Maria had little knowledge and no experience, she had a gut feeling that this wonderful day would end it the most wonderful way.

She didn't want this day to end…because the thought of tomorrow really scared her. Seeing those Nazis had reminded Maria of what was to come tomorrow: Georg would ship off, under the guise of a Nazi but really a spy, towards actual battle as opposed to just training. _Oh God in heaven…_

Georg was still not back yet, and so she felt restless with worry. The wind rattled the windows and the thunder was getting stronger. Needing to find some control, Maria went to the bed and knelt before it, folding her hands as it in prayer, and pressed her forehead to her folding fingers. Before she knew it, she had begun to pray familiar words she had known her whole life. They drew her to a safe place inside her soul as rain began to patter above and around her.

Her prayers drew her in so deeply that she did not hear the sound of footsteps, and it wasn't until the door opened that she was brought back to reality. Maria's head shot up and she saw Georg standing in the doorway. He did not have a mark on him, and he was looking straight at her.

Relief and tremendous love flooded through Maria's system. She sighed and smiled as she rushed from the side of the bed into his arms, embracing him tightly, while he embraced her just as tightly back after closing – and locking – the door behind him. Soon they both relaxed in each other's arms, and Maria pulled her head back so she could take a good look at him.

"You're all right? They didn't hurt you?" she asked softly, caressing his cheek. There were a few raindrops soaking through his hair and shirt, but otherwise relatively dry. But she only barely registered these facts as her eyes were captured in his gaze. His eyes hid none of his love or desire from her.

In response to her questions, he just nodded, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks reverently. Then he was kissing her lips gently, tenderly, and then letting his passion for her release. She responded with equally as much, and it wasn't long until their mouths opened and their tongues began to dance. They were addicted to the taste of each other; they had not kissed so passionately since his last night home over two months ago. Soon their hands too were roaming their partner's body.

Maria felt herself losing all semblance of control and she didn't care. But when she felt him pressed her close to his body – and felt something hard poking her stomach – their mouths parted and they looked at each other, their eyes alight with desire and nerves. Maria couldn't help but lower her gaze to find out what was poking her – and her throat went dry when she realized just what it was.

"Maria," breathed Georg, lifting her chin so he could look directly into her eyes with a searching gaze. "Remember the promise you gave me the morning after the autumn ball. Are you absolutely sure?"

Maria did indeed remember the morning after the autumn ball, the morning after she had come to Georg's room for the first time and broken down in his arms. He had realized just why she had come to his room, and had made her promise that she would not ask him to make love to her until she was sure beyond a reasonable doubt. Between then and now, there had been several times when she had considered becoming intimate with her husband, but something had always held her back: she hadn't been ready yet.

Now, remembering the promise, Maria knew now that she would be true to it when she gave her answer. She loved him with all of her heart, and tomorrow she would have to watch him go. If something, God forbid, should happen to him, it would hurt a lot more if she had not taken this step with him tonight than if she had.

_Now I am here with you…_

_ No second thoughts I've decided…decided…_

"Yes." To prove her point, she gave his lips as gentle a kiss as the last had been fiery. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Georg gave her a tender smile and caressed her cheeks. "We'll start with something familiar." He loosened his arms around her and took her hand, leading her to the roaring fireplace. "Sit down," he said, and she did, sitting on the soft carpet, tucking her legs beneath her. To her surprise, Georg knelt behind her. Before she could ask what he had in mind by 'something familiar,' her question was answered when he began to massage her bare shoulders. She smiled and instantly her nerves were settled.

Georg relished in the texture of her smooth skin. He half-massaged, half-caressed her, moving slowly from her shoulders down her back. Her soft sighs told him she was enjoying his administrations. When he came to her dress, Georg leaned forward and tentatively kissed the side of her neck. In response, she softly moaned and leant back against his chest. Elated, Georg's hands and lips remained at play, both on her back and on her neck. As his lips kissed the corner of her collarbone, his hands found the small zipper at the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Maria felt it and turned her head to look at him.

He brought his hands up to the ties around her neck that were keeping her dress up, and silently asked for permission. She just gave a small smile and nodded before turning her head back around to look at the fire.

As Georg grasped the strings loosely in his fingers, his mind went back to a dream he'd had about Maria the night before he had come back to the villa, his last night as a dark shadow of a man. But he decided not to dwell on the possible workings of God or his psyche, and slowly tugged at the strings until the knot loosened. He let them go, and the top of her dress fell into a pool around her hips.

Though he'd seen this view of her before, the night before his birthday, the circumstances were extremely different. This time he did not try and suppress his bodily reaction. He stood up and so did she, her back still to him, the dress falling to the floor and pooling around her feet.

She turned around slowly and didn't meet his eyes, her cheeks flushed and her hands shaking quite a bit. Longing to comfort her, Georg took her hands and stepped backwards, her following and carefully walking out of her dress. Turning them at the edge of the bed, he got a much better view of her bare upper body in the firelight and candlelight. His mouth went dry, and his already hard member began to throb.

Noticing how her gaze was still lowered and her hands still trembled, Georg gently cupped her face, raising her gaze to meet his. "So lovely…so beautiful…" was all he could manage to say in his awe and hunger, but it seemed to work, for she gave a small, but relieved, sigh. "May I touch you?"

Again, Maria nodded. Slowly, so as not to rush or scare her, Georg's hands slid down from her face, down her neck, across her bare shoulders and collarbone, and then further down her chest. Her breasts were perfectly formed and, as Georg found when he tentatively caressed one, firm and soft. The beast in him purred with pleasure and anticipation.

_Past the point of no return…_

_ No going back now…_

_ Our passion play has now, at last, begun…_

Maria almost jumped when she felt his hand touch her breast for the first time, but thankfully she just took a sharp intake of breath; the pleasure was so strong. His hands were gentle, teasing, and loving. Maria thought she would get dizzy from the pleasure of it all, and reached out to grip his shirt to keep her balance just in case.

When the pleasure he was giving her reached a new height, her hands unconsciously began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. This caused his hands to withdraw and she realized what she was doing. She looked at him, her turn to silently ask permission. He just smiled.

With slightly trembling fingers, Maria unbuttoned his white shirt from top to bottom, then opened the shirt completely. She watched the movement of his muscles as he took it off and tossed it aside, noticing that his muscles had gotten a little bigger and more defined since October, when she had last seen him without a shirt. Her heart rate accelerated and her mouth went dry. She looked into his smoldering eyes again. "May I touch _you_?" she asked, using his words. It was the first time she had spoken since she had told him yes, and her voice was low and husky with desire, but also breathy from nerves.

Georg's only response was, "Please." Her heart rate accelerated even more.

_Past all thought of right or wrong…_

_ One final question:_

_ How long should we to wait before we're one?_

Deciding to take his advice and start with something familiar, she lifted her hands to his shoulders and reacquainted herself with the feel of his skin, which was very warm. Then, as slowly as he had done, Maria fulfilled her five-month long wish by moving her hands over his chest. His muscles were strong, and she felt them contract under her touch as his breath began to shallow. She was glad he seemed to like what she was doing. The hair on his chest fascinated her; she'd been wanting to touch it for months, to see how it would feel. Feeling more daring, she raked her fingers through it, her hands ascending his breastplate. She almost missed his very sharp intake of breath.

"It's soft," she purred, not even knowing she was speaking aloud. But he heard it, and the words had barely left her mouth before his own mouth descended upon it. They were kissing desperately, Maria's hands ascending to his thick hair and his own hands roaming her bare back. He pressed their torsos together, and the skin-on-skin contact brought both of their desires to a new height. Georg scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_ What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_ What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

Pulling away to look at his half-naked bride, he was relieved to see that he saw no fear in her eyes but a desire and love that equaled his own. Maria's breathing was shallow, as he could see by the rapid rise and fall of her round breasts. Feeling a throbbing between his legs again, Georg quickly stripped himself of his shoes, socks and pants, but he hesitated before lowering his boxers. Maria saw this, and slowly nodded; her curiosity and desire overwhelmed her nerves and apprehension. So he lowered them to the floor, completely naked before his wife, and laid down beside her on the bed, kissing her lips before she could look for too long. But she'd seen it, and what she had seen made her nervous but even more…she couldn't quite name the burning sensation between her legs, or the wetness beginning to pool there.

But as her husband leaned over her and his lips briefly lifted from hers, a fear came back to her, and she asked timidly, "How can I please you? What should I do?"

He gave her a gentle smile while his eyes smoldered. "You are not to worry about that. There is nothing you can do that will _not _please me; the mere sight of you has been enough to drive me insane over the past nine months. This day and this night is for you, and my bride deserves to be completely ravished, starting here…" He drifted off as he kissed her lips again. His hands and mouth descended downwards from there and proceeded to ravish her thoroughly.

Any part of Maria that was not already convinced that her husband was amazing was now convinced; his touch, whether by his fingers or his mouth, was magical, and she thought she might explode from the pleasure he was giving her, especially when his mouth ravished her breasts …

_Past the point of no return…_

_ The final threshold…_

_ What warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_ Beyond the point of no return? _

Georg, too, felt he could explode at any moment. He didn't just ravish her body with his hands and mouth; he worshipped it. The scent, feel and taste of her skin was addicting, and her hands raking through his hair only urged him on. Finally, he traveled across her stomach and came to her silk panties. He raised his head to ask permission, and she nodded quickly. So he slowly peeled them off and dropped them on the floor before tentatively touching the area he had just uncovered.

_I always knew he would drive me to insanity, _thought Maria as Georg touched her most private area. She moaned in pleasure at the expert working of his fingers, and gripped the bed sheets as her back arched. "Georg…"

Feeling how wet she was, Georg knew she was ready and was elated. And hearing her say his name in a way she had never said it before, he knew he couldn't wait any longer either. So he slid back up her body and carefully placed himself above her, most of his weight on his forearms.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked, his member pressing against her entrance, both throbbing to merge.

Maria didn't hesitate, and said, "Yes." She and Philomena had talked somewhat about this before she had left; Philomena had confirmed to Maria that there was some pain the first time, but that it would pass and wouldn't taint her first time, if her partner loved her and treated her with love. She knew that Georg would not hurt her if it were in his power, and would not impale her but make love to her.

Georg lowered his head and kissed her lips, then pressed his forehead to hers in a silent prayer. He was just as nervous as her, because he had never taken away a woman's innocence. _Dear God, please give me restraint, don't take my self-control away, and please don't let her hurt for long. _

Locking his gaze with hers, so he could watch for any danger signs or pleas to stop, Georg slowly pushed himself into her. When he reached the barrier, he stopped and let his fear show in his eyes.

Maria, through half-lidded eyes filled with need, unwrapped one of her arms from around his upper back and caressed his cheek. "Do it…please…"

So he did, breaking her maidenhead and sliding completely inside her.

_The bridge is crossed,_

_ So stand and watch it burn…_

Maria closed her eyes tight and bit her lip to keep from crying out. A brief sting of pain followed by an awkward, uncomfortable feeling. She was glad that Georg stayed still while he kissed her face many times, giving her body time to adjust to him. When she'd first seen his fully erect member, she'd been completely at a loss as to how it would possibly…_fit _inside her. Apparently he could, and after a few moments, the uncomfortable feeling ebbed away and she realized he felt perfect inside her.

When their gazes locked again, Maria breathed a quote from the second chapter of Genesis that was very appropriate: "And the two shall become one…"

The fear in Georg's eyes disappeared and he smile tenderly at her. His nose caressed hers as he gave a quote of his own from that chapter: "This one, at last, is bone of my bone, flesh of my flesh…"

After that, their lips pressed together and no more coherent words – beyond names – were spoken for quite a while. They found a rhythm together and moved as one, that timeless and oldest ritual of living beings. Pupils dilated, hearts raced, muscles contracted, skin became sheathed in sweat as it slid against each other, breath was panting and moans of pleasure came from both. Georg's prayer was answered, and he was able to control himself just enough to only increase his speed when Maria urged him to.

The flames of passion at last consumed them both, merging two beings into one, as they were meant to be.

For two people who had desired each other but had never acted on it for months, it was not long until both reached their peak. Maria came first, her nails digging into his back and her whole body arching as her wet walls clamped around his member and she cried out Georg's name. That was more than enough to send Georg over the edge as well, spilling into his wife as he roared her name in triumph.

They collapsed, Georg on top of Maria. Her firm hold around him prevented him from rolling off him, so he rested most of his weight on his forearms and laid his head on her chest. One of her hands went into his hair and she kissed his head.

In this position they stayed as their breathing and hearts calmed somewhat, more one being than two. They barely heard the sounds of the storm raging outside, and thoughts of their inevitable separation the following day was far from their minds. And for good reason; they were now both complete.

Now they were truly husband and wife.

_We've past the point of no return…_


	41. A Time to Part

**A Time to Part**

The storm, because it had been so strong, did not last more than half an hour. Once the thunder had blown itself out, it just rained for a few hours longer before it ceased. By the time the sun rose, it could barely be seen behind the grey clouds and the heavy fog and mist that hung in the air. Nevertheless, just enough peaked through the window of the third-story room at Agapito's.

Let us see through the perspective of the sunlight for a moment, shall we? On it's way to Agapito's, the sun passes over the ocean to the coast, where a huge Nazi destroyer is docked, being prepared to ship off. Already the high-ranking officers were boarding, ready to reprimand those soldiers coming back who would be either late or hungover.

Finally, the sunlight reached its destination of Agapito's, and went through the third-floor window. The curtains were not drawn, so it entered the room without relative difficulty. The sight it fell upon was as beautiful as any painting that hung in the Louvre Museum. In the bed lay the two lovers, naked and partially covered. The man lay sprawled on his back, an arm around the back of the woman; she lay part next-to-him part on-him, her head on his shoulder, arm over his chest, one leg over his leg. Their breathing was in sync with each other, and the expressions on their face were of peaceful bliss that only sleep and love could bring.

If the sun had been human, it would have retreated behind the cloud quicker or stayed behind it the entire time, but it wasn't human. So, for three seconds, a ray of sunshine flooded into the room before a cloud covered it again, lighting on the sleeping lovers, briefly warming them and, because the sunlight fell directly over the man's eyes, brought him out of sleep before it disappeared.

Georg was slow to wake up, and a part of him didn't want to. The previous day and night had seemed like something out of the most beautiful dream, if not heaven, and he didn't want to wake up to find out it had all been a dream. So he opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room he had confined himself to for the past week, alone; he felt his heart sink.

Then he felt his touch and hearing sensations come back to him; he heard the sound of soft, even breathing over his heart, and he felt a soft, warm body pressed against his. Slowly, he turned his head and his eyes caught sight of Maria sleeping peacefully.

So yesterday and yesternight hadn't been a dream at all. Georg felt his throat close up with emotion as he looked at his bride. _You really did come to me…you gave me more than I ever deserve…oh, my love…_

Georg could have happily laid there forever, watching her sleep, watching the clouded sunlight play across her naked body, only partially covered by a crumpled bed sheet. He could have happily laid there and remembered the events of last night while waiting for her to wake up naturally (if he could resist kissing and caressing her awake).

But then the distant sound of church bells ringing brought him back to reality. He counted six chimes…he was due to be on the ship at seven chimes…He mentally calculated how much time he had: half an hour walk down to the ship; would need to be there before seven chimes though, so he wouldn't be thought of as a slacker. His things were mostly packed anyway, so it would take no more than ten minutes to get ready.

But Maria…_What am I going to do? How can I possibly say good-bye?_

Georg's logical mind immediately began to think of options. A small part of him was glad that he had no time to make love to her one more time before leaving, because then there was a great danger of him not leaving the room at all.

A second option would be to just slip out of bed now, dress, grab his things and leave. A clean break, and both would be spared an emotional good-bye. He'd said all he'd wanted to say to her yesterday and last night for the upcoming days, so…But even as the option came into his mind, he knew that would be out of the question. Though he knew Maria would understand if this was what he did, it would still hurt her deeply. He'd made a vow a long time ago never to hurt her intentionally again. It would be the move of a bastard to disappear before she woke after she'd given him her virginity the previous night. No, a clean break was completely out of the question.

That meant he would have to find some middle ground here. There wasn't enough time to wait for her to wake up, so he would have to do that for her. At least he could do that in the most gentle, loving way he could.

So, Georg gently stroked her lower back, faintly feeling her scars, while his other hand came up to stroke her cheek as he brought his mouth to kiss her forehead. "Maria…" he breathed, brushing his lips across her temple and inhaling the scent of her skin. He let his lips trail down to her cheek, across her cheekbone, and he murmured her name one more time before kissing her nose.

It worked: her eyelids fluttered and she gave a soft moan. She shifted a bit against Georg, and he determinedly tapped down the arousal he felt at this action, knowing there was no time for that. Finally, her eyes opened fully after a few clearing blinks, and met his gaze. He loved how honest her eyes were, had always been since they'd met, and he watched the same emotions he had felt upon waking up play in those sky blue irises. In the end, the expression mirrored his own: love.

For the next minute, all thoughts of separation were gone from their minds, and they only knew that this was the morning after their true wedding and wedding night.

"Hello," he said softly, for he could think of nothing else to say in his awed state.

She gave a soft smile and replied, "Hello."

Their lips met and they kissed – a simple but loving kiss.

When their lips parted and they looked at each other again, both of them gradually remembered their circumstances by the call of a lark outside their window. Georg found any words or attempts to tell her he was due down at the docks soon dry up in his throat. He opened his mouth to try but closed it again.

Then, adding further proof that they were perfectly in tune with each other, Maria reached up her hand from his chest to his cheek and said simply, "You need to go." The words were said in a soft tone, but her eyes burned with all of the emotions she was feeling.

Georg, more in love with Maria than ever, pressed his forehead to hers, a silent gesture of gratitude for her understanding. He kissed her again, conveying all of his emotions he knew he couldn't put into words, for fear of making them both cry or even more scared than they really were.

Then, it took every ounce of strength that Georg had to get out of bed and leave his wife's arms.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Georg came out of the bathroom groomed and fully dressed in his uniform, his pack slung over his shoulder, his coat fully buttoned (Georg did not want to have Maria see the swastika band on his arm, he couldn't bear that image of him in her head). Maria was sitting on the edge of the unmade bed, now changed back into her white dress which she had picked up off the floor. This sight, everything about it, made Georg's throat close up again.<p>

Looking at the crumpled sheets, Georg could almost smell the aroma of their love-making again, could almost smell and taste her skin again. Then Georg saw the little drops of blood on the white sheet. He recalled reading how, in some ancient cultures, wedding night sheets were used as proof that the lady had indeed been untouched – if they had blood on them. If not, the couple had either not had intercourse or the lady's family had lied, and she would be disgraced. Georg had always thought the custom truly barbaric, and would always believe it.

It was only a few drops of blood; he had seen larger quantities (unfortunately). But to a man who had never taken a woman's virginity before, and add to that the story of himself and Maria – their love story – a place deep inside Georg's heart was touched profoundly. Even just leaving aside the circumstances of their marriage, one fact also remained: Maria had once been a woman who would be a nun and take a vow of chastity…she had given up that life, her virginity, and her heart to him.

His gaze turned to his bride, his Maria, who was looking back at him from the edge of the bed. Her face looked forcibly neutral and her posture normal, but her shaking hands, set jaw, and beautiful eyes gave her away. Though it was the last thing she felt, she was determined to be strong. And, taking her lead, Georg did the same thing: put on his best façade of strength and suppressed the fear and worry that threatened to overwhelm him. If she could do it, so could he.

Somehow, he managed to keep his tone almost casual but quiet. "What time does your train leave?"

"Noon," Maria replied. "I'll be back in Salzburg by dinnertime."

Georg nodded. "Good…Please give the children and everyone else all of my love, and tell them I'll answer their letters as soon as I'm able to, I'm…not quite sure when yet since we'll be on a…completely new schedule."

Maria almost dryly chuckled at the wording of that phrase, and tamped down determinedly on the ice-cold fear inside her. Wanting to say anything but good-bye, Maria asked, "Will you get in trouble? I mean, those soldiers we ran into last night –"

Now Georg chuckled. "Ah, those skunks. I'm not worried about them. For one, I never laid a hand on them; collapsed to the ground from so much alcohol before they managed to lay a punch on me. And for another, they will either not remember anything, be too concerned with hiding their hangovers, or not show up at all because they are still passed out and be disgraced forever." They shared a small smile of relief before Georg's expression turned serious and somewhat nervous, but firm. "I…It's best I go down there alone, Maria."

He saw hurt flash and tears swell in her expressive eyes before she determinedly blinked both away.

He hastily explained. "It will just look suspicious if I come down with someone. I don't want anybody getting the wrong…impression about you, the way those skunks did last night…"

Maria could hear in his tone and see in his eyes that he wasn't stating the real reason: his need to protect her. She knew Georg well enough to know that he would do whatever he had to to keep those he loved from what he hated. It was why he was being a spy now, and it was why he didn't want her being seen by the Nazis. She understood his reasons, and decided she didn't want to say good-bye with an argument. So she lowered her head and nodded, so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

In the next moments, she felt his hand cupping her face and lifting it to meet his gaze. His eyes were saying all of the words he was holding back from saying. "You'll remember everything I've told you?"

Maria nodded. "I will." Her voice was choked up, so the 'I love you' she wanted to say was blocked as she tried to stop her tears.

She saw tears in Georg's own eyes before he leant down and kissed her forehead. Only as he kissed her did she close her eyes and let her own tears spill out. The kiss lingered as long as Georg could let it linger, and then he quickly turned and left the room, out of sight before three seconds passed.

When the sound of his footsteps had disappeared, Maria let out a long breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. She fell back on the bed and clutched the sheets she and Georg had made love only a few hours ago. The urge to start sobbing without restraint was almost irresistible, but she stubbornly tried to hold herself back. _Don't…not yet…he wouldn't want that…don't let one of his fears come true…he's staying strong and so can you…Oh Father help me…_

It took a super-human effort, but she managed not to sob. After a few minutes, Maria slowly sat up and walked shakily to her suitcase to grab her coat that she had brought for the journey. It was chilly this early morning, and Maria needed to feel warm again – she hadn't felt warm since Georg had left the bed.

As she put the coat on, she heard a crumpling sound in the inside pocket. Confused, she reached in, wondering what she had put in there, only to realize she hadn't put anything in there – Liesl had. Maria recognized her handwriting on the envelope: _For Father._

And just like that, Maria was up and running out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the cottage. When she saw that a thick mist hung everywhere, she stopped just for a moment, but then continued running down the lone road, the ocean waves roaring in her ears.

She soon saw Georg's silhouette in the mist. But it wasn't walking away from her; it was running towards her and now called her name. "Maria!"

A huge smile spread across her face and she ran even faster towards him. "Georg!"

They collided and embraced, miraculously managing not to knock each other over. Georg's embrace was so strong that Maria was lifted clean off her feet, and she didn't care at all. She was in heaven again, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, and his lips murmuring her name in her ear: "My Maria…my Maria…"

"Oh, Georg…" She murmured, pulling her head back to look at him. The tear on his cheek touched her heart, and she gently wiped it away. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes. This." He kissed her, hard, and she moaned into his mouth as it deepened. After a moment, his lips left hers and he placed strong, almost biting kisses across her cheek until he reached her ear. He whispered into her ear, "You deserved a better good-bye than what I gave, and I had to realize that, if I have any strength at all, my reason is you."

Maria closed her eyes and embraced him tightly before pulling away and getting the envelope out of her pocket. "You forgot this, from Liesl." Georg took the envelope and put it in the inside pocket of his own jacket. Out of nowhere, she remembered something. "Do you know what today is, Georg?"

Surprised at her question, Georg thought for a moment. "Um…the day after your birthday?"

Maria smiled. "March 19th…the feast day of St. Joseph."

Georg's smile slowly spread across his face, and his eyes filled with tenderness for her. Both knew what an important saint and role model he had become for Georg. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her nose. "I'm going to take this as a very good omen. Never hurts to have one."

"Especially now," Maria whispered. Both remembered the seriousness of the situation again, the bliss drifting away as it had in the bed. Georg pressed his forehead to hers.

_"Remember…"_

_ "Come back…"_

Another kiss, but they were able to keep it light and loving. Slowly, Georg let her go and took a step back. "Please don't follow me, Maria," he softly pleaded.

Maria nodded, still holding his hand. "Don't look back." Her throat began to choke up again, but she said three more words with all of her heart. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said, with a fierce strength only the heart can give. With one more squeeze of her hand, one more powerful gaze, he let her go and walked down the street, into the mist, disappearing…

* * *

><p>Maria would never remember how long she stood there, because she didn't know how long it took for the mist to clear. When it did clear, she saw no sign of him. Church bells rang nearby, but she couldn't remember if there were eight or nine chimes. Feeling cold, even with her coat on, Maria finally walked slowly back to the cottage, which wasn't far away at all. The sounds of the ocean was muffled in her ears, as if she herself were deep in the ocean.<p>

When she came into the cottage and closed the door, her eyes fell on the friendly face of Julietta, who was looking at her with great sympathy and understanding. "Oh, my dear…" she murmured.

And like that, the dam inside the twenty-two-year-old burst. Julietta opened her arms, and Maria welcomed the comforting hug as she cried her heart out on the old woman's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once the ship had cleared land, Georg went down in his private cell and locked the door. To exert some of his anger and sadness, he threw his pack onto the floor and kicked his bunk violently (thankfully his boots were very tough). He sat down heavily onto that bunk, one hand supporting his head and the other reaching under his shirt, grabbing the medal Maria had given him.<p>

He then remembered what Maria had given him, and pulled out the envelope from Liesl. Opening it, he unfolded a piece of paper. It was a short letter from Liesl:

_Father,_

_ I know how much you miss Mother, so I'm sending you this small image of her that you can have with you. We'll take good care of each other, and we can't wait until you're home. We all love and miss you, especially Mother._

_ Liesl_

Georg looked in the envelope again, and pulled out a small black-and-white photograph that must have come from Kurt's camera. The image was of Maria, in his favorite blue dress sitting in the gazebo, laughing at what the person taking the picture was saying.

Georg's heart filled, and he knew as he looked at the photograph and then kissed it, he would have the strength to do what he came here to do when the time came.

And that time was approaching fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I know, I know, but you all knew this was coming. Keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon._

_I forgot to note the lyrics in the last chapter are from _The Phantom of the Opera _song "The Point of No Return."_


	42. A Time to Numb

**A Time to Numb**

From the moment Maria heard seven bells chime, which meant Georg was gone, all of the beauty and magic she had loved about this place disappeared. The rest of her time in Italy passed in a numb blur she would later thank God for putting her in after she had cried on Julietta's shoulder. The sound of the seven bells had instigated it, and she went outside to sit by the ocean while Julietta made a hardy breakfast for her. The sounds of the waves and the gulls, the feel of the sea wind and the water against her bare feet, and watching the mist lift around her was somehow greatly healing to Maria's soul, bringing her a certain equilibrium that she needed for the days ahead.

During their brunch, Julietta and Maria were careful not to talk of their husbands but of their children. Julietta's husband had been a soldier, and she had lost him years ago in action, so she knew well what Maria was going through. This also brought comfort to Maria, even though the younger woman certainly couldn't tell Julietta the circumstances of her husband's current enlistment.

When midday approached, Julietta called her a taxi while Maria went upstairs to pack. The whole time she packed and changed into her traveling suit, Maria's gaze avoided the bed like magnets with opposite polarities. Her good-bye to Julietta was another comforting embrace of gratitude and hope.

Maria was very glad that, on this train, she had a compartment to herself. She leant her head on the window and watched the village and the sea disappear. Forever she would treasure the time she spent in that village in Italy, for it was there that she and Georg had said they loved each other both in spoken word and in body. Somehow she knew in her heart that she would never see the village again.

The only thing Maria wanted to do was sleep, but the train bumped along so much that she couldn't get comfortable across two seats (Maria wasn't one of those people who could sleep anywhere at anytime). So she spent the trip in that numb daze that had settled over her at seven o'clock that morning, her head against the window as she looked at but didn't really see the Italian countryside change to Austrian landscape outside her window...

* * *

><p>When the sun was close to the horizon, the train pulled into the Salzburg station, which made Maria a little happy. She may not have Georg anymore, but at least she was home, and about to reunite with people who loved her. She would be in a safe haven, like the last one was, but more familiar.<p>

As she got off of the train and onto the platform, Maria realized that she didn't know who would be here to welcome her. She felt so tired and vulnerable that she hoped the children weren't there; all she would be able to see would be Georg, and then she would cry again.

But it wasn't the children whom she spotted amongst the crowd of people; it was the curly head of her beloved brother. Dominik stood there, standing solid and tall like a tree, looking at her like a loving brother would be. In the instant she saw him, Maria felt the numb daze she had been in for over ten hours lift off of her, because now she knew she was home and safe. Wordlessly she hurried to him, and gladly returned his tight embrace, which they held for a long time.

One of the best qualities about Dominik was that he only used words when necessary with her, especially when she was in a less than happy state. She couldn't count how many times she would run to his house to hide after a beating, and he would always be there to sneak her in and give her a place to stay for the night. He would guard the bathroom while she cleaned herself up, and afterwards would ask no questions or demand any explanations; even as children he had that ability to understand what she needed. It was moments like that – and the one they were having now – that made Maria shocked that there was no blood shared between them.

When he finally pulled back to look at her, he gave a warm smile and, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively, lead her out of the train station and to the car outside.

"You look exhausted," he said as the drive began.

"Mmm," groaned Maria, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "I just want to sleep for at least twelve hours…only slept for two or three last night…" Only when the words were out of her mouth did she realize what she was implying, and blushed.

"Two or three hours?" asked Dominik, confused, not right away. "Why did you only…" Then he understood what she must mean. He gave her a brief sideways look of wide eyes before turning them back on the road. "Oh…I guess, then, you weren't…I mean are you…" Now _he _was blushing.

Maria smiled to herself and answered what he couldn't voice. "He took good care of me, and he made it more wonderful than any words could describe…Now I miss him so much, it feels like I've been ripped in two."

Dominik, his eyes focusing on the road, reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder. "Would the pain be worse if you…had gotten a full night's sleep?" It was the best way he would put it.

She looked at him, and there was no hesitation in her eyes. "A thousand times worse. No question."

Dominik nodded. "I'm happy for you, Ria." And he meant it. Knowing they had consummated their marriage and that Maria did not regret it meant that his sister was in safe and loving hands, no doubt about it. She hadn't had that since before they started primary school.

She covered the hand on her shoulder with her own. "Thanks, Dom."

When they arrived back at the villa, Maria looked somewhat apprehensively at the front door, almost expecting the children to come rushing out; while she had missed them, she was just too tired and not ready yet to talk about their father.

Dominik seemed to read her thoughts as he helped her out of the car. "The children are all eating dinner right now. Told them your train would arrive late at night while they were asleep. Max and Philomena are waiting for us inside to help sneak you up to your room; we figured you'd want some time by yourself to rest."

Maria hugged him wordlessly in thanks. They got into the house quietly, and could hear the chatter of the children as they ate dinner in the dining room, which they thankfully wouldn't have to pass. At the top of the stairs were the twins, waiting for them. Wordlessly, Max kissed her cheeks and Philomena hugged her tightly. Maria smiled at both of them. "Mind if I sleep for at least twelve hours?" she asked with a tiny smile, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

"Of course, dear, sleep as long as you want to," said Philomena. "We'll make sure the little ones don't rush to you in the morning."

Another small smile and then Maria walked away, towards the master bedroom.

After they heard the door close behind her, the twins turned to Dominik. "She didn't sleep on the train? She looks dead on her feet, poor thing," said Philomena.

"Maria has never been able to sleep in a moving vehicle," Dominik replied before chuckling. "Perhaps being born on a train had something to do with it. But the reason she's so tired is she only slept for two or three hours last night." He gave them a suggestive look so that they wouldn't ask what the reason why was.

Thankfully, they understood. Philomena pressed a hand to her heart and looked in the direction of the master bedroom. "Oh, the poor dear…I remember watching Agathe worry all through Georg's voyages…now we'll have to support her."

Max sighed. "The situation is different, though. Agathe was much more prepared for this than Maria, and back then Georg was serving a cause he would gladly give his life for. Now there is so much more at stake, especially if a mistake, or error, is made, and something goes wrong…We have to be prepared for what comes."

The three of them stood in silent contemplation for a moment, until Max finally broke the silence by speaking to Dominik. "When do you leave for Vienna, Dominik?"

"Two days, my train leaves around three."

Max nodded. "I need to talk to you before then, all right?"

Dominik nodded. "I have a feeling I know what about, why don't we do it now?"

"Sure." The two men walked down the stairs and headed for Georg's study, while Philomena stood there for a moment more in thought. She suddenly wished that she could stay beyond the month of March, but her husband would be home and they hated being apart for too long. And, either way, she would see Maria soon after she left, anyway.

* * *

><p>Maria's prediction was wrong – she slept more than twelve hours, not waking up until about nine o'clock. She thanked God many times for not giving her any dreams the previous night, at least any she could remember. The distant sounds of the children playing outside made her smile a little as she got out of bed. Since yesterday, the only smiles she could make had been miniscule; she hoped that, with the children, that would change.<p>

After getting out of bed and slipping out of her nightgown, Maria headed for the shower. But, as she reached out to turn the knob, she stopped as a memory flooded back to her…

_The first thing that Maria and Georg did after making love for the first time – once the afterglow had faded – was to notice the blood between Maria's legs and on Georg's now relaxed member. It was a bit of a scary sight for them both, so they headed to the bathroom and started a shower. There was enough room for both, and Georg immediately took a washcloth and tenderly washed her. No words were spoken, because none were needed. He knelt before her as the hot water poured over them both, and ever so gently washed all traces of blood away from her thighs. He rested his head on her abdomen, an arm wrapping around her lower back over her scars, the other hand pressed to her thigh after he kissed her there. Maria leant back against the shower wall, her fingers spread through his wet, dark hair, and her warm tears mixing with the hot water pouring down her face. The only way she could describe how she felt was full, full of emotion…_

Maria came back to reality almost instantaneously, and slowly withdrew her hand. No, she would take a bath this morning…

After that, she walked back into the bedroom and made the bed. Perhaps it was just her state of mind, but they seemed heavier than usual, even if she only had to make up one side of the bed. When she was finished, she stood by the side of the bed and looked down at it. Before she could stop it, another memory came back into her mind…

_After their shower was done, Maria followed Georg back into the bedroom; they weren't touching. Maria suddenly felt…unsure about what to do next. Though her body was a little sore and fatigued, she certainly didn't feel like going to sleep. What about Georg? He would have to be up early in the morning and she didn't want to keep him from getting some necessary sleep. So when Georg sat down on the edge of the bed, Maria stopped before him, not knowing what to do. Also, she was not quite used to being unclothed before anybody, much less Georg. Her husband, seeing her uncertainty and hesitancy in her eyes, took her hands and led her closer to him and guided her to sit sideways across his lap. Though Maria blushed, there was no hesitation. Georg wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted his free hand to stroke her neck, and kept his gaze on hers. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Not really," she replied. "Are you?" Georg shook his head. "Are you all right?" he asked her softly, his hand moving up to her cheek. Maria nodded, and kissed his palm. His eyes became a little overbright, and he closed them as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you, Maria." The words were simple, but they held so much gravity that Maria's heart filled even more. "For what?" she whispered. "For being my wife." Maria's throat tightened as his words, and she knew it wasn't just this night he was thanking her for. She took a shaky breath, and breathed. "I don't want this night to end." Georg slowly pulled his face back but compensated by wrapping both arms around her and lowering her back onto the bed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We can make it last," before beginning to kiss her neck…_

A deep breath brought Maria back again, and she sat on the bed with her face in her hands, but she didn't cry. She'd cried out all of her tears that morning with Julietta. Wanting to follow in the example of Georg, she lifted her head, took a deep breath, and thought rationally. She had to accept a few things if she was going to make it through the upcoming days, weeks, and months without Georg.

Memories were going to haunt her of every kind; she could accept that. Sometimes missing him would be almost unbearable; if she knew that, maybe that would make it easier. Take joy in the children rather than being afraid they will see your own fear or that all you will see is the image of their father; she could do that. Take things day by day and, when necessary, minute by minute or even second by second. And take comfort in the fact that you have a family now, and people who will love you and support you through anything.

A new strength and determination in her heart, Maria got up from the bed and prepared to see the children again and face the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The next chapter should be within the next few days. Keep reviewing please!_


	43. A Time to Miss

**A Time to Miss**

One morning in early April, Marta woke up with the dawn, as usual. Getting out of bed quietly, the seven-year-old went to the window to look out at the lake. The sun was just barely rising, giving the silver mist a golden tinge that was beautiful. Marta looked down where she could see the patch of earth that belonged to her mother, sister, and her. The tiniest speckles of purple were enough to raise such joy in Marta as she had not felt since her mother had come back.

Without a second thought, Marta rushed out of her room without waking Gretl and ran all the way to her parents' room. She expected to run through the living room and find her mother in the bed, but when she got into the living room, she was surprised to find her mother asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace, wrapped tight in a blanket. _Why isn't she sleeping in her bed? I'm sure no monsters would be under mother's bed._

Remembering just why she was coming to wake her mother up, Marta abandoned the thought and rushed to the couch, giving her mother a gentle shake. Maria's eyes opened and she said groggily, "Marta, what is it?"

"Mother, the first flowers are in bloom!"

A minute later, Maria had come out onto the verandah, wearing only her nightgown and no slippers; she'd told Marta to go and wake Louisa, who would never forgive them if she was kept out of the loop. On the steps, she stopped, the sight of the sun beginning to rise through the mist and over the lake taking her breath away. It was like God giving her a good morning kiss.

_Oh, Georg, I wish you were here to watch this with me. No wonder you always woke up with the dawn, if this was the sight that greeted you. And now it is truly spring here; our favorite season. I hope it isn't foolish for me to hope you will come back home before it ends…_Maria often did this – mentally speak to her husband as if he could hear her.

Before she could do that anymore, the sound of two small pairs of bare feet running made her turn around. Both Marta and Louisa were running to her, dressed in just their nightgowns, too and looking excited (though Louisa was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes). Marta said excitedly, "Let's see the flowers, Mother!"

The three females hurried down the stone steps and to their bit of earth. Sure enough, the first purple pansies had opened to the sun's gentle bidding. "Oh, look at your hard work, girls!"

All three of them knelt down in the dirt and grass to tentatively touch the blooms. "Do we need to water them?" asked Louisa, turning the dirt around the flowers without hesitation.

"Not today, I don't think," replied Maria, pointing to the clouds coming in from the north. "They'll bring some rain today, which means we'll probably have to put our outing to the mountains on hiatus." Both Louisa and Marta groaned, and Maria nodded sympathetically. "Well, it _is _a Saturday, and if it doesn't rain tomorrow, we can take the outing after mass." Both girls instantly cheered up.

Since there was no work to do in the garden now, Maria put both arms around her daughters and they watched the sun come up until the full golden disk was above the horizon. After it did, Marta excused herself to go to the bathroom, and ran back into the house after a kiss from her mother. Louisa stayed put, and spoke softly after a moment.

"You think Father is watching this now?"

Just as with every time Georg was mentioned to Maria, she felt a twinge of pain in her heart, but also a warming effect to balance it out. She took a deep breath and answered, "Oh, yes. Your father always wakes with the dawn, no matter where he is."

Looking at the fourteen-year-old daughter, Maria was once again reminded that, though Louisa did not resemble Georg physically, she resembled Georg internally more than the other children. Like her father, she was very guarded about her emotions, had a mind that worked logically, tended to hide her emotions rather than face them, always tried to be strong, and was slow to trust. She had been the last one to open up to Maria after she arrived, and the last one to open up to Georg again after the reconciliation. But, because she was so like him, Maria knew that Louisa had as loving and vulnerable a heart as anyone, perhaps even more so, and Maria knew she missed her father terribly. The twenty-two-year-old knew that trying to force Louisa to talk would have the opposite effect, so Maria just rubbed her back soothingly.

It worked; Louisa talked. Her eyes were a bit overbright. "I never had much in common with my mother, so it really annoyed me when people said we looked alike. She loved girly things, was always a perfect lady, and didn't understand why I preferred to play with my brothers rather than my sisters. But when she died…it wasn't until then that I realized how much I loved her and wished I'd made more of an effort to be close to her. And then Father…well, you know what happened…we were really close before then…I couldn't bear losing him for good…"

Louisa quickly wiped away a tear and Maria kept rubbing her back, and took her hand with her own. "Neither could I, Louisa," she said, her voice rich with emotion. "That's why we have to keep the faith. We have to remember that he loves us all so much, and that he will do everything he can to come home. Your father knows what he's doing at sea, and he knows how to take care of himself. We have to have faith, Louisa, we just have to."

The teenager turned her head to look at her mother, her eyes still overbright. "It seems so easy for you, Mother. How can this be so natural for you?"

Maria had never heard Louisa so vulnerable, almost helpless. Louisa's words surprised her, and she was amazed that she had portrayed that to everyone. Maria gave a sad smile and squeezed Louisa's hand. "I'll tell you something, Louisa – it's never easy. I worry just as much as I hope, more on bad days but less on good days. Do not think you and your siblings are the only ones who worry. But I can tell you my secrets if you would like."

Louisa nodded eagerly.

"First, I think of your father, and how he wouldn't want me to worry. Second, the alternative to keeping the faith would just lead us down a dark hole that would be impossible to climb out of."

Louisa looked closely at her mother for a moment before she nodded, reassured. Maria squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "All right, why don't you go inside and get dressed?"

Her daughter nodded and stood up. But before she could walk away, Maria spotted something that made her grab Louisa's nightgown and say her name in order to stop her.

Turning her head, confused, Louisa said, "What is it?" before looking down at her mother's hand holding the skirt of her nightgown. Then she spotted what her mother had spotted, turned pale, and sank back down on the ground with her mouth open. She put a hand on her lower stomach and said in a shocked, breathless voice, "I…I didn't even feel it, I got out of bed so fast…and I didn't feel anything else…"

Her eyes looked everywhere but at the red stain on her nightgown. Maria rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, that's perfectly normal, darling. Normally this happens at twelve or thirteen, so I'm glad it's happened."

"I'm not," snapped Louisa. Realizing her tone was unkind, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Mother, it's just…I've been dreading this happening."

"Why, Louisa?" asked Maria, though she suspected what it was; she was right.

"This means I'm not a child anymore, and now that I'm physically a woman, I'll be expected to act like one, right? I have to stop being a tomboy and become a proper young woman?"

To Louisa's surprise, Maria laughed outright, taking her hand again. "Oh, Louisa, not at all. Look at me – I've been menstruating for ten years and that doesn't stop me from climbing trees."

A look of relief washed over Louisa's features, and now they both laughed. When the laughter had faded away, Louisa gave a tiny groan. "I just don't want to grow up now. It was hard watching Liesl grow up, and become interested in boys and daydreaming about being a lady. I'm not ready to face that kind of world yet."

Maria smiled and stroked Louisa's long blond hair. "Darling, you have plenty of time before you need worry about that. And I'm glad you don't want to face it for a long time, because, with four other daughters, that will be a great piece of news to give to your father."

Smiles lit up both of the fair-haired females, and they embraced. "Come on," said Maria, helping Louisa up. "I'll help you clean up and show you what to do."

* * *

><p>Maria's least favorite part of the day was night, after she had put all of the children to bed. She walked into her living room and laid down on the sofa, staring into the empty fire place as she listened to the rain she had predicted pattering against the window pane. Pulling the blanket she had brought in from the bedroom days ago around her, Maria knew she should get up and start a fire. But she didn't find the strength to as she thought of the day and what was to come in upcoming days.<p>

_Well, Georg, another milestone in one of our children's lives. The only comfort I have is that, even if you had been here, you probably wouldn't be able to do anything. At least Louisa feels better about it now…_

_ I'm so scared about Gretl's birthday in three days. I know you've left her a letter and gift, and we're giving her a little party. But when I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, all she said was that she wanted her Papa home. And what could I tell her? I froze before quickly changing the subject. Oh, Georg, what should I do? If she cries, I won't be able to handle it…_

Now Maria felt tears well in her own eyes, and she bit her lip. She tried to focus on something positive, like her trip to Vienna with Max and Liesl next month for Dominik's Senior Recital. It would be a chance to see, not only him, but Philomena and Kristoph again. But that was a month away yet, and so Maria would just have to stick to her resolution of finding happiness in the children and the little moments that came with each day, like the first pansies in bloom and laughing with Louisa and watching the sunrise with her daughters, knowing that Georg would be watching it too.

* * *

><p>A month later found Maria, Liesl, Dominik, Philomena, Max and Kristoph sitting in the comfortable parlor of the Amman household after the senior recital of the Vienna Conservatory of Music. It had been a beautiful concert, and the result had been Maria being the first to reach Dominik afterwards and hugging him for long minutes. No one objected; she had a very good reason.<p>

Now, the brother and sister sat on the sofa with Maria resting her head on Dominik's shoulder. She twirled a full tea cup in her hands as it turned cold. Dominik gently nudged her. "Maria, please finish that," he said softly.

The sister sighed, nodded, took a long sip. Then she murmured back to him, "I'm sorry, I don't have much of an appetite these days." She was grateful no one commented and just gave her looks of comfort, and tried to ignore the concern she saw in every pair of eyes looking at her. When she finished her cup, she set it down back on the tray and said softly, "I'm going to bed, if you don't mind. I feel really tired."

Everyone nodded and everyone gave her a kiss and hug good night before she left the room.

"Oh, Max," said Philomena with a tear in her eye. "How long has she been like this?"

Max sighed. "She's been getting paler since May began, and more tired. She doesn't run as fast, doesn't laugh as often, and the sparkle is gone from her eyes and smile. She's tired more often than she once was, and she prefers to be alone more…" He took her sister's hand. "I think it's really taking its toll on her: missing him."

Philomena sighed, wiping the tear from her eye while Kristoph took her other hand. "I think she's lost some weight, too, and that frightens me, for she is thin enough as it is."

Liesl nodded, looking worried and sad. "And that isn't all. This morning, I woke up and heard her in the bathroom. It sounded like she was sick, which makes no sense. She doesn't eat as much as she used to."

"That's it," said Philomena, bringing her palms down on her lap. "Max, the moment you three return to Salzburg, take her to see Hans; he'll know what to do."

Liesl had a contemplative look on her face. "I've been thinking…do you think she could…be with child?" When silence was the only answer she got, she explained, "I mean, I've heard that morning sickness is a symptom, so…"

Everyone looked at Philomena, who was the only mother in the room and therefore the expert in the room. Her face scrunched up in thought and she slowly shook her head. "I don't think so…It's true being sick in the morning is the most common symptom, but so are food cravings and getting fuller in certain areas. Maria, by contrast, has barely any appetite and is losing weight rather than gaining it. No, I think this is…something else, which means she is sick and she needs to see Hans."

Max nodded. "I'll try, but you know how stubborn she can be, just like Georg. I remember once, in Greece, he did everything but admit he had a stomach bug; it was quite a funny sight if it weren't so pitiful." He looked at the twenty-two-year-old rising star. "You should talk to her, Dom, she always listens to you."

Dominik smiled. "Whether she acts on it depends greatly on the situation. But I'll try."

Another moment of silence before Kristoph spoke. "I know Georg would never admit to anything wrong in his letters, but how do you think he is?"

Liesl gave a shaky sigh. "He doesn't write as often as he did before her birthday, but we expected that. He's had to resort to writing one long letter for us children and a separate letter for mother, so letters don't come nearly as often…Mother barely looks happy on days when letters don't…Excuse me…" Her voice was beginning to become choked, so Liesl quickly got up and exited the room.

Dominik immediately stood up and followed her, finding her on the back terrace crying. Wordlessly he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, and she hugged him back, letting herself really cry for the first time in a long time. Dominik rubbed her back and kissed her head, acting on instinct and heart alone.

When Liesl had calmed down, Dominik murmured, "It's going to be all right, Li."

Liesl sniffled, her cheek resting on his chest while his chin easily rested on the top of her head. "How can you be sure?"

Dominik sighed and pulled his head back to look at her. "I can tell you why, but you have to promise not to tell Ria. I know how bad that sounds, but you'll understand why after I tell you."

Liesl looked into Dominik's hazel eyes, and knew that he wouldn't just tell her this to give her fleeting comfort; this was important, and he wanted her to know.

So she nodded, and he talked.

* * *

><p>A week later, in the middle of May, it was a quiet Monday afternoon. The children had about a week and a half more of school, and were itching for summer, hoping that the change of season might bring their father home as well. But the hope was not strong.<p>

Maria came slowly down the stairs, looking a little better than she had the week before. She was trying her best to build herself up again, by eating more and trying to find more of those joyful moments. She hated having everyone watch her like she were a ticking time bomb, worrying constantly about her.

She blamed herself. The onset of the morning nausea three weeks ago had disheartened her and made her depressed. There was rarely a day she felt well enough to eat more than a few mouthfuls of food. But the trip to Vienna for Dominik's concert and the end of her nausea a few days ago were healthy breaths of fresh air for Maria. Already she was looking a little less pale and her appetite was slowly but surely coming back.

At the foot of the stairs, she saw Max heading towards the back doors. He spotted her, stopped and gave her a friendly smile. "Cook just made some cookies and lemonade, care to join me while we wait for the children to come home?"

Maria nodded and gave a slightly smaller smile in return, her hand in her pocket flexing a little so she could feel Georg's watch, his first letter from sea and the first letter he'd sent her after her birthday. These were her talismans, and some days she felt they and the children were the only things that kept her going.

But before they could move in that direction, the door bell rang. Both Max and Maria looked towards the front door, wondering who could be calling, and watched Franz hurry to answer the door. Both adults stayed put to see who it was.

Franz opened the door to reveal a tall man in a black uniform with a blood red band around his left bicep with a white circle and swastika in the middle. The sight of him instantly filled Maria with an ice-cold, razor sharp fear. _Has Georg been found out? Is he in trouble?_

"I'm here to see the Baroness Von Trapp," the man said, his tone neutral, emotionless and distant.

Maria felt her fear strengthen and welcome a new possibility as to why this man was here. An unthinkable possibility.

Franz looked over his shoulder and saw Maria and Max standing there. Knowing it would not bode well if he barred him from entering, Franz said, "She's right here," and motioned him in. The soldier strode in like he owned the house, his boots echoing rudely in the hall. Maria suppressed the nauseous feeling, knowing how Georg would feel to have one of _them _in his home in full uniform.

Maria's hands had begun to shake as the fear ascended her body. The touch of Max's hand on her arm helped her say, "I am she," in little more than a breath. She felt sure her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Baroness," the soldier said, nodding his head slightly, the timber of his voice now sounding regretful instead of distant. "I am sorry to inform you…"

_Don't say it. _Maria bit her lip as those words flitted through her brain.

"The submarine Captain Von Trapp commanded early this morning near Greece had mechanical failure."

_Don't say it. Don't say it. _Her eyes filled with tears. "Is…my husband…all right?" How she managed to stutter out those words she would never know. Max's grip tightened around her arm.

The man sighed regretfully. _Don't say it…Don't say it…_

"The crew had yet to board the vessel, and, as is the duty of the Captain, he was the first aboard it. But from the moment the engines were turned on…"

Maria lost the explaining words as her mind screamed at the man _DON'T SAY IT, PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!_

"…There was an explosion…and all that we could find before the sub sank was his Captain's hat."

The image of the uniformed man blurred completely as tears flooded into Maria's eyes. _Please…_

"No one would survive that explosion, Baroness…I am so sorry, he is gone."

_You said it._ That was the last conscious thought Maria had before everything went black and she couldn't think anymore.

* * *

><p><em>On their true wedding night they made love three times. The third time, Georg entered in one thrust, and Maria no longer felt pain, only pleasure, at the sensation of her husband filling her. She closed her eyes and moaned.<em>

_ "Look at me."_

_ She opened her eyes. His eyes were blue fire. "Promise me."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Always believe I will come back to you. No matter how bleak things seem, no matter what you hear, no matter how dark it seems…please, my love, don't believe I won't come back to you."_

_ Her eyes filled with tears at this fierce and vulnerable gaze and tone. Now she felt afraid. How could he be so certain? "Georg…"_

_ "Please, Maria, promise me." His tone was both fierce and vulnerable, and his eyes begged for what he wanted. Never before had they been so close, so open, so bare before each other, connected in body while connecting in soul and heart._

_ Maria nodded. "I promise." Her arms tightened around his back, and lifted her head to kiss him as they began to move in that most ancient dance of true lovers and soulmates._


	44. A Time to Execute

**A Time to Execute**

When Maria woke up, she was lying on an unfamiliar sofa in an unfamiliar room. But before she could get frightened, she recognized the two faces hovering above her.

"Oh, my dear, thank goodness," said Max, squeezing her hand.

Hans, standing a step back, smiled. "It's good to have you back with us, Baroness," he said, pouring her a glass of water.

"It's Maria," the young woman said absently, bringing another smile to both of the men's faces. Max helped her sit up while she rubbed her head and took the water from Hans, drinking it slowly. "Wha…what happened? And where are we?"

"You fainted," said Max, sitting down on the couch beside her. "I caught you in time, and the damn soldier looked pretty uncomfortable so he left right away. Franz and Ellen helped me get you in the car, and I drove you straight to Hans's office."

Maria nodded slowly as she looked around the unfamiliar room. His office was a very nice room, with an elegant desk in one corner with various degrees hanging on the wall behind it. In another corner of the room was an examination table, and Maria felt extremely grateful they had placed her on the sofa rather than on that table.

Then she remembered just what had made her faint, and she found her eyes filling again and her breathing starting to shallow and quicken.

"Easy, easy, Maria," said Max, squeezing her hand again. "It's going to be all right."

"How can you…possibly…say that?" Maria managed to gasp out in an incredulous tone. She started rocking herself back and forth as a tear spilled out.

Hans knelt in front of her and held something in front of her eyes. "Because of this."

Maria's eyes cleared and she gasped when she saw what he was holding: an envelope with her name on it – in Georg's handwriting. With a trembling hand she reached out and took it, relieved to find it was real, and Hans took her empty water glass from her. She slowly rose from the couch – her head still felt a bit heavy – and walked over to the window. She stood by it as she opened the envelope with trembling fingers and unfolded the letter inside. It was one page and short.

_Dear Maria,_

_ If you are reading this then I thank God the plan was a success. Make no mistake about it: I am alive and I have escaped. It may take me some time to come back home, but do not doubt that I am traveling the moment you first read this. Max and Hans will explain everything to you, and forgive me for putting you through this, but it was the only way. I will see you soon and thank God to be with you again._

_ Georg_

He wasn't dead…he was alive…he was telling her himself, and Hans wouldn't have given her the letter unless it was true. So it had to be true…not knowing what else to do, she let out a long exhale and leaned her head against the glass windowpane.

She stood there like that for a few minutes before she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Hans looking kindly apologetic to her with his hand held out. "I'm sorry, Maria, I need to destroy that. It's imperative that no evidence is left behind."

Maria realized he was talking about the letter, and, feeling speechless to argue, read the letter again to memorize the words before handing both the letter and envelope to Hans. He immediately ripped the letter into pieces and threw them into the burning fireplace. Maria felt a twinge of pain at the sight, and realized something: Georg must have written that letter back in January, before he had left, giving it to Hans personally so it wouldn't be intercepted. That had been back when they had both been too afraid to confess their love, which is why the word had not been mentioned (unlike all of his other letters).

She let Max lead her back to sit on the sofa, while Hans pulled something out of his locked desk drawer and then checked to see that no one was listening. Then he sat down on a chair right in front of Maria, while Max sat beside her. "I'm sure there are some questions that you would like answered."

Maria took a deep breath and nodded. "Am I right in assuming that you three have been planning for quite a while?"

Hans nodded. "Yes. From the moment I found out they wanted to draft Georg. It wasn't the right season to plan an escape for all of you then and there, also there wasn't enough time for such a plan. So we had to find another way to get you all out of here. Thank God for Georg's strategizing mind, which is why his money is safe in Swiss banks and why the American government is prepared to offer him a position when he gets there. All that is left to be worked out is getting the ten of you out of here."

Maria blinked. "Ten?"

Max said beside her, "I told Dominik about the plan after you came back from Italy. He had spoken to me a few times of wanting to play in America, and I knew you wouldn't want to leave him behind."

On the one hand, Maria felt extremely happy and relieved with this news, and she conveyed that to Max by taking his hands and kissing his cheek. But something was bothering her like a terrible itch, making her angry. "So…why was I kept out of the loop until now?"

Both Max and Hans sighed. The latter said, "Because we had to be extremely careful. Us three, Dominik and Georg are the only people who know of this plan, and you and Dominik don't know everything yet. With someone like Georg, who has a history of hating the Nazis, they would be suspicious if your reaction to his death was even a bit contrived, if you knew it wasn't true."

Maria slowly nodded, glad she understood but still feeling a little bitter. She got up and walked to the window again, her arms crossed over her chest. Hans got up and took a step near her. "Georg really wanted to tell you. Nearly got into a screaming match when I finally convinced him otherwise. Please understand I only did it to protect you all."

Again, Maria slowly nodded. "It's all right, I understand." She turned back around to face them. "So, what is the plan now? When will I see him again?"

Hans led her back to the couch and sat before her. Maria now noticed what he had taken out of his desk and was holding in his hand. "Here is the official story: when the children finish school, they will move to Switzerland to stay with their next immediate family, which is Georg's cousin Ernst. You, out of heartbreak, will return to Nonberg Abbey."

The thought of being separated from the children caused an automatic reaction in her. "Wait, but I –"

Hans held up a hand with a small smile, stopping her. "Like I said, that's the official story, though part of it is really true. When the children are done with school, they will indeed go to Switzerland where Georg's first cousin, Ernst, lives. I have their train tickets and travel papers right here." He handed the folder to Maria. "Now, what you and Max need to do when you get back is to tell the servants of Georg's 'death' and tell them the official story of where the family will go from here. I know Frau Schmidt has family in Switzerland, so if you ask if she will escort the children to their second cousin, I'm sure she will agree."

"Yes, I am sure too…wait, I'm really not going with the children?"

Max shook his head. "You are to stay at the villa and wait for Georg to come back. Both of you will lay low for about a week. That's how much time will be in between his return and when your train leaves for Switzerland." He handed her another smaller folder. "Guard these well; these are your tickets and travel papers under false identities. I've made sure they seem authentic."

Maria nodded and took that too. "What about my brother?"

Max spoke, "Thankfully, since he is not your blood brother, he is completely unknown. He finishes at the conservatory at the end of May, and will meet you and Georg at the Abbey before the three of you get on that train."

"And…my husband? You are certain, beyond a reasonable doubt, that his plan worked? When will I see him again?"

Hans gave another small smile and showed her a folded piece of paper. "This telegram came for me moments before you and Max arrived. A coded message from Georg saying it was successful, and he would be back by the end of the month. He has a bit of a journey ahead of him to get back, since he's under the radar. But, knowing Georg and that he escaped them, you know nothing will stop him from coming back."

Finally, Maria let absolute relief rush over her. She buried her face in her hands and let a few silent tears fall. Max rubbed her back, and she heard Hans tearing up the telegram.

For the first time in a long time, she felt hope that could not lessen or be crushed: God was with her family.

* * *

><p>That hope did wonders for Maria's health and her determination.<p>

She didn't stay much longer at Dr. Falk's house, because Max wanted to ask Hans what Maria was ailing from. After describing her symptoms over the past few weeks, Hans concluded that Maria had just been too stressed and worried and depressed, and that had manifested into physical symptoms beyond mental ones, as can happen. But, with the news he had just given, and the fact that her nausea had passed, Hans was confident that she would be better than new very soon.

From the moment the two returned to the villa, Maria and Max set the plan in motion to execute it precisely. They spoke to the servants, who were all very supportive and grieved with her, and Ellen immediately hugged her and told her that of course she would escort the children to their father's cousin. But, once Maria and Max got Ellen alone, they told her that Maria would join them soon, so Ellen agreed to stay with the children until Maria arrived.

Maria was glad that executing the plan with the servants had gone so smoothly, for she was more nervous about telling the children. She would not tell them the news she had received today, but tell them Frau Schmidt was going to take them to see their second cousin Ernst in Switzerland for a holiday, and Maria would join them later. When some of the children began questioning why she would not being going with them right away, Liesl surprised Maria by shushing her siblings and just do what their mother told them to.

The two women exchanged glances, and Liesl stayed with her while the other children went to wash up for dinner. Before Maria could ask what she knew, Liesl said, "Dominik told me what he knew. Is it true Father and Dominik will be coming with you?"

While Maria felt a little annoyed that yet another person had known of the plan before her, she mostly felt relief that Liesl was in the loop; Maria would have told her a few things before they had left, either way. So Maria gave her a hug and said, "Yes, they will."

Both females shared a tight hug and cried a little.

As the days passed, and the twenty-seventh came closer, Maria got better and better. Her appetite and energy were back, and by the time the children were finished with school, she was, as Hans had predicted, better than new. The day after school ended was spent packing, which was indeed an all day job, for they needed to travel light.

The next day was the day the children would leave Austria for good; the little ones didn't know it, the older ones suspected it, and the oldest knew for sure. But none of them complained, which made Maria very proud. The family and servants said good-bye, for this was also the day they would leave. This was the day the villa would be officially evacuated.

Max drove Maria, the children and Ellen to the train station. As they all stood on the platform, Maria hugged them all goodbye tightly and gave each a kiss. The little ones did not want to be separated from their mother, but after some comforting and reassurances, they soon quieted down and promised to be good.

All seven of them and Ellen waved to Maria and Max as the train whistle blew and the train slowly pulled away, gaining speed as it turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Maria returned to the villa and locked herself in, she practically collapsed in the front hall, lying down on the cold, smooth floor. She felt completely exhausted after being in commando mode for nearly two weeks, sticking to the plan and getting her strength back.<p>

Max had driven the car to the hotel he would be staying at now, so Maria could make her way back to the villa the way she had the first time she had arrived there nearly a year ago. He had told her the ground rules: to letters, no telephone calls, no telegrams, basically no communication in or out of the villa. She couldn't even leave the property, and it helped there was plenty of food there already. So, Maria would basically be isolated in the villa until Georg came back…

When he came back…all they knew was that he would come back at the end of May. Well, it was the twenty-seventh now, so he had four more days. He could come at the end of the deadline, or he could come right now.

Either way, Maria would be ready. She had to be. Tired as she was, she would not stop worrying or be truly at ease until she was in her husband's arms again, until she heard his voice, until she saw him again with her own eyes.

She laid on her back on the stone floor and wondered: _Georg, where are you now? Were you hurt at all in your escape? How hard is your journey? Will you be here tomorrow, or the day after? _She prayed to God, too, that the plan would work.

As she lay there, Maria knew that, until Georg was home and with her, time would move slower than a snail…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** _I may be writing an angsty story, and I may be the queen of cliffhangers, but if you think I'm going to throw all of my good work and your good faith in me away by having Georg truly dead, then I'd never forgive myself. Keep reviewing and keep an eye out for what happens next._


	45. A Time to Return

**A Time to Return**

On the morning of the thirty-first, the last day of May, Hans received another coded telegram, which he destroyed after he had deciphered and memorized the contents. His next call was to Max, who asked him to accompany him to the late mass at the Church of St. Joseph. Max understood what that meant.

Both men wished they could send some word to Maria, but that was impossible.

* * *

><p>After mass, as the sun was setting, Hans, Max and Father Norbert all waited inside the church, restless in their own ways: Hans paced up and down the center aisle, Max tapped his fingers on the pew he was sitting in and tapped his foot rhythmically, while Father Norbert sat in his chair near the altar in prayer.<p>

Minute after minute ticked away, and all three of them jumped slightly when the bells in the tower chimed eight times. They didn't know how long after that until they heard sounds of someone coming through the private back entrance. All three men stood up right away, waiting with baited breath and hoping to recognize the person who was coming towards them.

They did, but just barely. In through the side entrance came a man who almost looked wild. The clothes he wore were ratty and unfitting, the boots were falling apart, his dark hair was mussed, and he had a beard that was nearly three weeks old. But his blue eyes and stance made no mistake about it.

"Georg!" exclaimed Max, getting up and following Hans up the aisle towards him.

"My boy!" said Father Norbert in relief.

Georg walked up the two stairs to the altar, and knelt before the sacristy, as was custom whenever one passed it. He stayed in that position for a long minute and seemed to collapse within himself from weariness. But that did not last more than that long minute, for soon he was on his feet again to greet his comrades. He briefly embraced both of his navy buddies, and knelt before Father Norbert so he could give a blessing of thanks for his return.

"I'm so glad you are home and safe, my son," said the old priest.

"Even if I am officially and legally dead?" asked Georg. His voice was tired and hoarse, but was full of his dry humor, which made the other three men smile.

"You look a fright!" said Max, chuckling and clapping Georg on the back, sitting beside him on the floor.

Georg grunted at the contact and grumbled at the comment. "Well, considering that I've spent the last two weeks traveling like a fugitive in luggage compartments, the backs of trucks and on foot..."

Hans chuckled and then turned serious. "Are you all right, really? That was no easy maneuver you pulled in the Mediterranean, and if you escaped without even a scratch, you're indestructible."

Georg sighed and pulled back his baggy sleeve, revealing a make-shift bandage covering his forearm. "Burn, somewhere between first and second degree. I've been changing the bandage and treating it as best I could. How bad does it look?" he asked as he untied the bandage, revealing the red, rough textured skin.

"Well, considering all you've been through, this could have been a lot worse," said Hans, immediately opening his medical bag and beginning to clean it. "At least it's healing well. I'll just give you some proper ointment for you to put on it twice a day for the next week. I know either you or Maria will remember to."

At the mention of his wife, Georg's eyes lit up, and he seemed ready to run out of the church if Max hadn't put his hand on Georg's shoulder. "Let Hans finish first, Georg. She'll still be there waiting for you."

Georg took a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to keep himself calm and still. "I should have arrived yesterday. Damn that thunderstorm holding everything up."

"Well, thank God you came tonight," said Hans, now putting a proper bandage around the arm. "We'd all have been very worried if that telegram hadn't come this morning."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes."

"All other evidence?"

"Gone."

"Oh, and all of the personal effects you mailed me before your 'death,' Georg, they are in my room at the villa."

Georg nodded. "Thank you."

"All done," said Hans, the bandage wrapped on firmly. "Remember what I said about applying this ointment, and you can take it off in a week."

Georg nodded. "Could you two wait in the car? I want to speak to Father Norbert for a minute."

Hans and Max nodded before heading out of the church. When they were gone, Georg went to Father Norbert and sat at his feet. This man had been a true father figure his whole life, and now Georg realized that he would never see him again. "Father…there is nothing I can say that will convey the gratitude I feel towards you. You've looked out for me my whole life, and helped me down the path God has set out for me. I'm sorry I could not have been better." When he said this last sentence, Georg thought of his behavior after Agathe had died. The next time he had seen Father Norbert and the Church of St. Joseph after Agathe's funeral had been last year, when he had been debating over whether or not to propose to Maria.

Father Norbert put his withered hand on Georg's shoulder. "I've known you all your life, Georg. Seen you through your best and worst times, at the highlights of your life. I baptized you and each of your children, and presided over both of your marriages. I've seen you serve the country you love, and now I see you doing everything you can to give your wife and family a good life in freedom." He smiled. "You couldn't be better in my eyes."

Georg found his vision blurring and his throat constricting. It didn't surprise him, however, because Father Norbert had, indeed, known him that long, and he was one of the few people whose opinion greatly mattered to Georg.

Father Norbert's smile widened slightly. "I'm not worried about you, my son, for several reasons. One, you've accomplished an incredible feat by just being here, with us, right now. Second, you would go to the ends of the earth to make sure you and those you love are in safety, freedom and happiness. Third, you have something very precious. Remember when you came to me last August, when you wanted to make right your mistakes, you said that it would be impossible for Maria to love you. Have you not been proven wrong?"

Now a tear spilled out from Georg's eye, and he covered his face while he let himself softly cry, out of joy, out of relief, out of exhaustion, out of being just overwhelmed. Father Norbert's grip on his shoulder was a strong anchor that he steadied himself against.

"God is with you, Georg, and if nothing else her love proves that."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Georg came slowly out of the church and got in the car's back seat, with Hans and Max in the front. He remained completely silent on drive. First they came to Hans's house, where they dropped him off.<p>

"My friend, for all you've done for my family…" Georg began.

Hans held up his hand. "You saved my skin numerous times during the war. It's the least I can do."

"And take care of yourself, Hans, please," said Georg, with genuine concern. "I now know first hand how hard it is to be a spy."

Hans nodded, and the two men embraced before Hans waved to them both and went back inside his house, locking the door.

The next stop was the hotel, which was closer to the villa than Hans's house had been. They couldn't risk driving to the villa. Both men got out of the car and looked at each other.

"If they find out…"

Max just smiled like a Shakespearean fool. "Who would suspect rich-people-loving Maxie who refuses to take any political side?"

In spite of it all, Georg laughed, then turned serious. "Take care of yourself."

Max nodded. "You too."

The two men embraced like brothers, no other words needed.

* * *

><p>Georg's walk back to his home for one more week was mercifully short, and was a cakewalk compared to what the rest of his journey had been like. Though there was a new moon, there was plenty of starlight to guide him home. And the thought of what he would find when he got there gave him the strength to walk triple the distance.<p>

He didn't run but walked with a purpose, contemplating what had just happened. He knew that the only way he would ever come back to Austria was if the Nazi party was no more and the Anschluss had ended – when Hitler's rule was over. But when would that be? One year? Five years? Ten? If he did come back after that, there was a good chance Father Norbert would no longer be alive; he was already in his eighties. And the job Hans had taken on for himself could mean he might die tomorrow. Max and Philomena he was confident would survive – they were good at adapting and camouflaging themselves to any background and still manage to be the life of the party. They would be fine.

Maria would tell him to count his blessings, so he did: he got to say proper goodbyes, and have Father Norbert bless him one last time.

The sight of the villa beyond the gates, even with the curtains drawn and no lights on, brought a peace to Georg's heart he had not felt since Maria's birthday. Silently he slipped through the gates, making sure they were securely locked, and ran to the front doors. He came inside quietly, shutting the door and locking it very quietly.

The sound he heard made his heart fill. A faint light was coming from the room that held the grand piano (a room that faced the lake). And from that room he also heard the sound of someone playing a melody slowly with one hand, and the most beautiful voice humming along with it. Georg walked slowly toward the room, as if he might break a spell by moving too suddenly. Finally, he came to stand in the doorway, and felt complete again as he watched Maria at the piano.

It did not matter that the tune she was playing and humming was unfamiliar to him; she was still just as entrancing. Her back was to him, and she wore her white robe. Only when he let his eyes get a good look at her in the faint light did he realize her humming was shaky. Then he watched the tune abruptly stop with a wrong key and Maria wiping her tears away.

He couldn't stop himself. "Maria…" he said softly, gently, praying she would not get scared or not recognize him. He watched her body posture straighten and stiffen, and he knew her senses were now alert. Slowly, she turned her head to look over her shoulder, and she saw his figure standing in the doorway. Realizing the lighting was very dim, he was wearing unfamiliar clothes and he had not shaved in nearly three weeks, he rasped, hoping to sound reassuring but ended up almost begging, "It's me!"

Maria blinked, slowly got off the piano bench, and, like Georg a few moments ago, walked slowly as if hoping not to break the spell. The man she saw before her, his features becoming clearer as she came closer in the dim lighting, she only just recognized. This husband of hers looked like a vagabond, from his worn shoes to his short beard. But when she was standing less than a foot from him, she reached up and tentatively touched his cheek, the whiskers she felt there unfamiliar but not unpleasant. She saw him briefly close his eyes and sigh at her touch.

When they opened again, and she saw her husband's familiar fire blue eyes, her heart lifted and all doubts vanished, only to be replaced with pure joy and love.

"It _is _you!" The words had barely come out when his lips covered hers in a passionate and rejoicing kiss.

From that moment on, their hearts and bodies took over, flesh eager to rejoin again. Where their first night together had been tender, now they were almost desperate. It wasn't long before Georg's lips descended down her neck, his whiskers tickling her, while her hands gripped his hair. Hands tugged at clothing, almost ripping it off – robe, coat, shirt, and nightgown all fell to the floor. When their bodies were pressed together, skin on skin, Georg picked her up and carried her to the stairs. He only had one desire that he'd held for months in his mind: to make love to his wife in their bed.

As he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, Maria had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her breathing was very shallow. There was a fire both in her chest and between her legs that had to be tended to as quickly as possible. And Georg felt the same.

Georg barely let her out of his arms before they both collapsed on their bed and somehow disposed of the rest of their clothing. Maria, having felt how hard he had become and knowing how dripping wet she was, expected him to plunge into her then and there. But he didn't. Instead, he kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled his way down her body, his hands caressing her skin, making her writhe and groan. She was nearly undone when she felt his lips and tongue between her legs. She had to grip the bars of the headboard, and Georg braced her thighs to keep her still. This pleasure was so different and yet…so _good. _

But before she could reach that sweet climax, his lips were gone and she'd never felt more disappointed. But that only lasted for a second, because in the next second, he'd slid up her body and captured her lips with his own. She gasped as she tasted herself and then gasped as he pressed into her. They pumped and moved, back and forth, in and out, in a steadily increasing rhythm that was only bent on release, which came quickly for both after their time apart. Maria cried in fulfillment as Georg roared in triumph before collapsing, tangled together and perfectly sated.

Georg turned on his back and took Maria with him, holding her securely to him as he pressed his face to her hair, inhaling the scent he had missed so much. Maria pressed her cheek to his chest and kissed it, her hand over his beating heart. The afterglow kept them in a tranquil happy state, and even when that ebbed away, they still felt wonderful.

Georg spoke first, into her ear. "I don't think I've said 'hello' yet."

Maria laughed like she hadn't laughed in months, and so did Georg, who turned them over so they were lying side-by-side, facing each other.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close. It was only then that she noticed the bandage around his other forearm. "Georg, you're hurt?" she asked, her heart going to her throat.

"Shh," he said, kissing her nose. "It's all right, my love. Minor burn, and it's healing well."

"What happened?"

"One can't escape from a burning submarine completely unscathed, I'm afraid."

Maria turned pale and her eyes filled with tears. Georg immediately pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck and rubbing her back in comfort. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I wanted to tell you, I really did."

Maria sighed, and let a few tears fall. "I know." She held him tighter. "You're here; that's all that matters now, that we're together."

As they held each other, an unspoken agreement seemed to passed between their hearts: that they would save conversations about the hardships each had endured in the past weeks for a time later than tonight. Tonight they only felt two emotions: the joy of having their beloved spouse back with them, and the relief to finally be able to get a good night's sleep for the first time in two months.


	46. A Time to Honeymoon

**A Time to Honeymoon**

When Maria pulled her head back a little to look at her husband, she caressed his unshaven cheek and smiled. "This is a different look for you."

Georg groaned and shook his head. "I hope you don't become fond of it, darling, it's a terrible nuisance."

Maria nodded. "Why don't you shave while I draw a hot bath for you?"

Georg smiled and gave her a very grateful kiss. "Absolutely."

They got out of bed and walked hand-in-hand into their luxurious bathroom. Maria sat on the edge of the tub and turned the taps, adjusting the water as it fills the tub. As she does this, Maria watched her naked husband shave, covering his face with white shaving cream and expertly shaving with a razor blade. Maria was almost fascinated watching, having never watched a man shave before. Perhaps it was naïve of her to be impressed by the way he handled the blade without cutting himself – no doubt plenty of other men could do it that well, perhaps better – but she didn't care. Perhaps she just loved watching her husband do anything.

As he shaved, Georg could feel her eyes watching him, but concentrated on his task. Only when he wiped his face with a towel did he look at her from the corner of his eye and smirk at her. "What are you staring at, Baroness?" he teased.

Maria blushed a bit at being caught staring, but she just smirked back and said nothing. He tossed the towel aside and knelt before her, cupping her cheek and kissing her slowly, enjoying that he could take it slow. When their lips parted, Maria just said, "Your bath is ready."

After another quick peck, Georg lowered himself into the hot water, letting out a long exhale of relief. The hot water felt so good against his body, and only now was he beginning to feel just how tired and sore he really was after traveling so far. "I could sleep here," he murmured.

"Well, I'm not going to let you do that," replied Maria instantly.

Georg opened his eyes to find her sitting on the floor beside the tub, both of her arms on the edge and her chin resting on her hands. "I'm a good swimmer, you know," he teased.

Maria smiled, but her eyes had a soft, vulnerable expression. "I've been sleeping on the sofa in the living room for weeks because all I've felt in that big bed is small, knowing it wasn't meant for just one person. I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

Georg's eyes took on a similar tender expression as he reached out and caressed her cheek.

No more words were spoken for a while. Maria took the sponge and washed her husband as she sat on the edge of the tub. Both had a longing that she would join him in the bath, but the fact was that Georg was very tired and fatigued. After she dried him, she led him silently to the bed where she massaged him, just like she had so many months ago. Georg felt his heart swell, and he became almost as emotional as he had with Father Norbert, to be under her tender care and love.

When it was done, he rolled back over onto his back and stopped Maria from leaving the bed by taking her hand. "Don't you want your pajamas?"

"Why? They'll only be in the way when we wake up," he replied innocently, though his eyes told a different story. It took Maria a moment to understand, and when she did, she blushed and ducked her head while Georg chuckled.

And when she said, "You're absolutely right," he laughed deeply and pulled her to him as she pulled a blanket up to cover them. She rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

In that moment just before sleep, when she felt sure Georg had fallen asleep, it hit Maria what her reality was. Tears of relief and happiness spilled down her cheeks onto Georg's skin, and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

She instantly calmed when she heard and felt Georg murmur into her hair, "I love you…"

She smiled as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>For the second time in the span of their marriage, Maria woke before Georg, still in his arms. She was happy he was still sleeping and a bit relieved, because even though she didn't know the details, she knew the journey back to her (combined with the nature of their reunion) had completely exhausted him. She was glad his subconscious was not making him get up at dawn.<p>

Maria stayed in that position for as long as she could, content to watch her husband so at peace. But soon the call of nature became too strong. So, as carefully as she could, Maria slipped out of his arms and out of the bed. Looking out the window as she walked to the bathroom, Maria concluded that it was between nine and ten in the morning. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping husband before shutting herself in the bathroom.

A shower sounded wonderful, but she didn't want to wake him. So after relieving herself and washing her hands and face, she tiptoed back in the bedroom, where Georg was still sleeping. Deciding she couldn't resist touching him anymore, Maria slid into bed beside him quietly, bent down and kissed his cheek lightly, so as not to wake him.

Her lips had barely left his skin when, all of a sudden, two arms wrapped around her waist and she was flipped over and pinned to the bed by her very awake husband with a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, you!" Maria exclaimed, still in shock. "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did," said Georg, unashamed and began to tickle her sides. Maria shrieked in laughter and struggled to stop his hands. "Georg, stop, please!" But when he did not heed her verbal pleas, Maria summoned enough strength to lean up and kiss his lips lingeringly.

He stopped his actions in surprise, and kissed her back. When their lips parted, he looked into her eyes. "Well, when you put it _that _way…"

The lovers then proceeded to have a very passionate morning they had once been denied.

* * *

><p>The first week of June was their week alone, and when looking back they would call it their honeymoon. Though it was not the traditional honeymoon in any sense, it certainly was a honeymoon that was long overdue. To have had a traditional honeymoon after their official wedding would not have been a good idea, and Georg's drafting had prevented them from having a honeymoon after their unofficial wedding. But now they were confined to the villa without contact coming in or out for a week, with only each other – and that was all they needed.<p>

They stayed in bed as long as they could, until both of their stomachs could no longer be ignored. So they put their robes on and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "When was the last time you ate something, Georg?" asked Maria, once they entered the room.

"Oh, I know I ate something yesterday morning," replied Georg, casually going to the refrigerator.

Maria looked at him aghast. "And you haven't felt hungry until now?"

Georg looked over his shoulder and stroked her cheek. "I had more important things on my mind."

They then proceeded to make a feast for themselves, for Maria hadn't eaten much yesterday. Even though it was lunchtime, they made all of their favorite breakfast foods: waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, porridge and fresh fruit. As they ate, Georg told Maria of his journey back to her, for it wasn't really traumatic or scary, just long, tedious and, at times, funny now that he was home and could look back on it. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

As she and Georg washed the dishes, Georg whistled absently. Maria found herself pausing in her task to look at him fondly. He looked so much better than she'd seen him last night, even better than he had in Italy; now he was revitalized and home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her staring. Grinning, he splashed a bit of soap bubbles at her face, which landed on her nose. That brought Maria back to reality, and she closed her eyes and tried not to smile as he laughed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at his grinning face. "You're going to pay for that," she said in a low voice.

"Oh, really?" said Georg, in an innocent and disbelieving voice before leaning down to kiss her. But she withdrew at the last minute, stepping back. His smile widened and he advanced, but she retreated in equal measures. "Oh, you…"

Maria just smiled innocently and continued to step back, wrapping her robe tighter around her body, stepping backwards and further away from him.

Georg groaned and continued to slowly pursue her, and teased without thinking. "Oh, I always knew you were a vixen."

This made Maria stop her movements, and the teasing smile melted off her face to be replaced by a troubled look of confusion that turned into one of tremendous gravity and also the pain of a bad memory…

"_I changed the true image of you into what I needed you to be so I could remain guiltless – that did not work."_

_ "You turned me into some kind of temptress from hell!"_

At the expression on her face, Georg realized what a stupid thing he'd said, and his face took on a look of immediate regret and fear. "Maria, I –"

Maria held up a hand to silence him. "Please…I need to be by myself right now…Give me a few minutes." With that, she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Once Georg couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he cursed and tossed the last dish into the soapy water none too gently, causing a splash. Deciding to start his penance now while giving Maria the time to herself she had requested, he finished all of the clean-up.

Fifteen minutes later, Maria heard the sound of Georg coming into their rooms from where she stood on their private balcony, looking out over the lake. When she felt his presence behind her, she turned around to see him standing in the open doorway, looking apologetic and apprehensive. Maria sighed, gave him a small smile, and held out a hand as she said, "Come here."

He immediately went to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Maria relaxed against him, making herself comfortable as she wrapped her own arms around his back as he kissed the top of her head. A moment later, she heard and felt Georg whisper, "I'm sorry."

She sighed again. "I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, my love."

"Again, I know. I was only angry for a minute, before remembering that I don't want to waste our last week home fighting or being angry with you. All is forgiven."

Georg pulled back and kissed her in gratitude, but became troubled when he saw her face. "Something is still troubling you."

"No, no, not troubling or bothering, just…your comment made me realize with full gravity how different my life and myself have become in the past year. I mean, a year ago I was confident that I wouldn't have any kind of romantic attachment to any man. Now I'm flirting with my husband in the kitchen after we've spent the night and the morning..." She rested her head on his shoulder again. "I find myself wondering if I _did, _in fact, have this side of myself a year ago…"

Georg stroked her cheek. "I've told you, Maria – the fault lies entirely on me and the state I was in. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He lifted her chin so he could look at her. "If I've made you uncomfortable or was too forward last night –"

"Did I seem to have any hesitations or objections?" retorted Maria firmly. "I wouldn't be letting you hold me now if I did. All I'm saying is…I'm not quite used to this part of me yet."

Georg nodded, resting his cheek against her temple. "I understand. I'm sorry that two months has separated our first nights joined together. That was no help, I'm sure."

"I don't regret becoming yours then, and I never will regret how my life has changed," said Maria firmly, before blushing. "I'm just not quite used to this side of me yet…the side that teases her husband, I mean, and…arouses him." The last two words were barely in more than a whisper, and she almost made them a question.

Georg smiled and cupped her flaming cheeks. After kissing both of them, he murmured, "I know I am forgiven, but I would still like to make it up to you. May I?"

His concern and compassion touched Maria, and gave her the strength to cast aside her last tendrils of shyness. Wordlessly, she untied her robe and let it fall to the stone floor of the balcony.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the worst part of their honeymoon had passed, and though there were occasional blips in paradise, it was nothing that was not settled after a few moments of verbal discussion and more than a few moments of non-verbal redemption.<p>

Of course, there were some moments of sadness: they missed their children, and their friends, and sometimes they would remember that, when this week was up, they would never see the villa again. But these circumstances only made them come closer together, determined not to waste any time they had in this place.

On the second day of June, their second day of their honeymoon week, they were sitting on a blanket under one of the trees by the lake. Maria sat with her back against the tree facing the lake, and Georg lay with his head on Maria's lap, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as his wife absently caressed his face and hair.

When she suddenly smiled and laughed in revelation, Georg opened his eyes and asked, "What is it, love?"

"I've just realized…it was a year ago today that I first came here and we met."

Georg's smile now mirrored her own, and he touched the hand that was touching his face. "What did you feel coming here?"

Maria laughed heartily. "I was nothing short of terrified. I sang to myself the whole way in order to build up my confidence, and I'm sure everyone near me thought I was not right in the head. I remember tripping off the bus and dancing down the dirt road, singing at the top of my lungs. I even remember saying to myself, 'A captain with seven children…what's so fearsome about that?'"

Georg wanted to laugh, but stopped himself, remembering how, six weeks later, he would indeed prove himself to be quite fearsome. But Maria caught the look on his face, and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. So he felt better.

She continued. "But when I saw the villa, I felt so small looking at it, for I hadn't expected to see such a place, and I remember whispering something like, 'Oh, help!' But I steeled myself again and ran to the door to build what confidence I had. But oh was I nervous, I even mistook Franz to be you."

Now he really did laugh and she joined him, before leaning her head back against a tree with a reflective look on her face. "I really didn't know what to expect coming here, but from the moment I rang the doorbell…I never could have expected any of it: how grand the house was, the beauty of the ballroom…and you." She gently traced his jaw with the tips of her fingers.

Georg, keeping eye contact with her, took those fingers and kissed them. "What was your impression of me that day, Maria? Be honest."

Maria looked out over the lake in thought as she answered. "Well, I felt nervous right away when you opened the ballroom doors and caught me in there. I remember reprimanding myself that not even five minutes there and I was already doing something wrong. But then, when I got a better look at you, I found myself intrigued and even a little relieved. Because, like I said, you don't look at all like a sea captain." She smiled down at him.

"And what exactly did you think a sea captain would look like? I've always been curious about that."

Maria bit her lip and her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Well…like a drawing I had seen in a storybook as a little girl. A large man with a potbelly, wearing a sailor cap, with a grizzled gray beard, patch over one eye, and leaning on a stick with a pipe in your mouth."

Georg laughed merrily, and it took him a few moments to calm down. "All I need is a parrot on my shoulder! And did you imagine I would have anchors and fish on every wall?"

Maria was laughing too, her cheeks still pink. "Well, I wouldn't have been surprised, that's all I'll say…And so, you were quite different from what I guessed. I expected a storybook sea captain, but what I saw was a dignified, aristocratic gentleman. So, I would have to say, more than anything that first day…you _intrigued _me, and that never stopped." She looked down at her husband. "And what of me, Georg? What was your first real impression of me?"

Now it was Georg's turn to be embarrassed, but he knew she would accept nothing other than the honest answer. So, he said, "Well, when I found you in that ballroom, I remember thinking, 'Just who does she think she is? Is she dim, dancing by herself in a forbidden room?' Then you came out into the hallway and I got a better look at you, with those big, blue eyes staring at me, not intimidated in the least. I made you turn around and take off your hat because I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. I had expected some straight-backed, middle-aged, hatchet-faced woman in a habit, but you? A creature I thought more girl than woman, young, full of energy, defiance, innocence, humor…and beauty, though it would take me weeks before I could admit that to myself.

Georg sat up and scooched closer to Maria, facing her. "So, from the very first day, I was, like you, intrigued…to say the least."

Maria held his gaze, both knowing what his intrigue would eventually lead to. But all of that had been forgiven, if not forgotten, so Maria leaned forward and kissed him, and he held her to him as the sunlight danced over them through the shifting leaves above them.

* * *

><p>As their discussions continued and progressed, so did their love-making. It wasn't only in their bedroom where they became close; there was also their living room, Georg's study, the kitchen, the music room, inside the gazebo, under a tree by the lake, even in the long rowboat they'd taken out on the lake one night. Both somehow knew that they would never have this kind of opportunity again: to make love whenever and wherever the urge hit both of them (and because they were unofficially newlyweds, this was quite often) without worrying about anybody nearby, because there <em>was <em>nobody nearby.

In this week, Maria became more comfortable with this side of herself, and Georg became more reassured that she was, indeed, comfortable with him. With his help, Maria learned what gave her husband the most pleasure, grew more comfortable with touching him, and learned how to be the one in control during love-making before the week was up. For a woman who had been taught to regard this kind of pleasure as sinful, it was a relief for Maria to accept the truth that, between a husband and wife, this pleasure was not only right, but holy.

On the fourth night, after one session of love-making in Georg's study, the two lay together in front of a roaring fire with a blanket draped loosely over them.

"You know, when I dreamed of you, I never touched you," said Georg, running a finger from her shoulder down her arm, and back up, over and over again in a slow caress. "Sometimes I didn't even try. I could just watch you, you were that entrancing. And in my dreams, you were never evil or purposefully seducing…you were beautiful, good, innocent, pure, and I wanted all of you because you represented to me what I didn't have, what I needed.

"Then I would wake up, and realize just who I was dreaming about when I should have been dreaming about someone else. I turned the anger I felt at myself and my attraction into anger for you, which was unjustified. For the first few weeks, I would try and distract myself with Elsa, but even that didn't drive the dreams away, or thoughts of you, so eventually I moved into my own room, and the dreams became more and more powerful. Nothing worked: you had come under my skin and there was no getting rid of you…I'm glad I didn't."

Maria listened to this in silence, keeping eye contact with him to let him know she was not afraid, and she wasn't. Learning this no longer made her feel uncomfortable, just intrigued. She still had a hard time believing she had unknowingly cast such a spell on him then, when she had been so naïve about such things then. Eventually, she turned to lie on her back, looking at the firelight dancing on the ceiling as she replied.

"I didn't dream of you while you were away, but I did think about you often. Whenever I would see an artifact in the house that wasn't from Austria, my imagination would run wild as I wondered what it was like to be a sea captain and see all of those places. That would lead me to think of you, what you were like, why you chose your profession, what adventures you had. Also, as I was getting to know the children, the older ones would sometimes tell me stories of before their mother died, and how you used to be. It's why they always held on to the hope that you still loved them and that you could change.

"When we saw you had come home, I was just as happy as the children, because, after hearing all I had, I knew there was a chance you could open your heart again because of the song the children had prepared. Also, I supposed that you wanting to marry again would have soften your heart to begin with." She turned her head to look at him and shrugged, showing she was finished, but her eyes reflected that she remembered still what happened straight away after that, and how it had all changed.

Georg scooted closer to her, so he was almost leaning over her. His fingers now traced her collarbone. "Maria, if you had found out where your life would lead the day the Reverend Mother told you of the governess job, what would you have done?"

Maria sighed and caressed his hand, her eyes becoming a little sad. "I don't really know…I would probably become scared, angry, and run away…Please remember, love, that I had my heart set on being a nun then, and it took a lot for me to give that up, even if it was very obvious to everyone else that it wasn't the life for me."

"I understand," murmured Georg, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Maria reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "And you, Georg? If you knew what would happen if you sent your request to the abbey, what would you have done?"

Georg knew he would have to answer honestly, just as she had. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned over so he now laid on his back and she rested atop him. He rubbed her shoulders as he replied regretfully. "I wouldn't have believed it. I wouldn't have believed that, being in such a dark place, any good could come to me again, that I could fall in love again. At the time, I would probably scorn the possibility."

Maria's eyes filled with both understanding and sadness. She tried to duck her head, but Georg would not let her. "I will always regret the circumstances of our marriage, Maria, but I will never regret having you in my life."

Maria felt her throat closing up, so she replied in kind by kissing him in the firelight. After making love one more time, they fell asleep right there, too tired to move and warm from both the fire and the body heat of their partner.

* * *

><p>On the early morning of the sixth day, Georg came out onto the verandah looking refreshed and eager. Maria trailed behind, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Georg turned and found this sight both adorable and amusing. "The sun will rise very soon, dear. We should get in the water."<p>

Maria looked at the lake, and the thought of the cold water made the thought of the warm bed she had just left much more appealing. But she knew she couldn't: she had asked Georg if she could join him on his morning swim, when he had mentioned how beautiful the sunrise was from a certain spot in the water. She couldn't back down now, especially seeing how excited he was for her to join her. So she suppressed a yawn and gave what she hoped was an enthusiastic smile.

He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the gates of the lake. He took off his robe and hung it on the gate before opening it. As he walked down the two steps to the water, Maria smiled as she admired his strong back and arms. He was wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks, whereas she, who had no swim-wear, wore only her bra and panties under her own robe. Adding to the fact that Georg was a natural early-bird and he swam at sunrise on any morning it was good weather and not winter, Maria already felt at a slight disadvantage. So she followed him slowly.

She gasped slightly when he did a perfect dive into the lake, emerging a moment later with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "I'm waiting, Baroness."

Maria stuck her tongue out at him briefly before stepping onto the step before the water. Blushing as she felt his eyes on her, she took off her robe and hung it next to Georg's. Looking back at her husband, her heart fluttered under his hungry gaze. Though she blushed, she had become more comfortable in _that _side of her. "You seem to be enjoying the view. Should I just stay here, then?"

Her husband made no verbal reply from the water, just intensified his gaze.

Continuing to play, Maria dipped her foot down to test the water, which was warmer than she thought it would be but still cool. The water looked almost magical in the pre-dawn light, glowing light blue and pink dancing in the ripples and tiny waves. She gave an exaggerated shiver. "Perhaps I will just stay here."

His gaze not softening, he made his way through the water to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. She shrieked as he tossed her into the water, and he laughed when her head emerged looking _very _annoyed. She sent a great big splash at him, which made him quiet, and then quickly swam away, beginning the chase.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yelled and swam after her. Eventually he caught up with her, and grabbed her ankle to stop her and pull her to him. But she slipped away from him.

"You're not getting me that easily, Captain," she said, backing away from him. "You deserve _some _form of punishment."

Georg groaned. "Not being able to touch my wife at all? That is a punishment straight from hell."

Maria could see right through his melodramatic tone because she still saw a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Believe me, I agree. But I don't want to be tossed like a rock again." She was serious, too. While she could swim very well, as a mountain girl the water sometimes felt overwhelming to her, and she had no love of surprises in a territory she did not know very well. Maria knew she would rather climb every Alp in Austria than swim in very deep water.

The wicked gleam in Georg's eyes softened. "Please come here. I promise I won't."

Maria gave a small smile and swam back to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. "Just to make sure," she said on a laugh.

Georg buried his face in her neck, saying, "Oh, you're not going anywhere now," before he started kissing her there.

Maria's eyes rolled back at the sensation, her fingers running through his hair. She felt the flames leaping up inside her as she felt his erection building against her. Feeling raw, and wanting to waste no time, she took his earlobe in her mouth and rubbed herself against him.

Georg growled and nipped her neck. "Are you trying to drive me insane, woman?"

She decided to end his suffering and murmured, "Come into me."

They wasted no time, and the only frustration was pulling down the swim trunks and panties. They made love swiftly, both of their releases coming quickly and neither held any of their cries back. He cried her name into her neck as he spilled himself in her depths, holding his trembling wife tightly to him as the aftershocks of their orgasms ebbed.

Once she could speak again, Maria whispered, "Tell me I'll never get used to this."

Georg chuckled as he pulled his head back to look at her. "Will you always love me?" he asked tenderly.

Maria smiled and nodded.

He smiled back. "And I will always love you. So, no, it will never get old between us."

A sudden ray of golden light hit Maria's cheek, and they turned towards the source. In silence, with arms still around each other, they watched the sun rise over the trees on the opposite side of the lake. It filled the both of them with a new hope for the future, a future they would have to make in a different land but with the people they loved.

When the full disk of the sun was above the trees, Maria said as she began to shiver, "Can we dry off? I'm a little cold."

"Of course," said Georg, and they swam the short distance back to the gates. Georg helped Maria out of the water and handed her a towel, which she immediately wrapped around herself tightly. "Not too cold, I hope?"

"Oh, no, I just don't want to get sick again," said Maria without thinking, and then clamped her mouth shut, hurriedly drying herself as she realized her mistake.

Georg paused in his drying-off process. "Again? Maria, were you ill while I was away?"

Maria sighed, annoyed with herself. She finished drying and put on her robe again. "A little," she said reluctantly.

But Georg wouldn't let up. "When?"

Maria crossed her arms and lowered her head, and said softly, "Late April through early May."

Unfortunately Georg heard her and immediately went to her, cupping her face and catching her gaze. "With what? Was it serious? Are you all right now?" His eyes blazed with worry and demanded answers.

"I'm fine now, really," said Maria. "I'd been better for a few days when I got the news about you, and from then on I just got better and strong. Have I seemed sick to you at all?"

"No, you haven't. But how were you sick, Maria?"

Maria's last hope went out the window; Georg wouldn't give up until he had the whole story. She decided to give it as gently as possible. "Well, I'd been feeling dizzy, tired and especially nauseous. Whatever I ate seemed to come up eventually, so I really had no appetite most of the time. But I wasn't alone and everybody made sure I was taking care of myself…" She lowered her eyes because she knew she couldn't look at him when she told him the cause. "Hans said that I was under too much strain, with worrying and missing you, it manifested itself into physical symptoms."

Thankfully, all Georg did in response was pull her to him and hold her as securely as he could. Maria relaxed against him, relishing in the feeling of being safe and loved. When she felt him trying to steady his breathing, her heart broke a little. Eventually he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria almost laughed. "You had enough to worry about. If you had been sick out there, would you have told me?" She pointed to his still-bandaged burn. "If that had healed before you came home, you wouldn't have told me about it until I asked about the scar."

Georg had the sense to look a little abashed. "This won't leave a scar…" he murmured. Looking at his wife again, he spoke more clearly. "You're right. I do understand…I just hate the fact that I couldn't help you…"

Maria understood as well; he'd told her once before the feeling of terrible uselessness he'd had when Agathe had fallen ill. All he could do then was hold her hand and cool her brow, and it wasn't enough to save her. Of course the thought of Maria being ill would be enough to make him frightened.

She pulled back a little to cup his face. "I'm better than all right now," she said with conviction, for she meant it and it was true. And when Georg saw that, he kissed her.

"Come on," he said when they broke away, keeping an arm around her. "I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

><p>Some moments during their honeymoon were as pure and innocent as any one of their children, and were among the most special moments the couple would remember about that week alone together.<p>

Their last day at the villa had been a beautiful one, which could only be described as tranquil. The husband and wife sat on the strong branch of a tree on the grounds at sunset. But rather than watching the sun, they watched the villa. They watched as the changing colors of the setting sun's rays played off the pale yellows and whites of their beloved home.

Maria's head rested on Georg's shoulder, and their hands were entwined. "Do you remember the first time you saw a sunset?" Maria asked softly.

Georg squeezed her hand. "I was at our family home in Salzkalmergut, on one of the many lakes there. I remember being entranced by the sight of the setting sun and the way it reflected on the water…perhaps my love for the water began right then and there…"

Maria smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And what about you, my love? Do you remember yours?"

"Hmm," said Maria as she remembered. "My parents and I were at our favorite spot near the mountains, the spot I still call mine. I remember falling asleep in my father's arms as we walked home…it was the summer before their deaths…"

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that spot, her mountain, her tree, her brook…as many treasured memories were there as there were here, at the villa. It occurred to Maria that she might never come back to that spot again.

"Will we ever come back, Georg?"

Georg was struck by the emotion and richness of her voice, like a little child asking its parent if they will ever see someone they love who has died again. And he knew that she wasn't just asking if they would ever come back to the villa, but to Austria. He sighed and kissed her brow. "I don't know how long Hitler's reign will last, but I know it can't last forever. I try to be as optimistic as you, and believe that there are good people in this world who will not let that happen."

"Like you," said Maria softly, stroking his cheek.

Georg suddenly felt choked with emotion and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed until the sun was gone, and then he helped her down from the tree and led them back inside. Both wanted their last night in Austria to be as tender and loving as their first night together had been.

* * *

><p>An hour before they were to leave the villa, the last hour of their honeymoon, Georg and Maria lay entwined and naked in their bed. Georg stroked her back, while Maria played with the hair on his chest.<p>

"Maria…" Georg breathed into her hair.

"Hmm?" she breathed across his skin.

"I will bring you back one day, even if that is years away. I'll do everything I can to ensure I can bring you back to our homeland, if only for one day."

Maria crawled up his body and he sat up, sitting against the headboard while her hands cupped his face for a kiss and her legs wrapped around his. No words were needed to express her gratitude and love.

The husband and wife made love one more time before leaving their honeymoon and beloved villa behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry this took a while, but fluff is surprisingly hard to write when you want to make it good. I'm glad it's long because I want you to enjoy it. This story is winding down and there isn't much left, but don't expect it to be as fluffy as this chapter was._

_BTW, whomever reviews this chapter first will be my 500th review - OMG! THANK YOU EVERYONE! And please keep it up._


	47. A Time to Sneak

**A Time to Sneak**

Only when the gates were securely locked did Maria and Georg take one last look at their villa. All lights were off, all curtains drawn, all doors locked – the house and grounds were now completely empty. It was no longer their home – it was just a shell of what it had once been.

To Maria, she was suddenly drawn back to a very early memory, just after her parents had died. A person from the church had put her in their car and taken her away from the now-empty cottage she'd lived in with her parents; it was after the funeral and after she had packed her things. As the car had driven away, Maria had turned in her seat to watch the cottage until it had completely disappeared. Through her tears, she had seen that empty cottage disappear, realizing she had no home anymore.

Looking at the villa, Maria felt that same sadness now, of looking at a place that was once home and realizing it's gone. But when she felt Georg pull her into an embrace, Maria returned it and realized that this time was different. Because now she knew with certainty that she would have a new home very soon.

* * *

><p>The couple walked the hour-long walk to the Abbey in silence, either holding hands or with an arm around each other. Both knew that silence was best, because they had to be invisible. The quarter-moon and stars provided just enough light for them to know where they were going, but not bright enough to expose them at most angles.<p>

The plan was perfectly imprinted in their minds, and they knew what they had to do. When they reached the abbey, they would get Dominik and then walk the short distance to the train station. In their jacket pockets were the tickets and travel papers, and they carried one suitcase in their hands each. Their train left the station a few minutes before dawn, and the ride would take a few hours to get to Zurich.

Both were fast walkers, so they were able to get to the abbey with time to spare. But when the church and building came into sight, both immediately stopped in shock and hid themselves in the shadow of the next building.

A big black car with Nazi flags on it was parked just outside the abbey gates.

"Oh, no, what are they doing here?" breathed Maria, feeling panic rise in her heart as she thought of the worst: they had found out their plan, they knew Georg was still alive, they would take him political prisoner, they would capture her too, and they would never see each other or the children again.

Sensing her rising panic, Georg, who was standing behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist so she could rest against him. He steadied her and whispered in her ear, "If they knew I was alive, they would have come to the villa much sooner. And even if they had only found out today, this car makes no sense. Leave aside the fact that both Max and Hans would never betray us; they would bring more than just that one car in order to capture a rogue soldier. No…they're not here for me."

Maria felt herself relax ever so slightly, knowing Georg was telling the truth. "Then why are they here?" she whispered in silent fear, fearing for both her brother and the sisters inside.

"I don't know," said Georg, kissing her temple in another attempt to soothe her. "But we obviously can't go in that way. How else can we get in, Maria? You told me you often would sneak out to go to your mountain, and I'm guessing you couldn't very well sneak out or in through the front entrance."

Glad that she now had a task to do, Maria nodded, took his head and led the way with a "follow me" command. They sneaked around the large structure, watching and hearing for any sound that would prove to be trouble. It was very quiet outside, with it being such an early hour. Finally, they came to what was the garden wall. Maria climbed up the tree right by it that she would often climb as a child and peaked over the wall. To her immense relief, Sister Margaretta was sitting on one of the stone benches, her hands folded and her head bowed. Maria looked down at him and nodded, so he quickly climbed up after her.

The nun immediately looked up when she heard a lot of rustling in the tree that couldn't have been due to the gentle breeze. She felt fear at first but that soon changed to immense joy and relief upon seeing the familiar face of Maria in the moonlight – though the two women had not seen each other in nearly a year, they knew each other on sight.

Sister Margaretta rushed to Maria as she climbed down the ivy along the wall and jumped off. The two women shared an embrace as Georg made his way down.

"Oh, Maria!" said Sister Margaretta in a very soft voice that hid none of her emotions. "And Captain Von Trapp! Thank God you're both all right!"

"Sister, what's happening?" asked Maria in just as quiet of a voice, her fear mounting again. Georg joined them.

"Oh, Maria, it's this awful man called Zeller. He says he's come for _you._"

The way she said those words left neither Maria or Georg in doubt about Zeller's intention. Maria felt herself become nauseous, and Georg walked a distance from them to pace and curse under his breath, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Where is my brother?" asked Maria, wanting nothing more than to get away from - as Georg called him - "that rat bastard."

"He's waiting in the stone graveyard," said Sister Margaretta. "Only the Reverend Mother, Sister Berthe and myself know you three are passing through, and we are taking no chances. That means when Zeller and his soldiers interrogate the sisters, they'll be able to tell them the truth: _they don't know, you're not here._"

The two women managed to exchange a brief smile before becoming serious again. "How many are there?" asked Maria.

"Just that Zeller and two other soldiers," replied Sister Margaretta. "And they've already searched the garden so they will not come back here."

Maria gave a deep breath, nodded, and walked to her husband, taking his hands to stop him. "Georg, stay here. I'm going to get Dominik."

She saw a flash of fear cross Georg's eyes. "No, Maria, you won't go alone, I'm going with you."

"_No, _Georg, don't be foolish! You're presumed dead and Zeller knows who you are. They find you and you are dead – I am _not _going to lose you."

"And _I _am not going to lose you!" Georg said in his loudest whisper, for the three were still speaking in harsh tones. Georg grabbed her shoulders to bring her closer to him, and she saw even more clearly the fear in his eyes. "Maria, they may be armed."

"I'll be fine," said Maria. "I know every passage of this abbey and every hiding place. All I'm going to do is get Dominik and we will come right back here. It will take fifteen minutes at most, count if you like. I will be all right."

"And how will I know that?" he asked her, now holding her to him and their faces nearly touching.

Maria cupped his face. "Your plan at sea could have gone wrong at any stage, and yet you told me to believe I would come back to you no matter what I heard. Will you give me that chance now? Will you now believe that I will do everything to come back to you?"

It looked like it was taking a lot for Georg to finally nod. "You come back to me, you hear me?" he breathed desperately.

Maria, not caring that Sister Margaretta was watching, initiated a very passionate and desperate kiss between the two. When Maria managed to pull her mouth away from his, she whispered in his ear, "I promise," and hurried away from him, out of the garden and into the building.

When she had disappeared, Georg let himself collapse onto a stone bench, holding his head in his hands. Sister Margaretta sat beside him to keep watch and try and comfort him.

* * *

><p>The Abbey had, thankfully, not changed at all since she had left. Though Maria had once held somewhat of a reputation for causing a commotion everywhere she went, she had matured quite a lot in the past year – which often happens when one becomes a wife and mother. So she was able to move as quietly as a ghost through the dark stone hallways, which was lucky for the stone graveyard was on the opposite side of the building from the garden. She heard and saw nothing suspicious, which she didn't know was either good or bad. She hoped they had given up and left; the twenty-two-year-old hated the thought of the sisters being interrogated and harassed on account of her.<p>

Finally, she made it to the stone graveyard and hurried inside the massive room. The room was so vast and pretty dark, but the small amount of moon-and-starlight coming in reflected off every surface.

"Dom?" she whispered, just that small sound echoing off every gravestone.

Immediately, she saw a curly head pop up from behind one of the gravestones on the other side of the vast room. But they barely had time to exchange a smile when they heard footsteps and enraged yelling approach. Right away, Dominik's head disappeared and Maria dived for the nearest gravestone, hiding in its shadow and crouching as low as she could, making herself as small as possible.

Several pairs of footsteps entered into the stone courtyard, the crude noises even uglier as they've echoed. "Sir, please, she's not here, we should leave."

Zeller's harsh voice cut through the air. "No, she has to be here."

"The general will have your head if he hears about this! Barging into a convent of nuns to -"

"I'm well aware of that," Zeller snapped, cutting him off.

"We've searched everywhere, sir, and there isn't a trace of her! Or you haven't recognized her in a –" The young, frightened voice was cut off again.

"I could recognize that slut anywhere," Zeller growled. "That bitch humiliated me once, and now that her pathetic captain is rotting at the bottom of the sea, there is nothing else protecting her. I vowed when she left this scar on my hand that she would pay, and I intend on making that happen."

"But, sir, that fits into that elder nun's description of her: headstrong and always wandering off! She isn't anywhere in this building, and so she must have run away!"

The briefest of pauses. "Search this room, and start over there."

_Where? _Maria thought in panic, thinking of Dominik. But a pair of footsteps were approaching her, and fast. She felt her body freeze in terror.

Everything that happened next happened in a span of several seconds, but Maria would remember every detail for the rest of her life.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

New terror flooded Maria as she recognized Dominik's voice. His exclamation was immediately followed by a frightened gasp and a very loud sound that the echoes made ten times worse: a gunshot.

Maria peered out from behind a gravestone just in time to watch her brother collapsed to the stone floor.

At that moment, the only mercy was that Maria's scream was silent.


	48. A Time to Escape

**A/N: **_Did I shock you? Good, that was what I was aiming for. So here you are, I will not leave you hanging for long. Keep up with the wonderful reviews please!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Time to Escape<strong>

Maria barely heard Zeller and the other soldiers after the sound of the gunshot had resonated in her ears. The most she would be able to remember were little snippets such as "You idiot!" and "Useless Gruber!" and "Get out of here!" before all three pairs of footsteps rushed out of the stone graveyard and out of the abbey forever.

Once the echoing footsteps had completely disappeared, Maria could hear the rasping, shallow, pained breaths of her brother on the other side of the graveyard, and she flew – almost literally, she ran so fast – to his side.

She dropped to her knees beside him and cradled his face in her hands. His eyes were open but unfocused, as if they couldn't really see anything. The hazel irises were glassed over with pain. He was as pale as a ghost, except for the little drops of blood on his jaw line from the bullet impact. In her peripheral vision, she could see the wound, but she didn't look at it for fear it was at his heart not his shoulder. "Oh, Dominik, look at me, please!"

His breathing was shallow and pained, and it seemed to take an eternity for his eyes to travel to and focus on her. "Ria…"

Hearing him say her name in so pained a voice tears spilled down her cheeks, Maria snapped into action. She immediately pressed her hands to the wound to put pressure on it. Dominik groaned in pain, but Maria gritted her teeth and said, "I have to, Dom, to stop the bleeding."

"Ria…" She could barely hear it now. "If this is…is the…"

"It is _not, _Dom!"

"Tell…tell Liesl I…"

"You can tell her yourself!" snapped Maria, furious and desperate as she had never been before. Making eye contact with her brother, she spoke in a clear whisper. "Dominik Francis Schaetzke, you listen to me: _this is not the end._ Repeat that now."

"This…is not…the end," Dominik managed to say before another wave of pain swept over him, causing him to grit his teeth in a hiss of pain, his eyes closing tightly.

Keeping the pressure on the wound, Maria bent down and pressed her tear-stained cheek to his pale one. "Don't give up, my dear one…"

When she heard the sound of running footsteps approaching, her head shot up in alarm, her hands keeping pressure on the wound in both defiance and protectiveness. But when she saw it was the Reverend Mother and Sister Berthe approaching her, she felt relief for at least a moment.

"Oh, no, my dears…" she heard the Reverend Mother murmur when she came within earshot. As she got down on her knees by Dominik, she issued instruction to Sister Berthe in her authoritative voice, "Sister, we must get them out of here. I need you to bring the caretaker's car around, but not before you get the Captain and Sister Margaretta here _now_."

Without a word, Sister Berthe disappeared to complete her tasks. Maria found immense comfort in the Reverend Mother's presence and command of the situation, so she did not hesitate when the Reverend Mother gently asked to see the wound. The twenty-two-year-old watched with baited breath as the older woman looked at the wound. "It's only in his shoulder, Maria," she said in that soothing voice Maria had not heard in so long. "As long as we treat it soon, he's going to be just fine."

"R-really?" asked Maria in a small voice, looking at the face of her brother, who looked like he was close to passing out. "It didn't get him in the…I wasn't sure, it –"

"He would be dead already if it hit his heart, my dear," said the Reverend Mother, who had taken over putting pressure on Dominik's wound with a towel she had brought.

"And…they're gone?"

"Gone," confirmed the Reverend Mother. "Watched them drive down the road and out of sight before we came to you."

Maria still felt too shaken to feel real relief for more than a moment, especially when she looked at her brother's face again. His breathing was still very pained and shallow, and his eyes were becoming unfocused again. As she reached out to touch his face, the Reverend Mother stopped her with a sharp "Maria!" Needless to say, Maria quickly pulled her hand back in shock, but gave the Reverend Mother a furious look, which was only met by her gentle, apologetic one. "Your hands, my daughter."

Confused, Maria looked down at her hands and felt nauseous again. After having put pressure on his wound, Maria's hands were covered in her brother's blood. She could feel her own blood drain from her face.

"The pump is just over there, Maria," said the Reverend Mother in that same gentle tone, and Maria got up and walked towards it like one dead, feeling as if every bone in her body was made of lead. She collapsed on her knees by the pump and quickly put her hands under the soon-flowing water. As she watched the blood wash away, she felt herself beginning to shake like a wet leaf in a storm.

And then she heard the voice of the person she needed most, calling her name desperately. "Maria! Maria!"

Turning her head and rising, she saw Georg running into the large graveyard towards her; his face reflected all of the terror she had felt a few minutes ago. She staggered the last few steps towards his running figure before he swept her up in the most powerful hug she'd ever experienced (and that was saying something, considering Philomena). But she returned it, feeling safe for the first time since they'd left the villa. It was amazing how much just his presence did for her, how safe and secure he could make her feel, even in the most dire of circumstances.

"You're all right? You're not hurt?" asked Georg, pulling back slightly so he could look at her face and caress it.

Maria nodded haltingly. "I'm fine, not hurt, but…" Her voice disappeared as she looked over Georg's shoulder at her brother, still lying on the stone floor. Georg understood, and wrapped an arm around her so she could lean on him as he led them back to Dominik and the Reverend Mother.

Both knelt on the opposite side of the Reverend Mother, who lifted the towel away so Georg could see the wound. After a few moments, he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it's not more serious. As long as the bullet is removed and the wound treated and bandaged, he'll be sore for about a month but after that he should be just fine."

"That's what I thought, too," said the Reverend Mother, who looked conflicted. "But your train leaves in twenty minutes, you two will have to hurry –"

_"We are _not _leaving Dominik behind!"_

The Reverend Mother and Georg looked at Maria in complete shock, for there was a fierceness in her voice and on her face neither had ever seen before. She had spoken so loudly that every syllable echoed in the graveyard sounded like a command from the Almighty himself. Even a person who was both deaf and blind would know she had never been more serious or decided.

Dominik's hand reached up and touched her face. "Ria…it's all right…"

Her eyes filled with tears but the fierceness remained as she leaned down to kiss his forehead and wipe the drops of blood off his jaw line. "I'm not leaving here without you, end of story."

"Maria," said Georg, reaching out and touching her shoulder. Her head snapped around to face him, that fierceness so strong not even a fool would argue with her. Though it pained Georg to have her look at him like that – it reminded him of the rowboat incident day – he kept his voice firm and gentle, just like his gaze. "I have no intention of leaving him behind."

Slowly, Maria's fierceness melted away as Sister Margaretta made her appearance – Maria hadn't noticed until now that she had not come with Georg – carrying, of all things, a bottle of wine. At the same time, they heard and saw a car come round and stop by the stairs leading down to the alleyway by the abbey. At Georg's alert look, Maria said, "It's just Sister Berthe, bringing the caretaker's car around for us to go to the train station."

Georg nodded and said, "Good. We'd never make the train on foot, even though it _is_ only two blocks away."

"I've brought the wine, Captain," said Sister Margaretta, looking at Dominik worriedly. "But I'm not sure what you need it for."

"Thank you, sister," said Georg, stripping off his jacket and taking the bottle. But he paused for a moment. "This isn't the Blood of Christ, right?"

Somehow, everyone except Maria managed to chuckle, even Dominik. Sister Margaretta shook her head.

"Well, that would do wonders, I don't doubt but…" He leaned down slightly to speak to Dominik, whose breathing had somewhat even but his face was still grimacing in pain; he held Maria's hand tightly as the Reverend Mother kept the pressure on his wound. "Dominik, if Maria and I support you, will you be able to walk when we get to the train station?"

Dominik nodded. "Yes."

"Good," said Georg, opening the bottle. "Now, take some good swigs of this."

"What…" Dominik looked confused first, and then comprehended with a slight smile through is pain. "Ah…good plan…" The younger man reached for the bottle and did what Georg said – he nearly drank the whole bottle. Maria was still at a bit of a loss, assuming that it might dull his pain, but she trusted Georg unconditionally.

"Very good," said Georg, taking the bottle away. "Now let's get you up and get this jacket on you to disguise the wound before we put you in the car."

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were spent doing just that, and soon Dominik was in the back seat of the car, trying not to give into the urge to pass out. As Georg got in the driver's seat, he asked, "What about the car?"<p>

"Oh, don't worry about it, just leave it at the station," said the Reverend Mother. He took the hands of all three nuns, one at a time. He ended with the Reverend Mother, looking at her meaningfully. "Thank you, not just for tonight, but for bringing her to me in the first place. I can never be grateful enough."

The Reverend Mother smiled. "I know you have been taking care of her, and will continue to do so." She made the sign of the cross over him. "God be with you."

Georg smiled at the wise woman, and waited for Maria to finish her good-byes.

First she hugged Sister Berthe. "Most likely not the way you imagined me leaving, huh?" And Maria was not only talking about this night.

Sister Berthe chuckled and looked at her. "No, but do not judge me too harshly. I found myself rather missing the noise you made here after about a week."

Maria laughed, and then hugged Sister Margaretta. "I will miss you all so much," she murmured.

"And we miss you, my black sheep," said Sister Margaretta fondly. "Be happy and remember us."

"You know I will," said Maria, kissing her cheek.

When she came to the Reverend Mother, Maria felt more tears fill her eyes and guilt fill her heart. They had remained in sporadic touch at best after Maria had been married, for at that time Maria had felt betrayed. But now she recalled the Reverend Mother's words about Georg's proposal:

_"My daughter, I know how much you have gone through in the past weeks, and the blame falls on me for sending you to the Von Trapp family in the first place. But I believe I was right in saying it was God's will that you went…and I can't help but believe that now, it is God's will that you go back and become a part of that family."_

And she realized that she would never see her mother figure again in life. "I'm sorry, Reverend Mother, for –"

But the Reverend Mother held up her hand to stop Maria's words. "You have nothing to apologize for. Your life was never meant to be here, and now you have found the life you were born to live. You have found your family and, by what I saw when your husband came in here -"

"And from what I witnessed in the garden," teased Sister Margaretta, making Maria blush.

The Reverend Mother smiled and cupped Maria's cheek as she continued. "- A love that is both right and holy. Now go, my daughter, and live your dream with all of the love you can give. You will never be alone. Remember, _I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help._"

Hearing the words of her favorite psalm filled Maria with new hope and love. "Yes, Mother," she breathed, and the two women embraced, all between them mended and strong.

One last look, and Maria got into the back of the car to help Dominik. Georg started the car and it drove away from the abbey, and Maria watched the three figures and the abbey until they had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the short distance and Georg's fast driving, the three arrived at the train station in about two minutes. Georg parked the car and quickly got out to help Dominik out of the car. Soon the nearly unconscious Dominik had arms around both Georg's and Maria's shoulders. "How are you holding up, Dominik?" asked Georg.<p>

"I think the wine is getting to me," said Dominik in a slightly slurred voice, from both pain and alcohol.

Georg managed to laugh. "Well, I can certainly smell it, which makes it all the better."

Maria checked to make sure the coat was buttoned all the way and the three headed into the station. Thankfully, their rather awkward pairing caused the few people who were in the train station at that early hour before dawn to stay out of their way.

When they came to their platform and the door of their train compartment, the young conductor-guard standing outside looked at them strangely rather than suspiciously. "Um, tickets please?"

"Right here, sir," said Georg, giving him the tickets and travel papers.

Out of nowhere, Dominik started to sing with a slur and off-key. _"Gurlzzz in white dressssesssssss with bluuuuuue sssssatin ssssssasssshhhheeeeesss…"_

"Is he all right?" asked the young guard, looking at Dominik, disturbed.

_"Faaaaarrrrr awaaaayyyy froma da colllllld niiiiight aaaiiirrr…"_

"Had a little too much fun with his friends in the pub tonight," said Maria, who had caught onto the scheme. And was having quite a challenge not to laugh at her brother's wonderful performance.

Dominik leaned forward and sang right in the guard's face. _"Aaaaaaww, isssssa jolly holyday with youuuuuu Bert!"_

The guard leaned back and covered his nose. "Oh, yes, I can smell that. Well, your papers appear in order, so all aboard."

"Thank you, and I do apologize for my brother," said Maria, glad their plan had worked.

"Come, let's get you sobered up, young man," said Georg, whose eyes revealed how funny he thought his brother-in-law was.

Just before the door of the train closed, Dominik sang over his good shoulder at the guard: _"June is BUSTIN' out oooooooovvvvveeeeerrrrr!"_

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the train was out of the station and the three had locked themselves in their private train compartment with a first-aid kit. Dominik lay across the comfortable seats, while Maria sat on the floor by his head, caressing his hair and holding his hand. Georg sat beside her and worked on Dominik, removing the bullet, cleaning and bandaging the wound. Dominik was a very good patient: he held Maria's hand and the alcohol in his system made the pain a bit easier to deal with. By the time Georg finished, he was passed out from everything in a healing sleep.<p>

When Georg had finished, the sky outside was alight with the rising sun, though they could not see it. He looked at his wife, who looked shaken and exhausted. He took her hand and said, "My cousin's neighbor is a doctor. I'll ask him to look at Dominik once we get there. Your brother is very lucky; he's going to be all right."

Maria nodded dumbly, and had to lift herself onto the couch on the opposite side of the compartment. Knowing that the worst danger had passed, the reality of all that could have happened, all she could have lost tonight, and all she was leaving behind, crashed down around her.

Georg could read her like an open book, and sat close beside her and rubbed her back as her breathing became hyperventilating. He instructed her to put her head between her knees. "Breathe, darling, breathe. It's over now…"

When her breathing had calmed and come back to some semblance of normal, Maria turned towards her husband, gripped his shirt and buried her face in his neck. Georg immediately scooped her up and held her in his lap tightly for the rest of their journey.

Only when the passing conductor passed by, announcing they had crossed the border into Switzerland, did Maria finally allow herself to truly smile as Georg kissed her hair.

Finally, they were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Only about one more chapter and an epilogue left for this story. Happy how this chapter turned out? Me too. It was heartbreaking to kill him once – just couldn't do it again. I live for reviews!_


	49. A Time of Beginnings

**A Time of Beginnings**

Maria didn't know that she had dozed off until she woke up and saw the sky had become brighter outside of the window. They would arrive in Zurich soon, no doubt.

Her gaze then fell on her brother, lying across the cushioned seats. He was awake, his jaw set slightly and his breathing determinedly even. Gently, she slipped out of Georg's limp hold – he had dozed off too – and sat down on the floor of the compartment beside her brother. He smiled at her. "Hello, Ria."

Maria smiled back, glad that his voice, though quiet, was no longer filled with pain and fear. "Hello, Dom. How are you doing? Is there much pain?"

"Not as bad as last night, or a few hours ago," said Dom, who then smirked. "But the alcohol has left me a bit hungover."

Maria finally managed to laugh. "Georg told me his cousin's neighbor is a doctor, so you'll be able to have medication for the pain."

Dominik nodded. He gingerly reached out a hand to grasp her shoulder. "Thank you for saving my life."

Maria was shocked by this, and a lump rose in her throat which she suppressed. "Dom, you heard Georg, it was only in the shoulder –"

"I know, Maria," he interrupted, his hazel eyes asking her to hear him out. "I don't mean just for last night…I don't know what my life would have been like if I didn't have you. My parents didn't give a damn about me, just their money; according to them, I was never supposed to be born."

Maria's eyes filled with tears and she cupped Dominik's cheek. "Yes you were. We've been over this a thousand times, Dom: just because your parents are stupid enough to believe you're a mistake doesn't make it true. If it hadn't been for you, my uncle would probably have beaten me to death eventually."

Now Dominik's eyes filled with tears that had nothing to do with his gunshot wound. "Oh, Ria…" He sighed and composed himself somewhat. "You don't know how much it meant to me when, last night, you were so adamant that I would not be left behind. For a long time, you were the only person in my life who cared about me at all."

"Touché," replied Maria, who then sighed with a smile. "Look, we could debate forever about who saved whom more…can we settle for saying that we saved each other equally?"

Dominik smiled and nodded. "You know that last night, if it had been you, I would have done no differently."

Maria kissed his cheek. "I know," she whispered in his ear. The brother and sister just held each other for a while, until the train began to slow down. They could hear a conductor from the hallway announce their arrival in Zurich, and they smiled at each other.

As the train came to a bit of a screeching halt, Georg woke up grumbling and confused. The siblings laughed and waved at him, both saying, "Good morning!" at the same time, which sent them into another fit of giggles.

Georg quickly overcame his morning grumpiness and smiled at the sight and sound of their amusement. After seeing the states both of them had been in the previous night, it was a wonderful sight to behold.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the three of them were walking towards the main lobby of the station, Dominik still between the couple, but he could walk better than he could last night. Georg acted as their eyes, being the only one who knew what Ernst looked like.<p>

Like Georg had assured the siblings earlier, Ernst was there to pick them up and drive them to his home. He was built like Dominik – very tall and slender, but with wavy dark-blond hair and green eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties. "Georg, thank goodness you made it through!"

The cousins met and briefly embraced; it had been over a year since they'd last seen each other. "Thank you, Ernst, it's good to see you. May I introduce my wife, Maria, and her brother, Dominik."

Ernst kissed Maria's cheeks and shook Dominik's hand. That was when Ernst noticed the way both Maria and Georg were slightly supporting Dominik. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Georg gave a frustrated sigh. "Ran into a bit of trouble getting out. Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

Ernst grimaced in pain and immediately led them out of the station to his car, which was thankfully parked close to the entrance. Once everyone was in the car, Ernst said as they drove away, "The children went on an outing to the park with Frau Schmidt after breakfast, but they said they would be back in time for lunch. So we can arrive quietly and get the three of you settled right away. I'll call Reb-, Dr. Bergman, once we get there."

"How are the children doing?" asked Maria anxiously from the back seat.

"They miss you both, but otherwise are just fine," said Ernst.

"Ernst, I can't thank you enough for looking after them for me," said Georg sincerely.

Ernst smiled at Georg. "It was no trouble. That house gets very lonely at times, and it's good to fill up the rooms and have some pleasant noise in the house."

"Pleasant?" asked Georg, grinning.

"Most of the time," replied Ernst in the same tone, and the two men shared a laugh. Maria and Dominik smiled at the playful banter.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of driving, Ernst pulled the car up to his spacious Victorian home, almost a mansion. While Ernst called his doctor neighbor, Georg and Maria set Dominik up in the bedroom that would temporarily be his during their stay. While this happened, Georg told Maria and Dominik more about his favorite cousin: He was thirty-one-years-old, and had lived in Zurich his whole life. Ernst's mother was Georg's father's sister, and Ernst's father had been a very well-to-do banker in Zurich. When he'd passed ten years ago, Ernst had inherited his business and house, and now made a very good living for himself. He was also a confirmed bachelor, and his family sometimes wondered if he would ever marry. He and Georg had always gotten on very well, despite the nearly ten year age difference. In the years following Agathe's death, Georg would sometimes visit Ernst in Zurich rather than go to Vienna, when the thought of all those salons and balls disgusted him more than usual.<p>

A few minutes after Dominik had been settled on the bed, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Georg opened it to reveal a woman in her early thirties, black hair pulled back in a bun and her dark eyes gleaming with kindness and intelligence. "Hello, I'm Dr. Rebecca Bergman. You must be Captain Von Trapp?"

"Yes, I am, and your patient is on the bed."

After all of the introductions had been made and Dr. Bergman opened her medical bag, Dominik suggested to Maria and Georg that they go to their own room, unpack and freshen up before the children returned.

The two of them didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

><p>They showered together, nothing more and yet nothing less. They needed this – to be completely vulnerable to each other after what had happened, and to wash each other clean in a kind of baptism – just as on their wedding night.<p>

Maria let herself cry in Georg's arms, letting what she had been holding back out, thinking of how much worse it could have been, for both her brother and for themselves.

"I'll never forget it," she murmured in a tired, haunted voice. "My hands soaked with my brother's blood."

Georg, who had seen more than his fair share of battle wounds and watched his wife die, understood how she felt completely – that helplessness and horror. He massaged and washed her back soothingly, and gave her temple a kiss.

"I remember my hands shaking horribly as I put them under the pump, watching the water wash it all away. Thank God you came in right then and there – I was about ready to break down." She gave a shaky sigh as tears fell from her eyes. "What if…That's all I can think, Georg. What if the bullet had hit him in the heart, like I first thought? What if they'd found you out? What if they had shot me instead?"

"Oh, please don't say that, my love," Georg softly pleaded, his hands stopping in his task in favor of wrapping his arms securely around her.

Maria turned in his arms, and it broke her heart to see the anguish on his face. "I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her own arms around him and kissing his neck comfortingly.

Georg rested his forehead on Maria's shoulder. "I was so frightened," he breathed, pressing her body to him, his tears mingling with the hot water pouring over them. "When I heard that gunshot, all I could see was an image of you bleeding to death on the ground. I thought I would go crazy in that garden, knowing I couldn't just run in there blind for I didn't know the way, and not having knowledge of what happened. When Sister Berthe told us that it hadn't been you, I didn't trust her words; I had to see you to believe that."

Maria lifted his head to press her forehead to his. "I'm right here, my sea captain, I'll always be right here."

Georg kissed her. "Always," he murmured against her lips.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Maria and Georg watched their children and Frau Schmidt walking up the lane towards the house from the front window. Maria looked at her husband's face and smiled at the pure happiness and relief she saw there, remembering that he had not seen his children for nearly five months. "Go," she said. "They've missed you so much."<p>

His eyes full, Georg kissed his wife and went to the front door. He took a deep breath and, before he opened the door, held out his hand for her with a look that clearly said they would meet their children together. Still smiling, she took it as he opened the door.

Once the sunlight hit them, the party of eight spotted them. One short moment of shock, and then the joy exploded like a glorious firework. All of the children ran to their parents, but none were faster than Marta, who turned eight this day. She flew straight into her father's arms, and they both cried. Louisa followed, flying into her mother's arms.

No eye was dry as each child shared hugs and kisses with their parents. Liesl cried just as much as little Gretl, the boys were not shy or hesitant about embracing their father, and Louisa, for the first time, showed no restraint with her emotions.

And the witnesses to this blessed reunion were just as touched. Frau Schmidt, who rarely emoted in public, could not help her tears from falling. Ernst and Rebecca watched, smiling, from the window. Dominik, though from his bed could not see it, heard it, and breathed a sigh of relief and happiness.

At last, the family was all together again.

* * *

><p>For Liesl, seeing her parents again gave her no less joy than her siblings, even though she had known of the plan. But after everyone had calmed down somewhat, Liesl noticed that the third person who was supposed to be here was not. It made sense that Dominik would hang back from the immediate family reunion, but Liesl wanted to see him. So she pulled her mother aside and asked where he was.<p>

When she saw her mother's face fall a little and her eyes sparkle with worry and painful memories, Liesl became instantly afraid. "Mother, what happened?"

"Don't worry, Liesl, he's here," said Maria quickly. "But you should know what happened…"

As Maria told Liesl the story of what had happened, Liesl felt herself reeling through every emotion in the book. By the end, she stood before her mother with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, and all she could ask was, "He's really going to be all right?"

"Yes, sweetheart," said Maria, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "He'll be better than new in a month or so."

Like her father after Sister Berthe had told him reassuring news, Liesl knew she had to see Dominik to truly believe it. Maria seemed to read this in her eyes and told her which bedroom he was in. Kissing her mother's cheek, Liesl quietly slipped away from the family as they headed inside to have lunch.

She went upstairs and found the room her mother had told her was Dominik's. After knocking softly on the door, her heart lifted when she heard him call, "Come in."

The seventeen-year-old opened the door slowly and felt her heart lift and break at the same time when she saw Dominik. He lay on the bed, propped up on some pillows, paler than she'd ever seen him and his shoulder tightly bandaged. Bright blue met bright hazel, and both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of each other.

Liesl approached the bed without saying a word, her eyes saying everything, and sat on the edge of his bed. Dominik, too, did not say anything, and let his eyes tell her everything and answer her questions and worries.

Eventually, both looked down and found that their hands were joined. But they were not afraid, and still they did not speak a word – they were not necessary. Gently, Liesl lifted his hand and kissed it, the simple act expressing how relieved she was to have him here alive. Dominik then guided her hand to rest over his heart, expressing the very same sentiment.

There was no doubt from that moment on. It had taken the shooting to make them both realize just how much they meant to each other – there was a reason Dominik had tried to ask his sister to tell Liesl something when he thought he was dying, and there was a reason Liesl had looked forward as much to seeing Dominik as her parents today. They were soulmates, always had been and always would be. Somehow, both knew that eventually, their relationship would grow and mature into something even more beautiful, but neither would rush that, not while both were so young and wanted to expand their horizons.

But their newfound knowledge that day was as great a relief as knowing Dominik would be all right: somehow, someway, these soulmates, as soulmates always do, would always fine a way back to each other.

* * *

><p>For the next month, no happier household existed on this earth; at least, the Von Trapp family were sure of that. After five months of varying degrees of separation, their happiness of being together again could not be measured. That first night was spent celebrating Marta's eighth birthday, with gifts and a big chocolate cake. She never left her father's side, for to Marta, she could not have asked for a better gift.<p>

Ernst could not have been a more gracious host, for he loved having his house full. It was not long before he revealed to his cousin that he didn't mean to keep his house empty for the rest of his life. It turned out that him and Dr. Bergman were courting, and had been for quite a few months now.

Georg clapped his cousin on the shoulder with a radiant smile; Ernst had confided in him more than once his fear that he was meant to be a bachelor forever. Maria, too, was thrilled; she and Rebecca were becoming friends and had frequent talks with each other. Both shared the same type of independent spirit. Georg liked her too; it was not easy to be a female doctor in a male-dominated field in that day and age.

"Thank you both," said Ernst, smiling shyly. "I haven't felt like this since I was a teenager, except then I could never get a girl to notice me beyond my father's name. I must admit: I'm surprised every day that she returns my feelings, and I'm terrified of making a mistake. Tell me, Georg, for I can see how much you two are in love: how did you court Maria?"

Safe to say, neither of them knew how to reply to that question. Georg opened and closed his mouth for a few moments like a fish gasping for words, until Maria found them. "You just have to be yourself, Ernst. That's how Georg won my heart: by being himself and being honest with me."

Ernst smiled, satisfied with the answer. And by the look on Georg's face as she said that, Ernst did not think it odd that the pair of them were late for lunch.

Georg, in their month in Zurich, had plenty to keep him busy during the day: withdrawing his money, making travel plans to Annapolis, contacting the American government to set everything up, organizing everything. Even with this workload, he found time each day to be with his family. And he never worked at night – the nights belonged to his wife. The work he did during the day was made a lot easier, not only by the knowledge that it was all for making his family truly safe, but by knowing Maria was his at night, whether to massage out the tension or surrender to him completely when they made love.

Maria kept busy by devoting herself to the children and preparing them for their journey. This mostly consisted of continuing their English lessons, so the children would have more than a basic grasp of the language before they arrived. It would be hard for most of them, she knew, to leave their homeland behind, but it helped the children to know that it would be hard for their parents and uncle as well.

Dominik improved with each passing day, and by the end of the first week at Ernst's house he was able to walk around – with some support, though. When Rebecca was not checking up on his progress, Liesl took over his care, though she gladly shared it with her mother. Liesl was devoted to him, and Dominik knew he was in the best hands. Though their relationship had not truly changed – yet – their new knowledge brought a new closeness and trust to their relationship that they were more than happy to just let be and grow on its own in its own good time – there was enough change and transition going on at the moment.

* * *

><p>And so the month passed. Two days before the family would leave Zurich to begin their journey to America, two surprise visitors came to wish them a safe journey.<p>

Maria and Georg rushed out to meet them, Dominik and Liesl walking behind at a more steady pace. First, Max embraced Georg while Philomena embraced Maria.

"Somehow, I _knew _I couldn't get rid of you that easily!" exclaimed Georg in happiness, looking at his brother from another mother.

"You know me too well," Max replied, truly happy to see his friend again.

"Oh, I'm so glad I can say a proper good-bye to you, sister," said Maria, who couldn't help hugging Philomena a second time.

"How could I not?" replied Philomena fondly.

Both were anxious and happy to see that Dominik was recovering very well from his gunshot wound. The both of them got the full story from their friends when they were all seated in Ernst's drawing room.

"Well," said Max, smiling slightly. "That explains the good news I brought for you all."

"What's that?" asked Maria.

"Well, the day after you three fled the country, Hans told me that Zeller had been stripped of his office and disgraced to the Nazis forever. Apparently, he had a long history of alcohol and power abuse, and the incident at the abbey was the final straw. All they know was that he went there in an attempt to kidnap the captain's widow for his own, and instead some unknown groundskeeper got shot. That soldier got seriously reprimanded, and I believe his name was Rolf Gruber."

Maria, Georg, Dominik and especially Liesl gasped, and the three former all looked at the seventeen-year-old. Liesl didn't know whether to laugh or scream, faced with the irony of the entire situation. Finally, she turned to look at Dominik and said in a serious voice, "He's very lucky he didn't kill you, or I would have killed him."

Dominik said nothing, just squeezed her hand and gave her a powerful look only she could see and understand.

* * *

><p>The afternoon of that early July day was beautiful, and everyone of the household was outside. Georg, Ernst and six of the children were engaged in a ball game on the lawn. Max, Philomena, Ellen, Liesl, Dominik and Maria all sat on lawn chairs, watching and rooting in amusement. At half past one, Maria got up and dismissed herself, saying she had a visit to make to Rebecca.<p>

This was true. What she didn't tell them was that this was not a mere social call.

One thing that was changing, amidst everything else, was Maria's body, and at first she didn't know why. Now that things had settled and the danger had passed, Maria was able to really feel what was going on. She felt like she had put on a little weight, for when she put on her dressed, the tops were a little tight. She found herself having a new love of pickles, a vegetable she had never been fond of before. When she and Georg made love, she not only found that her breasts were quite a bit more sensitive, but her need for him was as strong as ever – any touch from him sparked her longing.

The final clue had come the previous day, when Louisa asked for some feminine supplies for herself and Liesl. When Maria had replied she had plenty, a solution to all of her symptoms hit her like a freight train, when she realized she had missed three of her cycles. The next thing she had done was ask Rebecca to look at her the next day, which was now today...

* * *

><p>Maria sat in the drawing room of Rebecca's house (smaller than Ernst's house, but still very lovely), fidgeting everywhere. She had a very good idea of what was going on, but there was always the possibility it could be something bad. But when Rebecca came into the room with her test results, a smile was on her face.<p>

"There's no doubt about it, Maria," said Rebecca, sitting down beside Maria. "You're pregnant."

As the word echoed in Maria's being, she was filled with every emotion, most of all awe and sheer joy. Tears came to her eyes as she felt her heart flutter strongly. "Oh, my goodness…" said Maria, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, believe it, my friend," said Rebecca. "According to the test results, you're fifteen weeks along."

"Fifteen weeks?" asked Maria in shock. "That would mean…our weekend in Italy…How could I have not found out sooner?"

"This is your first pregnancy, Maria, and it's only natural that you wouldn't know what to expect. Add to that the fact that your life has been quite tumultuous the past few months, and it would be a miracle if you _had _known. The sickness you told me about that you had sounds like a mixture of what Dr. Falk said they were and the normal morning sickness." Rebecca reached out and squeezed Maria's hand. "Don't worry, Maria. Your tests show that both you and the baby are healthy and doing very well."

Maria exhaled in relief and looked down at their hands. She gasped when she saw the elegant, simple diamond ring. "Oh, Rebecca! Why haven't you told us?"

Rebecca blushed but smiled. "He only proposed last night, and we were hoping to announce it at dinner tonight. Well, can I trust you to keep our secret until then? I'll keep yours, for we'll both have announcements to make."

Maria nodded and the two women embraced. When they pulled back, Maria asked, "How are you?"

Rebecca sighed emotionally. "I still can't really believe it. I've been focused on my career for so long that I didn't think any man would be interested in someone like me. I never thought I would be able to experience something like this."

Maria smiled and squeezed her hands. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

><p>Soon after, Maria was walking back to her family, feeling like she was floating on a cloud. She noticed the children were still playing, but Ernst and Georg were not. Looking at the group of adults as she approached, she saw Ernst but not her husband. "Where is Georg?" she asked, once within earshot.<p>

"Oh, his children tired him out, so he went inside to take a nap," said Max with a chuckle.

"My dear, you're positively glowing!" said Philomena, looking at Maria with happy yet suspicious eyes. Liesl and Dominik looked at her in much the same way.

"Well, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" replied Maria with a smile; she was not about to tell anyone her news before she told her husband. She pulled Georg's watch out (which she still sometimes carried around) and saw that it was nearly four o'clock. "We may be a little late for dinner."

Ignoring their giggling, Maria hurried into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. She entered quietly when she saw his sleeping form on the bed. Her heart filled with tenderness at the adorable sight of her husband asleep, and felt both anxious-nervous and anxious-excited to tell him her news. Carefully, she sat on the bed beside him, leaned down, and kissed his lips until he woke up responding.

"Mmm," he mumbled, pulling his lips away to look at her. "What a wonderful way to wake up. How was your visit with Rebecca, darling?"

Maria suddenly found herself at a loss for words, nervousness rising inside her. Would Georg be as happy as her about the news? Would he want another child after having seven already? The topic of future children was one that hadn't really discussed before; there had been so many other things to sort out.

Georg saw tears fill her nervous eyes, and sat up, worried. "Maria, what is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," said Maria shakily, which was true enough.

He caressed her cheeks. "Maria, please tell me what's going on. You're making me nervous."

"I…" She took a deep breath, and said it in a quiet voice. "I'm pregnant, Georg."

Georg's fingers ceased in their caressing, and his eyes widened. Maria searched them anxiously for any sign of anger or disappointment, but she found none; instead, she found all of the emotions she felt about this.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Really, my love? Are you sure?"

Maria nodded. "Rebecca confirmed it, that's why I went to see it. I'm fifteen weeks along."

Georg's jaw dropped a little. "Italy…"

Maria nodded, smiling and so happy about her husband's reaction.

Georg placed a hand over Maria's stomach, just a slight rounding there. "Oh, I should have noticed this before!"

"Not even I did, Georg, and it's my body," said Maria. "With everything else that has been going on, how could we have? So…you're really happy about this?"

In response, Georg wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss that left no room for doubts. "Does that answer your question?" he finally replied breathlessly when the kiss had ended, his eyes shining with joy and love.

Maria nodded, smiling radiantly. He was about to kiss her again when the sound of the children's laughter from the slightly open window caused him to look at the clock. When he looked at his wife, her cheeks were a pretty pink and a mischievous smile was on her face. "I told them we would be late for dinner."

Now _he _smiled wickedly, and lowered her onto the bed, one hand tenderly caressing her stomach. His blue eyes were dancing with joy. "How I love you, my angel."

Maria smiled and touched his face, her heart swelling with more happiness it had ever felt. "As I love you, my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Nice and long, just the way I like it! An epilogue will be next very soon to round this story up. I'm sorry it has to end, but the main conflicts have been resolved – they're in love with each other and are happy and safe! The more reviews I get, the faster the epilogue will be up!_


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

On Christmas night, all was calm considering the winter Atlantic's strong winds, and bright by the moonlight and street-lamps shining in the naval port of Annapolis. Everyone in the town – local residents, naval soldiers on leave, the naval academy students and their families, fishermen – were all asleep after the blessed but exhausting holiday.

Well, almost everybody.

Just like most of the buildings in Annapolis, the Von Trapp house was made of red brick; smaller than the villa they had left behind, but a comfortable, good, big house for the big family. Everyone in the household was asleep, except the young matriarch of the family. Like the previous Christmas night, she could not sleep from happiness.

She lay curled in bed, her husband fast asleep holding her from behind, as he did every night. She was tired, but not quite sleepy. Knowing how much undecorating and storaging would take place tomorrow, she knew it would be the wise choice to just stay in bed and wait for sleep to come to her. Looking on the bright side, she could just relish the sensation of being in her husband's arms; even when he was asleep, it was unconsciously secure. Even after over a year of this, she had yet to get used to it, and hoped she never did.

Just as she let her eyes close again, Maria opened them when she became aware of the fact that she was not the only one who couldn't sleep: the master of the house had just woken up, and was making that known to her.

Smiling to herself, Maria quickly slipped out of bed so as not to wake her sleeping husband. She put on her white and light blue robe as she tiptoed to the door to the smaller room next door, opening and shutting the door quickly.

A little blue nightlight was on in the far corner of the small room, and Maria turned on another little light by the door. The small whimpers she had heard and was hearing were coming from the basinet near the nightlight, and Maria knew that, give it a few more minutes, those whimpers would become full cries if nothing was done.

She had no intention of letting that happen.

Maria quickly went to the basinet and looked down at her infant son, smiling at just the sight of him. Reaching down, she caressed his face, and he instantly ceased in his crying and opened his eyes – his father's eyes – to look at his mother. They shared the same look of awe and love as the little infant's arms reached up for his mother.

The twenty-two-year-old smiled and obeyed her son's silent request, gently picking him up and careful to support his head. "Joseph Dominik Von Trapp, I should have known when you went to sleep earlier than usual it was too good to be true. Hungry, are you? Well, let's take care of that."

She cradled her son and carried him to the rocking chair, picking up the white cloth on the tiny table beside the comfortable chair. After sitting down, she loosened her nightgown to free her left breast for him to feed. After a minute of negotiation, little Joseph found what he wanted and eagerly had his meal.

Maria chuckled. "I thought so, little one. Your father told me that it's normal for babies to be this hungry, so perhaps there is hope you will not inherit your brother's appetite." She tore her gaze from her baby son and looked at the clock on the wall. "A little early for a midnight feeding, but I believe this falls into the same category."

She gently rubbed her son's tiny head, which was covered in soft, dark hair. "You know, when I found out I was expecting you, I really had no idea what to expect, or if I would be able to be as good as your father and siblings all believed I would be when you were born. I can't deny how nervous I was. I remember the day we arrived in America. That morning, your father and I were standing at the bow of the ship as the sun was coming up behind us…"

_Maria could feel her husband's gaze on her, so she turned her eyes from the horizon and looked at her husband, who was smiling at her. "What?"_

_ His eyes had a playful gleam. "I must say, Baroness, I'm very impressed with you. During our week at sea, I haven't seen you be seasick once. You've seemed right at home for a mountain girl."_

_ Maria smiled modestly and shrugged. "Well, I'm as surprised as you are. And I don't think it's fair to give me all the credit." Maria rubbed her small baby bump. "I think he or she has inherited your sea legs and is helping me…" Her smile faded as she looked at where her hand rested, and she became quiet._

_ "Maria, what is it?" asked Georg, who could read his wife very well. His arm tightened around her shoulders. "You are feeling alright, aren't you?"_

_ "I feel perfectly fine, Georg, it's just…" She gave a shaky sigh and placed both hands over her stomach. "I suppose I'm…Georg, I never thought I would be having a baby…I never had any siblings and I was so young when my mother died…How will I know what to do? Will I be able to take care of it?" _

_ Georg reached out his free hand and cupped her face, turning her head so she met his gaze. His own was reassuring and loving, as was his voice. "Maria, I know that when our child is born, you will love him or her with all of your heart. And you know it, too. So I know you will be a wonderful mother to our baby. And remember, my love, you won't be alone. I'll be right there every step of the way to raise this child with you. And I know our children are very eager to help."_

_ Maria smiled and closed her eyes, pushing back her tears as Georg kissed her forehead. "I'm very glad that you have the experience you have, Georg," she confided. "And that the baby will be a part of such a big, supportive, loving family."_

_ Georg gave her a soft smile, but his eyes were serious. "Do you realize what day this is? What happened a year ago today?"_

_ Maria thought back, and gave a small gasp as she remembered, nodding. His hand continued to caress her cheek. "That day, I nearly lost you – and I would have deserved it if I did. But that day also marks the true beginning of our family. I vowed that day to be the best father I could be – for my children, for Agathe's memory, and for you. You are the reason this family is together."_

_ Now Maria let a tear fall as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Don't give me all the credit, Georg. _You_ made the decision to reach out to them."_

_ The couple were silent for a few minutes as they held each other. Finally, Georg touched her stomach, and said in a quiet, excited voice, "I cannot wait to meet our child." _

_ Maria smiled and covered his hand. "Me, too." She lifted her eyes to the horizon and gasped. "Look, Georg! Is that land?" She pointed to the new dark line on the horizon._

_ Georg looked and smiled, holding her tightly to him. "Yes, it is."_

_ They smiled at each other and shared a kiss._

The sound of her baby's tiny protests as he pulled his mouth away from her breast brought the young mother from her reverie, seeing her son was now full. "Oh, excuse me, sir," she said, smiling and putting her breast back. "What a good eater you are! Just let me…" She grabbed the white cloth and draped it over her shoulder before bringing Joseph up to burp.

As she patted his back and bounced him slightly, she reminisced again. "That was a happy time, getting settled into the house and making it our own. The only point of frustration was that Georg hardly let me do anything, especially if it involved moving heavy things. Finally we had to work out an agreement: I would not do any heaving lifting or pushing, but I _would _be allowed to do anything else. I must say, I'm very glad that Ellen decided to come with us. Her help was invaluable to me as you got bigger inside of me and your father got even more protective about us."

Her three-week-old son then burped, and Maria smiled before kissing his head. "Good boy." She was about to cradle him again to sing a lullaby, but then she got an idea. She looked at Joseph, who in turn looked back at her. She gave her son a mischievous smile. "Want to go on a little adventure with me?"

Joseph blinked and gave a small coo. Maria's smile widened, taking that as a 'yes.' After wrapping Joseph in a yellow baby blanket and cradling him again, mother and son quietly exited the nursery and went down the stairs into the living room. She was glad to see that the fire was still alive and the lights of the big Christmas tree had been left on.

Smiling broadly at the sight, Maria gently lifted her son up to he could take a look. "I want you to see this in its full glory, like my father would show me."

Joseph's blue eyes opened fully at this new sight. Though he had inherited his father's eyes, the expression of awe in them as the three-week-old infant took in the magical sight was much the same as his mother's. His little arms began to wave, in attempts to touch one of the many lights before him.

Maria laughed and sat down on the sofa nearby, resting Joseph so he sat back against her on her lap, so he could continue to look at the tree.

After kissing the top of his dark head, Maria murmured, still looking at the tree. "I was so happy to learn that you would be born before Christmas, little love, that you would be here to celebrate it with us. But I suppose you were already too good of a son, because you came a bit early. Two and a half weeks early to be exact…"

_"I'm just running to the market to get some ingredients for the dinner tonight, all right, Maria?" asked Frau Schmidt as she put her winter coat on. Though there had been no snow yet in Annapolis, the winter winds off the Atlantic had dropped the temperature quite a bit._

_ "All right, Ellen," said Maria, barely looking up from her copy of _A Christmas Carol _by Charles Dickens. "Be careful out there."_

_ She heard the back door close and resumed reading her story. It wasn't long before she felt her child kick in her bladder area. Sighing, she marked her place in her book and heaved herself up out of the chair. Maria spared a longing look at the sofa, but knowing that if she used it she could never get out of it on her own, she had resorted to do her reading in the comfortable arm chairs._

_ "Wonderful timing, baby," she murmured, noting that this would be the third time this morning she would be using the bathroom. Once that was taken care of, Maria walked – or waddled – back towards the living room. _

_ But she didn't make it there. All of a sudden, she felt a strange sensation in her lower body, and she groaned, clutching her swollen belly. Suddenly she heard the sound of water splashing to the dark-wood floor and felt something wet pouring down her legs, soaking her dress. Craning her neck to look over her very pregnant belly, she gasped._

_ "It's too soon…" she whispered as she hobbled to the nearby telephone, holding her belly and feeling suddenly afraid. She was, after all, all alone in the big house, with the children at school, Georg at the academy and Frau Schmidt at the market. Not to mention this was not supposed to happen for at least another two weeks._

_ When she got to the phone, she picked it up and called the number of the naval academy. Perhaps it would have been better to call the doctor first, but Maria really needed to hear her husband's voice. The phone rang several times before the secretary answered. "Annapolis Naval Academy, can I help you?" _

_ "Um, yes, hello, I am Captain Von Trapp's wife and I need to speak to him right away."_

_ "Well, he is teaching right now, Mrs. Von Trapp, but he can call you back in about a half an hour when lunch begins."_

_ Under any other circumstances, Maria would have just left a message and said 'thank you,' but this was not any other circumstances. In a desperate, frightened voice, she held her belly more firmly and said, "Please, miss, my water just broke and I'm all by myself."_

_ A brief pause. "Of course, Mrs. Von Trapp, just hold on for a minute while I patch him through."_

_ "Thank you," breathed Maria, and leaned against the wall as she waited to hear his voice, which she soon did._

_ "Maria, what is it?" she heard him ask in a concerned voice. Since there was no background noise, she knew he was taking the phone call in his office, and because she rarely called him at work, of course he would sound concerned. But hearing his voice did wonders for a state of mind._

_ "Georg, I know it's too early, but my water just broke," she said apologetically, frightened._

_ The smallest of pauses, and then Georg spoke to her in a calm, reassuring tone that was in-control – exactly what she needed. "Is Ellen there with you? Have you called the doctor?"_

_ "No, Ellen's at the market, you're the first I've called."_

_ "All right. You get yourself upstairs and into bed, time the contractions as they come. I will call the doctor and pick him up on the way home. We'll be there very soon."_

_ "No, Georg, you have to teach, I'll be just fine –"_

_ "Listen to me, Maria. Everyone here will understand; you are the most important thing in my life, and you need me. So I will be there. All right?"_

_ A tear of gratitude slid down Maria's cheek. "All right, I'll be strong." _

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

Maria smiled as she slipped her forefingers through each of her son's little hands, which he gripped tightly. "Thank goodness the first contraction didn't come until I was on the bed. They were nearly five minutes apart by the time your father and the doctor arrived. They told me it was a relatively quick labor, but oh my, it didn't feel like it." Maria leaned down and met her son's gaze, her face upside down to his, and he cooed in surprise. "You made me work very hard, sir!"

She kissed his nose and raised her head again. "It seemed to last forever, but you arrived just before your brothers and sisters came home from school. That certainly was a surprise to me, because there were moments in that labor I didn't think I was going to make it. But it was all worth it, once I heard you cry for the first time and once Ellen laid you in my arms. My first thought was, _I'm so glad you look like your father…_"

She smiled wistfully again. "What a happy day it was. Your siblings were so happy to meet you, especially your brothers. They'd been praying for a little brother from the beginning. And don't worry, they'll protect you when your sisters want to dress you up in baby-doll clothes. Your father and godfather Dominik, too. He came down the moment godmother Liesl called him that night with the news. And I'm very glad he's here for the holidays with us." She thought of Joseph's godparents, and knew that they were on the road to becoming as close as she and Georg were. While Maria had no objections, knowing for a long time how perfect they were for each other, she was glad they were not rushing into anything – they had their whole lives ahead of them.

She gave a soft sigh and looked at the Christmas tree again. "Thank God for your father, Joseph. He never left my side for one moment. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Yes, you could have."

Both Maria and Joseph turned their heads to find Georg standing in the doorway, in his purple bathrobe and smiling sleepily. "What are you doing up, darling?" asked Maria, smiling at him.

"Well, I woke up to find you and the master of the house were not in your respective rooms, so I thought I would inspect the situation," he said, approaching them and sitting down beside them. "And, remembering last year, I had a very good idea of where you would be."

Joseph, seeing his father, held out his little arms to him, and Georg's smile widened. He reached out and took his youngest son to cradle him in the crook of his right arm, so he was facing his mother. "Are you keeping your mother up?" Georg asked in a mock-stern voice.

Maria laughed and shook her head. "He was just a bit hungry, and he's been very good tonight. Then again, he's been such a good boy since he came into the world."

"Yes, I would say so," said Georg, looking down at his youngest child, who was looking right back up at him, identical eyes and identical gazes. The father stroked the son's cheek and kissed his dark head before turning to his wife, who was smiling softly at the pair of them. He reached out his free arm to pull her to him, and she gladly rested against him and joined him in looking at their son, their creation, their miracle.

When their son gave a big yawn, both proud parents chuckled. Georg looked at Maria. "Shall you sing the lullaby, or shall I?"

"Both of us, I think," replied Maria, reaching out a hand so her son could grasp her finger. She began to sing, and soon Georg joined her.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_ Every morning you greet me._

_ Small and white, clean and bright,_

_ You look happy to meet me._

_ Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow,_

_ Bloom and grow forever._

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_ Bless my homeland forever._

They watched their son fall asleep as they sang, and they continued to watch him after the song was done.

Neither of them had any idea of what the future would bring. There would be tragedies, as there always must be in life: Father Norbert would pass in one year's time, and the Reverend Mother would pass in two year's time. The worst would come in three years, when they would learn that Hans's cover was blown and he was executed. It led Georg to a depression only Maria and his children could help him out of.

There would be great joy as well. In five years time, two joyous events happened: the end of the great war and the marriage of Liesl and Dominik. By that time, Georg and Maria would not only have Joseph as proof of their love, but twin girls: Barbara and Augusta. And, in ten years, Georg would fulfill his promise to Maria and take her back for a visit, once the scars of war were healed. Though their villa was no longer theirs to visit, her mountain and her spot there had remained private and just the same as she had left it.

But on that Christmas night, the husband and wife only lived and thought of the present, watching their beautiful son sleep for long moments after putting him back in his basinet. This image was at least as beautiful as the portrait of the holy family that hung by the Christmas tree.

Eventually, Maria and Georg tore their gazes from their son and looked at each other. No words were said because no words could describe the emotions they felt for each other, could reflect all they had come through to get to this point of complete love. And as they shared a kiss, both knew in every part of their being that, whatever the future would bring, they would face it together all the days of their lives.

And that is just what happened, thanks be to God.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, that's all that she wrote. What a wonderful experience writing this story has been, and I can't believe I've done it so fast considering the length! I cannot thank all of the readers enough who have gone through this with me, and all of the reviews that have been left (seriously, over five HUNDRED? OMG!). A new story is already in the works, so keep an eye out. I'm not dead yet!_

_Perhaps my favorite actor has the best words for it. Go to Youtube, look up the video "JULIE ANDREWS AFTA09" and watch what the last person says. What he says about her perfectly describes what I feel about all of you._


End file.
